Naughty Secrets
by A Little Distracted
Summary: Bella is a school librarian leading a naughty secret life. Edward is a history teacher with a naughty obsession. If he could only see what is right in front of his face... AU/AH - Rated M for Hot LEMONS! Each chapter alternates POV's
1. Chapter 1 – The Start of a Glorious Addi

**Chapter 1 – The Start of a Glorious Addiction**

**EPOV**

I glanced at the clock on the wall at the back of the classroom, the day was almost over. Thank god! I don't know why Thursday's always seem to last forever! The students are anxious to start their weekends and I am restless to get the hell out of here! I have been teaching history at Forks High for the last five years and can honestly say that I have loved every minute of it… except for Thursdays! Well, I guess it hasn't been EVERY Thursday, only every Thursday for the last four months.

It all started when my friend Jasper talked me into going to Emmett's bachelor party. Jasper and I went to college together in Chicago. He is an Algebra teacher. When I got hired on here, at Forks High, I talked him into putting in an application. He was hired in no time. Emmett teaches Health but primarily is a football coach. He loves football!

Anyway, Emmett was getting married to his long time girlfriend, Rosalie. Rosalie was from one of the wealthiest families here in Forks. They met at a high school football game. Emmett was stressing out because the quarterback was doing a really great job of throwing the ball to the OTHER team. He called the poor boy over and proceeded to tell him off, when Rosalie marched straight up to Emmett and grabbed him by the ear. She drug him to the side and yelled at him to watch his language and then she suggested he find better ways to motivate the team because screaming at them wasn't working.

He was so stunned that he didn't know what to say at first. That was a first for Emmett. He was always quick with the come backs, but not this time. He just stood there like an idiot staring at her. Finally, he asked if she knew of a better way to fix the quarterback's problem. She marched right over and told the boy that after the game was over, she expected him to sit down with each one of his teammates and learn as much as he could about them. She told him that if he knew his teammates better, he would be better at predicting their movements and wouldn't throw as many interceptions. Apparently it worked because the boy didn't have a problem the rest of the season.

Emmett and Rosalie hit it off right away. Not long after, they were engaged. Most of the female students were very disappointed when their engagement announcement showed up in the local paper. Of course he never would have EVER done anything with any of them, but he was big and muscular with a dimpled smile and a great sense of humor, so they all had crushes on him.

Jasper, Emmett, and I had become great friends over the years. Jasper had a wife named Alice that owned a few lingerie boutiques in Seattle and one in Port Angeles. They have been together since they were kids. The only time they were apart was when they went to college. He went to college in Chicago, where he met me, and Alice got her business degree in New York.

I came to Seattle on vacation the summer after my junior year in college and loved it. When I finally graduated, I headed straight here. I applied everywhere and Forks made the best offer so, this is where I moved. When Jasper and Alice came to see me, they fell in love with the sleepy little town and when Jasper got the job, they moved into the house right next door.

Alice's parents gave her some money as a graduation gift which she used to open her first store. Her parents think she owns some book store. They would freak out if they knew that their precious little daughter was peddling naughty play toys and edible undergarments to horny old ladies. It cracks me up to think about it!

When it came time for Emmett's bachelor party, Jasper suggested that we let Alice plan it. She had some pretty good connections through her lingerie boutiques, so we all agreed to let her do it. The evening started off mild. She rented a limousine to drive the seven of us guys from Forks all the way to Seattle. The limo had a fully stocked bar, so we had a quite few drinks on the way. After we checked into our hotel, we headed out to a sports bar for dinner and more drinks. Once dinner was over, we headed to a strip club called Volterra. It was an up scaled place, not like the dumps I had been drug to in Chicago. It had one large stage in the center and three smaller stages connected to the large one by narrow walkways that spread out like spokes.

They had four girls dancing at the same time. They all started together on the big stage then three of them headed out along the walkways to the smaller stages. They would dance to a song then head back to the main stage so they could switch. All four of the girls were beautiful and since they switched from stage to stage, it didn't really matter where we sat. Jasper handed the lady working the door a card from Alice. She smiled and escorted us to a table right up near the main stage. The section was roped off for VIPs. The plush overstuffed chairs were covered in soft black leather. They were extremely comfortable. I could see myself having one of these in my living room.

We were already pretty drunk and having a good time, so the waitress and the dancers were making plenty of tips from us. We were buying lap dances for Emmett right and left. To this day, I have no idea how much money I spent on tips and lap dances. Anyway, as the night pressed on, the guys in our group started disappearing. The limo driver took two of them back to the hotel, so they could crash, around 9:30. When he came back, one of the others was ready to go. Of course we gave them all hell for not even making it to 10:00pm, but we had been drinking pretty much all day, so I was actually amazed they lasted that long.

Emmett, Jasper, some guy named James, and I were the last ones standing. Emmett was feeling no pain. Jasper and I had been pacing ourselves. The other guy, James, passed out in his chair around 11:30. The limo driver had to come in and help us get the guy out to the car so he could take him to the hotel. We had just sat back down when Emmett make the mistake of taking one more shot of tequila.

"Jazzzzz, you tell Alishhh that she is dee beshhht!" Emmett said holding a finger up to Jasper's chest.

"I will Emmett. She is going to be so glad you had a good time. She said she planned something special for you at midnight. Do you think you're going to make it that long, buddy?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely!" Emmett said with a big smile.

Some new girls made their way out onto the stage. I was focusing on them, so I didn't notice when Emmett tried to get up until I heard him hit the floor.

"Geez, Emmett, what the hell? Get the fuck off the floor!" I said with a laugh as Jasper and I tried to lift his huge ass and put him back in the chair.

"I'mmm good! Jussss a little ssssslip." He said spitting on himself.

We got him in his chair and Jasper said, "I think he needs to call it a night. Alice said she arranged something special at midnight for him, but at this rate, I don't think he'll even remember it anyway. I'll go grab the limo driver. Will you close out our tab?"

"Sure. I'll grab our waitress and get her to bring me the check." I said propping the big oaf in his chair while he smiled up at me.

"Ewwwarrd, you're nesht! Here, you keeeeep dishhhh for whennn you find a wiffffe." He said pulling the arm band off that said '_Almost Married'_ and forcing me to put it on my arm. I put it on because there is no point in arguing with a drunk.

Jasper and the limo driver made it back in just as the waitress came back with our check. I handed her my credit card and she walked away to ring it up. A minute later, she returned with the manager.

"Gentlemen, my name is Aro. I am the manager here at Volterra. You are with the McCarty party, correct?" We all nodded our heads. "Good. Which one of you is Mr. Whitlock?"

Jasper stepped forward. "That would be me."

Aro smiled, "It is very nice to meet you. I do business with your wife. She arranged for a private performance for the man of the hour." He said patting me on the shoulder and smiling. "It will be starting in just a few minutes. When I saw that you were closing out your tab, I thought I would stop by to see if you were planning on staying for the performance or leaving with your friend." He said looking at Emmett.

"He will be staying." Jasper said, giving me a wink. "I'm just taking this big oaf back to the room so he can sleep it off."

Aro turned to me and said, "You only have about 10 minutes, so if you would like to help your friend to the car, I would recommend you do it now. When you come back, show this to the hostess." He said handing me a gold key with a "V" engraved on it and walking away.

I picked up one of Emmett's arms while Jasper and the limo driver worked with the rest of him. "Jasper, he thinks I am Emmett." I said nervously.

"Well, you are the one wearing the arm band. Don't worry about it. Go have fun. Besides, Alice worked really hard to plan this so someone might as well enjoy it."

"What exactly did she plan?" I asked as we stuffed Emmett into the awaiting limo.

"I don't know. She didn't give me the details. She just said that it was by invitation only and that Emmett would really like it. She busted her ass setting this up. She'll be pissed if it gets wasted. Go on, have fun. I will send the driver back for you." He said as he climbed in behind Emmett and they pulled away.

I looked at the gold key in my hand again. It didn't look any different than any other house key, except it was gold and had the 'V' on the sides. I was contemplating just leaving with the guys and not bothering with it, but when I looked up, the limo had already pulled away. I figured 'What the hell. I might as well see what the big deal is.' Some of the seedier strip clubs I had been forced to attend with my buddies, during my college days, had VIP rooms where some skanky stripper would give you a lap dance. If you paid her enough, you could get a hand job or maybe even a blowjob.

I was never one of those guys that goes for that kind of thing. Hell, I wasn't even one of those guys that wanted to go to strip clubs. Every time I've ever been in one it was because one of my friends drug me there. I told myself _'If this key gets me in a VIP room for a private dance that will be fine with me, but there is no way I am going to pay for anything extra'_. Yes, it's been awhile since I have been with a woman but I have no desire to be exposing myself in a place like this. Who knows how many guys these girls jack off or give blow jobs to… that's just nasty! Come to think of it. I probably won't even sit down. _I wonder how well they clean this place_.

I walked back in front door and showed the hostess the key. She slid it into a lock to a drawer in the bottom of the hostess stand. Inside the drawer she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me with a smile.

"It looks like you are a new member. Please read this and fill out the information at the bottom. I will also need your driver's license." She said handing me a pen.

This was strange. I don't remember any of my buddies in college having to fill out paperwork before going into a VIP room at a strip club before, but then again, those places weren't half as nice as this.

I glanced over the form. It was a standard confidentiality agreement. At the bottom I had to fill out my name, date, a phone number, and provide an email address. I considered using a fake name, but since she was going to have my driver's license, I figured she would notice, so I put my real name on the form. I provided a fake phone number and gave an email address that I never check, before signing the bottom of the form. I handed it and my license back to the hostess.

She glanced at the clock on the wall and quickly put the paper and the license back in the drawer and locked it. "You have two minutes before show time. When the show is over, your license will be returned to you."

I acknowledged that I understood, so she handed the key back to me and led me to a door beneath a large gold VIP sign.

"Is this you first time to Volterra?" She asked as we walked.

"Yes, it is."

"This door leads to the VIP rooms." She said as she opened the door.

The large VIP above the door told me that much, but I didn't want to spoil the tour so I didn't say anything.

"These are the rooms that the dancers use for private dances." She said indicating the doors as we passed.

One of the doors was opened. Inside the little room was a chair, just like the ones we were sitting at in the VIP area in the main room. Beside the chair was a small table for drinks. There was also a small raised platform with a stripper pole on the other side of the room. I expected her to tell me this was my room, but the girl continued to walk past so I followed. At the end of the hall was a door that said, "Emergency Exit." Below it was another sign that warned that an alarm would sound if the door is opened. The hostess pulled a small key from her and used it to disengage the alarm before opening the door.

"Key holders don't usually come in through the main entrance." She explained. "They usually go in through the back door."

We stepped through the door into a fire exit. On the other side of the fire exit was another door. She unlocked it with another key on her key chain and pulled it open for me.

"Heidi will be waiting at the top of the stairs for you." She said with a smile. "Enjoy the performance."

I stepped through the door and found myself at the foot of a narrow staircase. The hostess shut the door behind me and I heard the distinctive sound of the lock. There was another door at the end of the short hallway to my left. The sign on it said, "Thank you for you patronage." I assumed that was the door that everyone usually went through.

I felt butterflies in my stomach. I wondered what Alice had gotten me into. Obviously I wasn't here for a private lap dance. That would have happened in one of the VIP rooms I passed earlier. I briefly considered leaving through the exit but ended up climbing the stairs anyway.

The stairwell looked like something from someone's home. The stairs were made of dark wood. The walls were covered in burgundy wallpaper with thin tan and black pinstripes. There were old framed black and white pictures on the wall of beautiful women. They looked like they were taken some time in the late 1920's or early 1930's. They were all classy looking pictures.

When I reached the top of the stairs I was in a sitting room that looked like a parlor in an old Victorian style home. The parlor was empty except for a tall blond woman in her mid 40's. She was wearing designer clothes and had just a little too much make-up on her face.

She approached me and took my arm. "Hello, my name is Heidi. Welcome to my parlor. The performance is about to begin so we need to hurry along. I hoped we would have had a few minutes to get to know each other a little better first but we just don't have the time. Alice assures me that you can be trusted, and I trust her judgment, so we are skipping the formalities and getting straight to it. You do have your key, don't you?" I held up the key for her to see. "Good, come this way please."

I followed her into another hallway. This one had four doors along the right side of the hall and two doors on the left. Each door had a small red light above it. The second door on the right was the only one that had the light off. That is the door she took me to.

"You will need to use your key, please." She said pointing to door knob and stepping back so I could unlock it. "A few quick rules… Keep in mind that this is not a whore house. Do not ask the performers any personal questions. The performers can end the performance at anytime they see fit. If you make a performer uncomfortable and she chooses to end the performance, all money you paid to attend the performance will be forfeited. Your membership can also be revoked at the request of the performer, so please be respectful at all times. Do you understand these rules?" I nodded my head. "Ok. Enjoy your performance, Mr…."

"Cullen." I said as I stepped through the door.

"Enjoy your performance, Mr. Cullen." She said pulling the door closed.

I found myself inside a small dimly lit room. There was a hat rack by the door and some dim wall sconces with flickering light bulbs that made them look like the room was light by candles. On the wall to the left was a pedestal sink with a round mirror. There was a small cabinet beside it with glass doors that contained some towels and some small bottles. I didn't take much time to see what the bottles were for. In the center of the room there was a leather loveseat facing a window that was blocked by curtains on the other side of glass.

I looked closely at the loveseat. It looked clean, so I took a seat. I had just sat down when I heard a voice coming from a speaker beside the window.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Heidi's Parlor. This is Heidi speaking, of course. We have a special treat for you this evening. Your performer will be Miss Izzy. She usually only does solo performances, but has gracefully agreed to entertain the group tonight. If you are interested in a solo performance in the future, please see me after the performance is over. Enjoy."

The speaker made a light popping noise, like someone changed the channel, just as the curtains on the other side opened up. What I saw was a small brightly lit room with round platform in the center that was only elevated about three or four inches. There was a door on the wall across from me. I could see that there was a window on the wall along the right side of the room and another on the left side. From the position of my window, there was most likely another window directly to the left of mine. Each window was framed by curtains. Beneath each window were green and red lights. I noticed that the green lights were on beneath the windows I could see. I also noticed that the glass was reflective. The person inside the room could not see the people watching her.

Some music started to play and the door to the room opened. The woman that stepped through the door took my breath away. She had long thick curly brown hair that spilled down her back. Her skin was fair. She was wearing black slacks, black patent leather stilettos, a men's long sleeved button down shirt, and a red tie. She looked like she should be going to work, with one exception. Over her eyes she had a black blindfold made of lace. The lace was thin enough that I could see her expressions and where she was looking but thick enough that I couldn't make out her eye color. She was wearing a lot of dark eye make-up and her lips were a super shiny blood red that really stood out against her alabaster skin.

She walked directly into the center of the room and smiled showing off her perfect white teeth. She turned to face the window on the wall to the left. "Hello, number four. I believe there are two of you in there, am I correct?"

There was a brief pause then the light beneath the window turned red and I heard a man's voice say, "Um, yes." Then the red light went back off.

Izzy walked toward the window and ran her fingers along the glass. "Is the other person in there a lady or a man?"

The red light came back on and the man's voice said, "A lady."

Miss Izzy said, "Great. Sit back and enjoy the show." Then she walked to the window directly beside mine, that I couldn't see, and said, "I believe there are two of you in this room as well. Am I correct?'

There was a brief pause then I heard a woman's voice say, "Yes and we are both women."

Miss Izzy smiled and said, "Great." I could see her approaching my window. She ran her delicate fingers across the glass in front of me and said, "I believe there is only one person in this room, correct?"

I looked at the speaker and didn't see anything. _How do I respond?_ I looked all around the window but saw nothing.

Miss Izzy said, "Do we have a shy one in there? Don't worry, no one can see you. All you have to do is hold down the green button, beside you, and talk."

I turned back to the loveseat and noticed a black box with a green button sitting on a small table to the right of the loveseat. _How could I not notice that before?_ I held down the button and heard a light beep then I said, "Sorry, just one."

"There is nothing to be sorry about." Then she walked to the window on the right wall. "There is only one in this room too, correct?"

Another man's voice said, "Yes, one in here."

She walked back toward the center of the room and said, "Heidi, we are all present and accounted for."

I heard Heidi's voice come through the speaker, "Thank you Miss Izzy. Let the show begin."

Music started to play a little louder. Miss Izzy walked back to the door and brought in a folding chair and a briefcase that she placed in the center of the platform. She took a book out the briefcase and opened it to a page that was marked with a red ribbon.

"I love to read." She said as she walked around the room with her book in her hand. "How many of you like to read?" I heard various people agree. "I like to read dirty things… erotic things… I read them when I am at work. I read them when I am on the bus. I read them in a crowded restaurant. No one knows the dirty things that are going on in my mind. No one notices how hard my nipples are…" She ran her hand down the front of her shirt, across her left breast, closed her eyes and moaned. She took a seat in the chair and said, "No one knows just how wet I am." She spread her legs and let her hand slide from her knee up between her legs. When her hand reached it's destination she threw her head back and moaned again.

I sat back on the loveseat, intrigued by what I was seeing. Sure it seemed a little corny but she was hot and I had spent the last three hours with a semi from watching the dancers. I could enjoy it a little longer.

She started reading from the book. I have to admit, the things she was reading were really hot. I was definitely going to have to invest in some erotica. This shit was better than playboy and less obvious than porn. I could see her point. I could read this anywhere and no one would know… _What? I am a guy! Of course people would know! I can't very well sit in a restaurant while reading a book like that. I would be sporting major wood! People would think I was some pervert._

As she continued to read, she would get up and walk around and occasionally sit. I watched her caress her self on the outside of her clothes. Just when the story was getting really good, she walked to her briefcase and pulled out some papers and tape.

"Look at me. I have been doing all the reading. That's really not fair, now is it? I would really like to have my hands free for a few minutes. You don't mind reading a little for me, do you?"

She took a sheet of paper and taped it to the first window, so the couple could read it. I heard the woman's voice come on and read the lines form the page. While she was reading Miss Izzy slowly undid her pants and slid them off. I could hear the man in the room with the lady who was reading reading mumbling something.

Miss Izzy then taped a piece of paper to the window with two women, "Ladies, can you please continue the story while I get more comfortable?"

One of the women started to read while Miss Izzy slowly unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off of her body while managing to still keep the tie on. Now she was walking around the room in the red tie, a black lace bra, matching thong, black thigh high stockings with a seam up the back, and her shiny black stilettos. I heard one of the woman say "Damn she's hot!" and I mentally agreed.

As she approached my window, I found myself standing up and walking forward. I put my hand against the glass where she was touching. The paper in front of me was typed in large font but not quite large enough that I could read it from the loveseat. It was at that point that I realized that the box with the green button was wireless. I carried it over to the window and read.

"The stranger pressed his body against her naked back. She could feel his hard dick pressing against her ass. His hands slid around her waist and then made their way up to tease her hard nipples, making her moan with pleasure."

Just as I said that, she let out a moan. My eyes quickly shot from the page to her. She was standing back in the center of the room, with her bra on the floor, pinching and rolling her exposed nipples. Her back was arched and her beautiful red lips were parted slightly. This didn't look like an act. The woman looked seriously aroused.

She approached the widow to the right and attached the last sheet of paper. The man inside quickly started to read the page. He was breathing heavy. I was barely paying attention to him. I was too focused on her. She had made it back to the center of the room and was standing with her back to me, leaning over the chair with her legs spread wide. She was still playing with her nipples and moaning slightly. Just as the man finished his lines, she reached back and slapped her ass making a loud cracking sound and leaving a red handprint just below the tiny black swan tattoo on her right butt cheek. _Tattoo? Hmm, I didn't notice that earlier. I guess I was too focused on her tits!_

She walked over to the door and pressed a button on the wall that made the platform start to rotate slowly. She stepped up on the platform and took her seat in the chair. "I have the next part memorized. It's my favorite…" She said with a sexy smile. "The stranger then turned her around and sat her in the chair as he dropped to his knees. He slid her forward as far as she could go." She slid forward in the chair. "He used his strong hands to press her thighs apart." She used her hands to spread her legs.

The platform rotated enough that I could get a view of her wet panties. _Yes, they were definitely wet._ My dick was throbbing and straining against my zipper. I tried to shift it around but found no relief.

"He kissed inside her right thigh and then her left before finally running the tip of his tongue up her drenched slit from her pussy all the way up to her clit making her moan even louder." She moaned again.

She was no longer facing me. I could see that her hand was between her legs. Her nipples were hard. I saw the green light on the far left go out. A second later the curtains on that window closed.

"He continued to circle her clit with his tongue, driving her wild. She was so wet the juices from her pussy were dripping from his chin." She slid the thong off and tossed it aside. Now the only thing she was wearing were the stockings, stilettos, red tie, and the blindfold. _That hot sexy blindfold! _The green light to my right went out and the curtains closed.

"He slid two fingers deep inside her pussy and began thrusting them in and out while he lapped at her clit." The platform rotated toward me as she dipped two of her fingers inside her glistening pussy and moaned again. My dick was aching so bad, I had to undo my zipper and pull it out.

She looked over toward window beside me, that I couldn't see and then stood up. She walked right over to my window and said, "Looks like it's just you and me now. I like it better that way. Are you still there, my shy friend?"

I pressed the button and said, "Yes" It came out much breathier than I intended but it made her smile.

"Good, Shy Boy, I like it when you watch me. Will you let me hear you, Shy Boy? I want to hear you while you watch me. Turn the box over so that the button is facing down. The weight of the box will press the button against the table, keeping the microphone on. Will you do that for me?"

She sat down on the floor in front of the window and spread her legs. She was pinching and rolling her nipples and biting her bottom lip. I tuned the box over like she instructed and heard the faint beep that told me my microphone was active. "Yes"

"Mmmm, that's better. Is your dick hard, Shy Boy?"

"Yes"

"Do you have it out yet?"

I couldn't believe I was doing this… "Yes."

"Mmmm, good. I like that. I am so horny and I am so close already. I hate cumming by myself. Will you cum with me?"

I managed to choke out a "Yes."

She smiled. She kicked off her shoes and placed her feet up on the glass with her legs spread apart. I moved so I was standing directly in front of her.

"Are you using the lubricant from the cabinet yet?"

"No." _There's lube in the cabinet?_

"Go get some. I want you to be just as wet as I am. I want you to feel like you are sliding in and out of my pussy."

I opened the cabinet and grabbed one of the little bottles. Sure enough, it was lube. I grabbed a towel too. I headed back over to the window.

"I can hear you moving around in there. Do you have the lube now?"

"Yes."

"Good put some on and tell me how it feels."

I put few drops on my cock and spread it around then a few more in my hand, just incase. "It's wet and slippery." I said as I started sliding my hand up and down my length.

"So am I. See…" She dipped one of her fingers inside and then leaned forward drawing a little heart on the glass with her pussy juices. I took in a ragged breath. "You like that, Shy Boy?"

"Yes." I moaned as my hand started pumping my cock a little faster.

"Oh, god, I can hear you breathing." She took two fingers and stuck them back in her pussy and started pumping in and out then quickly teasing her clit before plunging back inside. "Are you stroking it?"

"Yes, mmm, oh yes!" I was standing there imagining that it was my cock slamming in and out of her instead of her fingers.

Her face was starting to get flushed and I could see the sweat beading up on her brow. "Do you mind if I use a toy, Shy Boy? I'm so close. I just need a little something extra."

"No, use whatever you want. I want to watch your beautiful pussy cum." _What was that? When did I get so vocal?_

She reached over and pulled a dildo out of the briefcase that I didn't even realize was sitting so close. It was shaped like a penis. She licked it and then slid it up and down her slit before slipping it inside.

"Oh god, yes! It feels so good! I am pretending this is you, Shy Boy. Are you doing the same thing? Are you pretending this is your dick sliding in and out of my pussy?"

"Mine's bigger and thicker." I said through clenched teeth.

She moaned and started to thrust the rubber dick in and out faster. "Yes! My Shy Boy, with the big thick cock, is fucking my tight wet pussy. Give it to me, Shy Boy. Fuck me hard! Make me scream!"

Her head tilted back and her body started to clench. I could just imagine how her pussy would feel clenching around my cock. She let out a loud moan. "Yes! Yes! Don't stop! I'm cumming! Yes! I'm… Oooohhhh!" I couldn't hold back anymore. With a loud grunt and an "Oh, fuck, yes!" I came all over the window right in front of her.

She lay there panting for a minute and I collapsed onto the loveseat doing the same thing. "Thank you, Shy Boy. That was incredible."

I managed to catch my breath long enough to say, "Yes it was. Thank you."

"Sweet dreams, Shy Boy. Come back and see me sometime," she said then she got up and threw on the shirt before walking to the door and pressing a button that caused my curtain to close.

I stood there for a second and then went to the sink to wash up. I found a bottle of Windex in the cabinet and used it to clean my spunk off the window and the tile floor before I left the room. I found Heidi waiting in the parlor. I thought I would be uncomfortable, but surprisingly I wasn't. Heidi made me feel right at home. She told me that my membership fee was waived, per Alice. I did have to pay for performances. Solo performances were more expensive than group ones. Reservations were required.

I asked about Miss Izzy. She told me that she only does solo performances on Monday and Thursday nights. She had a regular customer on Mondays but her Thursdays were free. I pulled out my credit card and booked the next four Thursdays.

I have been going every Thursday since. I never get tired of her. She always changes it up. I have seen her dressed in white lace. Once she was wearing a red latex suit. I have even seen her in a catholic school girl uniform. That almost killed me. I will never be able to look at a student in a plaid skirt the same way again!

Only once have I seen someone else and that was because Miss Izzy was sick. I ended up seeing Tanya instead. She was pretty and had beautiful strawberry blond hair, but it just wasn't the same. I ended up having to close my eyes and imagine it was Miss Izzy, so I could get off.

Now I spend every Thursday anxious for the school day to end, just so I can made the drive to Seattle to see Miss Izzy perform for me. _Am I sick or what?_


	2. Chapter 2 – A Fantasy Come to Life

**Disclaimer – I do not own the characters of Twilight, I just like to manipulate them to my every whim. **

**Chapter 2 – A Fantasy Come to Life**

**BOPV**

Some people might think that I live a boring life. I work in the library of a high school in a sleepy town called Forks. Not much happens in Forks. I have lived here all my life. As daughter of the Chief of Police I stayed out of trouble. I know everyone in town, and they all know my dad, so I would have gotten caught if I tried anything stupid anyway.

My boyfriend, Mike Newton, and I have been dating since we were in High School. He has asked me to marry him twice, but both times he was drunk and forgot about it by morning. He works for his parents at the sporting goods store.

I guess you could say that our relationship is pretty stale. Every Friday night, he takes me to dinner. If something new is out, we go to the movies. He works every Saturday and Sunday so I spend the rest of the weekend alone. Monday nights, he plays cards with Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley. Every Tuesday he comes over to my apartment for dinner and to watch some of the TV shows on cable that he loves. The only reason he watches them at my place is because he is too cheap to pay for any of the premium channels. Mike claims that Wednesday is his free day, so he spends it doing things without me, like getting his hair cut and hanging out with his mom. Thursday Mike gives fly fishing classes and is "just too tired" to come over afterwards, so I don't see him.

As you probably noticed, the only times he actually spends time with me are on Friday nights and Tuesday nights. We only do three things; we eat dinner, watch movies, or watch TV. He never takes me out dancing. We don't go to sporting events. He has never taken me anywhere for a romantic weekend. He has only actually slept at my apartment once and that's because he fell asleep during one of his shows.

If there is nothing new to see at the movie theater on Friday night, he might consider coming back to my place and attempting to have sex. Yes, I said attempting. Usually he spends so much time bitching about the lack of new movies that I can barely get aroused. By the time I am even close to being ready, he has already finished, gotten dressed, and is pushing me to hurry up so we can go down to the video store and rent something.

Working at the high school library isn't what I would call an adventurous career. I love books and the kids are great. Some of the teachers are nice to me. I have been working there for two years now. I usually keep to myself, but I have managed to make a few friends. Mr. Whitlock, the Algebra teacher, told me just last week that I can call him Jasper. He is nice and pretty good looking. I have seen his wife a few times at school functions. She is a little ball of energy. I haven't met her yet.

Mr. Whitlock, Jasper, spends a lot of time hanging out with Emmett and Mr. Cullen. I have known Emmett McCarty my whole life. He is a big sweet teddy bear. He is getting married to Rosalie Hale. She is really snobby and kind of a bitch. I have no idea what he sees in her, but oh well, they say there is someone out there for each of us. Mr. Cullen on the other hand, he is sex on a cracker! I was in college when he first moved here. Damn that boy is fine. He has copper colored hair that is always a perfect mess. He has a body like a Greek god, and the most piercing green eyes you have ever seen. He teaches History. I have only spoken to him a few times when he has come into the library to check out reference materials but damn those were good days.

Yesterday, he and Jasper came into the library together. Jasper waved and said, "Good morning, Bella. I'm just returning these." And he put some books on my desk.

"Sure thing, Jasper. I'll take care of them for you." I said as they turned to walk out of the library. "Goodbye, Jasper. Goodbye, Mr. Cullen."

Mr. Cullen turned back and smiled, "Goodbye…umm... Bella"

HE SAID MY NAME!! I almost did a back flip, I was so excited. If I could get a hot hunk of man like that, I would drop Mike in a heartbeat. Since he moved here, the only person he has dated was Jessica Stanley, the girls' gym teacher and volleyball coach. They dated for a few months then she broke up with him. It has never been made official, but rumor has it, she is hot and heavy with a lady named Lauren that works at the grocery store.

As you can guess, that was the hot topic in the rumor mill around the little town of Forks. _"Could the coach of the girl's volleyball team be a lesbian?"_ Whatever! Who cares! All I cared about is whether or not Mr. Dreamy-eyes Cullen was available. Besides, if they only knew half of what I have been up to the last six months, most of the good citizens of Forks would keel over from heart attacks.

Yes, the sweet little Bella Swan has a dark side. As a kid, I was always the responsible one. Now that I am an adult, I guess my rebellious side finally got the best of me. It all started six months ago on my birthday. It just so happened to fall on a Wednesday. I thought that Mike was going to take me out to celebrate, but as you know, Wednesdays are his free days. He didn't even get me a card. I was pissed!

I jumped in my car and decided to treat myself to a night of dinner and dancing, even if it was by myself. I drove to Port Angeles, but there's not really any dance places around there so I headed on to Seattle. It was a really long drive, but I was angry, so what the hell! When I made it to Seattle, I stopped for dinner and drinks. After I had a few drinks, I started cruising around looking for a place to dance. I saw a billboard for Volterra. That sounded like a cool dance club so I stopped in.

I was shocked when I made it inside and realized that it was a gentleman's club. Part of me was horrified. I had never seen women dancing topless before. The other part of me was curious. I stood there dumbfounded. I was just to the point of pondering whether or not Jessica was right in switching sides when a man came up and started talking to me. His name was Aro. He was really nice. He asked if I was here to watch the women or if I was here to apply for a job.

"Oh, no." I told him. "I can't dance like that. Besides, I am not even half as pretty as those women."

"Sure you are. You just don't know it yet. Come, let my wife, Heidi take you to the back and help you with your hair and makeup. We are having amateur night tonight. You don't have to go topless. You can wear a bikini or your bra and panties if you like."

I had to admit, the idea intrigued me. I looked around and saw some of the other amateurs that were there. I looked better than most of those women. Heidi came up and introduced herself. She was really sweet and made me feel completely comfortable. She took me to the back and found me a bikini. She showed me how to put my make-up on and taught me how to make my hair look thick and curly, rather than flat and stringy. When she was finished with me, I looked like a model.

When it came time to go onstage, I was terrified. I couldn't bring myself to go through with it. I think I almost had a panic attack. Instead of trying to convince me to go on stage, Heidi handed me a robe and took me for a walk. She took me up to her Parlor and showed me the performance rooms. There was a group room that had four viewing windows and two solo rooms that had only one viewing window in each.

She told me about the history of the peep shows. She explained what happened both on the performer's stage and in the viewing rooms. She let me watch one of the ladies who was doing a show in the group room. One of the viewing rooms was empty, so she and I sat inside and watched the tail end of the performance together. I found the concept extremely arousing. To know that someone is watching you do something so dirty seemed so… not me… well, not the "me" that my friends and family knew of anyway!

When it was over, I was so horny I was dying for release. I hadn't had a good orgasm in years! Heidi could tell that I was painfully aroused so she asked me if I would like to use one of the solo rooms. I said no at first but she took me inside the performer's stage of a solo room anyway. It was bright and white with plush carpet. The wall opposite from the door was covered by a thick curtain. She pressed a button on the wall beside the door that opened the curtain, revealing a large floor to ceiling mirror.

"See Bella, this is a two way mirror. It's the window that the audience looks through. Look at yourself. Do you think anyone back home would recognize you looking like this? You are so beautiful." She said, taking my robe off of me. "Here this will help you feel more anonymous." She said pulling a long piece of black lace out of her pocket and tying it over my eyes like a blindfold. "You can be anything or anyone you want to be in here and no one will know. You can be dirty, sexy, kinky, sultry, or whatever strikes your fancy. You just enjoy yourself and when you find pleasure, so will your admirers. What you give them is a great gift. You give them release. You came in here feeling tense and stressed. Don't you wish you had some release?" I nodded my head. "Then do it. You don't have to dance. You don't need a grand production. Just take care of your needs." I nodded my head. "If you need anything, there are props in the room across the hall."

I followed her out into the prop room and grabbed a beanbag to sit on. I looked for a blanket or something to cover myself up with but had no luck. When I went back in the performer's room with my beanbag, I took another look at myself reflected in the widow. Heidi was right, no one would know me and no one would expect Bella Swan, police chief's daughter, to do something like this.

I heard Heidi's voice on the speaker asking me if I would like some music. I said yes so she put some on. A few minutes later, I saw the green light come on at the bottom of the window. I remembered Heidi explaining how the lights worked and what they meant.

At first I froze, "Is someone in there?" I asked tentatively.

I heard a man's voice say, "Yes"

My first reaction was to tell him to go away but then I remembered how I felt watching the other performer. I wondered if the man on the other side of the glass felt the same way. Was he all worked up looking at me? Of course not… I haven't done anything that would cause him to be worked up yet. Could I do it? Could I actually get someone so horny he would cum? Could I get myself so worked up that I could cum? I really wanted to cum!

All this thinking about cumming had my nipples hard. I looked at my reflection and noticed how the bikini top made my breasts look fuller. I put my hands on them and squeezed them together slightly. It felt good. I let my fingertips glide over my nipples and stifled a moan.

The red light at the bottom of the screen came on and a voice said, "Don't hold back. I want to hear you. You look so beautiful doing that."

I think I blushed at least fourteen shades of red. Once I calmed myself a little I slid my fingertips across my nipples and moaned. It felt so good. They were so hard! I reached my hand inside the bikini top and rolled one of the between my thumb and finger making myself moan again.

The red light came on, "Don't hide it. I want to see. Take off the top."

By now, I was back to the state of extreme arousal that I had been in before. I untied the bathing suit top and teased the man on the other side of the glass, before finally letting it drop to the ground. With the top out of the way, I was able to have much better access to my breasts so I could fondle them just the way I liked it. I was thoroughly enjoying myself. It felt so good, I was hissing and moaning. The bathing suit bottoms were uncomfortably wet. I squeezed my thighs together to help ease some of the discomfort.

The voice said, "Oh, yes. You look so beautiful. Show me that dripping wet pussy."

My man's voice sounded strained, it sounded like he was touching himself. I imagined Mr. Cullen sitting on the other side of that window stroking his dick and thinking about me. _I know, it will never happen, but what they hell. It's my fantasy_. I slid my bathing suit bottoms off and sat on the beanbag, slowly spreading my legs. I sat there for a minute looking at my reflection. I looked wild and beautiful… Absolutely stunning!

My pussy was aching for attention. I slid one hand up the inside of my thigh and the other went back to teasing my nipples. My pussy was wet and throbbing. When my fingertip brushed across my swollen clit I gasped and let out a moan. It felt way too good to stop now. I dipped two fingers inside pretending it was Mr. Cullen's dick then pulled them back out so I could tease my clit some more.

My heart was pounding and I was starting to sweat. The adrenaline was coursing through my veins and the thrill of knowing someone was watching had me right on edge. I had to know if the man behind the glass was just as close as me.

"Are you still in there?" I managed to yell out between moans.

I heard a strained "Oh god, yes!"

"I want to hear you cum!" I said as I felt my orgasm coming on fast.

All of the sudden, the red light came on and I could hear movement then a man's voice saying, "Fuck! Oh yes, stroke that pussy! Yeah, baby. Feel my dick slamming into that hot wet pussy!"

The sound of his voice and the words that he was saying pushed me over the edge. "Oh Fuck! Oh Fuck! Oh yes, Fuck me! It feels sooo good! Fill my pussy with your cum!"

I heard the man groaning and grunting then nothing but panting. I sat there in the beanbag chair for a few minutes. My heart was pounding and I was covered in sweat. I heard the man thank me before the green light went out and the curtains closed. I felt exhilarated. I had just had the biggest orgasm in my life and I felt great! I put the bathing suit back on and wrapped myself back in the robe before stepping out the door. Heidi was waiting for me at the end of the hall with a huge smile on her face.

"So, how do you feel?" She asked cheerfully.

"I feel… wow! I mean it was…. Wow!"

She handed me an envelope full of cash. "This is for you."

"I can't take this!" I said trying to hand the envelope back to Heidi.

"It's only half of what you would be paid for one solo performance if you were a regular performer. You earned it. Your client was very pleased."

"He was?" I said smiling ear to ear.

"Yes, he was. So, do you think you would be interested in becoming a regular performer?"

"No, I don't live around here and I currently have a good job."

"You don't have to do it every day. Why don't you just try once every two weeks and we can go from there?" She gave me her business card and told me to think about it.

I left the club feeling invincible. On my way home, I stopped at a tattoo parlor and used some of my earnings for the night to pay for a little black swan tattoo on my right butt cheek. _To this day, Mike hasn't noticed it_.

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I called Heidi the next day and agreed to do solo performances every other Monday. I drove to a lingerie shop in Port Angeles called "Intrigue" and used the rest of my money on outfits for my performances. My best friend is a manager there so she gave me a great discount. She didn't ask what I needed the outfits for. I guess she assumed I was trying to spice up my relationship with Mike. _Like that would ever happen! Mike was about as spicy as plain white rice_.

I did two solo performances and enjoyed it so much that I agreed to start doing it once a week. I was performing every Monday. It didn't take long for me to develop a regular Monday client. He is a talker. He stays quiet most of the time, but when he started to get really close, he liked to talk dirty to me and tell me everything he would like to do to me. He ends with a yell that sounded something like howling. I call him my Wolf Boy. He booked me for the next two months after seeing me for the first time. I have to admit, I was flattered when Heidi told me about it.

I found myself sitting in the library at the school thinking about how I would change up my performances. If I did the same thing over and over, my client might get bored. I thought it would be a good idea to keep switching it up. Thinking up scenarios tended to get me all hot and bothered. It was worse on days that Mr. Cullen would walk into the library to check on a student or drop off a book he found in the hall. On those days, I would have to put my thick sweater on to hide my nipples that were trying to burst through the front of my blouse and chase him down the hallway.

My heightened state of arousal was doing nothing to my sex life. Mike still showed little or no interest. I contemplated suggesting he seek medical help. I actually spent some time researching the various medications that claim to help boost his sexual performance but they all had one common flaw. The man had to actually want to be aroused for them to work. If they can make a pill to make it bigger, a pill to make it last longer, and a pill to make it feel better, why can't they make a pill to make him horny? I would bribe a pharmacist for a pill like that so I could slip it into his diet coke when he wasn't looking and maybe… just maybe… I would actually get some!

On second thought, I would also have to bribe the pharmacist to slip me the pills to make it bigger and last longer, too! There would be no point getting him worked up if he doesn't have the proper tools to perform or the stamina to make it worth my while. _I wonder how he would feel about surgical enhancement._

I found that I needed more than just one orgasm a week, so I added every Thursday to my performance schedule. Mike never even bothered to ask where I was every Monday and Thursday night. I am not even sure he even noticed I was gone. One Tuesday evening, while he was over at my place watching TV, he commented that I looked tired but then the commercial was over so his attention was redirected.

Early one Saturday morning, Heidi called me to tell me that one of the other performers had called in sick and she had a full house booked in the group stage. She needed someone to stand in. I had never done group before. I was a little nervous. Heidi told me that the only difference was that I would have to play to more than one window. She explained that the group stage had a rotating stage in the center of it that would allow viewing access to the multiple windows so I wouldn't have to move around so much. I still wasn't completely convinced that I would do it. After some serious begging, I finally caved in and agreed to help her out.

That is where I found my regular Thursday client. He is quiet. He doesn't talk much unless he is complimenting me. He seems to be a charmer. He tells me that I am beautiful and tells me when I do something he really likes, but he never offers up his own fantasies. I call him my Shy Boy.

The drive from Forks to Seattle sucks, but the money is great, and I love my bi-weekly orgasms! I have nothing better to do with my time anyway and the money is awesome! I am putting it away for something special. Mike doesn't even know I have it and that is fine with me.

Sure it would be better if I could get a man to give me orgasms twice a week, but hell, I'm dating Mike Newton for heaven's sake. What do you expect?

**A/N – Hello everyone! Happy Tuesday! Yes, I plan on giving you a new chapter each Tuesday. I have already written several chapters ahead, so this shouldn't be a problem. **

**NoWayWithWords is doing a fantastic job of Beta Reading for me. She absolutely ROCKS! She is the reason this story was posted in the first place. If it wasn't for her encouragement, I probably would have never done this.**

**Thank you to everyone that posted reviews. Your comments have brightened my day. It feels good to know that other people enjoy what you are doing.**

9


	3. Chapter 3 – The Dating Scene

**Disclaimer – I do not own the characters of Twilight, I just like to manipulate them to my every whim. **

**Chapter 3 – The Dating Scene**

**EPOV**

It was early Friday morning and I was half falling asleep in the cafeteria trying to listen to the principal talk about upcoming changes in policy. It was a "teachers in-service" day, so the students were gone but we were at work. I used to love these days. I could get so much accomplished, but not today. I had been out at Heidi's Parlor especially late last night and then had to make the long ass drive home. The last thing I wanted was to be awake right now.

"Geez, man, you look like shit!" Jasper whispered harshly.

"Thanks" I said in a dead voice.

"You went out there again, didn't you?" He said shaking his head.

Jasper was the only one I told about Heidi's Parlor. Of course, I didn't give him all the details. I simply told him that it was a high classed peep show. I told him that I sat in a private room and watched one of the dancers perform. That's it. And, in typical Jasper fashion, he didn't believe me. He was pretty sure a blowjob took place at some point in the evening. There was no point arguing with him, so I let him believe what he wanted to believe.

Jasper knew that I had gone back to Volterra a couple times, but I never told him that I was going back to Heidi's. I also never told him about the ridiculous amount of money I was spending there. If he knew, I would catch hell for sure. No, I was definitely keeping that one a secret.

When the meeting was over, we were heading to our classrooms and Jasper felt the need to give me shit again. "Edward, I think you are developing a strip club addiction." I rolled my eyes and kept walking. He sped up his pace to keep up with me. "I'm serious man. You've been back there probably twice a month and you always go by yourself. Do you have a thing going with one of those strippers?"

"Hell, no!" I scoffed.

"I mean, I wouldn't blame you. Most of them were pretty hot. If I weren't a married man…"

"I don't have an addiction, Jasper! Now, can we just drop it?"

"I beg to differ my friend. You are making a four hour drive just to look at titties and get a blow job. Four hour drive! That sounds like an addiction to me!"

"Jasper, how many times do I have to tell you… I am not getting a blowjob!"

"Those must be some magical fucking titties then! I'm talking hypnotic… no… tit-notic! That's it. You have been tit-notized!"

He was laughing so hard I thought he would fall over right there in the hallway. I just shook my head and walked into my classroom. I could hear him laughing as he continued down the hall toward his own classroom.

Later that afternoon, I ran into him again. "Hey Edward, I have been thinking."

"Great! What now!" I said sarcastically.

"You know what you need? You need to get laid. I'm not talking a stripper suck off here. I mean the real thing… with a real woman. What's it been like… Shit, Edward! You haven't had real live pussy in fourteen months! How do you do it, man? Hell, if it had been fourteen months since I dipped my stick into something hot and horny, I'd be making the four hour drive for tits and a blow job, too!"

"Jasper, I told you I am not…"

"Whatever, man. I am just saying that you need to start dating again. Forget about the strippers and find yourself a real girlfriend. You are a good looking guy. You have a good job. You live in a nice house. You drive a sweet car. It should be easy for you to find a girlfriend. I talked to Alice about it and…"

"What!?! You talked to Alice about how long it's been since I had a piece of ass?!"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Dude, she was the one that pointed it out to me! Do you think I keep track of when you get some? Geez, Edward, get a grip! Anyway, Alice has a friend named Kate who recently broke up with her boyfriend. She wanted me to see if you would be interested in taking Kate to dinner. She is going to call you this evening to tell you about Kate. I have seen her. She is pretty cute."

"Don't give me that shit, Jazz. You think all girls are cute." I just shook my head as I climbed into my Volvo and headed for the house.

I stretched out on my couch for my typical Friday afternoon nap. I had been doing this ever since I had been making the long trip to Heidi's. Friday mornings I suffered through school, but once school was out, it was nap time for me! I was starting to love my nap time. You would think that I was 62 not 26. As I lay there trying to relax, Jasper's words kept running through my head. Was I addicted? No, if I was addicted, I would be making the drive more than once a week. But then again, it is a really long drive and I have been putting some serious miles on my car. When you add in the cost of gas and the money I was paying for my solo performances…. This was quite an expensive hobby I have developed.

After the first two months, I realized that I had completely stopped my morning ritual of working one out in the shower before going to work. I still had my morning wood and would have some smoking hot dreams that would wake me up wanting more, but I just wasn't inspired enough to actually go through with it. I wanted… no I needed to see Izzy's beautiful body writhing before me. I needed to watch her face get flushed and hear the sounds she makes. Shit, just thinking about it gives me wood! Unfortunately, it's wood with no release.

I tried going down to the 24 hour video store in Port Angeles to pick up some porn. I hoped that would do the trick. I spent hours looking though movie after movie trying to find one that interested me. I settled on one that had a woman in it that looked a lot like Miss Izzy. When I actually got home and tried to watch the video, it was all wrong. The woman didn't sound right and she was riding some big hairy guy. It turned my stomach to think of my Miss Izzy riding someone else's cock, especially some old ugly hairy guy. I ended up throwing the video in the trash and turning the TV channel to one of the cartoon stations. There is nothing that kills a raging hard on faster than Lilo and Stitch or SpongeBob Square Pants.

Maybe Jasper is right. Maybe I just need to start dating again. It would be much cheaper than my weekly visits to Heidi's. The last woman I dated was Jessica. We went out a few times and had an ok time. We never seemed to get further than a good night kiss. One night we were at a sports bar watching the game and I noticed that she and I were both checking out the waitresses. The next time we went out, I took her dancing in Seattle. The club was filled with good looking guys. _I am secure enough in my manhood that I can admit when a guy is good looking._ Anyway, I noticed that she was still only watching the women. She didn't even pay attention to the guys.

After a few drinks, I finally asked her about it. She denied it at first but when I told her that I wasn't going to go outing her to the school board she finally broke down and admitted it. She was definitely a lesbian. She was only going out with me because some of the teachers were giving her a hard time about not having a boyfriend.

Being the nice guy that I am, I called Alice and got the name of a popular gay/lesbian club in downtown Seattle. We left the club we were at and I took Jessica there instead. She was shocked. She couldn't believe that I would be so supportive. Fifteen minutes after we got there, she was on the dance floor with a group of ladies while I was sitting at a table trying to ignore the advances of the men. I felt like holding up a huge sign that said, "I like women!" I was a little uncomfortable, but Jessica had a good time. That, along with all the free drinks I was getting, made it worth the trip.

I tossed and turned on the couch, thinking about dating again, and finally fell asleep. I dreamt that Alice had set me up on a date with Miss Izzy. We went to dinner and had a good conversation. She wore the lace blindfold the entire time. I took her dancing and held her body close to mine. The scene changed, like they do in dreams, and suddenly we were in my bed. I could feel her soft skin. I could hear the sounds she made as I sucked her nipple into my mouth. I could feel the wet heat as I slipped my fingers inside of her and teased her clit, just like she likes it. I could hear her voice as she said, "Fuck me, Shy Boy! I want to feel that big cock deep inside my pussy!" I could feel it as my dick penetrated her dripping wet pussy. It felt good. In my dream we both moaned as I thrusted deep inside her. She wrapped her legs around my waist, allowing me to penetrate deeper. Damn, it felt so good! I started thrusting faster. She was moaning in my ear. "Yes! Yes! Fuck me, Shy Boy! Make me cum!" I could feel her pussy clamp down on my dick as she screamed out in pleasure…

Suddenly I was awake. I was sweaty and my heart was pounding. My dick was throbbing in my pants. I reached down to shift it over a little trying to make it a little more comfortable, when suddenly all the muscles in my body clamped down and I shot cum all inside my pants. _Holy hell!_ That was the first time I have had in orgasm outside of Heidi's since I started going there four months ago.

I had just finished getting cleaned up and changing clothes when the phone rang. It was Alice. We started with our usual flirty banter then she got right to the point. Kate was one of her store managers who recently broke up with her boyfriend, Garrett. She wanted to get back in the dating scene, but Alice was pretty sure she was just trying to make Garrett jealous. She didn't think this would be a long term relationship, but she thought that Kate could use the "change in scenery" so to speak. The worst thing that could happen is that she goes out with me and spends the entire night talking about Garrett. The best thing that could happen is that we hit it off really well and I end up "rocking her world so good Garrett would be forever out of her memory."

Ok. It sounds simple enough. Neither of us were expecting for this to be a long term, earth shaking, love at first sight thing. Hell, we may end up becoming friends. I agreed to take her out. Alice gave me her number and told me to call Kate tomorrow, so she would have time to warn her that I would be calling.

Kate seemed like a really nice lady. We talked on the phone for about an hour. We agreed to go out to dinner the following weekend. She told me that she lives in Port Angeles. _Ok, it's better than Seattle. I could do that._ Originally she suggested we go out Friday night, but I told her that I would be busy grading papers. Honestly, I would be too tired from my Thursday night trip to Heidi's to stay up late Friday. We changed it to Saturday night instead. I was kind of looking forward to it, not as much as I was looking forward to my Thursday night visit with Miss Izzy, but close enough.

On Thursday Miss Izzy was in rare form. She looked angry. I could see the fire in her eyes hidden behind that black lace blindfold. She was dressed in a leather corset, crotch-less panties, and boots that went all the way up past her knees. She was even wearing a leather collar and black leather cuffs. She was bad ass and hot as hell! She brought an iPod, a docking station, and a big red beach ball in with her. She plugged the docking station in and set the iPod up to play music. It wasn't the same kind of music that they piped in the speakers that sounded like the sound track to a cheesy porn. This was real music.

"I hope you're in the mood for something a little rough tonight, Shy Boy, because I am in no mood to play nice!" She said as she started the first song. I had heard it on the radio a while back. It was Freak on a Leash by Korn. As the music stared, she closed her eyes and started to dance. I had never seen her dance before. It was magical. I found myself moving with her. She danced over and put hands up on the glass. I put mine on top of hers. As she moved, I could feel the heat from her hands warming the glass. I suddenly felt closer to her than I had ever felt before. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and feel her move against me. As the music changed, and the singer started making some indescribable noises that sound somewhat demonic, she shot away from the glass and started thrashing around. Her hair was flinging everywhere.

When the song ended, Cold Hard Bitch by Jet started up. Her dancing changed. She started to play with the ball. She was flirty and fun. She even turned and threw the ball at me bouncing it off the glass and winking when she caught it. The next song was Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry. While she danced to this song, she stripped out of the corset and the panties but continued to dance with the ball. When Control by Puddle of Mud started she was rolling on the floor with the ball. She leaned back against it and rolled back, so her back was arched in an extremely erotic pose then she turned her face to me and licked her lips.

I moaned and started to stroke myself. She was so damn sexy. She continued rolling around with the ball. It was so hot; I think I drooled on myself. She was back on the glass dancing and touching herself to Somebody by Blue October. My eyes rolled back into my head when I put my hand up to the glass where her breast was pressed against it and it was warm. I have never wanted to fuck someone so bad in my life.

As the song ended she stretched out on the floor and put her boots up on the glass with her legs spread wide. Closer by Nine Inch Nails started up and she started gyrating. Her shoulders stayed on the ground as she lifted her ass and started moving it with the music. I knelt down in front of the widow and watch as her pussy danced in front of my face. I could see how wet she was. I could see how swollen her beautiful clit was. I wanted to lick it. I wanted to hear her scream and feel her hands knotted in my hair. As the song reached the long musical interlude near the end, I picked up the intercom button and said, "I can see you want it. Touch yourself. I want to see you come. Come on baby, you have me so worked up. I want to hear you scream!"

"I knew you were in there, Shy Boy. I could feel you. Oh god, I want to feel you!" Her fingers slid down into her freshly waxed folds. It didn't take long to push her over the edge. The song ended and the music stopped but I didn't notice. All I could hear were the sounds of her moaning and calling for me. There was no toy this time, only her delicate little fingers. We came together listening to the sounds of each other's pleasure.

When it was over, she didn't get right up and leave. She turned and leaned against the glass. I saw her take a shaky breath and thought I could hear her crying. She had her back to me, so I couldn't be sure. I put my hand against the glass where her shoulder was pressed against it.

"Hey, are you crying?" I asked softly.

She turned and looked at her shoulder. I could see the tear roll down her cheek. "Are you touching the glass? It feels warm at my shoulder."

"Yes. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

She wiped the tear away turned to me and smiled. "I am going to be fine. I just had a rough day, that's all."

I suddenly felt concern that maybe she didn't like performing for me. Maybe she felt humiliated. I had never considered that before but it all came rushing through my head at just that moment. I didn't want her to feel bad. I cared for her.

"If you want to talk about it, I don't have anywhere to be." I paused, and then added. "I promise I am not going to come stalk you or anything."

She laughed a little and said, "No, I know you won't. It's just that I don't think you want to hear about the problems I am having."

"Sure I do. I understand that you have a life outside this place. You're probably married and have a real job somewhere. Don't worry. I'm not going to get jealous or judge you." I really just wanted to get to know her better.

She took a ragged breath and nodded her head slightly. "I just didn't want to make it weird between us." She paused for a moment trying to get her thoughts in order and then said, "I am having boyfriend problems." I felt something in my chest clench. _What was that all about? Get it together Cullen! She is a hot chick. Of course she has a boyfriend!_ "We have been together for five years and he totally ignores me."

I could see the tears welling up in her eyes again. "Don't cry… Is he just busy?"

"No, he has a stupid routine that he follows every day and it's driving me crazy. We only see each other two nights a week and even then, we always do the same things. There is no excitement. No romance. We rarely ever have sex!" She said throwing her hands up in the air.

_What? No sex! With a chick like that? What, is this guy an idiot?_ "I find that hard to believe. You are a very attractive woman and obviously very sexual. Why doesn't he want to have sex with you? Does he have a problem with you working here?"

She laughed, "He doesn't know about this. I don't think he sees me as an attractive woman. He hasn't even noticed my tattoo and I got it back in September! Can you believe that in five months, he hasn't even seen it?" She shook her head. "Anyway, he stopped by my apartment after work today, to pick up something he left last time he was over, and noticed these boots. He made a nasty remark about them being stripper boots and then proceeded to tell me that I can't dance and I would look like an idiot falling all over myself in them."

"I think the boots are sexy and you dance very well in them." I said. She smiled.

"Thank you. I like them. They are not something I could wear to work, but I can wear them here or maybe out at a club, if I could get the douche bag to take me out sometime."

"If you are so unhappy, why don't you break up with him?"

"I don't know. I guess because I don't like being alone." She said looking down at her hands.

"It sounds to me like you're already alone. Maybe you need to just let him go and find someone that will treat you right."

She nodded her head and said, "You know what, I think you're right. I deserve better."

I smiled, "That's right. You deserve better. Don't just settle for some random guy. Find the guy that's right for you."

She got up and said, "Thanks, Shy Boy. You are really sweet. See you next Thursday?"

"See you next Thursday." I said as she pushed the button to close the curtain.

I drove to Port Angeles on Saturday for my date with Kate. She looked exactly like Alice said she would. That was one thing I liked about Alice, she didn't exaggerate. We went out for steaks. She was really nice. We talked about Alice and the store. I told her about Jasper and the funny things he used to do in college. Everything seemed to be going well, until Garrett showed up at the restaurant with a strawberry blond that I recognized as Tanya, from Heidi's Parlor. At first I was worried that she might recognize me, and then I realized that she never actually saw me, so I calmed down.

I could tell that Kate was upset. I thought about what Alice said about Kate probably only going out with me to make Garrett jealous. When he looked our way I smiled and grabbed Kate's hand across the table. She looked at me nervously and smiled.

Garrett drug Tanya over to our table, "Katie, what are you doing here?"

"Having dinner, Garrett, what are you doing here?" She said coldly.

"Who is he?" Garrett said shooting daggers at me with his eyes.

"This is my dinner date. Edward, this is Garrett. Garrett, this is Edward." I stood up and shook his hand. He tried to squeeze hard, but I was prepared so I squeezed back.

As I sat back down, Kate took my hand again and smiled. "So, Garrett, aren't you going to introduce us to your little friend?"

Garrett looked at her nervously. "Un, yeah, um this is…"

"Tanya. My name is Tanya." She said giving Garrett an irritated look then smiling sweetly at us.

I stood up and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you Tanya. I am Edward and this is Kate."

She nodded her head to Kate but made no attempt to shake her hand. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence then the hostess came over and told them that their table was ready, so they left. Kate let out a sigh after they walked away. I could see that she was choking back the tears.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I honestly didn't know he would be here. He never liked this place. He always claimed that it was too expensive." She took a ragged breath and said, "Apparently it was just too expensive for me." Then the tears started to fall.

"Hey, don't do that. Don't beat yourself up. He is being an ass. He couldn't even remember her name. Did you notice that?" I said patting her shoulder.

She laughed, "That was funny. Did you see him squirm?"

I smiled, "Yes. It was great. Did you see the look she gave him? He will be lucky if he gets another date after this one."

Kate's eyes lit up. "Do you think so?"

We spent the rest of the evening talking about why they broke up and how much she still loved him. Too sum it up, they were both just being stubborn about petty things. It was obvious that there was no chance that anything would happen between us, but we were on our way to being good friends. That seems to happen a lot to me. I always end up being friends with the women I date.

She asked me why I was still single and for some strange reason, I actually felt like telling her about it. Of course I didn't go into details, but I did cover the basics.

"I dated women when I was in college, but nothing seriously. When I moved out here, to Washington, I slowed down and concentrated on my career. A little over a year ago, I went out with a woman that I thought I really liked. I told her that I loved her and she told me that she didn't feel the same way. We stopped talking after that."

"Oh, Edward, I am so sorry. That must have really hurt."

"It did at first, but then I realized that I didn't really love her as much as I thought I did. I just loved the idea that I would have someone by my side."

"So, have you dated anyone since then?"

"I went out with one woman a few times but she turned out to be a lesbian." Kate laughed. I took a deep breath then continued. "I met another woman a few months ago and I think I really like her, but she has a boyfriend. I think about her all the time, but she hardly knows me. I guess it's just a crush." I couldn't tell her that I have only seen her through at two way mirror and she doesn't even know what I look like.

She smiled and said, "You sound like my best friend. She has a crush on a guy that she works with. She thinks about him all the time and he hardly even looks at her. I told her she needs to try talking to him but she is just too shy. She won't do it."

"Tell her not to give up. If she can't go up and talk to the guy, maybe she can put herself in situations where he has to interact with her. Maybe then he will notice her and he'll be the one to start up the conversation."

"That's a great idea, Edward. I think I will tell her."

On the drive home, Kate told me all about how her friend recently broke up with her boyfriend because he was a self-centered jerk who never paid attention to her. I told her that I had a friend that was in a similar situation. I guess there are a lot of jerks out there. I walked her to her door and gave her a hug. She and I were going to be good friends. I could tell.

Jasper was outside trimming the bushes at his house when I pulled up to my house, next door. "Hey Edward, how did it go with Kate? Did you get some?"

I walked over to talk to him, "It went well. She is a nice lady. I think we are going to be good friends. We ran into her ex at the restaurant."

"Shit! No wonder you didn't get any." He said with a smirk.

"You have a one track mind, my friend." I told him as I turned and headed for my house.

He laughed and yelled, "If you had a wife like mine, you would have a one track mind too! You should see the stuff she has laying around."

I was laughing as I went in my front door. I hadn't been home ten minutes when Emmett called and said, "Yo, Eddie, how did your date go? Did you tap that ass?"

"Emmett, how the hell did you know about my date?"

"Alice was over here delivering some stuff to Rose and they started talking."

Great! That's just what I need! Now the whole world knows about my date. "No, Emmett. I didn't have sex with Kate. We are just friends. She's still in love with her ex-boyfriend."

"Damn it, man! When are you going to get yourself some pussy? You need to lower your standards temporarily so you can get laid. Not too low, just low enough to make it easy." I heard him typing on the computer.

"What are you doing Emmett? Why are you on the computer?" I was worried. Emmett rarely used the computer for anything.

"I am trolling, my man, trolling." I continued to hear clicking.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am on the school's website. Remember at the beginning of the year they did that stupid thing about meeting your teachers. I'm going through the teachers to see if there are any, other than lesbo Jessica that are worth a damn."

"Emmett, the school isn't that big. If there was a decent woman at that school, don't you think one of us would have noticed by now?" I said pinching the bridge of my nose. Why was I subjecting myself to this?

"Last week, Jasper told me that he thought the librarian was kind of hot. He said he walked in there while she was putting books away and she was bending over. He said she has a nice ass."

The librarian? What was her name? Betty… Becky… Bella! Yes, that's it, Bella! I tried to picture her in my head. She had brown hair that was always up in a bun. She wore oversized school golf shirts or oversized school t-shirts with baggy jeans on Fridays. During the week, I usually saw her in straight skirts that went below her knee. She always wore a baggy sweater, no matter what the weather was like outside. She wore the same grey or black flats regardless of the outfit she was wearing. She never wore any make-up. Overall, I would say she was just plain. Not beautiful, not ugly, just plain.

"I don't know Emmett. I don't think I've ever seen her ass."

"Well Jasper seems to think it is worth checking out." Emmett said as he continued to punch the buttons on the computer. "Why can't I find her on this stupid website?"

"She is a librarian, Emmett, not a teacher. That website was for kids to meet their teachers, not all the staff at the school. You grew up here, Emmett. I though you said that you knew everyone."

"I did. I mean, I do. She was a couple years younger than me. Her dad is the Chief of Police. From what I can remember, she was always a good kid. She graduated top of her class. She never played any sports or partied. I remember that she always took care of her mom, even when her mom got sick. Her mom died of ovarian cancer when she was a senior in high school. My mom said that Bella was the one that planned the funeral because her dad was too upset to deal with it." He paused for a minute then said, "Edward, I changed my mind about Bella. I don't think you should try to tap that ass. She is a really good girl. I don't want you ruining her life. She has been dating Mike Newton for years anyway, so she is probably still a fucking virgin!"

"That makes absolutely no sense Emmett. Why would you think she was still a virgin when she has had a steady boyfriend for years?"

Emmett scoffed, "Because it's Mike Newton, that's why. The dude is a total tool. His parents own the sporting goods store a couple blocks down from the school. He spends all his time there. He still works for them. He spends every Wednesday with his mom, going to lunch and taking her grocery shopping."

"There is nothing wrong with taking care of the elderly, Emmett."

"There is nothing wrong with his mom. She's is healthier that he is. He just follows her around and carries shit for her. It's weird. I have no idea what Bella sees in him."

We got off the phone a few minutes later, when Rosalie started yelling at Emmett to carry in the groceries. I tried to picture Bella again. I was telling the truth in the fact that I don't think I have ever seen her ass. Come to think of it, I have never seen her hair when it wasn't up in a bun. From what Emmett said about her, she was definitely a good girl. Could I ever be interested in a good girl? No, definitely not. I liked Miss Izzy. She was sweet, hot, sensual, and bad ass all wrapped up in one beautiful package.

**A/N: Happy Tuesday! I hope everyone enjoys this week's dose of Naughty Secrets. I had fun typing it. I know it sounds like a lot of smut right now, but I promise there is a storyline buried deep inside there somewhere. Besides, everyone needs a little smut every now and then.**

**Special thanks to NoWayWithWords for taking time out of her busy schedule to beta for me. She is the greatest.**

**This story is not for people that offend easily. If you are offended by graphic sex or bad language, this is not the story for you. This is also not appropriate for young teenagers. I strongly advise parents to look closely at what your kids are reading. You never know what kind of shit they are going to pick up on the internet!**

13


	4. Chapter 4 Independent Bliss

**Disclaimer – I do not own the characters of Twilight, I just like to manipulate them to my every whim.**

**Chapter 4 – Independent Bliss **

**BPOV**

After talking to Shy Boy, I really felt better. He was very sweet. He listened and didn't get jealous or angry. I could never be that way with Wolf Boy. When I first started performing for Wolf Boy, everything was fine. I did what I wanted to do and he enjoyed it. Over the course of time, he has become more and more demanding. Lately, at the end of each performance, he tells me what he expects next week. He also started asking me personal questions. He asked me what my real name is and where I live. He wanted to know what kind of car I drive. He even told me that he didn't want me performing for anyone else.

I always managed to avoid his questions but it still made me uncomfortable, so I mentioned it to Heidi. She listened in on the performance and when he started up with the questions, she interrupted by coming on the speaker and reminding him of the rules. He was furious. I heard him slam something into the window. I thought for sure he was going to break through. A few minutes later, the green light went off. He had exited the room.

The following week, I was a little nervous about performing for him. He didn't ask any questions. He was completely silent. This made me even more uncomfortable so I couldn't even get off. I ended up having to fake it. With all my years with Mike, I was pretty good at faking it. After it was over, the green light went off and I went to the back to get dressed. When it was time for me to leave, Heidi stopped me and said that she insisted that the bouncer, Felix, drive me home. I told her how far it was, but she said it didn't matter. She was concerned for my safety. She had Demetri, her nephew, follow in my car so it wouldn't be left at the club.

On the ride home, Felix let it slip that Wolf Boy had left a mess in his room. Not the typical bodily fluid mess that you would expect in a place like that. It was clothes. There were shredded shirts and pants tossed around the room. The clothes smelled like dog. Heidi was very disturbed by it. When I got home, she called and told me that she was revoking his membership and said that if I saw anything strange I should alert the authorities. She said she would be willing to work with the police to give them his personal information - that way I could get a restraining order placed on him if I needed to. I assured her that that wouldn't be necessary.

I could just imagine how that conversation would go. '_Hi Chief Swan, your precious daughter, Bella, has been masturbating in front of this psychopath for the past five and a half months and now he won't leave her alone. Will you please help her get a restraining order?' _First he would kill the guy, then he would kill Heidi, and then he would kill me!

Things on the home front have changed for the better. I took Shy Boy's advice and dumped Mike. He acted like he never saw it coming. He couldn't even see that we had a problem. I finally got mad and told him that I wanted a boyfriend that wanted to spend more time with me than with his mother. He didn't like that much. Thankfully he dropped it before I had to break down and tell him that during our three year long relationship he had only given me five orgasms and those were only because I had been fingering myself in the bathroom to give myself a head start before letting him in my pants. This is the absolute last time I am going to date a guy that can't get me off without my help. I would settle for a poor guy that has no job if he could give me earth shattering orgasms three nights per week. I sat down at my computer and burned a copy of my angry sex playlist for Shy Boy.

Since I didn't have to rush up to Seattle on Monday to perform for Wolf Boy, I decided to head to Port Angeles to see my friend, Kate. She worked at the lingerie store, Intrigue, where I bought most of my outfits. While I was there, I picked up a leather wrist band that I thought Shy Boy would like. It wasn't kinky or anything, it was stylish.

Kate was trying really hard to patch things up with her boyfriend Garrett. She told me about her boss setting her up with a good looking guy named Edward. They went out to dinner and ran into Garrett who was out on a date with a lady named Tanya. From the way Kate described her, I was pretty sure that it was the same Tanya from the club. She was a skank. She was pretty but cold as ice and would fuck anything for money. I didn't tell Kate, but I was pretty sure Garrett was paying her to go out with him. Hopefully he was only paying for the escort service, not the sex. Who knows where those parts have been. The more I thought about it the more I wondered how Garrett met Tanya. I hope he's not a club member. That would be embarrassing!

Kate told me that her date, Edward, had some pretty good advice about how I should deal with my crush on Mr. Cullen. He suggested that I put myself in a situation where I was going to have to deal with Mr. Cullen on a professional level. Maybe then, he would notice me and start talking to me, instead of me trying to work up the courage to talk to him. I thought that was really nice that some random guy would give advice like that. He doesn't even know me or Mr. Cullen.

On Wednesday, Jasper stopped by to visit while I was helping color a banner for the upcoming Valentine's Day Dance. I was on my hands and knees with pink paint on my hands when he walked up behind me. He didn't say anything at first. I don't know how long he stood there behind me, but suddenly I felt a warm sensation between my legs and a flutter in my stomach. I turned to see Jasper, Emmett, and Mr. Cullen standing directly behind me with their mouths hanging open.

"Hey, Jasper! Did you come to help paint?" I asked sitting up on my knees and arching my back to stretch.

"Darlin' if you keep movin' like that, I'll help you with anything you want!" He winked.

I blushed, "Oh, Jasper, you are incorrigible! Seriously, I have to finish painting this sign before I leave today. They're hanging it in the gym tomorrow for the dance on Friday. Do you think you can spare a few minutes and give me a hand?"

Emmett piped up and said, "Sorry, Bella, I have to head out to practice but these two would love to help you. Wouldn't you, guys?" Emmett smacked Mr. Cullen on the shoulder so hard that he almost fell over, on top of me. Not that I would have minded that one bit.

Mr. Cullen shot a dirty look to Emmet as Jasper piped up. "Sure Bella, we would love to help. What do you want us to do?"

"I have some extra t-shirts in a box behind my desk. They are left over from previous events. Why don't you go though there and see if you can find something to wear. I would hate for you to get your paint on your shirts."

Mr. Cullen nodded his head and said, "Thanks, Bella, that's very thoughtful of you." I swear, my nipples got hard as soon as I heard him say my name.

They went over and dug through the box. Once they each found a t-shirt, they took off their nice button down shirts and pulled the t-shirts over their heads. Mr. Cullen had his back to me when he peeled his shirt off. He was wearing an undershirt. He pulled that off too. I watched the muscles in his back ripple as he pulled the t-shirt over his head. _Damn! I need some of that!_ The t-shirt fit him snugly. It was a work of art.

Jasper turned and caught me gawking at Mr. Cullen and gave me a wink. I blushed and he laughed. Thank god he didn't say thing about it. I would have absolutely died of embarrassment.

"So, Bella, what would you like us to do first?" Jasper asked.

I handed the red paint to Jasper and told him to paint the hearts, while Mr. Cullen and I worked on painting the lettering in pink. Mr. Cullen started working on the letter directly beside mine, so when I finished, I had to come around the back side of him to get to the next letter. This allowed me a spectacular view of his ass. There is no ass in the world nicer that Mr. Cullen's ass. When he finished his letter he had to move around me. I heard Jasper chuckling but I was not sure why. When I looked over at Mr. Cullen, I realized that he had pink paint on the tip of his nose.

"You have paint on your nose." I said pointing to his face.

"Oh, do I?" He said as he pulled the front of his t-shirt up and used it to wipe his face. _Holy Shit! He has beautiful abs!_ If he would have made a single sound, I am sure I would have came right there on the spot!

Jasper snickered. When I turned away from Mr. Cullen to look at Jasper, he pointed to the corner of my mouth indicating that I needed to wipe the drool off. I reached up to wipe and then realized that there was nothing there. Jasper snickered again and I blushed.

"So, Bella, how did you end up being the one to make the banner for the dance?" Mr. Cullen asked me as he got back to work painting.

"I was at the wrong place at the wrong time, I guess." I said as I switched places with him again. "They were looking for chaperones for the dance. Ms. Stanley had overheard someone talking about the fact that I broke up with Mike, so she mentioned to the group that I might not have plans for that night." I said in a flat voice.

"That's shitty!" Jasper said, "How would she know if you had plans or not? Maybe you broke up with Mike because you found someone better. Maybe you were going to spend Valentine's Day wrapped in satin sheets, licking chocolate sauce off of each other's bodies. Maybe it's none of her damn business what you are doing on Valentine's."

I could have hugged Jasper for that. "Thanks, Jasper, I appreciate the vote of confidence but unfortunately she was right. I don't have any plans and I don't have anyone special to lick anything off of, so when they asked me if I would chaperone, I said ok. I thought all I would have to do was put on a dress and show up to keep kids from making out on the dance floor. I didn't realize it meant that I was now part of the decorating committee as well as chaperone. Each committee member is responsible for doing a different part. We drew papers out of a hat. I ended up with the banner."

"Well, I think it is very nice of you to volunteer to do this for the kids, even if it wasn't intentional. There's not a lot for kids to do in this town. They look forward to going to the dances." Mr. Cullen said.

We finished the banner and cleaned up our mess in no time. I was relieved to get it done but I was disappointed because now I had no excuse to hang out with Mr. Cullen and Jasper. I thanked them for their help and wished them good night as we all walked out to our cars. Jasper and Mr. Cullen were riding together. Jasper told me that they were neighbors so they rode together sometimes.

When I went to bed that night, I had dreams of spreading pink body paint all over Mr. Cullen then my dream changed and the paint was chocolate and I was licking it off. Next the dream changed and we were at the dance and we were dancing together to a slow romantic tune that I didn't recognize. The dream shifted again and we were dancing naked in the center of the gym floor covered in body oil and rose petals. The petals were sticking to our bodies giving the impression that we were wearing clothes. Then the dream shifted and the rose petals were making designs on our bodies. I woke up before my alarm went off and realized that the TV was still on and it was tuned to a channel that was talking about how parade floats are made out of flowers and other natural materials.

It was Thursday, my day to see Shy Boy. Well, not exactly see him, but you get the picture. I took a shower and grabbed something to wear. I also had to pick my outfit for the night. I usually left directly from school and drove straight to Seattle. Once I was there, I would grab something for dinner then head to the club to start getting ready.

I managed to get out of school right when the bell rang. I missed the traffic, and made it to the club faster than usual. Once I was dressed and ready, I sat in the dressing room with some of the other performers to wait until show time. Most of the performers were women, but there were two men.

One of the men, Caius, only did solo performances. Most of his clients were gay men. He liked it that way. The other, Marcus, worked with a few of the female performers, but occasionally he worked alone. Both of the men were good looking. Tonight, both of them were there. Marcus was going to be performing with a lady named Jane that I barely knew. Caius was going to be performing in the solo room at the back, while I had my usual solo room in the front.

Marcus and I had become pretty good friends over the last few months. He told me that he has been doing performances for the past two years. He started at a club in California. He moved to Washington to follow his wife who is a doctor. He told me that he was an attorney by day and a performer by night. His wife knew that he performed with the other women. She did all the medical screening on the women personally, so she would know that he was safe. He told me that he always wore a condom when doing a performance, just in case. You can never be too safe when it comes to things like that.

Jane got there a few minutes later. She asked me if I could help her with her hair. While I was helping her, we started talking. She told me that she only performed once a month when she had some big bills to pay. She said she got quite a lot of money performing with Marcus. She said that even when she split the money with him, her share was more in one night than she made working three nights by herself. I was surprised. I didn't realize people were willing to pay that much more money to watch something like that.

"So, do you have to do anything really kinky?" I asked.

"No, not at all. Usually I just start by myself, like I would any other solo performance, then he steps in and joins me. He is very intuitive. He seems to know just how I want him to move and how fast to go without me having to say a thing. It comes naturally. He also has great stamina, so I don't have to worry about him getting off too fast. He can hold out until I am ready for him." Jane said as she finished her makeup.

"Hey Jane, are you almost ready in there?" Marcus said through the dressing room door. "We go on in 5."

I looked up at the clock. Shit! I didn't realize it was that late already. I took the back halls over to the prop room to grab the large black rubber sheet I found in there last week and headed to my room. As I opened the door, I was relieved that the green light was not on yet. I spread the sheet out on the floor in front of the window and sprinkled it with red rose petals.

I was going all out tonight. Valentine's Day was coming, so I wanted this one to be special. Along with my black rubber sheet covered in red rose petals, I also had a small table and a chair. On the table, was my iPod and docking station, two candles, a glass of red wide, and a few extra long stemmed roses in a vase. I also had a few towels to clean myself up with and a lighter to light the candles. Those were off to the side, out of view. I saw the green light come on, so I lit the candles and tossed the lighter over with the towels before pressing the button to open the curtain. There was a delay from the time I pressed the button to the time the curtains opened, so I had a quick moment to take a seat at the table.

I was wearing an elegant looking long red satin negligee that was spit on both sides clean up to my hips. It had a low plunging neckline and was backless. The back dropped so low, you could almost see the top of my ass. It was revealing, but classy.

The curtains opened. I pulled one of the roses out of the vase and took a big whiff, for effect. "Are you there, Shy Boy?"

"Yes" his smooth velvety voice rang out from the speaker. "I'm here."

"I thought we would celebrate Valentine's a little early this year. I have left a few presents for you. Do you see them on the table?"

When I first got here and started setting up my room, I went around to the viewing room. I placed the rest of the bottle of wine, and a wine glass on the table with a red rose. I also left the CD I made for him and the bracelet.

"I didn't expect this. Thank you." He sounded pleased.

"I didn't label the CD, just in case it would get you in trouble. It's the music from last week. The bracelet also reminded me of last week. I thought you would like it."

"I love it. Thank you so much. I just put it on. It looks good and fits me perfectly."

I smiled. "Good, now pour yourself a glass of wine and we shall have a toast." I said raising my glass.

He had apparently turned the microphone over, so it stayed on, because I could hear the sounds of the wine pouring into the glass. I walked over to the window, "To good friends, good health, and secret Valentines."

The voice in the speaker said, "Cheers."

I clinked my glass with the window at the same time I heard his glass do the same. I took a sip of my wine. It was good, so I took another sip. I walked back over to the table and started the music. This time, I was playing all classical music. These were soothing passionate pieces that I loved dearly. I glided across the floor humming along with the music. This was not a choreographed dance. This was just me, enjoying myself. I drank my wine as I danced. When I passed back by the table, I dropped off my empty glass.

"I wish I could refill your glass." Shy Boy said.

"Oh, no thank you. I am limited to one glass of wine. Anything more will make me sleepy and we can't have that. Not tonight." And I winked at the window.

I heard him chuckle. "No, not tonight."

I heard him pour himself another glass. As I continued to dance, I could have sworn I could hear him dancing along with me. This made me smile. I pictured Mr. Cullen dancing by himself around a loveseat in a dark room with a glass of wine in one hand and a long stemmed rose in the other. That would be a sight to see. I briefly wondered what he would think if he could see me now. Would he be shocked? Would he be disgusted? Would he be offended? Or would he be turned on? Yes, that is the reaction I was going to focus on. In my own fantasy world, I am going to imaging that Mr. Cullen would be turned on if he could see me.

Thinking about Mr. Cullen being horny made my nipples hard. Remembering the way the muscles in his back moved and the sight of his beautiful six pack abs as he lifted his shirt to wipe his face, had me running my hands over the smooth satin fabric that covered my skin. I continued to caress myself and move to the music until the song changed.

During the interlude, I slid the negligee over my head and tossed it to the side. I was now completely naked. I picked up one of the long stemmed roses and one of the long taper candles. I got these from Kate while I was at the lingerie shop. They were made of special wax that wouldn't burn you when dripped on your skin.

I took my place in the center of the black rubber sheet covered in rose petals. I smelled the rose and let the petal glide smoothly along my lips, across my cheek, down my neck and further down my chest circling my nipple with the soft petals. I moved the rose out of the way and let the wax drip on my nipple as I moaned and touched myself.

I could hear Shy Boy's breath hitch in the other room. He liked this. I knew he would. I let the rose caress its way to the other breast to circle the nipple. I followed it with the wax, just like before. This time, when I moaned, I heard Shy Boy moan with me. I continued this path of rose then wax across my stomach, across my neck, across my hip, and up my thigh. With each new body part, Shy Boy was sounding more and more aroused. As I slid the rose between my legs and let it glide across my wet folds, I heard Shy Boy say, "Oh god, yes!"

I could hear movement from the other room. He was stroking himself and it sounded like he was getting close. As the wax dripped across my soaking pussy, I let out a loud moan. I was breathing heavy and flushed with my arousal. I could hear Shy Boy say, "Oh God, Izzy, I can't wait much longer. Touch yourself. Cum with me baby!"

The desperation in his voice had me teetering on the edge. I blew out the candle and used the thicker bottom part to fuck myself with one hand while I stroked my clit with the other. It wasn't long before I was screaming out in pleasure and Shy Boy was screaming right along with me.

When he finally caught his breath, Shy Boy said, "That was incredible. You look so beautiful with rose petals in your hair. This is the best Valentine's I have ever had. Thank you for making it special for me."

I smiled, "Happy Valentine's, Shy Boy!" I could hear him moving around in the viewing room and curiosity got the better of me so I asked, "Shy Boy, are you still in there?"

"Yes, I'm right here."

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning up my mess." He said with a soft laugh.

"You know they pay people to do that, don't you?" I said as I started

"I know. I'm just not comfortable with them seeing my… mess like this. I would rather clean it up and leave the dirty towels for them to wash."

"That's very considerate of you." I said. "I bet you are the kind of guy that keeps his house clean too, aren't you."

"Guilty as charged. I'm not obsessed with it or anything. I just don't see any point in just leaving things lying around."

"That's good to know. My ex-boyfriend was a pig."

"Ex? So you dumped the guy?"

"Yes. It was the best thing I have ever done."

"Have you found a new guy yet?"

"I have my eye on one at my day job. I am working on it." I said dreamily.

"Well, good luck… I guess."

We said good night and I cleaned up my own mess. Thankfully the wax came right off of my skin, so I didn't have to scrub too hard. The drive back to Forks was long, as usual. Heidi always paid me in cash, so I stayed very alert on the drive home. I didn't want to pull up to an intersection and have some guy try to rob me.

As I was passing through Port Angeles, I pulled up to an intersection beside a nice silver Volvo. I turned to check out the driver and saw that it was Mr. Cullen. He had just pulled out of a gas station and was opening a Coke. My heart jumped. What if he saw me? What if he recognized me? Would he say anything? Should I pretend not to notice him? What is he doing in Port Angeles at this hour?

I felt myself getting irritated. Doesn't he realize we work tomorrow? Shouldn't he be at home in bed like every other teacher at that damn school? Wait a minute… Why am I getting so upset about him being out late on a school night when I am doing the same thing? Well, not exactly the same thing. He is out getting gas while I am out… working.

He should still be at home though! The light turned green and he pulled away. I let him get in front of me so I could watch him drive. Staring at the back side of his car is not half as nice as staring at the backside of him, but it'll do.

Before I realized what I was doing, I had followed him all the way to his house. He pulled into the driveway and I almost pulled in too. I saw him get out of the car and walk quickly toward the door so I drove on past the house and headed home.

Ok, I learned three things this evening: one- Mr. Cullen goes out late on school nights; two- Mr. Cullen lives in a nice house and I know where it is; and three- Mr. Cullen is totally oblivious to the cars around him when he is driving late at night.

**A/N: Happy Tuesday everyone! I hope everyone enjoys this week's dose of Naughty Secrets. Next week you will learn why ****Mr. Cullen is totally oblivious to the cars around him! He-he-he!**

**NoWayWithWords (Vicki) is a lifesaver deluxe! She read this chapter several times to check for quality! (or so she says…. Hmmm!)**

**This story is not for people that offend easily. If you are offended by graphic sex or bad language, this is not the story for you. This is also not appropriate for young teenagers. I strongly advise parents to look closely at what your kids are reading. You never know what kind of shit they are going to pick up on the internet!**

11


	5. Chapter 5 – Debt and Servitude

**Disclaimer – I do not own the characters of Twilight, I just like to manipulate them to my every whim. **

**Chapter 5 – Debt and Servitude**

**EPOV**

Friday morning was a rough one. When I left Heidi's, I took the CD, the Rose, and the bottle of wine with me. I was still wearing the bracelet. Izzy really surprised me with the gifts. I put the CD in my car stereo and let it play over and over while I drove. I liked the music. Each song brought on a distinct memory of what Izzy was doing when it played. By the time I reached the Port Angeles city limit, I had a raging hard on.

In my mind, I was watching bad ass Izzy in thigh high boots and a big red ball posing for me and touching herself. I pulled onto a deserted street as Closer by Nine Inch Nails started to play again. I pulled out my dick and started stroking it. I closed my eyes and remembered how Izzy swirled and flaunted her pussy in front of me and how loud she screamed when she came. I was shocked when I shot cum all the way up on the steering wheel. _Where the hell did all that come from? I just got off a couple hours ago!_

I pulled into a gas station to wash up and grab some paper towels to clean up the car. The cashier was looking at my funny, so I bought a Coke so it didn't look like that was the only reason I went in there. After pulling out of the gas station, I tried turning it back to radio. The street light was red so I fiddled with the radio. I tried every radio station my car could pick up but all they were playing was crap. The light turned green, so I put the CD back in and headed on my way. Surely I would be fine.

It takes one hour to drive from Port Angeles to Forks. About ten minutes outside of Port Angeles, I was sporting my third hard on for the night. _Hello!! What the hell are you doing down there? You should be out for the night!_

I tried to ignore it, but the more the music played, the more insistent the big guy downstairs was becoming. I'm not trying to brag, but I have been in the men's locker room at the gym (the grown up gym, not the high school gym) and I have seen other guys in the shower (not that I was looking intentionally) and I can honestly say that my little guy's not so little. Why give him false insecurities? _Wait a minute, do dicks even have insecurities?_

I was about twenty minutes from Forks when I had to pull the big guy out. He was extremely uncomfortable being confined like that. As I drove I randomly ran my finger lightly along my length to sooth the ache.

Ten minutes to Forks and my fingers were lightly circling the head of my cock. I was imagining how it would feel to have Miss Izzy licking my cock with the tip of her tongue. How good it would feel for her to tease me by circling around the head of it before taking it in her mouth and sucking it. I bet she gives really good head. I bet she could take me all the way in her mouth without choking.

Five minutes to Forks, my thumb brushed over the tip of my dick and found a drop of pre-cum. I spread it around the head and started stroking myself slowly, lightly. I was in no hurry. I would be home in just a few more minutes. I could wait. In my mind Izzy was on her knees slowly sucking me and moaning. It's amazing that I didn't wreck the car!

As I pulled into the driveway, I shoved my dick back in my pants and headed for the door. My fantasy had shifted and now Miss Izzy was stretched out across my body, sucking my cock while I sucked that beautiful clit of hers.

By the time the front door was all the way closed, I had my pants around my ankles and was furiously stroking myself. My eyes were closed and I was licking my top lip pretending it was her dripping wet pussy. I let out a loud moan and a shot cum across the marble tile in the foyer_. Where is all this shit coming from? I was always a guy that trickled, I was never a shooter. Now, not only am I shooter buy I can shoot three fucking times in one night! THREE FUCKING TIMES!_

I staggered into the kitchen for some paper towels and something to clean the floor with. Once the floor was cleaned up, I promptly passed out on my bed. I didn't even bother getting undressed or getting under the covers. I slept so hard I drooled a little and I just don't do that shit!

I awoke to the sound of banging on my front door. Half asleep, I stumbled into the living room. _Something had better be on fucking fire! _I unlocked the deadbolt and the door shot open almost hitting me in the head.

"What the hell, Edward! Are you still wearing the same shit you had on yesterday? When did you get home? I saw your car was still missing when I went to bed last night. You went back out there, didn't you?"

"Fuck you, Jasper. It's none of your god damn business where I was last night." I mumbled heading back to my room.

"Hurry the hell up! We have to get to work. Hey, what do you have to eat in here?" He said as he proceeded to raid my refrigerator.

I took a lightning fast shower, almost killed myself shaving, didn't even bother with my hair and grabbed the first thing I could reach to wear. I was completely dressed and ready to go in eight minutes. Not too bad, if I may say so myself. Jasper had just finished making peanut butter toast and pouring himself a glass of milk for the road when I stepped out of the bedroom.

"Hey, before I forget, I brought you something." He tossed something to me. I reached up and caught it without paying attention to what it was. "Alice just got in a big shipment for some place in Seattle. They delivered too many, so I grabbed one for you." I looked down at my hand and realized it was the same lube they have at Heidi's Parlor. "Since you swear you're not getting blown at that strip club, I figured you could use it. You don't want go and develop calluses on your junk from yanking too much. Women hate that shit."

I sat the bottle on the kitchen counter as we headed out the door. "Jasper, only you would be concerned about me developing calluses on my junk." I said with a laugh.

"What are friends for? Hey, did you mop the foyer? It looks cleaner than it did yesterday. Your kitchen floor still looks dusty as hell but the foyer looks great!"

I ignored him and made a mental noted to mop the kitchen when I got home today… and to hide the lube… in my bedroom… in my nightstand… with a spare washcloth or two. We climbed into my car to head for school. When I turned the key in the ignition, music started blaring in the speakers_… "I want to fuck you like an animal. I want to feel you from the inside…" _I hit the eject button on the CD player. There was no way I was going to be able to listen to that music on my way to the school with Jasper in the car! I shoved the CD into the center console and switched the radio to one of the talk radio stations.

"Geez, Edward, what the hell did you get all over you car?" Jasper said pointing to my steering wheel. I looked down and realized that I had not done a thorough enough job of cleaning it last night in the dimly lit gas station parking lot. It looked… crusty. Apparently the paper towels did a good job of spreading it out, not absorbing it up.

"I spilled something." I said, drawing a blank as to what I was going to claim to have spilled. Instead I tried changing the subject. "So, what's Alice been up to?"

"Oh, shit! I am so glad you asked that. I was supposed to tell you on Monday that Alice went ahead and booked the hotel in California. She picked a nice one. I figure since we are riding together and splitting the cost of gas, it would be ok to splurge on the hotel. If we can find a fourth person it will be even better. I originally asked James, but he backed out. Do you know anyone else that's going? I hear Jessica dropped out too."

Jasper was talking about spring break. Earlier in the year, the school district was offered a great deal on a cruise to the Mexican Riviera over spring break. Since so many people were expected to be going, the cruise line offered us a really good rate, the only catch was that the cruise sailed out of Los Angeles, California. We had to get there before we could leave on the cruise. It was going to be too expensive to fly, so we decided to drive. According to my estimations, it was going to take about 20 hours if we drove straight through. Alice insisted that we break it up and spend a night in San Francisco since it was almost half way to LA.

"Are Emmett and Rose going?" I asked.

"Naw, they're staying here to work on the house. You know she has an entire list of things she wants him to do around the house that week."

"Sucks to be him." I said with a smile. "I don't know. I guess we can ask around. Did Alice tell you how much the hotel was going to cost?" I was mentally calculating how much money I had in the bank.

"She may have, but you know I don't pay any attention to that shit. She said she emailed the information to you."

"Jasper, you are teaching Algebra. You majored in mathematics. Why does your wife keep the checkbook, pay all the bills, and budget all the money?" I said as we pulled up into the school parking lot.

"Simple, my good man, I keep her smiling and she keeps the bills paid." He said with a wink as he got out of the car.

Even though it was Friday, and I started the day in a rush, I was feeling pretty good. I was still wearing the bracelet Izzy gave me but no one could see it hidden under my long sleeved shirt. Throughout the day I would pull my cuff back slightly to peek at it. It was black leather and very masculine looking. It didn't look kinky or anything like that, it just looked stylish.

During my conference period, I took the time to pull up my email. I never checked this thing, so it was full of crap. I finally found Alice's email. Sure enough, she sent it on Monday afternoon. Her email included a very detailed itemization of expected expenses, a map, menus for restaurants along the way, even estimations on gas prices. We would be taking my Volvo, so she accounted for where along the route we needed to stop for gas and everything. One thing about Alice, she is thorough!

At the bottom of the email was the grand total. It was bigger than I expected. I closed the email and went onto the internet to check my bank account. People don't get a job teaching for the money. They do it so they can make a difference; well that's why I did it anyway. I was lucky enough to have a wealthy family. My father is a world famous surgeon and my mother specializes in building and home restoration. Between the two of them, they have plenty of money.

My mother's parents were also wealthy. When they passed away, they left half the money to their only daughter, my mom, and the other half to their only grandson, me. I receive the money in quarterly payments from my trust fund. This started when I turned 21 years old and will last until I turn 58 years old. I'm not trying to sound morbid, but by then, there is a distinct possibility that I would have inherited some or all of my parent's money. With this in mind, I decided that I would rather do something I enjoy rather than something that pays well.

I had grown accustomed to receiving the quarterly payments. I guess you could say that I didn't pay much attention to the balance in the bank. By the time it got low, more money was deposited. Either my trust fund deposit would come in, or my salary for teaching. As the online banking site displayed my recent account history, my jaw dropped though the floor. I had a grand total of $82.65 in the bank! _What the fuck is going on? This has to be a mistake!_ I printed the last six months worth of statements and shoved them into my desk drawer. I would have to look at them more closely over the weekend. There had to be an error in there somewhere. It was only the middle of February. I should still have at least $3,000.00 left in the bank!

Kids were starting to show up for class so I had to switch back into 'teacher mode'. It was hard to focus on teaching when my mind kept going back to the papers in my desk drawer. I gave the kids some easy assignments and sat back down to figure out how I was going to pay for this trip. It was coming up in three weeks (the second week of March). I wouldn't get my next trust fund payment until April 5th. The school paid on the 1st and 15th of each month. Since today was the 17th, I would only get one more paycheck before the cruise. The problem was that my house payment came out of that paycheck so there would be very little left over. If I could make it to the first, I would have enough money for gas and food until spring break, but there was no way I could afford to drive all the way to LA, stay in a hotel in San Francisco, and eat or drink anything along the way.

If I could just get to and from LA, I would be fine. I had already paid for my ticket for the cruise. I had also already booked my excursions, so I didn't need to worry about those expenses. All the food on the cruise is free. I would have to pay for my drinks, but that wouldn't be a problem. I could go the entire cruise without drinking anything but water. I guess I didn't have to buy any souvenirs.

Worrying about my money situation had me distracted the rest of the day. By the time the final bell rang, I was in no mood to deal with people's shit. I grabbed the statements from my desk drawer and headed for my car. On my way out, I passed Bella and Jasper talking. As if to taunt me, Bella reached in her purse and proceeded to start counting out a wad of cash and handing it to Jasper. _What the hell! Even the Librarian has more money than me and I'm the one with the fucking trust fund!_

Jasper shoved the cash in his pocket as he climbed in the car. "Good news, my man. I have just found our fourth! Bella bought Jessica's cruise ticket from her this morning. When I found out about it, I asked her if she wanted to carpool with us to LA and back. I had Alice send her the details and she just paid me for her part of the hotel room."

She had enough money on her to pay for her cruise ticket and hotel? What is wrong with this picture! I know for a fact that I make more money than she does, even without the trust fund. How does she do it? Maybe she still lives at home with her dad. Maybe she doesn't have a car note. Maybe she doesn't spend a shit load of money in gas driving to Seattle so she can spend even more money watching… _Shut the fuck up! Don't even go there!_

"…so that leaves you, bitch!" Jasper rambled.

"What the fuck are you saying, Jasper?" I said irritably.

"If you would get your head out of your ass for two minutes, and actually listen, you would have heard me tell you that you only have to pay half of the hotel room. When Alice ran the figures, she accounted for us having one room and you having the other. The hotel is booked solid. Since Bella is coming with us, she is going to share a room with you. Don't worry; it has two beds in it! She will also be helping out with the gas, so that will save even more money. Alice is going to re-run the figures tonight and email them out to you and Bella. Anyway, Bella has already paid for her half of the room, so you need to dish up the money for your half."

"Oh… Um… Give me a few days. I'll have it to you next week." I said glancing at the statements sitting on the back seat.

"No problem. Just get it to me whenever."

We drove the rest of the way home in silence… well, I think it was silence. I really wasn't listening. When we pulled up at the house, I mumbled something to Jasper along the lines of "See you tomorrow" and headed inside with my bank statements.

Three hours and four beers later, I was pacing my living room cursing myself for needing stupid things like food. If I didn't have to spend so much money eating, I would be fine! Well I could always stop going out to see Miss… _Don't even go there! That is not an option! _ Shit, maybe Jasper's right! Maybe I am addicted!

I turn on my computer to see if Alice had emailed the revised cost estimate for the trip. When my email popped up, I had received two new emails. The first was from Alice. I opened it and read through her figures. It did go down some, but nowhere near enough for me to be able to afford it. Maybe I should cancel. I could come up with some reason why I can't make it. Maybe I can call my dad and ask him if I could borrow some money. No, that wouldn't work. He would insist on combing though my expenses trying to find out where I was wasting all my money or accuse me of picking up a drug habit. When he saw how much money I spend at Heidi's he would not be happy!

You know what they say about speaking of the devil…The second email was from Heidi's Parlor. I was half tempted to just delete it, but I noticed my name in the subject line… _"Contacting Mr. Cullen"_

Hmm that's strange. I opened the email. It was a letter from Heidi:

_Greetings, Mr. Cullen,_

_This is Heidi, from Heidi's Parlor. I have tried to contact you by phone, but apparently I have a bad number for you. An opportunity has presented itself and I wanted to discuss something with you. Can you please call me as soon as you get this message? I believe you will be pleased with what I am going to offer. This has the potential to be a lucrative arrangement for all parties involved. If I don't hear from you by Monday at noon, I am going to have to give the opportunity to someone else. _

_Sincerely,_

_Heidi_

That was strange. What on earth could she be talking about? I looked at the time on the email. It just came through two hours ago. I pulled out my cell phone and made the long distance call to the number listed in the email.

"Heidi speaking. How may I help you?" She sounded like a phone sex operator. The big guy downstairs perked up a little. _Easy boy, we don't know what's going on yet!_

"Umm… Hello. This is Edward Cullen. I received an email." I sounded like a dork. Not just any dork, a fourteen year old dork… a horny fourteen year old dork… calling a girl's house.

"Ahh, yes, Mr. Cullen, I am so pleased you called. An opportunity has presented itself that I thought you might enjoy. You see, Miss Izzy has agreed to do another group performance for us this coming Tuesday." My chest clenched. How much was this going to cost me? _This addiction shit is expensive!_

She paused a moment then continued. "This will be a dual performance. I don't believe you have attended a dual performance yet, have you?"

I cleared the lump out of my throat and said, "No."

"Well they cost three times what you are currently paying for your solo performances." _Shit! There is no way I can afford this! Why can't this shit happen after I get my next trust fund check? "_You are aware of what dual performances entail aren't you?"

"I would assume it means two people are performing at the same time."

"Not exactly, the two people are not just performing at the same time, they are performing together." _Holy shit! My Miss Izzy is going to be performing with some guy! She will be fucking some guy in front of an audience!_ "I have two gentlemen that work for me, Mr. Cullen. One of the men is unable to make it that day and the other… Well, let's just say, she is not his type. Anyway, the performance is completely sold out, so I am forced to either bring in another male performer, or go with plan B."

"Plan B?" I asked nervously. That didn't sound good.

"Yes. My husband Aro has performed in the past. He would step in, if necessary. This is not the preferred arrangement, since he is technically their boss and it would be considered inappropriate for him to perform with one of his employees."

"I see." I said, still not sure where she was going with this. "So if the show is completely sold out, how may I help you?"

There was a pause then she said, "Have you ever considered performing, Mr. Cullen?" _WHAT?_ "You are a very attractive man and you apparently have good… stamina. You are not what I would consider… small."

"Wait a minute! How would you know about my stamina and my… size?" In my mind I was picturing the viewing room. Was there a hidden camera in there somewhere? Did they have me on tape? _This shit had better not end up on YouTube!_

"I listen in on the performances from time to time. Most men can't hold out as long as you can. In one of the performances, you compared yourself to Miss Izzy's toy. Were you lying when you said you were bigger? There is no shame in it. Many men say things like that to impress the ladies."

"You heard that? Um, yes… I mean, no… I mean… Yes I was telling the truth and no I was not lying." My heart was about to beat out of my chest and the big guy downstairs was standing up like he knew we were talking about him.

She giggled softly, "I didn't think you were lying. On several occasions, you have come into the parlor, on your way to your performance, semi-erect. Even then, you are larger than the average fully erect man."

I didn't know what to say. "Um… thank you?" If the big guy could, he would be strutting around posing in the mirror.

Heidi and I continued to talk. She told me that she thought I was the best choice to perform with Izzy because I was very familiar with how she looks when she is aroused, how she likes to be touched, and how she sounds when she's close. This knowledge would allow me to better respond to her needs.

I told Heidi that I was concerned that someone would recognize me. She assured me that we would use a fake name and told me how we could go about disguising my identity. By the time we got off the phone I had an appointment to go see a doctor in Sequim for a complete physical and blood work first thing in the morning and I had a stage name, Dante… as in Dante's Inferno, because I was surely going to hell for this shit! Oh, did I mention I was getting paid to do this?

I spent the evening debating whether or not I could actually go through with it. What if I mess up? What if I have performance issues and can't get it up? That would be humiliating! By morning, I had stressed about it so much that I was sick to my stomach. The drive to Sequim wasn't too bad. It was just past Port Angeles. I found the address pretty quickly. It was in a small building off the main highway. I was a little early but decided to go in anyway.

The nurse behind the counter handed me some forms to fill out and a few minutes later escorted me to an exam room. She weighed me, checked my blood pressure and drew some blood. She told me that the Doctor was with another patient and would be in shortly. I had just picked up a magazine someone had left in there when the doctor came in. She looked miserable. She was extremely pregnant with bags under her eyes. She had her hand on her back and waddled as she came through the door.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen. My name is Dr. Harrisburg. I believe Heidi sent you for a physical, correct?" She said with a forced smile. She looked exhausted.

"Yes." I said looking at her huge stomach. I had never seen a pregnant woman with a stomach that was quite so big.

She patted her stomach and said, "Twins."

"Really! Wow! When are you due?" I couldn't help ask.

"We are inducing on Monday. I believe that is why you are in here. Heidi said you were going to be covering for my husband, Adam… I mean Marcus." I am sure I had a confused look on my face. "My husband works up at Heidi's. He performs under the name of Marcus. He should be here in any minute. He thought you might want a few pointers. This is your first time, isn't it?"

I couldn't believe she was being so straight forward about this. "Um, yes."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll do fine. Well, let's get you checked out."

She proceeded to give me the standard physical. Nothing new here. When it came time to drop my pants for the "turn your head and cough" moment, I suddenly felt a little insecure about my… big guy. I don't know, I guess it's just a strange guy thing, but knowing that she was married to the other guy that worked at the club had me wondering how I would… measure up, so to speak.

Noticing my hesitation, she said, "Come on, you can't tell me you're shy! Don't worry, I have seen them all."

She was right. If I couldn't do this for the doctor, how was I going to be able to do this at Heidi's? I took a deep breath and lowered my pants. I noticed a slight smile and she said, "Nice" under her breath. I pretended that I didn't hear her, but inside I was thinking _"Did you hear that Big Guy? She said you were nice!"_

When I was done, she took off the gloves and said, "Do you have a stage name yet?"

"Yes. Heidi said I should go by Dante"

"That is a good name for you." She smiled. "Well, just so you're aware, I have also examined Izzy and she had a clean bill of health. You should still wear a condom. I know it doesn't feel as good, but it's for the health and sanity of both parties involved."

"I understand." I said nodding my head.

She looked at her cell phone and said, "My husband is here. He would like to have a word with you. He and Izzy are friends. I think he's just trying to make sure everything goes well for her. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all." I said standing up and following her out of the exam room.

She led me out to the reception area and introduced me to Marcus. He wasn't bad looking. He wasn't GQ or anything, but he wasn't bad. We walked down to the coffee shop on the corner to talk. He explained that he was going to be busy with his wife and new babies so he wouldn't be able to do this performance. He said Izzy was only doing it because she needed the money. He told me how I should dress and what to expect. He told me that I should not try to talk to Izzy at all. I needed to keep in mind that this was not personal. This was a business arrangement and that was it. The less we talked, the easier it would be on both of us in the end.

I was relieved to hear that I was not expected to dance around or do anything seductive. I was just a prop… that's it. She would entertain the crowd. I was to sit there and let her try to seduce me then, when she was ready for me, I was to "seal the deal" and that's it.

"Once it's over, you need to wait until all of the curtains are closed before you leave the room. You will go to separate dressing rooms and you probably won't see her after that. Heidi will pay you in cash and then you can go on about your business. There's no need for awkward conversations or anything. You just go your separate ways. Neither of you needs to know each other's real names or how to contact each other because Heidi handles all the transactions, so it stays very cut and dry."

He made it sound so simple. I was glad that he had taken the time to explain it to me. Now the only question was whether or not I could actually go through with it. Could I have sex with Izzy and stay completely emotionally detached or would I end up with a broken heart and a crushed ego?

**A/N – Happy Tuesday! Howdy y'all! (I can say that… I'm from Texas). I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Naughty Secrets. Just to get it out there… I do NOT encourage anyone to pleasure themselves while driving! 1) It is dangerous! 2) It is illegal. 3) There are traffic cameras all over the place! Don't think that crap won't turn up on u-tube!**

**I wanted to take a minute to thank everyone who has submitted reviews and to all of you who are following the story. Just out of curiosity, I counted how many of you have this story set up in your alerts or favorites. (I didn't go digging, they email me every time someone sets it up, so I just counted my emails.) I was shocked to find that this story has more than 230 people following it now. Honestly, I never expected to have more than maybe 10 people that would be interested. (I guess there are a lot more perverts out there than I originally thought – Wahoo!)**

**None of this would be possible without the hard work and encouragement of my beta, Vicki aka NoWayWithWords. She has been the driving force encouraging me to finish the story (so far, it is looking like it will be 22 chapters + an epilogue). I hope you have the patience to see it through to the end. **

**Thank you for reading. – A Little Distracted**

12


	6. Chapter 6 – Encounter with a Stranger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, but I wouldn't mind a little time alone with one of the actors… Just to talk…You believe me, right?**

**Chapter 6 – Encounter with a Stranger**

**BPOV**

When they first put the tickets on sale for the cruise to Mexico over spring break, I was broke. Once I could afford it, the discount was no longer available. Even if I wanted to pay full price, the cruise was sold out. Back then, I considered it a sign that I wasn't meant to go, but on Tuesday I overheard Ms. Stanley saying that her plans had changed and she wasn't going to be able to go after all. I offered to buy her ticket from her and she happily agreed to sell it at the price she paid.

We contacted the cruise line and had them transfer the ticket into my name. Now I have a balcony stateroom reserved just for me! I was so excited! I pulled out my passport and made sure it was still valid then went online to see about booking my excursions. It was a seven day cruise. It was going to leave LA on Sunday night. We would be in the water for two days then spend an entire day in Puerto Vallarta. The next day we would be in Mazatlan. The day after that we would be in Cabo San Lucas. We would spend one more day at sea and then be back in LA on the following Sunday.

After reading through tons of information on the places we were going and the excursions available, I decided that I would take the "Extreme Canopy Adventure" in Puerto Vallarta. It would consist of a "panga boat ride" up a river, followed by a hike through the forest. Then I would rappel through waterfalls and take a ride on a zip line through the jungle tree tops. It sounded like fun! I like to think of myself as a pretty fit person. I thought I could handle it, but just in case, I decided not to book any excursion in Mazatlan. I figured I would spend that day shopping and taking it easy. The excursion I was taking in Cabo San Lucas was a two hour catamaran ride to go whale watching. I figured I would spend the rest of the day hanging out on the beach.

On Wednesday my car broke down and I had to take it to the shop. It needed a new transmission and four new tires. It was going to take them a couple days to fix it, so I had to get a rental car. Of course the old piece of shit doesn't have a warranty, so I had to pay for everything out of my own pocket. The expense was more than I was prepared to pay. After paying my bills, buying the cruise ticket from Jessica, paying for my excursions, and fixing my car, my bank account was looking a little slim.

After my talk with Jane on Thursday, I asked Heidi about doing a dual performance. I was pretty sure I could do it. Jane said it wasn't much different than a solo performance; I would just have a real live man to finish up with, instead of a plastic toy. The thought of actually having a real live man, that wasn't Mike Newton, between my legs made my girly parts tingle.

Heidi said she would set it up. The first thing she did was send out the email to her regular dual performance customers to see if they would be interested. Within the hour, it was completely booked. Two of the viewing rooms were double booked, with permission of the customers of course, so we were going to move the loveseats out of the two solo rooms and move them into the two center group viewing rooms.

I was shocked at the response. Heidi said that some of the clients saw my group performance and mentioned that they would like to see me again if I chose to do group. They were apparently thrilled that I was going to do dual so they signed up.

On Friday, Jasper approached me about car pooling with him and his wife to LA. He said that they were going to drive down to San Francisco, spend the night, then head on to LA to take the cruise. He had his wife, Alice, email me the cost estimates for the trip. I called her and agreed to the cost. Not long after that, she called me back to tell me that the hotel was full due to some convention or something. Anyway, she asked me if I would mind sharing a room with Edward.

"Edward who?" I asked.

"Edward Cullen, silly! Jasper's best friend." She teased.

_Edward Cullen!! As in Mr. Cullen? Hell yes! We don't need any clothes for this trip do we? Come to think of it, we don't need blankets either. I would gladly keep him warm!_

Thank god Heidi had paid me the night before or I wouldn't have been able to cover my part of the hotel room. The hotel room I was going to share with Mr. Cullen… Edward. I wonder what he sleeps in. _Dear god please let him be one of those guys that sleeps naked or in really sexy underwear! And don't let him snore really loud... or I might have to smother him…with my thighs!_

On Saturday afternoon Heidi called to tell me that Marcus would not be able to perform with me because they would be inducing his wife's labor the day before. I knew she was pregnant but I didn't realize she was that far along. I had just seen her for my check up a couple weeks ago. Heidi said told me that she made arrangements for me to perform with a new guy named Dante. She said she thought I would be pleased.

To be honest, I was upset at first. It is hard enough going out there and performing by yourself, it will be harder if I have to perform with someone new. I almost told her to cancel it, but then I looked at the rental car sitting outside and changed my mind. Old cars suck!

Monday was a crazy day. The library will full of kids working on English papers. I was wearing my black slacks and white button down shirt. I was trying to look professional for a change. I made the mistake of wearing my black patent leather heels, so by mid afternoon, my feet were killing me and I was starting to sweat from all the running around. I pulled my sweater over my head and tossed it onto my chair. When I looked up, Mr. Cullen… Edward… was standing in the doorway with his mouth open. I smiled and waved. He nodded his head slightly and walked away. He looked like he had seen a ghost. He can be a strange one, that man, but he's still hot as hell!

When I got off work, I went back to my apartment to do laundry and clean the bathrooms. I hated both of those chores, but I had put it off long enough, and I needed the distraction to keep me from stressing over what I would be doing the following night.

Before I went to bed, I pulled out my old bathing suit to see how it fit. It was an old black one piece that I have had since my junior year in high school. When I put in on and looked in the mirror, I decided it was definitely time to go shopping for a new one. There were nuns that wore more revealing stuff to the beach than this! If I was going to be stuck on a cruise ship with Mr… Edward, I was going all out. I was going to show Edward that I was pretty and sexy and well worth the effort to at least talk to. I laughed to think that Kate's Edward was giving me advice on another Edward. Isn't that strange?

On Tuesday work was slow, so I was able to sneak out at lunchtime to get waxed. Waxing used to hurt like hell and leave me red for at least a day. Now, it was just marginally uncomfortable and only left me red for about an hour. Afterwards, I grabbed something from a drive through and headed back to the school. On my way, I saw Edward pulling out of the Salvation Army Store. It made me smile to think that he would take his lunch hour to go donate stuff to the poor. Sometimes the depth of his sense of community responsibility and kindness just astounds me.

Here I am out getting myself waxed so I can be smooth and sexy for a total stranger named Dante and Edward is out donating clothes to the poor. He is so much better than I am. He deserves someone better than me, for sure. _What? Wake up woman! He deserves someone to rock his world and make him thankful to be a man!_ Whatever.

After work, I drove to Heidi's. I was in the dressing room when Heidi came in. She told me that Dante had just arrived and was getting ready. She asked what props I needed so she could have them ready for me. I told her that I had no idea because I didn't know what Dante would want. She suggested that we keep the performance relatively simple. He will sit in a chair and watch me until I am ready for him, so he only needs a chair. I can have whatever else I want. She looked at the outfit I chose and said she knew the perfect thing. Before I could ask what it was, she was out the door.

Today, I was wearing one of the outfits I haven't worn in a long time. It was a black leather miniskirt that laced up both sides, showing a lot of skin, my thigh high boots, and a stretchy blue halter top that showed off a lot of cleavage and had black fringe at the bottom. I debated whether or not to wear the black thong and decided against. It would just get in the way.

I looked up at the clock… five minutes to show time. I took another look in the mirror. My hair was full and curly. My make up was perfect and dark. My nails were perfect. My clothes looked good on me. I looked good… no, I looked great! I tied the lace around my eyes and opened the door to the dressing room. Heidi was waiting for me in the hall.

"You look beautiful! Don't worry, you will be great! You are a natural at this." She said as we walked toward the performer's entrance. "Dante is already inside. There will be no introductions so as soon as the curtains open you can begin. I have already verified that all viewers are in their rooms and their microphones are functional, if you choose to have them interact."

She opened the door. In the center of the rotating platform was a shiny black Harley Davidson motor cycle. It was on a modified stand, so it wouldn't move or tip over. I could crawl all over this thing and it wouldn't move! Suddenly I felt inspired.

There was a tall barstool near the platform and on it was the most gorgeous hunk of man I have seen in years! This guy could give Mr. Cullen a run for his money! His back was to me. He was wearing some old worn out jeans that hung low on his hips, a bandana covering his hair, black sunglasses, and a bracelet just like the one I gave Shy Boy. He was barefoot and shirtless and from the look of it, he wasn't wearing any underwear either. _Can I say YUM! _He looked back at me and gave me a nervous smile. _Could he be as nervous as I am?_

Heidi stepped in the room behind me and said, "Izzy this is Dante. Dante this is Izzy. We don't want to keep the clients waiting so, Izzy, where would you like to begin?"

"On the bike." I said as I stepped up on the platform and mounted the machine. Heidi pressed the button that started the platform spinning.

She turned to Dante and whispered something in his ear that made him smile then turned to me and said, "Ok, Izzy, you're on!" then she pressed the four buttons on the wall to open the curtains and activate the microphones in the room. Just as the curtains started to open music started piping into the room. I glanced over at Dante and he had a serious look on his face.

I heard the faint beep that indicated that they could hear me and for the first time ever, I froze. I sat there perfectly still holding the handlebars and looking straight ahead as the platform moved in a slow circle. As the platform rotated so that I was facing Dante, I think he could tell that I was suffering from stage freight so he gave me a crooked smile and said, "That's a nice bike. Is it yours?" His voice was velvety and smooth. It seemed familiar and comforting but I don't know why. It was just what I needed to snap me out of it.

I said, "Yes, I love to ride it." I ground myself against the seat and said, "I love the way it feels between my legs." I arched backwards so I could lie across the seat, letting my head hang off and said. "I love the feel of wind touching my skin. It's so titillating." I ran my hands from my waist up to cup my breasts. I could feel my nipples harden.

I sat up and dismounted the bike making sure the audience got a good view of my ass as I did it. I stepped off the platform and walked along the windows as I made my way over to him. "Would you like to sit on my bike?" I took Dante's hand and paraded him in front of the windows before leading him up on the platform and letting him get on the bike. I wanted the women to get a good look of his beautiful body. When he mounted the bike and grabbed the handlebars, I moaned. "Mmmm, you look so good on my bike." I ran my fingertips across his back as I walked around the bike to the side that was getting ready to face the windows.

I spread my legs and bent at my waist, keeping by back flat, "I love to see my reflection in the chrome" I pretended to check my hair as the platform rotated giving everyone a good view up my skirt.

I walked around to the back of the bike. "I love the smooth leather seat." I ran my hands forward on the seat and grabbed his ass, giving it a little squeeze. It felt good in my hands. He didn't see it coming so he gasped. I gave him a seductive smile as I walked to the front of the bike. "What do you think about my headlights? Do you like my headlights?" I said with one hand on the headlight of the bike and one hand caressing my nipple and giving it a little pinch.

Dante licked his lips and said, "Very nice."

"Sometimes, when I'm riding, I like to reach forward and slide my finger along the edge of the headlight to feel the heat coming off of it. Would you like to touch my headlight?" I used both palms to squeeze my breasts together a little as I licked my lips.

He reached forward and ran his thumb in a slow circle around my right nipple then gave it a little pinch. _Damn, that felt good!_ We both moaned at the same time. I walked around to the back of the bike and climbed up on the seat behind him. "When you are riding on the back of a bike, you have to hold on tight, so you won't fall off." I slowly slid my arms around his waist and pressed my body against his back. When the bike spun around giving the audience a better view I slid one hand down and cupped his dick. "You have to hold on to whatever you can get a grip on."

When I grabbed him he let his head fall back and he moaned again. I could feel that his dick was already getting hard. It felt good in my hand so I gave it another quick squeeze before letting go and leaning back. I pulled my legs up and locked them around his waist, hooking my feet together in front of him and leaned back again so I was hanging upside down off the back of the bike. "You have to make sure you are wearing secure clothing. With all the wind, you never know what is going to fly off." I untied my top and let it fall to the floor. I caressed my nipples again and moaned before sitting up and rubbing them against his back. I heard him hiss when he realized that I was rubbing him with my bare breasts.

I unhooked my feet and let one of them fall to the side while I used the other to help me spin around to the front side of him. As soon as I started moving, Dante realized what I was doing and helped me maneuver around his body. He slid back in the seat a little to give me some room. Now I was facing backwards on the bike with my legs wrapped around him.

"Riding a bike isn't always fun, though. Sometimes the wind and bumps in the road can make my nipples feel dry and cold. They need something warm and wet to make them feel better." I leaned back against the gas tank and held onto the handlebars and Dante leaned forward and took my nipple into his mouth and began to suck it. I gasped and moaned "Oh, yeah! Just like that!" He moved to the other nipple and started working the first one with his fingertips. I was breathing hard and moaning. I was also getting extremely wet. This was so much better than anything Mike Newton has ever done to me!

After a few minutes of his mouth paying expert attention to my breasts, I was ready for more. _Let's see what else his mouth can do_. I slid up the gas tank, until I was backed all the way against the handlebars, and slid my skirt up my hips. Dante leaned back and rubbed his cock through the front of his jeans while staring at my pussy. "All the vibration from the engine can make my pussy ache for attention."

Dante reached forward and ran one finger along my wet slit then put it into his mouth and moaned. I think I moaned with him. I was so turned on I almost forgot we were performing. He slid a little further back on the seat, so he could lean down and place a soft lingering kiss directly on my clit. He held it for just a moment then lifted slightly and blew across it, causing me to hiss. When his head dipped back down, his tongue parted my folds and swirled in a circle around the edge of my opening. I screamed out and tossed my head back. "Oh god, that feels good!" His tongue slid forward and circled my clit, teasing it and then went back down to circle my opening again. "Shit! Oh yes. That's it!" This time when his tongue moved up to my clit, he started flicking it with the tip of his tongue and then sucking it lightly before flicking it again. I threw my head back and was screaming out in pleasure. I was so worked up I was getting close to cumming with just his tongue.

Without stopping his tongue, he slid the other hand down so he could slide one finger inside of me. "Oh, yes! Lick me, baby, don't stop!" He slid another finger in and started pumping them in and out of me. I felt the muscles deep inside clench down on his fingers. He sucked on my clit hard and scraped it lightly with his teeth. I screamed out, "Oh, Fuck! I'm cumming baby, don't stop!" My body started to spasm and I think my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

When the tremors subsided, he moved back up my body to my breasts and started sucking them again. His hands caressed my body, cupped my ass, and stroked my tender pussy until I was ready to keep going. With my legs still wrapped around his waist, he picked me up and slid off of the bike and then stepped off of the platform to grab the barstool before walking us around and positioning us directly in front of the windows. He put the barstool down and pulled my skirt off of me before placing me on the stool so I was facing the windows. He then walked around to stand behind me. He shifted my hair to the side and started kissing my neck while his hands caressed my breasts and teased my nipples.

In my reflection, I could see that my body was still flushed from my orgasm. I watched our reflection with fascination as his hands slid down my stomach and spread my legs wide. "So beautiful", he whispered in my ear. "So soft," His fingers made their way down to stroke my clit some more, "So delicious." My hands were caressing every bit of his skin that I could touch… His cheek, his neck, his shoulder, his arms. He reached up and placed his hand over mine locking our fingers together and sliding them down so that we each had a finger inside me at the same time. The sensation was so erotic. I had never felt anything like that. Before I knew it, I was moaning again.

He spun the bar stool around so I was facing him, with my back to the mirrors and started to kiss me. His tongue explored my mouth like it had previously explored my pussy. I could still taste myself on his tongue. I found my hands sliding down and unbuttoning his jeans. I slid the zipper down slowly running a finger along his length in the process. He moaned. I reached inside and wrapped my hand around him. He was huge! I had never been with a man so big in my life. _You have only been with one other man before and that was Mike Newton, so that hardly qualifies for "man"! _Shut up!

He reached in his pocket before dropping his jeans to the floor and stepping out of them. I glanced down at his beautiful dick and licked my lips. He lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist and moved around so he was sitting on the bar stool. With me in his lap, he had easier access to take my nipples into his mouth again. He sucked and teased them while his hands roamed my body. I wanted him so bad it hurt.

He finally stopped teasing my nipples and said, "Are you ready for me, Izzy? Are you ready for my dick?"

"Mmm, yes!" I said with a moan.

I heard the condom wrapper tear. He reached down between us and managed to put it on with one hand while holding me around the back with the other, so I wouldn't fall off. I felt him position himself at my entrance. "Oh yes, Dante, give me that big hard cock!"

He pushed into me slowly. Holy shit! That thing was huge! We both moaned as he pushed his way part of the way in and had to pull out before pushing in further. "Fuck, Izzy, your pussy is tight!" On the third try, he managed to get all the way in, or so I thought. He let me set the pace and depth as I moved up and down on top of him while he played with my nipples. When I started to speed up, he lifted me off of his lap. I think I actually whined at the loss of sensation.

He spun me around and bent me over the stool, "Enough play! It's time to fuck!" He said, between his teeth as he gripped me by the hips and thrust into me from behind, going even deeper than before.

I screamed out in pleasure, "Oh fuck! Oh, yes! Oh, Dante, don't stop!" Out of the corner of my eye, I notice the green light on the right wall window go out. _It looks like they finished up nicely. _

Dante started pounding me furiously. He was grunting and moaning and I was screaming along with him. The light on the far left went out. Knowing that I was the inspiration to get them off gave me a sense of power that was indescribable. He kept pounding. My tits were shaking and I was screaming. He grabbed me by the shoulder and lifted me up slightly. "Look at the mirror, Izzy! Those people on the other side of that mirror are watching you get fucked! Do you want to hear them, Izzy? Do you want them to press the button so you can hear them in there?" Dante said with a strained voice as he continued to fuck me.

"Yes! Oh god yes!" I screamed out. I could feel my climax coming on hard. Suddenly the red light came on from the center room on the right. And I was surrounded by the sound of people fucking. Women were screaming, men were moaning. The red light for the other room came on too. Now there were even more voices.

Dante screamed out "Cum for me Izzy! I'm almost there," and he reached around and pressed his thumb on my clit while he continued to fuck me. The combination of sounds all around me, his huge dick, and the sensation of him pressing on my clit did me in. One last scream of, "Oh fuck! I'm cumming! Oh! Oh!" and I was done for.

The other rooms quieted. I could hear people panting and talking lightly. I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. My bones had turned to jelly. The green lights went out and the last two curtains closed before he even pulled out of me. He let go of my hips and made sure I could stand before pulling off the condom and stepping into his jeans. I picked up my skirt and top and opened the door, grabbing the robe hanging by the entrance and put it on.

I turned to Dante and said, "Thanks. That was amazing." And then I headed for the women's dressing room.

He said, "Yes, it was. Thank you." As he turned to walk away, he said something under his breath that sounded like, "I told you I was bigger than that toy." _What was he talking about? Maybe he was talking to someone else. Hmmm._

By the time I showered and got dressed in my street clothes, Dante was gone. Heidi said that the clients were extremely pleased with the performance. She also said that she overheard a few of them talking about purchasing motorcycles. I thought that was funny. What a sales pitch!

The money was great. It was even more than I expected, but the sex was even better! My girly parts were doing a happy dance all the way home! If I would have known sex could feel that good I would have dumped Mike years ago! Hell, I would have never dated Mike in the first place!

On a whim, I drove by Mr. Cullen's house. His car was there but the lights were still on inside. I guess I'm not the only one that had a late night tonight. He really should try to get some sleep!

When I made it home and climbed in bed, I started thinking of men. Now that I had a taste of a real man, I knew I needed to find one. Ideally, I would want one that looked like Mr. Cullen, was sweet and caring like Shy Boy, and could fuck like Dante! Now, where do I find someone like that?

**A/N – Happy Tuesday! I hope everyone is ready for the holidays. I know I am not! This Christmas has been chaos on a cracker! Only a few days to go! **

**A big thanks to Vicki (NoWayWithWords) for being my wonderful beta and support system! She has finally broken out and posted her first story. It is a wonderful one shot called, Remission. .net/s/5600513/1/Remission**

**I think she did a great job with it. It's the perfect story if you are feeling a little moody.**

**OK… On to other stuff… Can you believe they still haven't figured out who each other is yet? Don't worry… They do figure it out eventually. I promise there is plenty of smut and drama to come, so stay tuned my friends! **

**Until next week… Happy Holidays to all!**

**A Little Distracted**

10


	7. Chapter 7 – A Great Day!

**Standard Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any of its characters but I wish I did, they may fun play toys and I have one hell of an imagination!**

**Chapter 7 – A Great Day!**

**EPOV**

After talking to Marcus on Saturday, I felt pretty confident that I could actually… well perform. On my drive back to Forks, I started making a mental checklist of things I needed to do before the show on Tuesday. The first thing I did was go to the gym to workout. I know, a few days isn't going to make that much of a difference, but it made me feel good, so what the hell.

I ran into Emmett at the gym. Since the wedding, he practically lived there. He says he is just making sure he looks good for his beautiful wife, but we all know that it's the only place he can go without her. They didn't live together before the wedding, so as soon as the honeymoon was over, she started up with a list of "problems" with the house. She didn't like the color, so he had to paint it. She didn't like the carpet, so he had to replace it. The bathroom tiles were outdated, so he had to chisel them out and put new ones in. The list goes on and on. Jasper told him that he needed to stop wasting money fixing things up and just let her pick out a new house. I agreed.

I had just finished running on the treadmill, so I headed over to the free weights to see how he was doing. "Hey, Emmett, have you finished fixing up that house yet?" _I'm a shit. I know._

"Fuck you, Edward." He said flatly. "You know that shit's not funny. What the hell are you doing here on a Saturday?"

"I just felt like doing some running."

"You know you can save yourself a lot of money by running outside, like the rest of the human population. The fresh air won't kill you, you know."

"You may not have noticed, being born here and all, but this is Forks. The rainiest place on the planet! I would need webbed feet to run in this place every day."

"Come on man, it's not that bad. Besides, it's not hard rain. It's usually just a few light showers here and there. I am sure there are a lot of other places that are worse than this."

I sat down on one of the benches and took more than half the weight off the bar. _Is it really necessary to be able to bench press a Buick_? "Yes, I guess you are right. We could have earthquakes, hurricanes, or drought. I guess it's not that bad, but I still wouldn't want to run in it."

"Ok, be a wuss." He said, giving me a dimpled grin. "Hey, have you put anymore thought into asking Bella out?"

_What?_ "Um, Emmett, I thought you told me to keep away from Bella. You said she was a good girl and had a boyfriend."

"Since when do you listen to me? Besides, I didn't say you shouldn't date her, I just said you shouldn't use her for a quick fuck. She is a good girl, Edward. She deserves someone that is going to be good to her. You are a good guy. I think you two will hit it off. Plus, I know you know that she broke up with Mike, so don't give me that shit about her having a boyfriend."

"Yes, I know she dumped Mike, but… I don't know… I just don't see her… that way. She is just… kind of plain."

Emmett sat up so he could look me in the eye. "I can't believe you are so shallow! Jasper pointed out her nice ass to you. He told me that you were seriously checking her ass out when she was painting that stupid fucking banner."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Don't you guys talk about anything other than whose ass I may or may not be checking out? Geez Emmett!"

"Edward, seriously… Bella is a diamond in the rough. Even I can see that. Stop being such a prick. You don't have to marry her. Hell, you don't even have to ask her out, but you should at least try to get to know her."

I thought about what he was saying. Maybe Emmett was right. Maybe I should try talking to her. Maybe we could become friends. _Just like every other woman in this town? Come on! When they're just friends, you don't get any pussy! Fuck the friends and find me the FREAKS! _One step at a time… One step at a time!

On Sunday I did yard work, mopped the kitchen and bathrooms, did the laundry, and all the other menial tasks that needed to be done. I went through my closet trying to find some old jeans. Marcus suggested that I wear some old worn out jeans, preferably with holes in them. He said that the men should always look worse than the women. The women should be the center of attention. I could see where he was coming from. I pulled out every pair of jeans I owned. Apparently I take care of my clothes because even my oldest jeans barely looked faded or worn in any way.

I hopped in the car and drove down to the Salvation Army thinking I could pick up some worn out jeans there, but they were already closed. I ended up going back to the house and grading papers the rest of the night.

On Monday, my stomach was in knots. I was thinking about Izzy all day, trying to remember what she liked and what she didn't appear to like. All the different scenarios I had seen her perform for me gave me a basic list of ideas. At lunch time, I drove over to the Salvation Army to look for pants and you will never guess what I found… I found a fucking sign on the window saying that they were closed for inventory. _What the hell is there to inventory? How does that work? Oh, look Bob, we are running low on men's XL t-shirts. We really need to get people to donate some more of those._

When I got back to work, I found a note on my desk from Jasper. Who knows what the hell the note said. You would have to be a Pharmacist to read that man's handwriting. I went to see if he was hanging out in the library. I was just about to step in the doorway when I stopped dead in my tracks. I saw black pants, a white button down shirt, and shiny black heels. Images of Izzy flashed before my eyes. My big guy downstairs even perked up a little. _What miracle brought Izzy all the way to Forks and stuck her in the school library for me to find and why not just stick her in my classroom… or my car… or my shower?_

All of the sudden the goddess before me finished pulling a thick sweater over her head and tossed it to a chair. My eyes focused and I realized that it was just Bella. She smiled and waved at me. I was still stunned. How could I mistake Bella for Izzy? It's just not right! Izzy is raw lust. Bella is… sweet_. Sweet with a nice ass and potentially a nice body!_ Shut up!

I went back to the gym Monday night. The place was busy so they had the radio turned up. When they played one of the songs from the CD Izzy gave me, I almost fell off the treadmill. I decided to call it a night after that.

Tuesday was pure hell! Jasper was giving me shit because I told him I couldn't give him a ride to work. I still didn't have any jeans. I was so nervous that I ended up with an "irritable stomach". I was out of medication to stop that shit… literally… so I had to stop by the pharmacy on my way to work. The kids were acting up and I was getting ready to kill the bitch that teaches in the classroom beside mine for banging on the wall.

During lunch, I went back over to the Salvation Army. I must have looked through every pair of jeans they had. I finally settled on a pair that looked worn and faded enough. They were frayed on the bottom and had a few holes, so I thought they would be perfect.

I pulled into the parking lot of the school just as Bella was getting out of her car. Could Emmett be right? Am I just being shallow? She seems to be a really nice girl. She does have a nice ass. Just yesterday I noticed that the rest of her looks pretty good. I wonder why she always wears such bulky clothes. It's like almost everything she owns is at least two sizes too big.

Maybe I should try to talk to her. We are going to be driving to LA together. Come to think of it, we will even be sharing a room in San Francisco. I guess I should at least make an effort before then, so it is not so uncomfortable between us. After this performance with Izzy, I will start making an effort. I promise!

The afternoon flew by. Before I knew it, I was on my way to Heidi's. I stopped in Port Angles to grab a burger then headed on to Seattle. When I pulled up in the parking lot, I realized that I had plenty of time to spare, so I drove around until I found somewhere to buy a toothbrush and toothpaste, a small pack of condoms, a black bandana, and some cheap sunglasses. When I talked to Marcus earlier in the week, he told me that they had the bandana and sunglasses already here in the prop room, but… well… I don't know where those things have been. Yuck!

I went back to Heidi's. She showed me to the men's dressing room. I brushed my teeth, put on the jeans, bandana, and sunglasses and tried to calm down. She came back in to check on me and suggested that I remove my underwear. _Ummm… These are USED jeans… How clean do you really think they are? Do I really want the big guy hanging around in someone else's nut sweat?_ Shut up! Must focus! Think of Izzy!

I took off the underwear but pulled the jeans down so low that my balls weren't even touching the fabric. Heidi thought I was doing that shit on purpose to show off the V that my stomach muscles made. Hey, as long as it keeps the mystery guy's nut sweat away from the big guy, she can think anything that she wants.

Some huge guy named Felix and a mousy little punk named Demetri asked me if I could help them move a motorcycle into the room that we were going to be in. Once we got it set up, Heidi brought me a barstool to sit on. _Sit? Do I have to? That would put the mystery nut sweat too close to the big guy! _I decided to stand until the last minute.

Heidi went over all the controls with me. She suggested different positions that work well on stage but said that we should do whatever felt natural. She went to get Izzy, so I forced myself to sit down on the edge of the barstool, spreading my legs a little to keep the jeans from making too much contact with my nuts. Worrying about nasty nut sweat was just the distraction I needed to keep me from panicking when the green lights started coming on.

When Izzy finally came into the room, all thoughts of nut sweat went out the window. She was HOT! Heidi whispered, "Here you go, fuck her good and display her pretty. You know you really should be paying me for this." And then she winked and pinched my cheek.

Apparently someone forgot to tell me that I was supposed to start things off, or if they did I didn't remember, because Izzy was waiting for my cue. I searched my memory to see if someone told me what I was supposed to say, but I was drawing a blank. I finally made something up. You know, the show must go on and all that shit.

It worked like a charm. Izzy, being the professional that she is, was able to pick it right up and run with it. I watched her as she performed. For a minute, I forgot that I wasn't just an observer. When she put me on that bike, I was almost disappointed. She was bending over and from where I was sitting, I couldn't see shit! She grabbed my ass though, and that made up for it. When she climbed up on the bike with me and grabbed my dick I was ready to hop off that bike, throw her to the floor and take her right then and there. I had to remind myself to be patient. She was just getting the crowd into it.

Eventually she managed to get her top off and was situated so I could lick her pussy. _Damn she has a sweet pussy!_ She was so smooth that I wanted to just rub my lips on them for hours. I really didn't mean to make her cum so fast. I wanted to drag it out and tease her some more with my tongue, but I guess I didn't realize how sensitive her clit is. I have been told that I am pretty good with my tongue. Oh well, maybe I can show her more next time. _Like there is ever going to be a next time!!_

Once she came, I couldn't wait any longer. My dick was so hare it was starting to hurt, just sliding the condom on felt good. I was surprised at how tight she was. If I didn't know better, I would think that she was a virgin. Her ex-boyfriend must have a French fry for a dick! She rode me for a little while. It felt good but she was only taking in a little over half of my length and I wanted to feel it all the way in. I shifted us around and let my natural urges take over. When I was almost there, I remembered how she liked to hear me. I asked her if she wanted to hear them. She said yes, of course. I have to admit; hearing everyone else fucking inflated my ego a bit. Somewhere deep down inside, the little kid in me was saying, "Don't you just wish you were me? Well you're not, so HA!"

When it was over and the stars had faded from my vision, Heidi handed me an envelope filled with cash. I had never thought to ask how much I was going to get paid for this. I was just focused on the fact that I got to fuck Izzy. I waited until I got all the way home to open the envelope. When I sat down at my kitchen table to count it, I was shocked! This one evening earned me enough money to pay Jasper the money for the hotel, covered my cost of the gas, and still left me a little money to spend on souvenirs and shit on the cruise.

I slept like a rock that night and woke up feeling great! I expected to feel worn out, like I did every Friday morning after spending Thursday night out at Heidi's, but I was wrong. When my alarm went off, I hopped up out of bed. It took me no time to shower, shave, and get dressed. When everything was done, I still had time to fix some scrambled eggs and sausage for breakfast.

Jasper came beating on my door, like usual screaming, "Wake up you lazy ass mother…" I opened the door and handed him a plate of food. He stood there with his mouth hanging open for a minute.

"Jasper, your food's going to get cold. Eat up." I said taking my seat at the kitchen table and finishing my breakfast.

"Holy fucking shit! You got laid!" He stumbled into the kitchen and sat across from me at the table.

"What? Don't be stupid. Eat your food." There was no way I was going to tell him about what happened last night. He would give me hell for years.

"Bullshit! You got fucking laid! NO…. You weren't just laid… You were fucked good!" He took a bite of his food and said, "I'm proud of you man. You finally got some pussy. Welcome to the world of the living!"

I didn't know if I should deny it or not. He seemed so… happy for me. In the end, I decided not to confirm or deny it. He didn't ask for specifics and I didn't offer any. I paid him the hotel money and we spent the rest of breakfast and the drive to work talking about the upcoming cruise.

My morning classes went well. I had lunch in the teacher's lounge. The cruise was the big topic over lunch so I joined right in on the conversation. The ladies were talking about what clothes they were going to wear. Apparently on one of the nights at sea there would be a formal dinner with the captain. Men were supposed to wear suits and women cocktail dresses. It's a good thing I was paying attention, because I wouldn't have known that. They were also talking about some of the other activities on the boat but I knew about them so I tuned that out.

I had a conference period every day between 1:00 and 2:00. Usually I used that time to grade papers, because I rarely ever had conferences, but today I decided that I was going to go to the library and check out a book. Ok, maybe I was really going to check out Bella, but we aren't admitting that right now.

I wanted to see if Emmett was right. Was she really a diamond in the rough, like he thought? Was there a beautiful woman hidden under those baggy clothes? I walked down to the library, pretending that I was looking for something for class.

I walked through the doors and took a good look around. There were a few students sitting at a table near the back left corner. I could hear one of the English teachers giving the students instructions on how to finish their research assignments but I couldn't see him.

I walked around, looking at the bookcases, pretending I was looking for something specific. I hardly ever came in here. Usually I would just come in and grab a student then leave. The longest time I have ever spent in here was painting that Valentine's banner. The place was nice. It was clean and organized. It was set up so that there weren't any dark corners or dimly lit isles. I liked it.

As I passed by the Sci-Fi Fantasy section, I found Bella bent over looking at something. She was wearing one of her straight skirts and a huge sweatshirt. The sweatshirt was riding up her back a little, so I could see her ass as she was bent over. _Nice ass: Check!_ She picked up a book that was on a lower shelf and put it on the cart she was pushing. She stood back up and continued to look at the shelves. A few seconds later she pulled another book off of a shelf and put it on the cart. Next, she took a book off of the cart and tiptoed to put it on the top shelf, which made her calf muscles flex_. Nice legs: Check! Maybe Emmett is onto something here! _As I approached her from behind, I could hear… music?

"Hi… Bella… How are you doing?" I said with a smile. She didn't answer, so I tried again. "So, Bella, I hear that you are going to ride with us to LA." Still no response.

She started bobbing her head slightly and I heard her whisper, "…do it baby, do it baby..." _What the hell?_ She turned her head slightly and I noticed the ear bud in her ear. She was listing to her iPod. I reached up and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Shit!" She said as she jumped. "Oh, sorry!" She said blushing and putting her hand over her mouth. "You scared me." She pulled the ear buds out of her ears and quickly turned off her iPod.

I smiled, "That's alright. I've said worse."

"How may I help you Mr. Cullen?" she said with a smile.

"I was just looking at some of the books and saw you over here, so I thought I would say hi. What are you doing?"

She smiled and I swore I saw a sparkle in her eye. "I am just making sure this section is in the right order. The kids are really into manga right now, so they are always over here looking for stuff. Unfortunately they're not really good at putting things back from where they find them. Whenever I have to re-shelf books from this section, I take a moment to look for stuff that's out of place."

"What is manga?" I asked picking up one of the books from the cart and opening it.

"Basically manga is a type of Japanese comics. You read them from back to front. The kids love them. Most of the manga we carry are mysteries but there are a few love stories too." She said as she put another book back on the shelf.

"They should consider making history books like this. Maybe the kids would actually read them," I said putting the book back on the cart.

"In one of the books, it talks about how the Great Wall of China was built, but it's completely fictional. According to the book, the wall was built by a guy named General Chen." She said shaking her head.

"I was wondering why they always get that wrong." I said laughing.

We continued talking about how kids mistake fiction for fact as she worked. She was incredibly smart. She was familiar with almost every book in that library. I was also impressed with the fact that she could just look at a shelf and determine if something was out of place. I wondered what her home might look like. _Intelligent: Check!_

As I followed her from row to row, I started to get cold. "Is it cold in here?" I asked.

"All the time." she said rolling her eyes. "The furnace supplies heat to the classrooms and the cafeteria, but it doesn't supply any heat in here. I have complained about it for years but the school board says it would be too expensive to do anything about it. They say the room is too big and drafty to heat very well anyway, so they gave me a small space heater to put under my desk."

"Does that really do any good?"

"It keeps my legs warm, so I can wear skirts sometimes, but that's about it." I followed her over to her desk. "See, take a seat." She said, indicating I should sit in her chair.

As I sat down, I could feel the heat drifting up my pants legs. Within a few minutes, I was warm from about the waist down. I bent down so I could put my hands under the desk and warm them. "I think if I had to spend all day, every day, in here you would find me curled up under this desk." I laughed, "The kids would be on their own."

We talked until the bell rang and I had to go back to my classroom. It was nice. She is a really sweet person. I was glad that I took the time to go talk to her. As I was walking out of the library I stopped and asked, "Bella, I'm just curious… What were you listening to when I came in and scared you?"

She lifted up her iPod and said, "Rob Zombie – Dragula" _Huh? That's not what I expected. _I figured it would be something a little more… mellow.

The rest of the day flew by. On our way home, Jasper asked where I was during conference time. Apparently he stopped by my classroom but I wasn't there. I told him about my trip to the library and about my conversation with Bella.

"Edward, I think you have been bitten by the pussy bug!" Jasper said as we pulled up to the house.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" _Not only were we both tested, but we used a fucking condom too! The only way I could have possibly gotten any bugs would have been from those jeans! That's it… I am burning those things as soon as I get a chance!_

"The pussy bug, my friend, the pussy bug. Once you have been bitten, you just can't get enough. You want it day and night!"

"So you're not talking STD here, right?" I asked for clarification sake.

He laughed as he got out of the car. "Dude! I know you better than that! You're not just going to go dipping your wick just anywhere. If you're going to hit it, I can damn well guarantee that shit had better be certified, grade A, quality ass! That's for sure!" Sometimes there is just no way to respond to his logic.

On Wednesday night, I went to bed early and had some really strange dreams. I dreamt that I was in the library looking for Bella. She was at the end of a row with her back to me, just like earlier today. When I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around, it wasn't Bella anymore. It was Izzy! I awoke with my heart pounding. I wasn't quite sure if the dream frightened or aroused me.

Thursday went slow as usual. During my conference time, I went to the library and found Bella sitting at the desk reading a book. When I came in, she quickly closed the book and sat it aside. I glanced to see what the title was, but I couldn't tell, because it had a plain brown paper cover on it. Bella noticed me looking and blushed. _That's strange. I wonder why she would blush when all I did was look at her book._

Today we talked about families. I told her about my parents, who recently moved to New Hampshire. She told me about her dad being Chief of Police as she grew up and how that caused people to treat her differently. She even talked about her mom and how she was carefree and whimsical all the way to her death. Apparently Bella had been taking care of her mom most of her life. Her dad was a good man but emotionally distant and a bit awkward. He didn't really know how to deal with a little girl, so he just didn't.

I think I'm really starting to like Bella Swan as a person. She is smart, caring, responsible, friendly, and interesting. I guess she is kind of pretty. I mean, she has pretty features, she just doesn't have it all put together. Now, if she could be herself but look like Izzy… Now that's someone I could really fall for.

I am pretty sure I stayed well above the speed limit on my way to Heidi's. I was anxious to see Izzy again. I kind of wondered if she would say anything about Tuesday. Did she know it was me? Both Marcus and Heidi said I shouldn't try to talk to her about it. They said that it would make things awkward between us. They said I should just pretend that it was just another day, like nothing special happened. _Nothing special my ass! I was all up in that pussy! It doesn't get much more special than that!_ Will you please just calm the fuck down?

Miss Izzy came out dressed in a pale green baby doll nightgown that only came down to her upper thigh. She looked fucktastically innocent with her matching panties that had rows of lacy ruffles on the back. She carried a pillow and one of those multi colored spiral shaped lollipops that looked a lot like a unicorn horn.

She didn't say anything. She didn't dance around. There was no grand production. She just sauntered in casually. Checked her reflection in the glass, put her pillow down on the ground, and lay down like she was going to go to sleep. She was facing the window, curled up and comfortable with her head on the pillow.

She started to lick the lollipop. At first it was just normal licks, and then she started licking it slower. I found myself sitting on the edge of my seat when she started licking the lollipop slowly to the top and then swirling her little pink tongue around the end.

"Mmmm, so good." She said in almost a whisper as her tongue circled the end again.

The big guy was trying to push his way out of my slacks to get a look for himself, when she finally wrapped her beautiful lips around the end and gave it a little suck. She rolled onto her back, with her head still facing the window and let her other hand caress her stomach through the sheer material.

I felt almost like I was standing outside her bedroom window watching her have a dirty fantasy in bed. Her hand made slow circles on her stomach inching higher and higher until she reached the bottom of her breast. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

She started sliding the lollipop in and out of her mouth slowly while she caressed her nipple and moaned. I unzipped my pants and pulled out my throbbing dick. When she only took the tip of the spiral in her mouth, I only stroked the head of my dick, but when she let it slide further into her mouth, I let my strokes go deeper.

She slid up, so the pillow was under her shoulders and her head was tilted back, hanging slightly off the pillow. This position showed off her slender neck and caused her breasts to jut forward. She turned her head so she was facing forward, not toward the window, and slowly slid the lollipop into her mouth, going even deeper than before.

I adjusted my strokes to match her new depth and moaned. If she goes just a little deeper, she could take my whole cock in her mouth! I have only had a woman do that once and she had a hard time keeping herself from gagging when she did it.

Her hand pulled the top of the nightie aside exposing her breast so she could stroke, tease, and pinch her nipple while she continued to suck the lollipop and moan. Her eyes were closed and she was rubbing her legs together. I couldn't see from my angle, but I was sure her pussy was wet.

She sat up on her knees and pulled the nightie over her head, tossing it to the side. Now she was only wearing the panties. Now that she was facing me, I could see the panties were wet. She gave the lollipop another long lick and then slid it up between her breasts. She leaned forward and gave the tip of it a little kiss as she looked at her reflection in the glass. I pretended she was looking at me. She slid it back down between her tits, toward her stomach, and then back up again but this time she wrapped her lips around the end when it reached her mouth. She was titty fucking herself with a fucking lollipop! Oh how I wished that was my dick!

She slid the lollipop back up and held it with her mouth while she used both hands to squeeze her breasts together, holding the lollipop in place, then she began bobbing her mouth up and down on the tip of the spiral. She was rolling her nipples and sucking the end and I was moaning and stoking right along with her. _Holy shit! I needed a blowjob like that!_

She stood up and turned her back to me and shook her little ass. I smiled. Apparently she liked the ruffles on the panties. She spread her legs and bent all the way forward, so she could look at the reflection of her pussy in the window. She reached up and started to make small circles over her clit through the material and hissed. I licked my lips knowing just how sensitive that little spot is and just how easy it would be to make her scream for more.

She stood back up and pulled the panties off, kicking them to the side. She then dropped to her knees, facing me, with her legs apart. She was directly in front of the window. I turned on my microphone but said nothing as I stood up and walked so I was standing directly in front of her. I saw her glance at the red light and smile. Just as if she knew my exact location, she reached up and put the hand holding the lollipop on the glass and positioned it just where my cock would be if I was standing in the room in front of her.

She looked up, almost directly into my eyes and kissed the tip before swirling her tongue out around it and taking it in her mouth. She kept the lollipop firmly in place with her left hand while her right slid down between her legs and started stroking her pussy. She sucked and licked going deeper and deeper. I stood there in front of her matching my strokes with her lips.

She started going faster and moaning. I could see the fingers dipping in and teasing her clit. They were glistening with her moisture. She started going even deeper. Now she was going deep enough that she could take me all the way into her mouth. "That's it, Izzy suck my cock! Take it all, just like that!" I said through clenched teeth as I stroked harder and faster. I could feel my orgasm building. "Are you going to swallow for me baby, or do you want me to shoot it all over those beautiful tits?"

Her fingers were moving frantically and I could see her body tensing. She slid the lollipop out of her mouth and said, "I want you to shoot it down my throat, Shy Boy!" then she slid all the way back down on it and started sucking it feverishly. She was moaning and every now and then I could hear the slurping as she bobbed up and down. I couldn't hold back anymore. I screamed out as I shot cum all over the glass. She held the lollipop firmly in her mouth until I was done then pulled it out, licked her lips and finished herself off. It was beautiful! She was beautiful! Damn I need more of that!

Friday found me back in the library during my conference time. Bella was helping a student when I came in. She looked up at me and smiled. "I'll be right with you, Mr. Cullen." She looked tired.

When she was finished with the student, she waved me over. "Bella, why do you always call me Mr. Cullen? I know the teachers do that in front of the students, but you do that even when there are no students around. I've heard you call Jasper by his name, why don't you ever call me Edward?"

She blushed a cute shade of pink and said, "Ok, I'll call you Edward from now on."

We were only able to talk for a few minutes before she was bombarded with students. I left her alone so she could work and wandered back to my classroom feeling… bored… and maybe a little lonely. I contemplated going to see if Jasper was busy, since he has conference at the same time I do, but he wasn't the person I felt like talking to.

I had just pulled out some assignments and started grading them when I heard a knock at the door. I looked up and saw Bella smiling at me. I smiled so big my cheeks hurt. "Bella! Come in!"

She walked in wearing a grey skirt and a thick school sweatshirt that she probably could have fit two more people in. "Hi, Edward! One of my parent volunteers showed up, so I was able to sneak out for a minute. I thought I would come thaw out." She walked over so she was standing directly under the warm air flowing through the vent.

"You are welcome to it. We wouldn't want to see you freezing solid in the library now would we?" I teased.

"Mmmm, it feels good…" the big guy perked up a little_. Down boy! There is nothing to see here._ "You don't appreciate the heat until you have to go without it for a while." She said turning her face to the warm air and closing her eyes.

"I know what you mean. I miss the breeze. In college, in Chicago, Jasper and I rented an apartment that had huge windows. In the spring and summer, I would open the windows in my bedroom so I could feel the cool breeze while I slept. Here, there are so many trees, you don't get much breeze and my bedroom window doesn't get any of it."

She blushed and then smiled. She looked like she was going to say something, then she stopped herself. I could see the words dying to come out then she would blush and say nothing.

"What? I can see you want to say something," I said trying to encourage her. "Just say it. If you don't say it, I am going to think it's something really bad." I pretended to pout.

She giggled at my pathetic attempt. She took a deep breath and said, "I know where the breeze is but it's too cold to go there right now. When I was a kid, I used to hike up there so I could take a nap."

"You would hike somewhere for a nap?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I needed a place to get away from things. One day, I went out hiking, to let off some steam, and I stumbled across this meadow. It was beautiful. It's high enough up the mountain that you can get some sun and it usually has a cool breeze in the summer. It is a good place to stretch out on a blanket and take a nap. Maybe sometime this summer, if you are around, I will take you there."

"I would love that! Thank you, Bella."

The bell rang, so she had to head back to the library. I stood in the hallway and watched her walk away, as my students started piling into my classroom. _Why does the idea of taking a nap with Bella make me smile like this?_

**A/N – Happy Tuesday everyone! I hope you are all ready for the New Year. I know I am! My New Years wish for you all is that next year be better than the last. **

**Thank you to Vicki (NoWayWithWords) for being my diligent Beta. Her constant support, and threat of bodily harm if I didn't finish the story, is the true reason this has been posted. Without her, this would be just another thing I typed but didn't show anyone.**

**A special Thanks to all of the people that are following the story and sending responses. There are now 327 people following this story and 130 reviews. The thought alone gives me goose bumps! Pervs of the world unite!! (What ever!) Like anyone could handle all of us in one location anyway! He-he-he! **

**Have a great week! See you next Tuesday!**

**A Little Distracted**

15


	8. Chapter 8 – A Taste

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight or any of the characters from the books. I am just a mere puppeteer playing with Stephenie Meyer's puppets. **

**Chapter 8 – A Taste**

**BPOV**

What a great week! I am definitely highlighting this week in my calendar and celebrating it every year for the rest of my life! I finally had real hot steamy sex with a real man and had not only one, but TWO earthshaking orgasms that I didn't even have to at least partially give myself! Mr. Cullen asked me to call him Edward!

Completely out of the blue, he came by the library on Wednesday for no other reason than to talk to me! We talked about books, the library's heating problems, and other general stuff. I was so happy that I think I danced through the rest of the day. On Thursday he came back again! This time we talked about things that were a little more personal, like our friends and families. At one point, he was standing in front of my desk with his hands in his pockets, just looking at me with one of his crooked smiles, and all I could think about was how I would love to be on my knees in front of him, making his smile even bigger.

On Friday, Edward stopped by to see me, but I was really busy. I tried to hurry and finish up with the kids, so I could talk to him. I know he only has a limited amount of time on his break. When I looked up, he was gone. I felt my heart sink in my chest. Paula came in a few minutes later to help out in the library. She is one of the most reliable of my parent volunteers. I told her that I needed to run some books to a teacher, which I did, but instead of heading straight back to the library, I headed to Edward's classroom.

He was sitting at his desk looking at some papers. I stood in the doorway and watched him for a minute. His eyebrows would furrow together then he would mark the paper with a red pen and continue reading. I could picture him sitting at a kitchen table grading papers and drinking coffee. I could picture myself bringing his breakfast to the table and kissing his cheek_. Where on earth did that come from? All of your daydreams about this man have always included at least partial nudity and some form of sexual gratification!_ We were eating breakfast, weren't we? I probably wore him out the night before and needed to feed him so he could regain his strength. _You keep telling yourself that, sister!_

I knocked on the opened door. When he looked up, he gave me a big smile. He was happy to see me! We were only able to talk for a few minutes but it was a good conversation. When he admitted that he missed the breezes of Chicago, I couldn't help it. I had to invite him to come see my meadow. I knew we couldn't go any time soon, but he seemed pleased with the invitation.

On Saturday, Alice called to invite me over to her house for brunch. Since we were going to be traveling together, she thought it would be a good idea for us to get to know each other a little better. Jasper had told her all about me, but he failed to warn me that she was a tiny little ball of energy! I showed up at her house at 10:30 and she greeted me with a huge hug. You would think that we were long lost friends or something.

The house had a formal dining room that was filled with boxes. Some of them were opened, some of them were not. I recognized the tiny bottles of lube we use at Heidi's. I wondered if her and Jasper were members, but didn't exactly know how to ask. She noticed me looking at the bottles and explained that she owned Intrigue Lingerie Boutiques and the boxes were from some shipments that came in. She was checking to see which of her three locations needed the supplies and which didn't.

I was so surprised. I told her that Kate, the manager of the Port Angles location, was my best friend. We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about Kate and Garrett. Alice was genuinely relieved that I wasn't uptight about the sex toys and kinky undergarments she had in her house. She was afraid that once I knew what she did for a living, I wouldn't want to ride with them to LA. She admitted that she planned the brunch at her house, knowing the stuff was there, so I would have a chance to make other travel arrangements if I felt uncomfortable.

I admitted that I was probably one of her biggest customers, so our conversation shifted to new products that were coming out. She told me that she made Jasper test everything before they started carrying it in the stores. I thought that was hilarious! I couldn't picture Jasper, the somewhat dorky Algebra teacher, wearing liquid latex! But, then again, who would expect the bookworm librarian to own a pair of nipple clamps!

We were sitting in the living room floor, taste testing flavored body paint, when Jasper walked through the door. I had taken off my heavy sweater and was wearing one of Jasper's undershirts that Alice let me borrow. Alice was wearing a turquoise tube top with a rhinestone star on the front.

We had the box of 50 sample flavors in front of us and a box of Popsicle sticks. We had each painted different flavored spots on each other's arms, that we washed thoroughly of course, and were tasting them to determine which ones actually tasted like their namesakes, which ones were nasty, and which ones she should stock in the stores. Believe me, there was nothing sexual going on. It was just taste testing. You can't taste the stuff until it dries. We originally tried to let it dry on the sticks, but it just ended up tasting like wood.

Jasper happened to walk in the living room when Alice tasted a raspberry spot on my left shoulder. "Honey, I'm home. Are you…." His mouth dropped open. "Um… Alice? Am I invited to this party or should I just sit quietly in the corner and watch?" He was pointing to a chair in the corner of the living room.

Alice rolled her eyes and said, "Don't be silly. It's not like that. Bella was just helping me test the body paints I got in this morning. Come here and taste the banana. Bella is not sure if it really tastes like a banana and I can't reach it to check for myself." She pointed to a yellow spot near her elbow.

He tried to discretely adjust himself as he came in and sat on the floor beside his wife and licked the yellow spot. "No, that definitely doesn't taste like a banana." He said making a face that indicated he didn't like it. "What is the best flavor you have come across so far?" He asked as he picked up the list of flavors.

"Bella likes the watermelon." She pointed to a place on her left forearm, "And I like the piña colada." She said pointing to my right wrist.

"How was the chocolate?" He asked, picking up the brown bottle.

I found the brown spot on my inner arm and said "I think it tastes chalky but Alice thinks it tastes ok. What do you think?" I offered him my arm so he could try it.

He looked at Alice and she nodded indicating that it was ok. He leaned over and lightly ran his tongue over the brown spot, thought about it, and then tasted it again. "It's ok, but I think it should be sweeter. It's more like cocoa powder than a chocolate bar." Alice agreed with him, so she made a note on her list.

We still had twenty-three more flavors to taste and were running out of arm space, so Alice made Jasper go take a quick shower. His arms were too hairy, so we used his smooth back. Alice made a grid and marked each box with the corresponding number on the list. We painted each square with a different flavor until the rest of the paints were used. While we were waiting for the paint to dry, we heard a knock on the front door. Alice was cleaning up our mess, so I got up to see who was at the door.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" I said when I opened the door. He looked absolutely gorgeous with his messy hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing dark grey sweatpants with the matching hoodie and a tight black UnderArmor shirt.

"Bella? Um… I needed to talk to Jasper. What are you doing here and what is that all over your arms?" He was looking at the multicolored spots covering me from shoulder to wrist.

"Alice and I had brunch. I was just helping her test flavored body paint. Jasper's in the living room. Come on in." I opened the door and stepped aside.

He seemed dazed as he walked through the foyer in to the living room. Jasper was lying on the floor with colored spots all over his back. Alice had just leaned over and said, "Bella, the Apricot is delicious! You should try it!"

Jasper looked up and said, "Hey Edward. What brings you here?"

Edward stood there looking at the three of us for a moment then shook his head like he was trying to clear his thoughts. "Umm… Jazz… Hell, I have no idea. I can't talk to you when you are laying there looking like a naughty game of twister!"

We all started laughing. Alice fell over in hysterics and said, "Shit, Edward, that's priceless. I don't think I have ever heard you say the word 'naughty'!"

Edward sat down on the couch and picked up one of the bottles of paint. "Why the hell would someone want to paint themselves black?"

Jasper piped in, "Hey, I would paint myself pink if it would get Alice to lick me more often!" She reached over and smacked him on the back of the head.

"There are artists in New York that use these to paint designs on people's bodies." Alice said, "They get paid quite a lot of money to paint on people. I have seen things as simple as a bra and panties and as complicated as the Mona Lisa. The person who gets painted goes home and lets their partner taste the creation. For someone who is really oral, this can be a very good thing."

Edward opened the bottle and smelled it, making a face. "This one stinks!"

I took the bottle from him and looked at it. "This is licorice. I don't like it either. Here try the butterscotch." I said pointing to the light orange spot on the back of my left hand. He looked a little unsure so I added, "Don't worry, Alice and I scrubbed down to make sure we were clean before we started. I am the only one that has tasted that flavor, and I am not sick or anything."

He took my hand and I suddenly felt warm all over. Keeping eye contact, he slowly lifted it up to his mouth. I felt my nipples get hard. His eyes drifted down my body. I could feel the heat of it move all the way down then back up settling on my hard nipples. I could feel his warm breath on my hand as his lips lightly touched my skin. I felt the tip of his tongue making soft circles on the back of my hand and then firmer flicks in the middle as he gently sucked. I felt the moisture pooling between my legs and I think my eyes may have rolled into the back of my head. _Damn! That man has a magical tongue!_

His lips moved up my arm to a tan spot as his eyes drifted further down my body settling between my legs. His tongue started giving this spot a similar treatment, starting with soft circles and firm flicking, but then he flattened his tongue and sucked gently as he ran the course part of his tongue over my skin. My breath hitched and I squirmed a little.

Jasper cleared his throat and said, "Um, guys, would you like to take that next door?"

Edwards dropped my hand quickly and looked away as he blushed. "Um… Sorry… Um… That one was good. What flavor was that?"

My body shivered and it took a second before my brain started functioning again. "That was caramel." _I am definitely investing in some of that!_

Edward looked around nervously and said, "Um… I guess I had better get to the gym. Jazz, I'll talk to you later." He got up and quickly headed for the door, trying his best to hide the bulge in the front of his sweatpants.

When he closed the door on his way out, Alice giggled, "I thought that boy was going to have himself some candy coated Bella for lunch! Look, he didn't just taste it, he licked you clean!"

I looked down and sure enough, the butterscotch and caramel paint were completely gone! My girly parts were saying, _"Paint me in a lovely shade of caramel… Please!"_ I briefly debated if I should ask Alice how much this stuff would cost but decided I would just ask Kate later. I let Alice finish tasting the paints on Jasper, while I took notes for her. We put all the samples back in the box and washed off the paint. We sent Jasper off to the shower and then Alice and I headed to Port Angeles to shop for bathing suits.

As you can imagine, there aren't many bathing suits available in the stores at the end of February, when it's still snowing outside! We did find some other clothes, but no bathing suits. Alice told me that she was going to be in Seattle on Monday delivering some of the boxes to her stores there. She said she would look for bathing suits and let me know if she found any that looked decent. She said she would ask the store to hold them if she found anything in my size. That was really nice of her. I was really starting to like Alice.

When we got back from Port Angeles, Jasper had dinner ready. He had just pulled the ribs off of the barbeque pit and was separating them. He had also made homemade garlic mashed potatoes, and grilled corn on the cob.

"You are staying for dinner, aren't you Bella?" He asked as I helped Alice bring in her bags. "I made enough for all four of us."

Just then Edward stepped in from the back yard with another plate of ribs. "Ok, this is the last of them." When he looked up, his eyes locked with mine. "Oh. Hey Bella, I didn't hear you pull up. Would you like something to drink?"

He seemed much calmer than he was when he left earlier. We had a good evening. The food was delicious! Jasper was the man when it came to grilling. We drank beer, played a game of Pictionary, which Alice and I won, and had a great time. I didn't realize how late it was getting until Alice yawned. I looked up at the clock.

"Wow! It's almost midnight, already! I should be heading home. I had a great time. Thanks guys." I said as I grabbed my coat and purse.

"Good night, Bella!" Alice said giving me a hug. "I'll let you know what I find on Monday."

Jasper got up and gave me a hug. "See you on Monday, Bella."

Edward grabbed his jacket and walked with me to the door as he said his good nights. When we got outside, he said, "Good night, Bella. Be careful driving home."

I smiled at him, "I will. Good night, Edward."

I got in my car and watched him walk next door to his house. I started the car and sat there while it was warming up. I grabbed the ice scraper and cleaned my windows while I was waiting. I put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway, but when I went to shift it back into drive, it made a loud noise and died. I sat there in the middle of the road for a minute then I put the car back in park so I could try to start it again. Nothing happened. _Damn car! Have I mentioned that old cars suck? Well, they do! _

I gave it a few more minutes then tried it again… Nothing! I would have to call someone to come out and tow it to the shop. _Just what I needed!_ I checked through the numbers in my phone to see if I still had the phone number to the shop my car was in a few weeks ago, but I couldn't find it. I shifted the car into neutral and tried to push it to the side of the road, but it was too heavy for me to move. I needed help.

I looked up at Jasper and Alice's house. It was dark. They had already gone to bed. _Shit!_ I glanced over at Edward's house. There was one light still on. _Thank god!_ I trudged over to his house and rang the doorbell. I was freezing! I didn't have a hat or gloves on. My nose was red, and I am sure my hair looked crazy since bits of it had been blown free of the bun I had it in.

The porch light clicked on and the door opened. "Bella? What are you…"

"Oh, Edward, thank god you're still up!" I said in relief. "My car broke down. I need to call a wrecker and I can't get it out of the road. Can you look up the number to the wrecker service for me, please?"

"Oh! Umm, sure… Let me grab my jacket and step into some shoes so I can help you move your car. Come on in and get out of the cold." He walked back into the house.

I stepped inside. It was the mirror image of Jasper and Alice's house. There were some differences. He had marble in the foyer, where Alice had ceramic tile. Alice had normal beige carpet but Edward had Berber Carpet in a deep rich tan with burgundy and black threads woven in. Their house looked very homey and lived in, where his looked elegant, but felt somewhat empty.

There were some paintings on the wall, but no family pictures. There was a giant flat screen TV on the wall, a nice surround sound system, a DVD player, and another piece of equipment that I didn't recognize at a glance, but no movies or CD's on the shelves around it. It looked like it was on display but never used.

He came back into the living room wearing some hiking boots. He grabbed his jacket, put on his gloves, and we headed outside to my car. He took my keys and tried to start it, but got no response. He put it in neutral and told me to sit inside to steer while he pushed. He tried and tried but couldn't get the damn thing to move either.

"It feels like your breaks are stuck or something. Is your emergency brake on?" He asked sticking his head inside to look for himself.

"No. I don't think I have ever used my emergency breaks in this car."

"What were you doing when it died?" He said coming around and getting in the passenger side so he could get out of the wind.

"I backed out of the driveway then put it in drive. It made a loud grinding noise and died. I haven't been able to do anything with it sense." I explained.

"Have you been having problems with your transmission?"

"This had better not be the transmission! I just had the stupid thing replaced a few weeks ago!" I was pissed.

"Well, we can't just leave it in the middle of the road like this. Let me look under the hood to see if I see anything." He said getting out and going around to the front. I popped the hood and got out to look for myself. As we leaned onto the car to look inside, the car moved!

"It looks like it may be stuck in reverse. That would explain why it won't start. It probably has to be in park to start. It also explains why we can't roll it forward." He said closing the hood.

"You could see that from looking at the motor?" I asked skeptically.

"No, the car moved when we leaned on it and I guessed about the rest." He said with a half smile. "Now, let's push it backwards to get it out of the road and then we will call a tow truck to come get it."

He pushed and I steered. We managed to get the car to the side of the road pretty quickly. We went back to his house to call the wrecker service. Unfortunately, the nearest wrecker was over an hour away. Edward told them the address to his house and gave them the description and license plate number to the car. He told them to stop by for the keys when they got here.

"They'll be here as soon as they can. They think it will be at least an hour." He said, as he took his jacket off and hung it in the coat closet. "Here, let me take your coat."

"No, that's ok. I wouldn't want to keep you up all night. I can wait in the car." I said.

"Bella, it's too cold outside to wait in a dead car. You can wait here. I'm no stranger to staying up late. Don't worry about it." He was right. I knew for a fact that he stayed up late at night sometimes. I handed the coat to him and thanked him for all the help. We stood there in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Then he asked if I would like something to drink. I followed him into the kitchen.

This room felt lived in. He had top of the line appliances, his own coffee grinder, a really nice coffee pot, and what looked like a commercial blender. You would have to take a three week course at NASA to learn to work his microwave. Even with the advanced cooking technology, I could tell that he used this room a lot. There were a couple cookbooks sitting on the counter that looked worn and had dog eared pages. The canisters on the shelf were half empty. He had a basket with some fresh fruit sitting on the bar. There were even a couple dishes in the sink.

"You have a nice house." I told him. "Have you lived here very long?"

"Thanks. I've been here for four years. I moved here right out of college." He said pulling a couple beers out of the refrigerator and handing me one. "Come on, I'll give you the tour, but there's not much to see." He pointed to the front door. "You have seen the foyer and the living room. This is the kitchen, of course. Over here is the formal dining room." He led me to a hallway off of the living room.

"Through here is the guest room, which is empty because I have never bought any furniture for it, a full bathroom, and another bedroom, which is also empty. There is a study through here." He opened the door to a small room that had a desk with a nice computer and printer on it, a bookcase full of books, a file cabinet, and another table with papers stacked on it. "In here is a half bath, and here is the game room. As you can see, I don't have anything in here either. If we go back out to the living room…" He led the way back down the hall to another small hall. "Through here is my room."

His room was very spacious with high ceilings and large windows. He had a king size bed with a dark cherry wood headboard and matching dresser, two nightstands, and a chest of drawers. There was another large flat screen TV mounted on the wall. Beside it was a narrow bookshelf that held his electronics, some DVD's, and some CD's. On the other side was another narrow bookshelf that contained a couple of video game systems, some games, controllers, and other accessories.

This was obviously where he spent most of his time. This is where he really lived. It was neat and tidy, but felt warm and lived in. "This is the master bathroom and through there is the closet." I stepped into the bathroom. It was bigger than my bedroom in my apartment. It had a whirlpool tub, an oversized shower, two sinks, and a built in vanity. The closet was also huge. It had built in shelves on one side for shoes and whatever else, there were multilevel bars for hanging clothes around the other three walls and some additional shelves in the center.

"Wow!! This is some closet!" I said turning in circles to take it all in.

"Yes. This is what sold me on the house in the first place and when Alice saw it, she had to buy the house next door so she could have one too." He laughed.

"It also has a two car garage with space for a worktable. The laundry room and storage pantry are in the basement, but I am not going to bother showing them to you." He walked over and turned on the TV. "Would you like to watch a movie or something while we wait?"

"Sure. That would be great, but will we hear the door from in here?"

"As long as we don't turn the volume up too loud, we should hear it just fine. Why don't you pick something to watch while I go change?" He disappeared into the closet and came out a few minutes later wearing a pair of blue and green plaid flannel pajama pants and a white t-shirt. "Here, since it's going to be awhile, I thought you might like to get comfortable." He handed me a t-shirt and a pair of fleece shorts that had a drawstring waist. "This is the only thing I have that I thought might kind of fit you."

I finished the last of my beer and took the clothes to the bathroom so I could change, telling myself that I would just change back when the wrecker came. _Why don't you just ask him to take you home and leave the keys in the car for the wrecker?_ Because that would mean less Edward time! Duh!

When I came out of the bathroom, Edward was sitting up in bed with his back propped up on a pillow against the headboard and the blankets across his legs. He looked over at me and smiled, pulling the blankets back and fluffing the pillow so I could climb in.

"I already forwarded the movie past the opening credits. Are you comfortable? Do you need anything?" He asked as he pressed a button on the remote that turned the bright light off and turned on the dim recess lighting that was hidden behind the crown molding. He must have noticed the curious look on my face because he said, "I saw this in a movie once and thought it was a great idea, so when I moved into the house, I had them install a remote control for the bedroom lighting. This way, I don't have to climb out of bed to turn the light off when I get tired."

I laughed at him, "I never took you for the lazy type. Or is it more of an Austin Powers thing to set the mood for the ladies?"

"Neither. It's actually more of a boogieman thing. This way I can be in my bed, with the blankets pulled up, before the lights go out." He teased.

He started the movie. It was one of my favorites. At one point, I was quoting the movie quietly and noticed that he was doing it too. We pointed to each other and laughed. After that, we each chose our favorite characters and spoke their lines along with the movie. It was fun.

At a slow part in the movie, I saw him yawn and that triggered me to do the same. We stopped quoting the movie after that. I notice his eyes were getting droopy and I'm sure mine were too. I'm not sure exactly how many minutes later, but I eventually fell asleep. His bed was much too comfortable to resist. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep until I heard a bell that caused me to wake up.

I was lying with my head on Edward's shoulder. My right arm was stretched out across his stomach and my right leg was draped over his leg. He had his arm around my back, with his hand resting on my ribcage, holding onto me. I was laying there wondering if I was dreaming when I heard the bell again.

I felt Edward stir. He moved my arm and said, "I'll get it. Go back to sleep." He crawled off the bed and headed for the door. I was too tired to argue, so I rolled over and pulled the blankets up. As I tried to get comfortable, I felt the pins in my hair sticking me in my head. I pulled them out and sat them on the nightstand. I was almost asleep when I felt the bed move. Edward slipped back under the covers and slid up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his face in the back of my hair. It felt so good to be in his arms that I was asleep in seconds.

By morning, we had switched back to our original position, with my head on his shoulder. He was already awake. I felt him running his fingers through the waves of my long thick hair. I could hear his heart beating. It was very relaxing. I would have thought that my mind would have been plotting ways to get him out of his pajamas, but much to my surprise, I wasn't. I was laying there thinking about how my feelings for Edward had changed over the last few weeks. He had gone from an object of lust, to being a good friend, and now I was pretty sure I was starting to have real feelings for him.

Not only was he hot as hell, but he was sweet and funny. He cared about the kids he taught and really tried to make them enjoy learning. He didn't spend his time in the teacher's lounge complaining about the kids that had bad attitudes; he was spending time with the students trying to help them see things from a new perspective.

I thought back to the other "men" in my life. I didn't even know them really. Shy Boy seemed considerate and sweet, but I didn't know how he was in the real world. Dante was a sex god, but I didn't know him as a person. The most I had ever heard him say when we weren't on stage was, "I told you I was bigger than that toy!" _Wait! Hold on! What?_ My mind started racing and everything started connecting in my brain. Shy boy had commented about being bigger than my toy. Shy boy and Dante made the same sounds when they were about to cum. Heidi told me that Dante wasn't a complete stranger. _Could Dante really be my client? Was Dante really Shy Boy? I have got to call Heidi and ask!_

I was just about to get up to find my phone when I heard Edward's voice speaking softly, "Bella, are you up yet? You don't sound like you're sleeping anymore. Would you like something for breakfast?" As if on cue, my stomach growled. He chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes. Come on, I make a great omelet."

He moved to get up, so I let him. I watched him walk across the room. Damn_, he was sexy!_ When he reached the door, he stopped, looked over his shoulder at me and smiled. "Don't just lay there watching my ass! Get up!" _Busted!_ He gave me a wink and walked out the door. I got up and went to the bathroom to calm myself before heading out into the kitchen.

I sat down at the table and pulled my brush out of my purse. I started trying to work the tangles out when Edward asked, "Bella, you have really pretty hair. Why do you always wear it up? It looks good down."

"My hair is naturally really wavy and thick. When I have it down, it always looks like a mess and it gets tangled up really easy." I looked at his messy hair. "I would imagine that your hair would look a lot like mine if you grew it out. I wear it down if I am going to go out on a date or something, but if I am just going to work or doing boring stuff like that, I wear it up to help keep it out of the way and under control."

"I like it down." He said under his breath as he turned his attention back to the stove.

I contemplated putting it up in a bun, like I usually do, but compromised and put it in a ponytail instead. When he turned back to bring me my breakfast he looked at my hair and smiled. I think I may have swooned.

"So Bella, what did you have planned for today?" He asked between bites.

"Well, I guess I need to call the garage and do something about my car. They put a rebuilt transmission in it not too long ago. It is still under warranty so they should be able to fix it for free. If they do, all I will have to pay for would be my rental car. Hopefully it doesn't take too long to fix the problem. Last time they worked on my transmission it took them four days and the rental car agency charged me a small fortune."

"You don't need to get a rental car. I can drive you to work."

"That's nice of you, but I have some other things I needed to get before the cruise, so I had better just go ahead and get the rental."

"I'm not afraid of shopping. I can take you." He said, taking my dishes into the kitchen. I followed him and started washing the dishes while he dried and put them away. "I know there's not much shopping around here. Would you like to go to Seattle?"

"I need to find a cocktail dress and I need a new bathing suit. Unfortunately I have no idea where to find either of these things. It may take stopping at a few stores. If you don't mind wasting your entire day stopping…"

"I don't mind it at all. Give me a minute to take a shower and get dressed. I will run you by your place so you can do the same, and then we can head straight there. Today is Sunday, so the stores will only be open until 6pm." He looked at the clock. "It's almost 9am now. It will take me less than ten minutes to get ready. If you take twenty minutes, we can be on the road by 9:30 or so. That would put us making it there around 1:30. We can grab a quick lunch and have four hours to shop before the stores close. We can grab something for dinner and be back on the road around 7pm which would put us home around 11pm."

Before I could agree or disagree, he scampered off into the bathroom for a quick shower. While he was in the shower, I changed out of the t-shirt and sleep shorts I had been wearing into the street clothes I wore yesterday. I pulled on my socks and shoes and sat on the edge of his bed. I was flipping through the TV stations when he opened the bathroom door. His hair was still a little wet, but he was almost ready to go. He threw on some socks and shoes, grabbed his jacket, and we were out the door.

We got to my apartment and I let him come upstairs to wait inside. "I would give you the tour," I teased, "But there's not much to see. This is the living room, kitchen, and dining area, all wrapped up in one space. My bedroom is in here." He followed me into the small room that contained my full size bed, a small dresser, a bookcase, and one nightstand. "This is the only bathroom, and here is my semi-walk in closet." I said pointing to the small closet.

"What is a semi-walk in closet?" He said with a laugh, peeking in the doorway.

"It's so small that when you put your clothes in there, you only have room to walk part of the way into the closet." I said as I grabbed some clean clothes and stepped in the bathroom. "You can turn on the TV in the living room if you want."

I stepped in the shower and washed everything quickly. I shaved all the necessary parts and was thankful that I didn't slice myself up. I pulled on my clothes, brushed my teeth, put on some deodorant, and ran a comb through my hair. When I opened the door to the bathroom, I found Edward sitting on my bed reading my book…. of erotica! _Shit!_ His mouth was hanging open and his head was cocked slightly to the side. When he looked up at me, I blushed.

"I wondered what kind of book you would be reading that had a plain paper book cover." He said closing the book and putting it back on the nightstand. "I take it they don't carry this up at the school." He cleared his throat.

"No, they definitely don't carry anything like that." I said looking at the floor. I felt like a teenager who had just been caught with a dirty magazine.

He glanced back at the book. "Is that all one story?"

"No, it's a series of short stories." I said as I grabbed my shoes. I figured if he was going to try to act casual about it, so would I. I am a grown woman. I have nothing to be embarrassed about. My only problem was that he had seen me reading this book at work.

He tried to discreetly adjust the bulge in his pants as he blushed, "Let me know when you finish it. I might want to borrow that one." There was a tense pause then he took a deep breath and said, "So are you ready to go?"

On the way to Seattle, we talked a little about college. He asked me why I broke up with Mike. Before I knew it, I had confessed that Mike was a self centered egotistical ass that was a horrible kisser and even worse in bed. Edward thought this was hilarious. He told me about a few of the disastrous relationships he had attempted in college which made me feel good. Apparently I'm not the only one who stuck it out in a relationship for all the wrong reasons.

At that very moment, on the long road to Seattle, in the middle of nowhere, I realized that I was falling head over heels in love with Edward Cullen. He was giving me all the signals that he was interested in me too, but how would he feel if he found out about Heidi's? Would he think I was a slut? Would he never want to see me again? I couldn't risk that. Even though I could really use the money, I needed to walk away from Heidi's… for Edward… for myself.

**A/N – Happy Tuesday everyone!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Naughty Secrets! I know, it wasn't as smut filled as the other chapters, but I promise there is plenty of smut and some serious drama to come, so stay with me!**

**Status update – 425 people following the story & 178 reviews. Big thanks to all that submitted your reviews and are following the story diligently! You make my day! Tell all your pervy friends to read it too. That way you can snicker behind people's backs and talk about things that no one else knows about without really gossiping! (It's fun… trust me!) Oh, that leads me to something that is a little out of the ordinary for me…**

**Brace yourself for the "****SOAP BOX MOMENT****" (said in an announcer voice, of course)… I wanted to take a quick moment to talk about reviews. I know a lot of people read stories but don't leave reviews. I admit it – I used to be one of them. Now that I am a writer, I realize how important reviews are. We don't get paid to write these stories. The only reward we get for all of our hard work is the joy that comes from knowing that we did a good job. The only way we know that is if you post a review. So, as you read stories, post a review to let the author know they are doing a good job. It doesn't have to be complicated. Just a simple note will do. Often, writers stop writing a story because they stop receiving feedback (in the form of reviews). So, if you are following a story and you enjoy a chapter, let them know, so they are encouraged to keep writing the next chapter. **

**Some of the stories I love to read have stopped mid storyline because the author lost interest. When I email the authors, they all said that they didn't realize anyone was still reading the stories because they rarely got reviews. **

****Clarification: I am not writing this because I am begging for reviews. I am simply writing it because I have seen some really great stories drop off because the author's didn't feel appreciated. So, show your appreciation. If you like what you read, leave a review.**

**This concludes your "****SOAP BOX MOMENT****"… we will now return to your previously scheduled local broadcast….**

**Whew!!! That was tough! OK, I want to send big hugs and bows of humble appreciation for Vicki (NoWayWithWords) for being my humble beta. She's the best!**

**See you next Tuesday!**

**Christine (A Little Distracted)**

16


	9. Chapter 9 – The Chauffer

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight or any of the characters from the books or movies, but I sure could use the royalties right about now!**

**Chapter 9 – The Chauffer**

**EPOV**

Finding Bella at Jasper and Alice's house wearing a tight undershirt and body paint took me by surprise. I went in to talk to Jasper but he was lying on the floor half naked with a grid of colored spots on his back. All logical reasoning shot out the window and I lost my train of thought.

When Bella asked me to taste the butterscotch paint on her hand, I thought she was crazy at first, but she looked so damn hot in that thin tight shirt. As I lifted her hand to my mouth her nipples got hard. I watched them straining against the thin material and couldn't help think about how I would love to taste them. I was picturing peeling that shirt off of her, and unhooking her bra, so I could lick and tease those delicious little nubs, driving her crazy.

As my lips found the next flavor on her skin, my focus changed and now I was picturing peeling her jeans and panties off and burying my face between her legs. I briefly wondered if she would be trimmed, waxed, or natural. She never wore makeup, so I figured she would be natural. In my mind I parted her curls with my tongue to find the delicious wetness hidden inside. I would circle and tease her clit until she was begging for more then I would use the coarse flat of my tongue to run across the sensitive bundle of nerves, sending her over the edge and making her cum all over my mouth.

When Jasper interrupted, I was stunned to realize that I was still sitting there in Jasper's living room. My dick was hard and I was in serious need of release. I guess Jasper was right about being 'bit by the pussy bug'. Once I had the real thing; I wanted more and more. If he hadn't said anything, I probably would have continued up Bella's arm, spot by spot until I had her naked and was fucking her on Jasper's couch right in front of them.

I ran back to my place and used some of the lube Jasper had given me. In my fantasy, I had Bella bent over a barstool while I fucked her in front of a mirror. She was screaming my name and cumming hard while my body tensed from my own release. When I was done, I stood there shaken for a moment. That was the first time I had gotten off to thoughts of anyone other than Izzy in months! I wasn't sure if I should feel relieved that I was physically attracted to someone that might possibly be attainable, or if I should feel ashamed of myself for fantasizing about someone other than Izzy when I had just fucked her earlier this week.

When I went to leave my house for the gym, I noticed the ladies had left in Alice's car. I stopped over to see if Jasper was still there and wanted to go with me. He told me that he didn't feel like working out, but he did need to go to the grocery store. He was planning on grilling for dinner. I loved it when Jasper grilled. I don't know how he does it, but it always turns out perfect. I changed my mind about the gym and went with him to the store. When we came back he asked about Bella.

"So, Edward, what's going on between you and Bella?"

"Nothing, we're just friends." I said as I helped carry in the groceries.

"That didn't look like nothing earlier. Hell, I almost needed a cold shower after that blatant display of sexual attraction." He said pretending to fan himself.

"Nothing's going on, Jasper. She and I have been talking, that's all."

"You're attracted to her, aren't you?" He asked with a shit eating grin.

"She is starting to grow on me." I said with a shrug. He gave me a look like he knew I was full of shit, so I caved, "Ok, she's pretty. There, I said it. She could do something with the old lady hair and maybe use a new wardrobe, but she is pretty."

"Ok. So you think she's pretty and you have been talking… Are you planning on asking her out?"

"Hell, I don't know, Jasper. She's pretty and she's smart, but I don't know if we have anything else in common. I don't know if I just like having her as a friend, or if there could be something more. I'm not even sure if I'm really attracted to her or if I'm just horny." I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"This should be interesting." Jasper chuckled, "You need to figure it out, and fast because in one week from today you will be spending the night in a hotel room with her in San Francisco." He paused for a moment and gave me serious look, "If all you want is a piece of ass, I think you need to be up front about it and not toy with her emotions. She is a good girl, Edward. She deserves more. The question here is… what are you willing to give? Would you walk away from your life of strip club debauchery for her? Would you walk down the hall holding her hand with her hair up in a granny bun, wearing clothes that don't fit? Would you be willing to introduce her to your parents and tell them she was your girlfriend?" I followed him outside to start up the barbeque pit. "I'm not saying that you need to figure all this out within the week. I'm just saying that you need to consider these things before you jump into bed with her for the wrong reasons. It's just something to think about."

We went back inside to start cooking the side dishes and our conversation changed. I liked that about Jasper. He said what he needed to say and then let it drop. He didn't feel the need to go over and over the same thing. He also didn't try to influence you to do things his way. He simply stated his concerns and let you make your own decisions.

When Bella and Alice got home, things lightened up and we spent the rest of the evening having a good time. When it was time to go, Bella hugged Alice and Jasper but when it came time to say goodbye to me, she made no attempt to hug me. This stung a little. I wanted a hug too, but then again, I didn't make an effort to hug her either. I went home and started thinking about what Jasper said. Was I ready for a relationship with a woman? Could I see myself in a relationship with Bella? Could I walk away from Izzy for a woman in oversized clothes and granny hair?

I had just pulled my shoes off when I heard a knock on the door. It was Bella. She looked like she was freezing. Her nose and hands were red and she was shivering. Her hair looked crazy with bits of it blown out of the bun, but the thing that I noticed most of all was the smile on her face. She was happy to see me!

Her car had broken down and she needed help. Sure, she could have gone to Jasper and Alice, but she didn't. She came to me! I went outside and helped her move her car then invited her inside to wait for the wrecker. I know, I should have just given her a ride home and left the keys inside the car for the wrecker, but… well… If I did that, she would go home and I wouldn't get to spend time with her.

I know… we should have watched TV in the living room. Maybe it was wrong to change into pajamas and offer her something to sleep in, knowing damn well that she didn't intend to spend the night, but I hoped that if she got comfortable she wouldn't want to leave so soon. We had a great time watching movies. Apparently we have the same tastes in movies. Good to know.

I was starting to get tired and could see that she was tired too. I could see her trying to fight off sleep but she finally gave in. Her head would lob to the side for just a second then would pop back up. She leaned it back against the headboard and her whole body started to relax. I slid down under the blankets and reached for her. It only took a soft pull on her arm to get her to slide my way. She was lying with her head on my pillow and her body sideways on the bed.

"Come here, Bella. Come closer to me." I said softly.

She responded right away, scooting herself so that she was lying with her head on my shoulder. It felt good to have her in my arms. Her hair smelled like strawberries and her body was soft and warm against mine. In the past, when women tried to lay like this with me, I always felt smothered, but for some reason this time it felt comforting. Having her there, in my bed, just felt… right.

When the wrecker showed up, I slid out from underneath her and went to the door to give him the keys and tell him what we suspected the problem was and then I went back to bed. She had rolled over so that her back was toward me. She had also taken her hair down. I had not realized just how long and beautiful her hair was. From the back, she could have easily been mistaken for Izzy, except Izzy's hair was much curlier.

The movie had stopped a long time ago so I turned off the TV. When I climbed under the covers and hit the button to turn the lights off, I instinctively rolled over wrapped my arms around her. We fit together perfectly, my larger frame wrapped around her smaller frame. Her hair was so silky and soft that I nuzzled my face into it, relishing the silkiness against my skin and the smell of fresh strawberries. This was another first for me. I always hated having a woman's hair in my face because it was itchy and would get in my mouth, but not Bella's. I liked snuggling up to her, hair and all.

The only thing better than sleeping with Bella in my bed, was waking up with her in my arms. I lay there playing with her hair and listening to her sleep for a good thirty minutes. It was calming. As I lay there, I was thinking about Bella. The only things I honestly didn't care for were her hair and her clothes. I could buy her new clothes but what about her hair? It was so pretty, why did she wear it like that all the time?

I know they say that you should never try to change someone. You should accept them the way they are, but it wouldn't hurt to try a little. She always wears the extra school shirts and sweatshirts. Maybe she just doesn't have the money to buy new clothes. Emmett said that she was pretty much raised by her dad. Maybe he never took the time to show her how to dress like a lady.

I could buy her a nice blouse to wear with her skirts and maybe a nice fitted blazer that she could wear when she gets cold. It would be a good look for working at school. I could probably find her a nice sweater that clings to her enough to show off her figure. She could wear that with pants or a skirt. Hmmm. Maybe I could find her some comfortable shoes that still looked good. I wonder where I could find something like that. Would she be offended if I gave her clothes? It would probably be better if it was a gift for some kind of occasion. _I wonder when her birthday is._

When she finally woke up, I made breakfast and we talked about her car. I told her that I liked it when she wore her hair down. She told me that it gets too messy and tangled but compromised and wore it in a ponytail instead of a bun. It wasn't completely down, like I wanted, but it still looked good. I offered to take her shopping and drive her to and from work. This would allow me to spend more time with her before the trip, so we could get to know each other better.

On our way to Seattle, she pulled out her iPod and plugged it into the car. "What kind of music do you like?" she asked.

"I like everything. What about you?" I asked, shooting her a grin.

"Good because I have just about everything in here. What would you like to hear?"

I thought it would be fun to try to stump her, so I said, "Play some classical."

With a press of the button, we were listening to Bach. "Is Bach ok or would you prefer some Chopin, Handel, Beethoven, or Mozart?"

I was delightfully surprised. I tried to think of something she wouldn't have. I knew she listened to Rob Zombie, so I went for something at the opposite end of the spectrum. "Ok, now let's hear some country music."

She switched playlists and said, "Do you want classic country like Patsy Cline, Loretta Lynn, or Hank Williams Sr. or do you want something current, like Keith Urban, Faith Hill, or Shenandoah?"

I laughed, "Rap?"

She smiled, "Eminem, Mos Def, 50 cent… Should I go on?"

"Ok, let me be more specific. How about..." I tried to think of the most obscure band I knew of. "I got it, how about the Red Elvises!" She smiled and searched her iPod. I was sure I had her stumped with this one, but suddenly the sounds of "Boogie on the Beach" filled the car. I looked over at her and she was beaming. "Ok, you got me. How did you end up with that much music? That must have been expensive!"

"My freshmen year in college I worked at a radio station. They had a huge library of music. Part of my job was to catalog their collection. I downloaded a lot of music from them. My recent stuff came from my dad. He never knows what to get me, so he gets me iTunes gift cards for every occasion."

"I will have to go through your music sometime to see if you have anything from my wish list." I said glancing over at her and smiling.

"I would like that." she said smiling back at me.

We spent the rest of the trip talking about music and movies. When we arrived in Seattle we ate a quick lunch and then drove to a store that Alice recommended for her cocktail dress. I watched the look of confusion as she looked at all the dresses hanging on the racks. This place had everything from wedding dresses to prom dresses and everything in between. Some of it was hideous but some was nice. Bella looked completely overwhelmed. A sales lady approached and asked if she could help. Bella told her that she didn't need any help, but I knew better, so I said, "We are taking a cruise next week. One of the nights, we have to wear cocktail attire. Can you please recommend a good cocktail dress?"

Bella gave me a dirty look but as soon as the lady directed her to a rack in the back of the store that had some really nice looking dresses, she forgave me. The sales lady carried three different sizes to the dressing room for Bella to try on. A few minutes later, the woman came out to grab a few different types and sizes of bras.

I wasn't paying much attention. I was sitting on a chair in the middle of the store playing with Bella's iPod. She was right; she had just about everything I could think of. I started going through her playlists. Most of her playlists had funny names. Some of the playlists that stood out were, "Stupid People Suck," "Doing Boring Shit," "Sleep NOW," and "Angry Sex". _Hmmm. Why does that last one sound familiar? _I was just about to click on the Angry Sex playlist when Bella came out of the dressing room with an arm full of clothes.

"Edward, can you take these to the register? I need to try on some shoes really quick."

I grabbed the stuff from her arms and carried it all to the register. She had three dresses and a variety of undergarments. By the time I got it all piled on the counter, Bella came up with two pairs of shoes and added them to the pile. I could see the dollar signs in the saleslady's eyes.

"Bella, you don't have to buy everything from one store, you know. If you want to look around to see if you find anything you like better, we can."

"No, I really like these." She said pointing to the dresses.

"You do realize that you only have to wear a cocktail dress on one night. The rest of the trip will be casual or business casual." I had no idea what she was planning on doing with three dresses.

"I know that. The other two are just going out on the town dresses. You know, in case I get a date that wants to take me out dancing or something. With Mike, that was never an issue, but now that I'm single… You never know. Besides, I noticed there was a dance club on the boat. I might want to go dancing. I can do that by myself. Surely not everyone on the boat has a date." _Why does this bother me?_

While we were talking, the lady was ringing up her purchases. The lady pulled out a coupon that she apparently promised Bella. Even after the discount, the total came to over $600! Bella reached inside her purse and pulled out a stack of cash. I almost fell on the floor! _She is carrying that much money in CASH!_ _How much fucking money do they pay school librarians? It may be time to switch careers!_

The saleslady recommended a few places to look for bathing suits. We went to the first place but had no luck. The second place had a decent selection, but nothing that Bella really liked. The third place we tried had a small selection, but Bella found two bikinis that she liked. One was yellow with tiny green polka dots and green bows, one between her breasts and one on each hip. The other was purple with a blue paisley design that was accented with blue and purple sequins. Unfortunately, she didn't model either of them for me. She just held them up so I could see them and said "I picked these". Just like last time, she paid in cash.

"Alright, moneybags, were to next?" I teased.

"The only thing I still need is jewelry for my dress."

"Ok, are you looking for diamonds, emeralds, rubies, or what?" _If she pulls a couple thousand dollars out of that purse to pay for jewelry, I just might mug her myself!_

"No, silly, I can't afford the real stuff." _Thank god!_ "I need to find a place that has nice costume jewelry."

We found a place in the mall that had a bunch of kiddy crap but there was some nice stuff in there too. She found a necklace, some earrings, and a bracelet.

We went out for dinner at an Italian restaurant. It was a nice place but not overly pricy. I ordered a bottle of merlot that Bella seemed to enjoy. When we finished dinner, Bella insisted on paying. "You drove me all over town and wasted your Sunday as well as your gas. The least I can do it pay for your dinner."

"It was no problem. I didn't have anything planned anyway. Besides, you just spent a ton of money. You need to save some for the trip."

Bella gave me a sleepy wine induced intoxicated grin and said, "I already have my cruise funds stashed away. This was my pre-cruise money."

"What, did you do… win the lottery or something?" I teased.

She gave a strange look, like she wasn't sure how I would react and said, "I work part time at nights, but you can't tell anyone."

_Why would anyone care if she had another job?_ "Your secret's safe with me. Where do you work?"

She put her finger over her lips and said, "I can't tell you. It's a secret." Her eyes sparkled when she said it. I had no idea what she was talking about, but I smiled anyway.

Bella fell asleep on the way home, so I couldn't ask any more questions. I got her up to her apartment and promised to pick her up for work the next morning. I felt strangely alone riding back to my house without her.

The following week at school was hell. We had major tests going on all week, so all of the teachers were needed all day. Bella's car was shot. Apparently the transmission had to be replaced again and some other stuff broke too. The garage estimated they would finish the job on Thursday, maybe Friday.

I got a call from Heidi saying that Izzy would be out for two weeks. She offered to have Tanya perform for me, but I turned her down. Honestly I was kind of relieved. I was going to busy driving Bella around, so I wouldn't be able to make the drive to Seattle anyway.

Jasper and I picked up Bella every morning before we headed to the school. After school was over, she would meet us at my car so we could go home. The short drive to and from school was the only time I got to talk to her.

On Thursday evening, Bella called to ask if I could run her over to the garage to pick up her car. We got there right before they closed. Bella had to use her one and only credit card to pay for the repairs. The mechanic warned her that her alternator was close to crapping out and she probably needed to consider getting new brakes. She really needed a new car!

It felt strange driving to work on Friday without her. I called her Friday night to remind her that we were picking her up at 5:30am the following morning. We were going to be driving straight through to San Francisco, only stopping for gas and to use the restroom. We estimated that we would arrive at the hotel around 10pm. It was only another five hours to LA, so we could sleep in a little Sunday morning.

She assured me that she had everything already packed and ready. She was going to take a shower that night, so she wouldn't have to do it in the morning and she already had her clothes set out for the trip. I told her that I would call her when we were leaving my house so she could be dressed before we get there. She promised that she would already be up and have breakfast tacos ready for us to eat on the road.

Saturday morning, I went next door to grab Jasper and Alice so we could leave. We already had our luggage loaded up in the car. All we needed was Bella's stuff. I called to tell her we were on our way. She was already up and finishing the breakfast tacos when we got there. Jasper and I hauled her luggage downstairs while Alice helped her pack up breakfast. When we made it back upstairs, she handed me her garment bag to take downstairs and asked Jasper to grab her books off of her dresser. Alice carried the breakfast tacos and some thermoses while Bella went to the bathroom. We were out the door and on the road ahead of schedule.

Bella was sitting in the front seat with me while Jasper and Alice sat in the back. The breakfast tacos were delicious. They were individually wrapped in foil so they wouldn't leak all over the car. There were two large thermoses. One contained coffee and the other orange juice. She even thought to pack napkins, cream, sugar, stir sticks, and cups with lids. It was much better than the donuts I was planning on picking up.

We were all excited about the trip. Alice typed the hotel address into my GPS but still had maps printed out, just in case. Jasper brought some trivia cards and a few games to keep us entertained during the long drive. He also brought a travel pillow and a small blanket in case someone wanted to nap. He and I would be alternating driving. I was driving the first five hours. He would drive the next five hours and then I would drive the rest of the way. I could have easily driven the whole way by myself but Alice insisted we split it up for safety's sake.

The first five hours flew by. We were talking about other people we knew that would be on the trip, funny things the kids were doing, and what we thought other people were going to do during spring break. We pulled over for gas and a bathroom break. When we got back in the car, Bella and I sat in the back while Alice and Jasper sat in front. We went through a drive thru for burgers and fries then got back on the road.

Bella was shifting the pillow and blanket around when she came across her books. There, sitting on the floor board of the car, were two novels and a book with a plain brown cover. Her eyes got big and I heard her gasp. I knew exactly what that book was when I saw it. I had to bite my cheek to keep from laughing.

She leaned over and whispered, "I told him to grab the books off of my dresser. These were on my nightstand. I guess he picked up the wrong ones."

"It figures you would have the dirty book on your nightstand." I teased.

"Sorry, it doesn't hold up well in the shower or I would keep it there." She giggled.

"Hey, what are you two doing back there? I hear giggling." Alice said looking back.

"Bella and I were just discussing the disadvantages of reading in the shower." I said while she blushed and looked out the window.

Alice pulled out the trivia game so we spent the next few hours laughing and answering trivia questions. _I swear they make some of that shit up!_ Jasper beat all of us. I accused him of memorizing the answers before the trip. The look I got through the rearview mirror told me that I was right.

Bella's cell phone rang around 3pm. The connection wasn't very good where we were, but she was able to answer it. It was Mike Newton. He was calling to ask Bella if she wanted to go to the movies. She rolled her eyes and said, "No, Mike. I told you, we are not together anymore. You need to find someone else to watch movies with. I am not doing it anymore."

There was some crackling on the other end that I couldn't hear then her face turned somber and she said gently, "Mike, we went over this before. We grew apart. I haven't been happy for a long time."

There was more static on the line and she said, "The fact that you didn't notice anything was wrong doesn't mean that nothing was wrong. It just means that you didn't care enough to notice."

The signal cleared up briefly and I heard him say, "Bella, you just need to get over this shit. You've made your point and thrown your little tantrum, now let's move on. You don't even realize how good you have it with me. Just think about it, Bella, who else would have you?"

I felt my blood pressure shoot through the roof. If I was anywhere near that asshole, I would beat an apology out of him and make sure he never spoke to her that way again. I saw a tear well up in her eye. Did she actually believe what he said? Did she really think that she couldn't do any better?

I leaned over closer to the phone, so he could hear me and said, "Who are you talking to baby? Are you ready to go?" She gave me a confused look.

Mike said, "Who the fuck is that? Bella, where the hell are you?" he was pissed!

She got an evil grin on her face, pulled the phone away from her mouth slightly and said, "I'll be there in a second, baby. Make sure and get a seat way up in the back." Then she turned the phone so she was talking directly into it and said, "Sorry, Mike, I have to go. The movie is getting ready to start and my date is waiting for me." She hung the phone up, turned the power off, and dropped it in her purse.

"Thank you, Edward. Mike is such a prick!"

"No problem. One question though, why did you give him the impression that we were going to the movies?"

"It would piss him off to know that I was at the movies with someone else. Also, he thinks the only reason people sit in the back row is to make out." We spent the rest of Jasper's drive time talking about what a loser Mike was.

The last leg of our drive felt like the longest. It was getting late and the sun was going down so there wasn't much to look at. Jasper and Alice were sitting in the back talking about their plans for the summer. Jasper was planning on teaching summer school but Alice wanted to go visit their families.

Bella took her hair down and was brushing it. I could watch her do that for hours. I was so distracted I almost drove off the road, thankfully no one noticed. She picked up a receipt from the center console and folded it to look like a swan. She sat in on the dashboard and said, "That's a swan, like me." She was definitely beautiful, like a swan.

According to the GPS, we were 20 minutes from the hotel when Alice picked up the paper covered book. "Ummm, Bella, what the hell is this?" Alice asked with her hand over her mouth as she flipped through the pages.

Bella glanced back at Alice and blushed, "I didn't mean for Jasper to grab that book. It just some erotica I had laying around."

Alice's eyes lit up, "Holy shit! Jasper, listen to this… Anna took his hand and led him to the bedroom. Giorgio knew where she was leading him, but was unable to resist. The way she moved, the way that she looked, the whispered promises and unfulfilled fantasies were just too much. He wanted to taste her skin. He wanted to feel her body writing beneath him. He wanted to hear her cries of passion as he brought her to unimaginable heights of pleasure."

"Let me see that!" He grabbed the book from Alice's hand and flipped it to a random page. "Hey, look, he is licking her pussy… wait a minute! There is another woman riding his cock while his face is buried in Anna's…"

"Give me that back!" Alice said grabbing the book back from Jasper. You can't just scan through and summarize, you need to read the details! Women like the details, don't we Bella?" Bella gave a slight nod as she blushed.

Alice started reading out load again. Because I am a guy, and details aren't all that important to me, I will summarize it for you… Apparently, in the story, Anna liked to tease Giorgio when they were alone by tell him dirty stories while she touched herself in front of him, but she wouldn't let him touch her. Giorgio caught onto what she was doing so he started telling her dirty stories and touching himself. Anna was fascinated by Giorgio's dick but he wouldn't let her touch it. Finally she gave in and let him touch her but he still wouldn't let her touch him. She let him lick her pussy but he still withheld the dick. He liked the power he had over her. He let her watch him while he fucked another woman then let her join in but she couldn't touch the dick.

As Alice was reading my dick was getting uncomfortably hard. I heard Jasper moan in the backseat. When I glanced in the rearview mirror, I could see that Alice was rubbing him on the outside of his jeans. Bella was looking straight forward with her mouth slightly parted. Her eyes were unfocused and she was panting. I tried to adjust myself to ease the tightness in my jeans and her eyes shot to my lap. She squirmed in her seat slightly. She was just as horny as I was.

We pulled into the hotel parking lot. Jasper was the first to get out. I popped the trunk so we could get out the small bags we needed for tomorrow. Jasper grabbed the bag for him and Alice and used it to hide the bulge in his pants. Before I could grab my bag and Bella's, Jasper and Alice were inside checking us in. Alice still had the book in her hand. Bella and I locked up the car and walked into the hotel. In the light, I could see her nipples straining against the fabric of her shirt. Thank god I was carrying the bags!

Alice handed Bella our room key. She and Jasper were on the 6th floor. Bella and I would be up on the 11th floor. We all loaded up in the elevator. Alice and Jasper were holding hands. Jasper was whispering something in Alice's ear that made her moan softly. The elevator doors opened and they ran toward their room. Bella pushed the elevator button impatiently.

The doors slowly slid closed and the elevator started to climb again. When it stopped on the 11th floor, we stepped out and headed to our room. Bella used the card key to open the door then held it open so I could get our bags in. She put the 'do not disturb' sign on the door and closed it.

"Bella, if you need to go to the bathroom, I suggest you do it now, because I am going to need some alone time or a cold shower." I said honestly.

Bella dropped her purse on the dresser and turned back to me with a wild look in her eyes, "Shut up and fuck me!" She said as she launched into my arms. I dropped both bags on the floor as her lips collided with mine. We were both out of control. Neither of us had the patience for snuggling or foreplay. We kissed feverishly as we yanked and tugged at each other's clothes. I managed to get Bella's t-shirt off. Her bra was pulled off of her shoulders but not unhooked. Her pants were down and off one leg but her shoes and socks were still on. My shirt was still on but my pants were down around my knees when she pulled me down on top of her.

Her pussy was soaking wet and smooth as a baby's bottom. "You waxed?"

"Yes, just fuck me! I want you now!" She wrapped her legs around my hips and pulled me toward her impatiently.

I didn't even have to line myself up, we fit together perfectly. I pushed in and she called out, "Oh, yes, Edward! Just like that, baby!"

She was tight! _Geez, what is it with me and tight women lately? _I almost lost it! It felt so damn good being inside her. It was better than I expected. "Fuck, Bella, you feel so damn good! Are you on the pill, baby?"

"Yes, I'm on the pill, but you are NOT allowed to cum until I say you can! Do you understand me?" She said grabbing my shirt in her fist and looking directly into my eyes. I could see fire and passion and lust in those deep chocolate pools. _Shit! She wants performance and I am already more than half way there! Get a grip Cullen! You can do this! Think of something else, just don't think about how tight she is, or how wet, or how her tits are shaking when you… Fuck! I have got to think of something else._ I slowed my pace a little and tried to focus.

"What the hell are you doing? Don't slow down! Fuck me! I want it hard and fast! Oh shit, I'm gonna… Oh shit… Don't stop!" I felt her pussy clenching and her head fell back against the pillow. '

I sped back up and started to focus on my own impeding orgasm again. _ Mmmm… Yes! She feels so good! Her pussy is so… _Shit! Why was it so easy to get her off? _Why do you care?_ She said Mike was horrible in bed. If it's this easy to get her off, he must be worse than I thought. _What the fuck, Cullen? Just fuck her all ready! She had hers, now you get yours!_ I know, I know. It's just that she was so adamant that she wanted me to fuck her until she said to stop, so that leads me to believe that she has a history of being left frustrated. _ I don't care if she had a history of eating ice cream when she's upset! Fuck her! She asked for it, so get to work! _You can be such an ass sometimes_. Yes, but I am an ass that gets off!_

In a quick move, I flipped us over so she was on top. She looked stunned by the move. I grabbed her by the hips to help her grind on me. Once she was moving on her own I pulled her bra and pants the rest of the way off and started pinching her nipples.

"Yes! Oh yes! That feels so fucking good! I think I'm gonna cum again! Oh… Fuck!" The walls of her pussy clamped down again but that didn't slow me down. I grabbed her hips and kept her movements constant as her body shook with her orgasm. _You the man! Let's see if we can go for three!_ What happened to 'she got hers now you get yours?' _Fuck off... No, fuck her!_

When her body collapsed against mine, I rolled us over again and brought her ankles up over my shoulders, giving me a new angle. I was thrusting deep, almost pulling all the way out before thrusting firmly back inside. Fuck it felt good. We were both soaked with her juices. I could feel it dripping from my nuts as I slammed back inside her pussy. I don't think I have ever been with a woman that felt this good, except maybe Izzy.

"Oh shit, Edward! That feels so fucking good! I love the way your cock feels in my pussy! I can feel the head sliding in and out, hitting all those spots that drive me wild!" I felt her muscles starting to clamp again, "I want you to come with me, Edward! I want you to fill my pussy with your cum!" I threw my head back and moaned loudly. "Oh, yes! Edward, yes! Edward! Edward! I'm cumming, EDWARD!" She reached up and clamped down on my nipples with her fingernails.

"Fuck Yes, BELLA!" Every muscle in my body clenched as I came deep inside her. I could barely hold my body up, so I rolled over to lie beside her on the bed. She was panting and sweaty. Her skin was flushed and she looked beautiful!

She smiled over at me and said, "Do you mind if we move to the other bed? This one's got one hell of a wet spot."

I looked around and realized that indeed there were actually two double beds in this room. Hmmm. We just messed up the first bed. Hell, I didn't even realize we were on the bed. I just hit the first available flat surface. It could have been a room service cart for all I cared. Now that I was aware of our location, she was right. We were lying in a big puddle of fuck juices. I almost felt like I should offer her something to drink. Surely she was dehydrated after expelling all that fluid!

"Sure. Stay right there and I'll clean you up." I said as I went into the bathroom and started the hot water. When it reached the correct temperature, I grabbed a washcloth and a hand towel. I went back in the room and delicately cleaned her legs, and stomach. When I went to wipe down her beautiful pussy, she took the rag from me.

"I can do that. You go get yourself cleaned up so we can get some sleep." She said with a dreamy look on her face.

I went into the bathroom to clean up. When I came back out, she was wearing a navy blue satin nightgown that came down to mid thigh. Her hair was down and brushed. She looked completely wore out, but sexy as hell. My undershirt and pajama shorts had been pulled out of my bag and were sitting on the corner of the bed.

She had the blankets pulled back and was crawling between the sheets. "Come to bed, my sex god!" she said with a sleepy giggle. _She called me a sex god!!_

I climbed in the bed beside her. With it being such a small bed, we had to sleep much closer together. I didn't mind a bit. She snuggled up to me and put her head on my shoulder. I reached up and turned off the lamp before wrapping my arms around her.

"Good night, Bella. Sweet dreams."

"Good night, Edward. My dreams couldn't be any sweeter than this."

I fell asleep smiling.

**A/N – Happy Tuesday!!! Wahoo! They finally did it without disguises or stage names! Ok, it wasn't romantic at all, but they still did it! I wanted to go ahead and apologize now... Edward tends to get a little raunchy in this chapter. Hope it didn't offend too many of you. ;)**

**Stats: 531 people following the story and 294 reviews! That is a petty big jump from the 178 reviews we had last week! A big thanks to everyone that was gracious enough to take the time to submit a review for me! I hope that last weeks "soap box moment" inspired you to post reviews on other stories you are reading as well.**

**I have seen several reviews from people that found this story on the "Underappreciated, Yet Awesome Twilight Fics" community managed by coldplaywhore. It is a great community designed to promote some of the stories that don't get the attention they deserve. If you are looking for something to read when you are not reading my story, check it out!**** (I promise, I am not just saying that because they are pimping me. I have found some good stuff there.) Don't forget that you have to change the rating to M if you want to see stories of an adult nature.**

**A very special thanks to NoWayWithWords for being the Robin to my Batman (or my Beta, whichever you prefer to call it!)**

**Next week we go back to being mushy! I hope you tune in for it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**A Little Distracted**

16


	10. Chapter 10 – The Hook

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters involved in the wonderful books and incredible movies, but Heidi's Parlor is all mine! (he-he-he!)**

**Chapter 10 – The Hook**

**BPOV**

The headlines across the globe should read "Edward Cullen is a Sex God!" When I noticed that Jasper grabbed the wrong books, I thought _"Damn it Jasper! Can't you follow simple directions?" _When Alice started reading the book OUT LOUD, I was thinking, _"Shut up, Alice! This is humiliating enough as it is!"_ but when I saw the reaction it had on Edward, I could have climbed into the back seat and kissed them both!... except they were pretty worked up themselves and that would have been a little awkward. _Ick!_

When we made it into the room and he mentioned needing a cold shower. I have to admit, I lost it. There was no way I was going to let that erection go to waste! We both needed release, so why not just… help each other out? This was the perfect opportunity! I kind of unceremoniously jumped him. I probably should have tried to seduce him or something, but I wanted him NOW!

When I managed to get his pants down, and got a look at the wonders that were hidden underneath, my girly parts wanted to do a happy dance! He was hung like DANTE!! Part of my mind wanted to say _"Hey, did you know that you are hung like a professional?" _but the rest of my brain squashed that and settled with a _"Shut up and fuck me!" _Short but to the point. No need to beat around the bush… unless that is what they are calling it these days! _Hmmm!_

After I had an orgasm so fantastic that it made my teeth numb, we moved onto the other bed. I snuggled up with him to keep from falling out of the little bed. I was thankful that I didn't have to sleep in the wet spot on the other bed. He was warm and comfortable. I could feel him playing with my hair until I fell asleep. It was a slice of heaven.

The next morning, I awoke to the phone in the hotel room. _Damn that thing's loud!_ Edward reached over and answered it. That is when I realized that we were facing the other way and he was spooning me.

In a gravelly voice, he said "Hello…. Oh hey, Jazz, what's up?... Ok, no problem. We'll be right down." He hung up the phone. "Bella, that was Jazz. He said that they are going down to breakfast at the restaurant on the first floor. They wanted us to meet them down there. After breakfast we are going to go ahead and leave, so make sure you pack up your stuff." He got up and went to the bathroom.

When he came out, I was sitting on the edge of my bed, digging through my bag. He reached in his and pulled out some clothes. "Do you want to shower first?" He asked.

"No, you go ahead. You can get ready faster than I can anyway."

He nodded his head and stepped back in the bathroom. Eight minutes later, the bathroom door opened. He tossed his toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, yesterday's clothes, and last night pajamas back in his bag and was ready to go.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" he asked as I walked into the bathroom.

"No, you go ahead. I'll be down in a few minutes." I said as I shut the door behind me.

I turned on the water and stepped out of my nightgown. On the other side of the door, I heard him say. "See you downstairs."

I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror_. "Ok, Bella, it's time to make your move!" _ I told myself. _"Yes, we had sex, but that was only because Alice had him so worked up with that damn book that he couldn't stop himself! If she hadn't been reading out loud, nothing would have happened. You want him to want YOU! If you want to be more than just friends, even friends with benefits, than you have to up your game, sister! If you are going to catch this fish, you first need to dangle the bait, and when he least expects it, set the hook!"_

_Ok, first step: Bait preparation!_ I climbed in the shower. Ten minutes later, I came out scrubbed, shaved, shampooed, and conditioned. I slipped into some black boy shorts and dried my hair. As usual, when I dry it, it becomes a frizzy mess. I added some spray on 'leave in' conditioner and used my flat iron to straighten it out. I never bother with this thing at home because it will only rain outside and my hair will get frizzy again.

I pulled on a stretchy white tank top that had a built in bra. I stepped into a pair of black Capri's and slipped on a black short sleeved top that was made of eyelet lace. I left the top unbuttoned to show off how the tank top clung to my body. It really showed off my breasts. I slipped on some black sandals and touched up my toenail polish. I added some light jewelry and a little make up. With a splash of perfume and one more look in the mirror, I was ready to head down to breakfast. _Bait is ready, time to dangle!_

I stuffed everything back in my bag and carried it with me downstairs. The restaurant had a nice view of a sunny little courtyard. I saw the three of them sitting by the window. Edward had his back to me. Alice was the first one to notice me coming.

"Hey Bella, over here!" She waved.

Jasper looked up and whistled, "Damn girl, what happened to you?"

Edward turned around with a look of confusion on his face. When he spotted me, his mouth dropped. Ok, I admit, maybe I was strutting a little, as I approached the table, but it was worth it to see him drool!

"Hey guys. Hey, Edward. Sorry it took so long." I said as I took my seat. "Anything good for breakfast? I'm starving."

Alice, Jasper, and I talked while I ate breakfast. Edward just stared. Alice told me that she was keeping my book for the rest of the week. Apparently they found it to be very "inspirational". Alice also said she was going to order a few copies for her stores. She thought they would go well with the rest of her product line.

When it was time to leave the hotel and head to LA, Edward finally spoke, "You look really good, Bella… I mean, you're better than good… you're beautiful!"

"Thank you, Edward." I said with a smile. Jasper and Alice climbed in the backseat of the car, leaving Edward and I to load our stuff in the trunk, "Hey, Edward, about last night. I'm sorry I jumped you like that. I hope this doesn't make things weird between us. I know we are just friends and you are not interested in me in that way. Besides, we are all probably going our separate ways once we get on the ship anyway, right?" _Dangling the bait! Here fishy, fishy, fishy!_

He got a confused look on his face and was just about to speak when I turned and walked away, climbing into the passenger side of the car. He stood there for a minute and then came around and to get in the driver's side. He turned to me and said, "Bella, wait, I…"

Jasper interrupted, "Edward, people are waiting on us to get out of the way. Will you go, already! We can talk on the way."

Edward pulled out of the driveway and headed onto LA without finishing his sentence. There was quite a lot of traffic between San Francisco and LA. It ended up taking longer than we expected, but we still got to the cruise terminal in plenty of time. We gave our luggage to the porter who was going to load it up on the ship for us and went to stand in line at the ticket counter. Once our paperwork was processed, they gave us room cards and explained that we used them for everything. We needed to keep them with us at all times because they were used as door keys, for charging things on the ship, we even used them when we got on and off the boat.

Before getting on the boat, they led us to a tropical looking back drop and took our pictures. We were all tired of standing around, and were ready to get on the boat, so Alice suggested we all do a group picture to get through the process faster. The photographer positioned Alice and I in front with Jasper and Edward standing behind us. Jasper had his hands on Alice's hips and she was leaning back against his chest. The photographer told Edward to step a little closer to me. He assumed the same position as Jasper, with his hands on my hips, so I leaned back against him and smiled for the picture.

When we got on the ship, there was someone to direct us to our rooms. Alice and Jasper had a balcony stateroom on the Veranda Deck (8th floor). Edward had an interior stateroom on the same floor, on the opposite side of the ship. I had a balcony stateroom on the Promenade Deck (10th floor). We climbed into the elevator with some other passengers. When the elevator stopped on Deck 8, Alice and Jasper stepped off. Edward looked like he was torn between getting off the elevator and finding his room, or staying on with me.

"Come on, Edward," Jasper said, "This is your floor. Let's find your room."

Edward reluctantly stepped off the elevator, but stood there looking at me until the door closed. I felt something in my chest ache as the elevator continued to rise. What if we really do go our separate ways now that we are on the boat? I really hope we don't, but it is a big ship, so it would be easy to go our separate ways and not find each other again.

My room was nice. It had a king size bed, a small couch, a TV, a small desk, a nightstand, and a little balcony with two chairs. When my luggage arrived in my room, I pulled out the thin air mattress I brought with me. One of the ladies that worked at the police station with my dad had warned me that the beds on these ships were hard as rocks. My room steward helped me set up the air mattress and made the bed over the top of it so it would be ready when I needed it. She was a nice lady from Uzbekistan.

She warned me that we had a mandatory life jacket drill that we had to participate in when the boat left port. She showed me the program of events for the evening and explained how to get to the formal dining room, where I had an assigned seat. She also explained that I could eat at any of the other restaurants on the ship without having to sit at an assigned table. She was very helpful. I liked her a lot.

I looked through the ship's map and decided I would wander out and try to find my way around. The deck had several bars, a night club, a casino, a coffee bar, several restaurants, a basketball court, a ping pong table, a game room, a gift shop, a jewelry store, an art exhibit, mini-golf, a jogging track, a spa with a workout room, a big water slide, and I don't even know how many pools. I even found a day care for little kids. There were families everywhere. I stopped at one of the bars and ordered a drink.

"Miss Bella! I didn't know you were going on this trip!" I turned to see Brittany Jamison waving at me. Her mother was an English teacher at the school.

"Hey, Brittany, it's good to see you." I said giving her a little hug. "Where are your parents?"

"They're wandering around here somewhere. There is a club for teenagers that's supposed to meet in the game room later. I was just trying to find it so I don't get lost later." I grabbed my drink and escorted her to the game room.

"Thanks, Miss Bella, you're the greatest!" She gave me another hug and disappeared.

I wandered out onto the sun deck and took a seat on one of the lawn chairs. This would be the perfect place to read, if Jasper had brought the books I asked for. Maybe they have an interesting novel in the gift shop.

"There you are! I thought we lost you." It was Alice. "Hey, I didn't ask what dining room you were assigned to. We are in the White Pearl Dining Room. What about you?"

I looked down at my room card, "Black Pearl."

"Same as Edward. Oh well. We don't have to eat in there if we don't want to. I was thinking about checking out the spa packages. Would you like to come?"

"Sure." I followed her down to the spa. Twenty minutes later, we had reservations for body wraps and sea salt scrubs for Wednesday afternoon.

We found Jasper and Edward sitting in the sports bar watching highlights from various games that were played last week. Jasper was drinking a beer and Edward had a scotch.

"Hey baby. Would you like something to drink? They're having a special on some fruity thing with an umbrella." Jasper asked Alice.

"No, thanks." Alice said, sitting beside Jasper.

Edward turned to look at her then spotted me and smiled "Hey, Bella. Looks like you already have a drink. Would you like to sit?" he asked as he moved over.

I took a seat beside him. "So, how are your rooms?"

Edward said, "Mine is a tiny interior room with two microscopic twin beds in it. Alice and Jazz have one with a balcony, a king sized bed, and a couch. I threatened that I was going to crash on their couch if I started getting claustrophobic, but they didn't seem too cool with that." He laughed.

"You'll be swimming with the fishes if you think you are sleeping in my room!" Jasper said pretending to have a pirate's hook, "I will make ye walk the plank!"

I laughed at Jasper's silliness. "I have a balcony too. It's nice. I met my steward. She is really sweet. Hey, Alice said you are in the Black Pearl Dining Room. So am I. What is your table number?" I said reaching for his card.

"215. What is yours?"

"I'm at 213! We will be sitting at tables that are pretty close together. Have you been down to the restaurant yet?"

"No, we went to our room, started walking around and ended up here. I bet you have already memorized the layout of the entire ship!" he teased.

"I wouldn't say I know the ENTIRE ship, but I'm working on it." I giggled.

"Good, then you can be my own personal tour guide."

The thought of spending the entire cruise escorting him from place to place gave me a warm feeling inside. We sat there for a little while talking about the ship and things we wanted to do that evening. Apparently a comedian was going to be performing that night after dinner. We all agreed that we wanted to see him.

A few minutes later, we were told to go to our rooms for the drill. We agreed that after the drill we would meet back in the sports bar. The drill seemed to last FOREVER! I thought it would never end! Afterwards, I went back to my room to put my life jacket back in the closet. I went to the restroom, ran a brush through my hair that somehow managed to still be straight! California air is great for my hair! I touched up my makeup and was just about to head to the sports bar when I heard a knock on the door. I shut off the light to the bathroom and went to see who it was.

"Are you coming down to the bar with us?" Edward was standing in my doorway with a sexy half smile.

"I was just heading down." I said stepping back into the room to grab my room key off the little coffee table in front of the couch. When I turned around, Edward was standing directly behind me.

"Your room is nice. Have you been outside yet?" He said heading for the balcony door.

I followed him outside. I hadn't even realized that the boat was moving. There was a breeze, but not too bad. The sun was starting to set beneath the water. It was absolutely breathtaking. I stood there with my hands on the rail, looking at the colors in the sky, thinking about how much my mother would have loved to see this, when I felt warm hands on my waist. Edward was standing behind me.

He leaned down and whispered, "The sunset is beautiful, Bella. Why does it make you sad?"

"I was just thinking about my mom. She would have loved this. She always dreamed of taking a cruise to some exotic location and watching the sun set over the ocean. My dad was always so busy that they were never able to take a real vacation, and then she got sick. The closest she ever got to this were the beaches near La Push." I reached up and wiped a stray tear from my cheek. "I'm doing this for her. She always told me that I was too much like my dad for my own good. Before she died, she made me promise that I would live my life while I was still young enough to enjoy it."

"Don't cry, Bella. Just because she is gone, doesn't mean she isn't enjoying the sunsets. I imagine her view is even better than this one." He pulled me closer against his chest and said, "Look… do you see the dolphins?" I looked down into the water and sure enough, there were four dolphins swimming along beside the ship. I smiled.

I felt his fingers run through my hair as he said, "The others can wait if you want to stay a little while longer."

Without a word from me, he moved to sit in one of the chairs and I took the seat beside him. We sat in silence watching the sun go down and the stars come out. When the sun disappeared over the horizon I turned to look at him. He was staring at me with an intense longing in his eyes. He reached up and placed a hand on my cheek as he leaned toward me, his green eyes smoldering. I could feel his breath on my lips and just when he was about to kiss me, his cell phone started ringing.

"Shit!" he said looking down at the blasted device. "It's Jasper…. Hey, Jazz… No, I found her… yes. We're on our way now, save us a seat… Ok, we'll find you." He hung up the phone. "They are saving us a seat for the comedian. They said the place is filling up fast. We need to go."

He opened the door to go back into my room and said, "Hey, your bed is much thicker than Jazz and Alice's."

"It's an air mattress. These beds are really hard, so I brought the air mattress to make it more comfortable since I will be sleeping on it for a week."

He sat down on it and said, "That's a good idea. I will have to remember that next time."

We went down to watch the comedian. He was great! I laughed so hard I had tears running down my face! After the show, we wandered down to the buffet to grab something for dinner. The food was really good. Jasper and Alice went for a stroll to look at the stars, while Edward and I headed for the piano bar.

The piano player was fantastic! We had a blast drinking and singing along with the guy. He had a long list of songs he knew, so we were making requests right and left. The waitress was doing a good job of keeping our drinks coming, and before I knew it, I was sitting on the bench beside the piano player, singing into the microphone while Edward laughed.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Edward said as he took my hand and led me out of the piano bar.

We walked along the deck holding hands. We walked out by the pool and realized that they empty the pools at night time and cover them with big nets. _Interesting._ He led me up to the sun deck and pushed two lounge chairs together so we could sit. "Bella, I had a really good time tonight."

"Me too, Edward."

"I'm glad we started talking. I have worked at that school for four years and I never realized what I was missing by not going to the library."

"Well, you weren't missing much. I only started working there two years ago."

"Really? It's such a small school. I wonder how we managed to go two years without running into each other."

I chuckled, "Edward, we ran into each other all the time. You just didn't pay any attention to me."

"No way!" he said holding up a drunken finger. "I only found out your name a few months ago!"

"I know, Edward, but I have always known yours."

We sat in silence for a little while, just looking up at the stars, and then he said, "Bella, I want to buy you things… Is that wrong? You look good in clothes and I like you with hair!"

_What? Ok, he has had WAY too much to drink! Does he mean that I look better with clothes on than I do with them off? When have I ever NOT had hair?_ I looked over at him and his eyes were closed. _Shit! He can't fall asleep out here. I have to get him back to his room._

"Edward, come on. Let's get you to your room." I said shaking him a little. He got up, so I walked him to his room and put him in bed before heading upstairs to my own bed.

On Tuesday morning, I got up and went to a gym show then I went to look at the artwork in the gallery. I grabbed a Panini for lunch and then went down to the casino to play on the slot machines for a little while. I played a quick game of Bingo then headed to the Black Pearl for dinner. I met the other people at my table. There was a family of three, a couple, two single guys, and myself. Everyone was really nice. There were two other chairs at the table, but those two people didn't show up for dinner.

The food was even better than I expected. I had lobster and asparagus, some scalloped potatoes, a salad, and molten chocolate cake for dessert. One of the guys at the table was telling me about the library. I didn't even know the ship had one! He said that when people bring books and leave them behind, the ship puts them in the library for others to read. I decided I would go look for it after dinner.

The library was small, but had a pretty good selection of love stories and war novels. There were even a few children's books. In the center of the room was a huge globe. I was looking at the globe when someone walked into the room.

"Miss Bella!" It was Brittany. "I found you! Mr. Cullen has been looking all over the place for you. I told him you were probably hiding in some corner with a book. It figures you would find the library!" She laughed. I noticed a group of girls standing behind her with big smiles.

"Hi Brittany, I see you made friends." I said nodding to the other girls.

"Yes. I met them in the club. They are from everywhere, but we still have a lot in common. Mr. Cullen said that if we find you, he will give us twenty dollars worth of tokens for the arcade. You're not going anywhere are you? I mean, we have to go tell him where you are so he'll pay up. If he comes in here and you're gone, he's going to think we lied."

I grabbed a book off the shelf and took a seat on the leather sofa. "I'll be right here."

"Great! You totally rock!" she said as she scurried away with her friends.

A few minutes later, I felt a presence and looked up to see Edward standing in the doorway. "I was wondering where you disappeared to. I had to send out a search party."

"Well, they found me." I said as I sat the book aside. "I missed you at dinner."

"I had Chinese on the buffet. Was the food good?"

"It was delicious! They have this molten chocolate cake that is to die for!"

"Are you going to watch the show tonight?" He asked as he sat beside me.

"No, we had a pretty late night last night. I was thinking about sitting here and relaxing for a few minutes and then going to bed early."

He looked disappointed. "Oh." He looked down at his feet and said, "But, Bella, I just found you. You can't go to bed now." He looked like a little boy pouting.

"Surely you haven't spent the entire day looking for me. What have you really been doing?" I said with a soft smile.

"I woke up with a hangover, got some food and then took a nap. I finally got out of bed around lunch time. I went looking for you, but you weren't in your room. You weren't at any of the pools. You weren't at the spa. You weren't playing mini golf or basketball. You weren't in the casino. I checked the sun deck, but couldn't find you. I even checked the day care, just in case you had some strange urge to go play with kids!"

I felt my heart swell a little. Maybe he really did spend the day looking for me. "Well, you have me now, what would you like to do?"

His smile lit up his entire face. "They are showing a movie in a little while. Would you like to go see it with me?"

"Sure, what are they playing?" I asked.

"I have no idea." He said, "But it doesn't really matter as long as you're going with me."

"Are Jasper and Alice going?"

"Nope, just the two of us." He gave me a wink.

"Really? Without a chaperone?" I said pretending to be innocent.

"Absolutely, and I am turning my phone OFF!" I laughed as he pulled out his cell phone and turned it off before shoving it back in his pocket.

On our way to the theater, he turned to me and said, "Bella, may I hold your hand?"

I smiled, "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, when I was looking for you today, I started thinking that we kind of got things a little out of order. I want to do this right. The first step is for us to hold hands. I am taking you to the movies. It's not the optimal setting for a first date, but it will do for now."

I swallowed hard._ First date? This is a first date? Like for real and everything? WAHOO! Finally! It looks like the fish is nibbling! _

"Bella, are you alright? This doesn't bother you, does it?" He seemed so unsure of himself. I guess my silence made him think I was uncomfortable.

"No, I'm fine. It's just… I didn't expect you would want to take me on a first date." I said honestly. _I really thought I would have to work much harder for this._

"You are a beautiful woman, Bella, and I really enjoy your company. I may have had my head up my ass for a long time, but I am better now. Maybe this will work out. We won't know until we give it a try." he said as we walked hand in hand through the ship. We passed people that we knew from the school and stopped to say "hi" but never once did he let go of my hand or act like he was ashamed to be with me. I wonder if he would feel the same way if he knew about Heidi's.

When we got to the theater, we sat in a loveseat near the center. He put his arm around me and I snuggled close to him. A man came by with a camera and took our picture. He told us that the pictures would be ready the next day. They would be posted near the gift shop, if we wished to purchase them.

When the lights dimmed and the movie started, I glanced up at him only to see him looking at me. "You are supposed to be watching the movie." I whispered.

"You are much more interesting than any movie and much more beautiful than any leading lady could ever be."

I blushed. "Then why bring me to the movies if you aren't interested in watching it."

He leaned close, so he could whisper softly, "Because it gives me a chance to sit in the dark with my arm around you for two hours straight."

This made me smile. In all the times that I went to the movies with Mike, never once did he ever make me feel like I was more important than the stupid movie. I was just there to get him drink refills and hold the popcorn bucket.

Edward did exactly what he said he was going to do. He watched me watch the movie and kept his arm around me the entire time. When it was over, he walked me to my room and gave me a slow passionate good night kiss. No tongues or heated making out, just a slow soft kiss that was laced with everything we could not say to each other. It left me giddy and breathless.

Before I shut the door, he said, "May I take you to breakfast, Bella?"

I said, "Yes. See you at 8:30?"

"Yes, I'll come get you at 8:30. Would you like to go swimming after breakfast tomorrow?"

"Sure. It sounds great. I will wear my bathing suit under my shorts tomorrow."

"Sleep well, love." He leaned in and gave me another soft kiss before walking away.

I shut the door and sighed… He called me love! _The hook is set!_

**A/N – Happy Tuesday!!! I hope your day is going well. Sorry but this was another relatively smut free chapter. We have to have them every now and then. This one made me smile. I hope you like it. They had their first real date!!! (Doing a girly happy dance around my bedroom now – give me a minute…) Ok, I'm back! **

**Ok, for those that are keeping track, here are the updated stats: 376 Reviews and 597 people following the story through alerts and favorites (this doesn't include all you closet pervs that haven't signed up yet – (It's free and painless! I don't know what you're waiting for!)**

**Don't forget to post reviews when you read chapters that you enjoy. It makes the writer's feel good. I mean this for ALL the stories you read, not just this one!**

**As always, a special thanks goes out to NoWayWithWords for all the wonderful things she does. She is the sparkly chick in the puffy dress that showed me the yellow brick road. I am just the silly girl running around in the rocking red fuck me pumps!! Sometimes journeys can be fun when you party with lions, scarecrows, and a tin man! (Please forgive me… I have had the music from the Wizard of Oz stuck in my head for the last few hours! I think I am quite possibly going insane!)**

**See you next Tuesday!**

**A Little Distracted**

13


	11. Chapter 11 What the?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the fantastic characters from the books. Just look what would happen if I did!**

**Chapter 11 – What the…?**

**EPOV**

You know the old saying, "You don't know what you have until it's gone"? Well that is definitely true. When we got on the ship, I wanted to go with Bella. For some reason, I was afraid that I wouldn't see her again. Later when Alice brought her to the sports bar, I felt a sense of relief that I just can't explain. I wanted to run over and give her a big hug.

After the stupid life jacket drill, I knew she was going to come back down to the sports bar, but I just couldn't wait to see her. I went up to her room to find her. We sat out on the balcony watching the sunset together. I felt honored that she told me about her mom. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and kiss the tears away.

The piano bar was a blast! We were drinking and singing at the top of our lungs! I hate karaoke but I could really get into this! Bella surprised me with her ability to hold her alcohol. I didn't get the impression that she was much of a drinker, and her body frame is small, so I figured she would get drunk faster. Boy was I wrong! Maybe it was the fact that we didn't have dinner, or maybe it was because I was drinking scotch and she was drinking martinis but she definitely held hers better than I held mine!

All together, we had a great night. It was just like two good friends hanging out. The next morning, I felt like shit! My head was splitting and my stomach was upset. Alice gave me some medicine for my head, and forced me to eat some breakfast, but all I wanted was to go back to sleep. After my nap, I got up for lunch feeling much better. Jasper and Alice were spending the afternoon playing water volleyball in one of the pools on the upper decks. I had no interest in that, so I went looking for Bella.

When I couldn't find her in her room, I tried calling her cell phone but got no answer. I remembered her turning it off after talking to Mike. She must still have it turned off. I started looking in all the places I thought she might be. I even looked at the boat map to see if I missed anything. The more I looked, the more worried I became. What if she was hanging out with another guy and didn't want me to find her? She was an attractive woman. There were plenty of single guys on this ship that would love to hang out with Bella. The thought made me sick. She was mine! _But, does she know that? You haven't told her anything. She even said that the other night was a one time thing. _I had to find her. I had to let her know how I felt. Yes, she wore real clothes yesterday and her hair was sexy and soft as silk, but even if she went back to wearing oversized sweatshirts and granny buns I would still have these feelings for her.

I had to make things right between us. Jasper was right, she was a good girl. She needed to be treated like a lady should be treated. I needed to ask her out on a proper date. We can just forget that we ever fucked and start over. _I will never be able to forget that! We gave her THREE with almost no effort on our part!! _Right, just keep patting yourself on the back. We need to find Bella!

I ran into the Jamison's. I worked with Marg and had met Bill a few times at Christmas parties and such. I had their daughter, Brittany, in my second period class. I asked them if they had seen Bella. Marg game me a funny look and said no, but Brittany offered to help me find her. The girl is a bloodhound! In a matter of minutes, she came back and told me where I could find Bella. I paid her bounty and took off for the library.

I had to stop in the doorway and take a moment to just look at her. She was breathtaking! She was sitting on the leather sofa wearing white walking shorts and pale pink fitted t-shirt that had tiny pink and white roses embroidered around the scalloped neckline. Her white sandals were on the floor and her feet were tucked up on the couch beside her. The sun was beaming in through the window giving her an almost angelic glow.

When we talked, she told me that she was going to bed early. I was so disappointed, I could have cried. I had finally decided to ask her out and she was going to bed early! What the hell? I told her about the movie and asked if she would go with me. She said yes! When we were walking down the hall, I asked her if I could hold her hand and she said yes! Everything was working out beautifully!

I have no idea what movie we even watched. All I knew was that I had this precious woman at my side. She was sweet and innocent. She was everything a man could want in a woman. In the back of my mind, I still had a thing for Izzy but she was only a small part of what I wanted in a woman… maybe 20%. Bella was definitely at least 80%, maybe more! If I could have Bella, I would gladly walk away from Izzy. Sure I would miss her, but Bella was worth it!

I wondered what Bella would think if she ever found out about Izzy. She would probably leave me and never talk to me again if she ever found out that I actually had sex with Izzy… in front of an audience! Shit! I have to make sure she never finds out. I don't want to lie to her, but I don't want to lose her either. Hopefully she never thinks to ask. It's not something that comes up in general conversation, _"Honey, have you ever fucked a stranger in front of an audience before?" _No, she was so sweet and innocent; I doubt the thought would every come to her mind. _She is not completely innocent, she does read erotica!_ True, but that's all make believe stuff. I'm sure she would never think to ask about something like that.

After the movie, I walked her to the room and gave her the kind of good night kiss that she deserved. I really put my heart into it. I have never kissed a woman like that before, with such passion but no lust. It felt… good! I invited her to breakfast and swimming.

The next morning, I showed up at her door at 8:30. She was dressed in some black shorts and a light blue tank top. I could see the strings of her yellow bikini tied around her neck. Her hair was down and hanging in waves. I am sure she didn't bother straightening it because we would be swimming today. We had breakfast from one of the buffet lines. The food was good. Afterwards, we sat and talked about what we usually do on weekends. I told her that I usually do some housework then grade papers. Occasionally I go to the gym. She said she does housework, has lunch with her father, and then goes grocery shopping for him. Apparently the man hasn't been grocery shopping in years. She pre-cooks some of his meals for him so all he has to do is heat them up. Man, she has him spoiled!

When we walked out to the pool, Jasper and Alice were already swimming. I pulled off my shirt and jumped right in. Bella went over to one of the chairs and kicked off her shoes. I watched as she pulled her shirt off and stepped out of her shorts. It was a good thing I was chest deep in cold water or my reaction to seeing her in that bikini would have been quite obvious! Jasper splashed water at me and said, "Dude, wash the drool off your face!"

Alice giggled, "Hey Bella, love the bathing suit!"

"Thanks Alice, Edward took me to pick it out. I got another one too. I will probably wear that one in Cabo."

She walked to the edge of the pool and jumped in. I have to admit, I was a little disappointed that she didn't turn around and use the ladder. I would have loved to see her perky ass in that bathing suit. _Oh well, she's got to get out eventually!_

Jasper swam over to me and said, "Edward, I ran into the Jamison's this morning. They said you and Bella were holding hands and snuggling pretty close at the movie last night. I know it's none of my business, but she is my friend. Are you just fucking with her, or are you ready to man up and be the kind of guy that she needs you do be?"

"I really like her Jazz. I more than like her! I don't think I have ever felt this way about a woman before. She makes me feel…"

Bella popped up from under the water right in front of me. "Hey guys! Doesn't the water feel great? What are you talking about over here that is making you smile like that?" She asked as she kissed me on the tip of the nose.

Jasper piped in, "Edward was just explaining to me why I shouldn't kick his ass."

Bella giggled, "Oh, and why is that?"

"Because he is going to be good to you." He said giving me a pointed look. "Best friend or not, hurting my buddy Bella is grounds for an ass kicking."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me, "No ass kicking will be necessary. I promise."

Bella giggled, "What happens if I hurt him? Will you kick my ass too?"

Jasper laughed, "Hell no! He's on his own."

"Gee thanks, Jazz!" I said splashing him with water.

We played in the pool for a couple hours, until Alice insisted it was time for lunch. Jasper and I dried off quickly and ran through the buffet line. Alice stretched out on one of the lawn chairs to bask in the sun. Bella climbed out of the pool and dried off quickly before wrapping her hair in the towel and taking a seat on the lounge chair beside Alice. When we came back a few minutes later with food, Bella had taken the towel off of her head and set it aside. She was bending over with her head down and doing something to her hair by squishing it by little handfuls. When she flipped her hair back and fluffed it a little, it was full of curls. My heart started to pound in my chest. _Her hair looks just like…_

"I like it like that, Bella. It looks good." Alice said.

Bella stretched out on her stomach on the lounge chair. "In order to keep it looking like this, I have to put gel in it. The gel gets nasty when I get in the rain and it's kind of a pain to wash out, so I don't bother with it."

"You just need a better umbrella. I think it looks good and it's worth the hassle. Here you need to put some suntan lotion on or you'll burn." She handed her a bottle of lotion.

Bella looked over at me and smiled, "That looks good." She picked up a fork and speared a meatball. "Yummy! This really is good. Hey Alice, did you try the meatballs? Thank you Edward, you take such good care of me." She smiled.

"My pleasure." I said with a shaky voice. _Why do I feel so uptight all of the sudden?_

She sat up to eat the rest of her lunch while Alice suggested hair products. When she was finished eating, she sat the plate aside, picked up the bottle, and started applying the lotion to her skin. "Hey, Alice, how much longer until we have to leave for our spa treatment?"

"We have two more hours. You have time to tan." Alice said picking up a magazine.

Bella stretched out on her stomach and said, "Edward, will you put lotion on my back?"

I took the little bottle from her hand and helped move her hair out of the way. I dripped a little of the smelly liquid onto her shoulders and started spreading it around. I don't know why they have to make this stuff smell so strong. She reached back and untied the strap across the middle of her back. I added some more at her waist and started working it in, when I noticed a small dark spot that was just barely covered by her bathing suit bottoms. _No, no, no! It can't be!_

My hands started to shake and I felt a lump in my throat. I added a little lotion to the back of her thighs and spread it around, but I couldn't stop looking at the dark spot showing though, just above her right butt cheek. It has to be a flaw in the material! _ It's in the same spot. _Maybe she has a bruise! _Not shaped like that!_

I slid my trembling fingers up her leg, to the place where the bathing suit was barely covering the dark mark and moved it aside. _A black swan!_ I gasped.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked as she looked back at me.

"W- w- what's that?!" I slid backward, bumping my chair into the one behind me.

"It's my tattoo. It's a swan. Edward, what's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost." She said sitting up and letting her long curls hang down her back.

I got up, running my shaking hands through my hair. _This has to be a coincidence, right? It's possible that two people have the same tattoo. It happens all the time._ I paced back and forth for a moment.

"Edward, what's wrong? You're scaring me. What did I do?" Bella asked as she reached out for me. "Please, just talk to me."

I backed away from her hand_. I had to think. I had to get away and just think._ I turned and headed for the door that led to the rest of the ship. I didn't know where I was going, I just needed to go. I walked to the opposite side of the ship, but that wasn't far enough. I went up a level and circled the halls before climbing to the next level and then the next. I eventually found myself on the running track at the top of the ship. I ran on the track as fast and hard as I could while all of my thoughts collided.

She works a secret night job... _At Heidi's Parlor!_

She has a lot of cash… _MY cash and god only knows who else's!_

She is sweet and innocent… _Apparently NOT!_

She wears baggy shirts… _And gets NAKED at night for men!_

Mike was bad in bed… _So she touches herself so other men can get off!_

She deserves to be treated right… _She is pretty damn good at treating herself right!_

My stomach was sick at the thought of all the men who have probably seen her naked. I thought she was special! Why did it have to be her? I finally found a good woman to love and she turns out to be a… My mind couldn't even think the words. I just kept running. I ran until I collapsed on a bench beside the track. I was physically and mentally exhausted.

I had no idea what time it was. The sun had gone down and the deck was now cast in a grey hue. The spotlights along the track flickered on making large white dots along the path. The light behind me caused my shadow to stretch out in front of me on the ground. As I sat there concentrating on the form, I heard a voice.

"I thought I would find you up here." It was Jasper. He strolled casually over and took a seat beside me.

"I'm not in the mood, Jasper." I said flatly.

"Edward, Bella is pretty upset. What happened down there today? So, she has a tattoo, so does Alice. It's no big deal."

"I don't give a damn about her fucking tattoo!" I said venomously.

"Then what the fuck is the problem then? One minute we are in the pool and you are telling me that you are in love with her and the next minute you are running off like her head just spun around and she spewed pea soup everywhere!" Jasper took a deep breath to calm himself, put his hand on my shoulder, and said, "Edward, we have been best friends since our freshmen year in college. You know you can talk to me about anything. I may not agree with you all the time, but I always listen."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I finally took a deep breath and said, "I have seen her naked, Jasper."

"Ok, does she have nasty boils or something, because I'm just not seeing the problem here? I was pretty sure you hit that in San Francisco."

I sighed and said, "No, you don't understand. I have seen her naked a lot!" Jasper was waving his hands signaling me to continue. "You know how I go to Seattle once a week."

"Yes, to that strip club… Wait, are you saying that Bella is a stripper? You have been driving up to Seattle once a week for months to watch Bella strip?"

"Well, not exactly." I said trying to figure out how to say it.

"So Bella is the one giving you a little VIP action on the side?" He laughed, "Hey, you know me. I'm not one to judge. My only question is why freak out about it now?"

"Jazz, remember Emmett's bachelor party? Remember the special treat Alice set up for Emmett? It was to a peep show. Behind Volterra is a place called Heidi's Parlor. It is a member's only club where people pay to watch… performances"

"What… like talent shows? I don't get it."

"These performances are… sexual in nature." I ran my fingers through my hair and concentrated on the movement my shadow made on the ground. "The performers put on a show and pleasure themselves while people watch behind a two way mirror... Bella is a performer."

"Holy fuck!" Jasper said he turned to look directly at me. "Why didn't I know about a place like this? There is a place in Seattle where I can go to watch women get themselves off? Do you know how valuable that information is, Edward? It's like having insider information! Sure women say they like it, but they lie like hell, too! If you could get a general consensus of what a woman REALLY likes, you could rock their world!"

_What? Did he even hear what I said about Bella?_ "Jasper, calm down!" I said giving him a dirty look. "If Alice wanted you to see something like that, she would have set it up for you a long time ago."

"Shit, you're right. She would kill me." He said with a scowl on his face. We sat in silence a little longer and then he said, "If you have been driving all the way to fucking Seattle for months to watch her… do that, why are you just now freaking out about it?"

I sighed, "I didn't know it was her. When she performs, she always wears sexy clothes and has her hair down and curly. She wears dark makeup and this lace blindfold. Bella's hair is always up at school. Until this cruise, I have never seen her wear makeup and you have seen the way she dresses at work! I didn't know it was her! Izzy is sexy and confident and has this sexy little black swan tattoo on her ass."

"Izzy being…"

"Bella's stage name. Anyway, Izzy was the woman of my fantasies. She was hot and horny and cocky and fun. Bella is sweet and humble and caring and kind. Bella was perfect…" My voice trailed off.

"It sounds like she is still perfect, to me." Jasper said with a nod. "Think about it, man. You have little miss perfect, police chief's daughter, school librarian by day, and hot, sexy, wanton goddess by night! She can do dirty things to you all night long and still smile sweet for the public in the daytime!"

"How can I have a serious relationship with someone who masturbates in front of strangers? How many other men have seen her? How can I sleep at night knowing she is out there doing that?" I said shaking my head.

"Hold on a minute there!" Jasper gave me a stern look. _I hate it when he does that!_ "You ask how you can have a serious relationship with someone that does that… How about asking yourself how she could have a serious relationship with someone who pays to watch other women get off?"

"I haven't been back since Bella and I have gotten close!"

"Has she been working up at that place during that time?"

"No, her car has been in the shop. That's why she was riding with us."

"Ok, so we can safely assume that she stopped… performing… when you stopped… attending. Correct?"

"I guess so. But her circumstances were not the same. I stopped because I found someone I was serious about. She stopped because of car problems. It's not the same."

"How do you know it's not the same? Have you talked to her about it?"

"No, of course not! I just found out!"

"I suggest you talk to her about it. She may have a good reason for doing what she is doing. Before you go making assumptions, I think you need to talk to her. Be honest with how you feel about what she is doing. Let her know what's going through your mind. Right now, she is pretty torn up. She thinks you are mad at her, but she doesn't understand what she did to deserve this. She loves you, man! That doesn't happen very often. The least you can do is talk to her." He stood up to walk away and said, "Anyway, you know you can always talk to me."

When I looked up again, he was gone. He was right. I needed to talk to Bella, but I sure wasn't going to do it tonight. I just wanted to go back to my room and take a shower. I was sweaty and exhausted. I staggered down to my room and climbed into the tiny little shower then collapsed on the tiny little rock hard bed. _Bella is in a big soft king size bed! _Shut up!

Sometime while I was sleeping, we arrived in Mexico. I was going to be doing an extreme canopy excursion today. I threw on some cargo pants, hiking books, and a t-shirt, put my wallet and my passport in a plastic bag, grabbed a baseball hat and was on my way. The line was really long to get off the ship, so I stopped to grab a bagel before heading down there. On my way off the ship, they made me stop for a picture. Whatever! There were guys with signs loading people on buses to different locations. I found my bus and climbed aboard. The bus was almost full, but I managed to find the one seat that was empty. The driver counted the people in the bus and checked over the list before she shut the door and we were on our way.

It didn't take long before we were loaded onto the little boat that was taking us upstream. Once we arrived at the location for the hike, they split us up into groups of eight. Each group got a tour guide. My tour guide's name was Julio. Julio was probably in his mid twenties. His English was pretty good. He looked like he spent a lot of time working out. He was wearing a spandex shirt that was at least two sizes too small. It was so tight you could see if he had lint in his bellybutton! Why do guys do this? Do women really think guys dressed like that are attractive? I think they look ridiculous!

"Hello. My name is Julio. I am going to be your guide today. Do we have any experienced hikers with us today? If so, raise your hand." Julio called to the crowd. I raised my hand. I looked around and saw a man off to my right with his hand up as well.

"Very good." Julio said, "The important thing to remember when hiking as a group is that we all have to stick together. To keep the experienced hikers from taking off and leaving the rest of the group, I like to put them at the back. They can help keep people from falling behind. So, señores, can you please go to the back of the line?"

The hiker guy and I walked to the back as Julio started us on our trek up the side of the mountain. The hike started off relatively smooth. The path we were taking was well worn, so we didn't have to worry about people twisting their ankles or slipping on the grass. We hadn't been gone more than ten minutes when an old man started to lag behind. Hiker guy and I had to keep on him about it. Five minutes later, we ran into another tour group that was taking a break on the side of the path.

Julio yelled out to our group, "How's everybody feeling? Are you getting tired?" Some people groaned. "It is only going to get harder from here. The group that you see here is taking a less extreme tour. They are going to hike the trail and go to the zip line, but because of the breaks they take along the way, they will not have time to rappel the falls. If any of you would like to go with that group and take the easier trek, come see me and we will switch you to the other group."

The slow guy and a few others walked forward. Julio and the other tour guide exchanged information on a few people. A few minutes later, we were on our way. We left four behind and gained three, two men and a woman. As we started walking again, I noticed that Julio kept talking to the new woman. I couldn't see her very well because her back was to me and she was wearing a floppy mesh hat. I could see that she was wearing some khaki cargo pants and a red tank top thing, like women wear when they are working out. She had a thin long sleeved shirt tied around her waist and was wearing a pair of hiking boots that looked like they had seen plenty of use.

As we climbed higher and higher up the mountain, Julio felt the need to help her more and more. I thought this was funny because she didn't appear to need his help. At the half way point, we stopped for a break. Julio passed out bottles of water from a cooler at the stopping point. The lady Julio had been fawning over the entire trip took her hat off.

"Bella?"_ What the hell is she doing here? No wonder Julio, the wonder stud, was hanging all over her!_

When she looked up at me, I watched as her face shifted from confusion, to recognition, to happiness, to sadness, and settled on anger. "Edward." She said in a stone cold tone. "If I had known you were going to be in this group, I would have taken the other trek." _She would have… What? What the hell? Is she mad at me? What did I do?_ I fumed!

Julio decided it was time for us to move on again. He reminded me and hiker guy to stay at the back, helped Bella up, and led us further up the trail. Of course he kept her at his side the entire time, so he could talk to her and make sure she was doing fine. When we had to climb up steep rocks, he was there to hold her hand and help her up. Once she was up, he delegated the task to someone else. It was like they were out for a hike together and we were all just following them, like puppies. It was pathetic!

The hike ended with a zip line ride though the canopy which led us to a place where we would do the rappelling. As we approached the zip line station, we ran into another group. They were all waiting to go down, so we were waiting behind them. Julio, the wonder stud, thought this would be a good time to chat a little more with Bella. I moved closer, so I could hear what he said.

"…so you have nothing to be afraid of. If you feel you cannot do it, you can ride down with me in the…" Julio was saying as he leaned closer to her.

"I think I'll be fine. Thank you." She sounded quite irritated. I may have smiled a little.

"If you don't mind I would like to call you to make sure you…" _This guy just doesn't stop does he?_

Bella looked up and said, "Edward! So, how was your hike?" She looked desperate for an escape from the clutches of Julio, wonder stud extraordinaire.

"Not as good as yours, apparently." I said with a sour smirk. "Did your little tour guide educate you on all of the native flora and fauna?"

"No, I think he was more interested in my landscaping than anything or anyone around us. I spent more time trying to keep his hands and eyes off of me than I did looking at the forest around us! It was pathetic."

The thought of him touching her made me sick to my stomach! That stirred up thoughts of all the men that jacked off while they watched her at Heidi's. "What, he didn't pay enough for you?" I snarled. _I sure paid a whole hell of a lot of money to see her body!_

Her head snapped up and she gave me a dirty look. "I believe you should clarify that statement before I take it the wrong way!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! He probably would have wanted to actually participate and we can't be having that, now can we? It's much better to keep the strangers on the other side of the glass!" I said through clenched teeth.

Her face dropped and tears started flowing freely down her cheek. "How did you know?" She managed to whisper with a ragged breath.

I threw my hands up in the air and said, "I recognized your tattoo, Bella! I mean, hell, you did a good job of disguising yourself! You really had me fooled! All this time I thought you were so sweet and innocent! I never even suspected it! Now that I know, it all is starting to make sense. I mean your name, Isabella, you go by Bella when you are the good girl that everyone loves and you go by Izzy when you are the bad girl that everyone loves TO WATCH! Fuck, Izzy, did you really think you could flaunt that beautiful ass in front of me for MONTHS and I wouldn't recognize your fucking tattoo?"

I heard her gasp as she realized who I was. "Shy Boy?" He face turned bright red, then she turned around and punched me right in the face! Her punch landed directly on my left cheekbone, almost knocking me over! It hurt like hell! "YOU FUCKING HYPOCRITE!" She screamed as she reared back to take another swing at me. Somebody grabbed her and pulled her away as she continued to yell, "YOU, of all people, are going to stand here and judge me for the things I did? Things that YOU PAID ME TO DO!"

I glared and her and said, "It's good to see you are putting my money to good use! So, what, your weekly payments weren't enough? You decided you would try to make me fall in love with you, so you could get your hands on the rest of my trust fund?"

Her face turned and even brighter shade of red and she lunged for me again. Thankfully, Julio stepped between us, catching a sharp right to his chin. "You seem to forget that YOU were the one that came to ME! YOU were the one that filled my calendar so no one else could see me! YOU were the one who sat there on the other side of that glass watching me EVERY WEEK, Shy Boy! EVERY FUCKING WEEK! YOU were the one that kept coming into the library to talk to ME! YOU are the one that asked ME out! YOU are the one that KISSED ME! YOU are the one that made ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!" She dropped to her knees, coving her face with her hands and in a soft voice said, "You are the one that broke my heart!"

The whole crowd was silent. The only sound was her crying. Someone brought ice for her knuckles and Julio's jaw. My left eye was slightly swollen. I was sure it would bruise, but I wasn't about to worry with the ice. I had hurt her. I had broken the heart of the only person I have ever had feelings for. I did this! I hurt her! She was right. I was just as much a participant as she was. She didn't chase me, I chased her. I was being an ass and taking out my own insecurities on her. At that moment I wished I could take back all the things I said.

Bella took a deep breath and stood up, not looking at me, and marched to the zip line with determination. She stepped into the harness and without a word, stepped off the platform and headed down the mountain. I stood there and watched her disappear into the trees. The further she got, the more my chest ached. I wanted to scream that I was sorry but she was too far away to hear it.

Other people started down the zip line. The crowd started talking again. An old man came up to me and looked at my eye. He said I had a "nice little shiner" but it would be alright in a few days. Someone came and put a harness on me. I barely even noticed. I felt like I was in a thick fog. Someone led me to the platform. There may have been some instructions, but I don't know for sure. I felt the wind in my hair and a slight falling sensation. I have been told that it's exhilarating. I didn't notice.

The only thing going through my mind was Jasper's words, "_It sounds like she is still perfect, to me. Think about it, man. You have little miss perfect, police chief's daughter, school librarian by day, and hot, sexy, wanton goddess by night!"_

By the time I reached the bottom of the line, I had made up my mind. I had to find her. I had to apologize for the nasty things I said. I had to beg for her forgiveness for hurting her and humiliating her like that. I needed to talk to her about my concerns so we could work through it. I needed to get her back!

**A/N – Happy Tuesday! (I hope.) Ok, it was the moment you have all been waiting for. They finally figured out each other's secret identity! I hope you're not too terribly disappointed. You all know that Edward just wouldn't be "Edward" if he didn't freak out and go completely overboard. Besides, all good stories need some drama. **

**Status update, for all of you that are playing along at home: 486 Reviews and 708 People following the story through alerts and favorites. I know I have not had time to respond to the reviews. Sorry about that. Please believe me when I say that I do read every one and greatly appreciate all the nice things you have to say.**

**Don't forget to keep posting reviews on the stories you love. It really makes the writer feel like all the hard work is worth it. (Though I am kind of cringing thinking about the reviews I am going to get with this chapter!)**

**A special thanks to NoWayWithWords. She has been busy writing! She let me have a sneak peak at the first chapter of her new work in progress. I think you are going to love it. I will let you all know when she finally posts it. (I am so excited!)**

**Another interesting side note… I finally got the first chapter cleaned up enough to post on the "other" website (you know the one I am talking about.) They have some pretty strong quality standards, so I have to do quite a bit of cleaning up (not the smut, just the typos, grammar, and punctuation). I am doing it to make myself a better writer. If you are one of the people that visit that website as well, pop on over and drop me a review. I would love to hear from you!**

**OK, I really do need to get to work. I wonder where I could find a bullet proof vest to wear until next Tuesday…**

**Thanks for reading!**

**A Little Distracted**


	12. Chapter 12 – Hanging by a Thread

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I just like to play with the characters.**

**Chapter 12 – Hanging by a Thread**

**BPOV**

I know I said Edward Cullen was a sex God, well I take that back! Edward Cullen is officially a self-righteous hypocritical ASS! How could I let myself fall for someone like that? What is it with me and men? I go from a self absorbed, emotionally stunted, momma's boy to a… hypocrite!

I have to admit, I was a little scared of getting on the zip line originally, but after the fight with Edward, I just needed to get out of there. He is damn lucky they held me back, or I would have beat the shit out of him for talking to me that way! He was just short of calling me a whore! The nerve of him! I had to get away from him and fast! I climbed on the zip line and stepped off the platform without looking back.

I could feel my adrenaline coursing through my veins. Part of it was from the fight, but part of it was from the ride. The zip line reached a pole then took a steeper angle, causing me to speed up. I held the rope tighter. My right hand was aching. I glanced at it and realized that two of my knuckles were bleeding. _I hope I didn't break anything!_

As I passed a large tree limb, I was distracted by some butterflies that fluttered around me. They were beautiful. They reminded me of my mom. Mom had a butterfly tattoo on her shoulder. She got it when she found out she was sick. She said butterflies are the wings of hope. Like hope, butterflies are delicate and fragile but bringing happiness to everyone they pass. It was the butterflies that finally made me calm down.

When I reached the bottom of the zip line, a young man helped me get out of the harness. I was told to wait for the rest of my group, so we could all go to the falls together. I walked over to a secluded set of benches, sitting in the shade of a big tree, and thought about my dad. He was always so calm and reserved. I remembered him telling me about the importance of understanding people's perspective. He said, _"Bella, you will never truly understand why a person does things until you understand them. You need to know how they think and how they feel to understand where they are coming from."_ Of course, he was talking about a murder suicide case, not relationships, but I am sure the concept is still the same.

I tried to see things from his perspective as I sat there, but I was still too caught up in my own feelings of anger, hurt, betrayal, and disappointment to be able to see things from his point of view. I heard a lady giggling as she came down the zip line. A few minutes later a man came down. They were animatedly talking about how much fun it was. They came over to sit by me while others started to come down. I knew Edward would have to come down eventually, but was I ready to face him? Sure, I had calmed down, but I was still angry. If he was to start his shit again, I could easily blow up and beat some sense into him!

I was sitting there concentrating really hard on the laces of my shoes when I saw a figure approach cautiously. "Bella… May I sit with you?" He sounded unsure of himself.

"Sit where ever you want, Edward. I don't give a damn." I snapped.

He sat on the bench beside me and cleared his throat. "Bella, I'm sorry. I was being an ass up there." He said softly.

"You're damn right you were being an ass!" I scowled.

"I should have come and talked to you instead of…"

"Instead of blowing up and turning into a hypocritical ass in front of a large group of total strangers!" I finished for him.

He was quiet for a moment then said, "I know I said some mean things and I'm sorry. I wish I could take them all back. I was just so surprised when I found out… I didn't really know how to take it."

"So you blew up at me for performing for you? That makes no fucking sense, Edward! You enjoyed my performances enough to keep coming back for more! Seriously, you have seen me every Thursday for almost five months and now that you know it was me, you are going to get mad at me for doing it?"

He hung his head down and said, "I'm not mad at you for performing for me. I am shocked to find out that you are not the person I thought you were. I had a totally different image of you in my head. You were Bella Swan, the sweet, quiet, high school librarian. I never expected that you were also Miss Izzy, the beautiful, confident, incredibly sexual performer. It was a shock to find out that the two people were actually one in the same."

I tried to stay calm and not let my temper get the best of me. I looked up and really looked at him. The skin along the outer corner of his eye was swollen and turning purple. Just looking at it made my hand hurt. I had never given anyone a black eye before. _Maybe I smiled a little inside because he really did deserve it._

"You don't think I'm not suffering from a little shock, myself? You were Edward Cullen the sexy history teacher that's great with kids and funny as hell. Now I find out that you are also Shy Boy, the quiet, sensitive, loyal little pervert that comes to see me every Thursday. Not to mention the shock of realizing that you are also Dante, the sexy man who kept me from freezing up with stage freight and showed me that having sex with a real man is much better than anything I could do on my own!"

He blushed, "I thought you already knew. I thought you were just playing with me."

They were calling our group to gather for instructions on how to do the rappelling. I stood up and turned to him and said, "I may be many different people, Edward: a librarian, a performer, a Police Chief's daughter, a friend, a lover, an innocent, and an exhibitionist, but I am NOT a liar, a gold-digger, or a whore! I am sorry that you never took the time to figure that out for yourself before you went and accused me of those very things!"

I turned and walked over to the group that had already gathered around the instructor. Edward stayed sitting on the bench, right where I left him, with his head hanging low.

"Miss Swan, you're up!" The instructor said.

I stepped up to the instructor. He handed me a plastic bag for anything I didn't want to get wet and a pair of water shoes. I put my hat, boots, and socks in the bag and put it in the cart that was going to meet us at the bottom. We were standing at the top of an icy cold waterfall. There were several ropes fastened to thick posts protruding out of the water. They put me in a rappelling harness and showed me how to position my hands and lower myself down. They explained how the safety mechanism worked and led me to the edge of the falls.

I had never been rappelling before. They told me that the hardest part was getting over the edge. Once I got over the edge, the rest would be easy. I backed toward the edge of the rock with the water rushing at my feet. I held the rope tightly and leaned back, allowing my body to hang over the edge. The instructor told me to keep eye contact with him and NOT look down, so guess what I did… I looked down. _Holy shit! That is a LONG way down! I am going to DIE! _I launched forward, away from the edge.

"I – I – I don't think I can do this!" I said with wide eyes.

"Don't worry. It is perfectly safe. It is natural to be a little afraid the first time. I promise you, we have children that do this all the time."

I gave him a look like he must be smoking crack, because there was no way in hell that any mother in their right mind would let their children go down these waterfalls dangling by a thread! I stepped aside to let the next person go while I watched. It was an older looking lady, maybe in her mid 60's. She grabbed the rope and backed over the edge like it was nothing. I watched her go down the rope. I watched a young man step up and do the same. He was going a little faster than the lady, but nothing too scary.

I took a deep breath. _You can do this! You can do this!_ I told the instructor I was ready to try again. _You can do this! You can do this!_ I backed up to the edge of the falls. _Don't look down! Don't look down!_ I leaned back and felt myself slide along the rope. _You can do this! Don't look down!_

"You're doing great! Just keep going until you reach the bottom!" The instructor yelled.

I slid back further until I was parallel with the edge. I needed to move my feet, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I was too far over to come back up, but too afraid to go further down.

"Miss Swan, you need to keep moving. Don't stop until you get to the bottom."

I looked down. _Shit! I am going to die!_ I froze! I could hear myself whimpering as I clung to the rope with my eyes clamped shut. I couldn't think! I couldn't move! I couldn't even call for help!

"Miss Swan, calm down and take a deep breath. Look at me! Miss Swan, you're going to be OK, just look at me!"

I could feel the water pushing on my feet but I wasn't about to let them move. The sound of the instructor's voice faded into the sound of the rushing water. I could feel the mist from the water wafting up covering me in a sheer film of moisture mixing with my sweat and dripping into my eyes, making them burn. I needed to wipe my face, but I just couldn't move. My soar hand was throbbing. I could feel my fingernails cutting into my palms, but I just couldn't move. The muscles in my arms were cramping from holding on so tight and so long.

Somehow a voice made it through the sounds rushing around me and I heard, "That sure is a nice bike. Is it yours?" _What? _The voice got closer, "What kind of bike is that anyway? Can you tell me a little bit about it?"

I opened one eye and looked to my right. Dangling on the rope beside mine was a gorgeous man wearing nothing but cargo shorts and water shoes. "What are you talking about, Edward? I'm not on a fucking bike!?"

"Sure you are. It looks like a black Harley to me. What do you like about the bike?" He was looking straight in my eyes. All I could see was the sparkly green eyes as he smiled.

I tried to remember the bike. It seemed like so long ago. "I like the feel of the wind on my skin." I said remembering the way he looked at me that night. "I like to see my reflection in the chrome."

"Show me the way you move. Show me how sexy you are." He said as he slid down the rope a few inches. "Tell me about the leather seats."

I shifted slightly so I could see him better and accidentally let myself slide down the rope a few inches. I let out a yelp and clamped back down on the rope stopping my movement.

"You like the way the leather seat feels between your legs, don't you?" Edward said, maintaining eye contact with me and smiling.

"Yes, I like the way the leather feels. It's soft and smooth on my skin." I started to relax again.

He slid a little lower down his rope. "Tell me about the headlights. I love the headlights!" He licked his lips.

"The headlights are warm. Sometimes when I am driving, I like to reach forward and touch them just to feel the heat. Would you like to touch my headlights?" I teased with a sexy smile.

"I would love to, but you need to come down a little further so I can reach." He said sounding sexy as hell.

I slid down the rope a little but he slid at same time, so I had to go even further. He swung my direction and grabbed me by the waist, so he could whisper in my ear, "I love your headlights. I think about touching them all the time." His right hand slid around and discreetly brushed my nipple. My breath hitched and I felt myself relax against his warm chest.

His lips brushed against my ear as he said, "Mmmm, it feels good. Let's get down from here so I can give it the attention it deserves." Then he let go of me and swung back to his position and slid lower on the rope.

Now that he was back to his side, he said, "Tell me what the vibrations from the road do to you." He licked his lips and bit his bottom lip. His eyes were burning with desire.

"The vibrations from the road make me ache." I said as I slid down the rope to be even with him. I noticed the bulge in his shorts as he reached down and adjusted himself. I heard myself moan at the sight and felt the warm wetness in my panties.

He looked deep in my eyes and said, "Enough play. It's time to…" and he started lowering himself down the rope at a slow steady speed.

My mind flashed back to the last time I had heard those exact words. I had been riding him on a stool and he said, _"Enough play! It's time to fuck!"_ then he lifted me up and spun me around, so he could fuck me from behind. That was the first time I felt him all the way inside me. _Oh God, it felt good!_

Before I realized it, I was at the bottom of the rope and in Edwards's arms. He placed a soft kiss on my lips before looking deep into my eyes and saying, "I love you, Bella... all of you, the good and the… naughty." He said with a gleam in his eye. He leaned forward and nibbled my neck, just below my ear, making me moan and my legs weak. "Now let's get that harness off of you so we can find a place to be alone!"

He fought with the harness and finally freed me from the horrible contraption. As he handed it to one of the attendants, I looked up the waterfall. It wasn't that high! I was making a big deal out of nothing. I was stuck up there like a chicken, but Edward came and saved me. He talked me down and eased my nerves. He knew exactly how to distract me and get me to work with him. Sure we had a lot of things to work on, and I was not even close to being over the hurtful things he said to me, but he told me he loves me and I know deep in my heart, I feel the same way about him!

He grabbed my hand and led me to the cart so we could dry off and change shoes before he led me toward the little shops selling souvenirs and trinkets. "Come on Bella, let's see if we can find you something dry to wear." he said as he gave me his sexy half smile.

He peeked into a few shops and finally found one he wanted to stop in. It primarily sold t-shirts but it had some other clothes as well. He glanced at a few racks and picked out a teal linen wrap dress with a beautiful floral pattern embroidered in cream, along the bottom of the dress. He also grabbed a pair of white linen pants and headed for the dressing room. A woman came over to help us. He said something to her in Spanish and she smiled. She unlocked the door to a dressing room that looked like a small closet with a single light bulb, a wooden chair, and a long mirror.

He stepped inside pulling me along with him. "Edward, what are you doing?" I said as he started unbuttoning my shorts.

"I am helping you try on that dress." He said, as he leaned forward and captured my lips with his. I felt his tongue lightly trace my bottom lip so I leaned into him and parted my lips, giving him access. The kiss was passionate but not hurried.

"You know, you would feel much better if you got out of those wet clothes." He unzipped my shorts and let them fall to the floor. His hands slid around and cupped my ass, pulling me against him. I felt his hard length straining against his shorts and my panties got even wetter.

His hands ghosted up my sides, slipping under my top and pulling it up over my head, exposing my naked breasts. His lips left a hot trail of kisses down my neck to my shoulder, and then down my chest to my nipple. I had to stifle a moan as he took the taught little nub in his mouth and began to suck it while flicking it with his tongue. His other hand started working the other nipple while my fingers tangled into his hair, pulling him closer to me. "Oh God, Edward, that feels so good!" I whispered softly.

When his mouth traveled across to give the same attention to the other nipple his free hand slid down to stroke the front of my panties before pulling them down to my ankles and helping me step out of them. He maneuvered me so that I was leaning against the wall and then had me lift one foot and put it on the chair, "You are so beautiful, Bella." He whispered as he kissed a trail down my stomach, circling my navel, then proceeding lower as he dropped to his knees in front of me.

My body was trembling with anticipation as he kissed each thigh, placed a gentle kiss on my pubic mound, and then dipped lower, parting my folds with his talented tongue. "Mmmm, Bella, you are delicious." He mumbled softly before his tongue traveled lower, circling my opening and swirling though my juices.

"Oh God, Edward, that feels so good!" I said quietly as I thrusted toward his lips involuntarily.

His tongue traveled forward, making small circles around my clit, but not touching it. The sensation was driving me wild. I had one hand fisted in his hair and I was pinching my nipples with the other one. He looked up at me and moaned, sending delicate vibrations through my body, as he slid two fingers in my pussy and started sliding them in and out slowly.

I wanted him to go faster. I wanted him to lick my fucking clit and stop teasing me. I wanted to cum! My hips thrusted forward into his mouth faster and harder. I could see the smile in his eyes. He knew what he was doing to me. He knew how badly he was teasing me. I was breathing hard and could feel the heat rolling off of my body as I made quiet little gasps and moans. I was wound so tight, I was about to explode.

Just when I thought I was going to go absolutely insane, his fingers started thrusting fast and hard, hitting that place inside that makes me throw my head back and moan. I bit my lip in an attempt to keep quiet. At the same time he started sucking my clit and rubbing the coarse part of his tongue against it firmly. My entire body shook as I came harder than I have ever cum in my life. Edward had to use his free hand to keep me from falling over! My bones had all turned to jelly.

He sat me in the chair and gave my nipples each a quick soft kiss before standing up in front of me and undoing his shorts. He didn't need to ask. He knew I would reciprocate. As his shorts and boxer briefs fell to the floor, I took a good look at him. He was mouthwatering! He gave himself a few long strokes as he said, "I won't last long, Bella. I am already so close, I can feel it."

I leaned forward and licked the little drop of pre-cum off the end and then placed a little kiss on the tip, causing him to hiss. I ran my tongue from the base to the top, swirling around the head and then back down. "Fuck! Bella, that feels so good!" he whispered.

On the second pass, I let my tongue circle the head and then I wrapped my lips around it and gave it a soft suck as I let it slip out of my mouth before placing another soft kiss on the tip. "Oh fuck!" His voice was tense. I could see his jaw clenching.

I parted my lips, taking him into my mouth and letting him slide all the way to the back of my throat. _Damn he's big!_ I was close, but still hadn't taken him all the way in. I used a little suction for some smaller stokes as I adjusted myself in the chair, giving me a better angle. I took a deep breath through my nose then slid forward, relaxing my throat muscles so he could go all the way in. When I reached the back, I stuck my tongue out and teased the soft skin where his dick meets his balls before coming up and going back down to do it again. "Holy shit! No one has ever done that to me before! That is so fucking sexy! It feels so…. Oh my God!"

I kept doing it over and over in long deep fast strokes with a tickle of the tongue when he was all the way in. His hands tangled into my hair and his hips were thrusting in time with my strokes. I felt is butt cheeks start to clench so I reached up and started playing with his balls. "Oh shit! That feels so fucking good! I'm gonna… I'm gonna… Oh God, Bella, I'm cumming!" His muscles tightened up and I pulled back slightly allowing me to swallow without choking.

He shook his head, attempting to clear it, as he leaned against the wall and tried to regain his balance. I don't think he had ever looked as handsome as he did at that very moment, all out of breath and flushed with his orgasm.

"I don't even want to know how you learned to do that!" He said, as he took the dress off of the hanger and held it so I could put it on. It fit perfectly. Even without a bra, it looked nice.

"I read it in a book." I said as I turned to look at myself in the mirror.

He picked up the pants and pulled them on before gathering our things and unlocking the door. "I now officially love the fact that you read books." He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

He still didn't have a shirt on. He walked over to the racks and found a nice shirt that went well with the pants then went to look at shoes. He found us each a pair of sandals. He found me a necklace and earrings made out of cream colored shells, and a new hat for himself before we went to the check out.

He said something to the lady that I couldn't understand and she smiled as she rang up our purchases and he paid her.

"What did you say to her that made her smile so big?" I asked.

"When we came in, I told her that we were newlyweds and we were fighting. I told her that I needed to use her dressing room so I could beg for forgiveness as a good husband should. Then I promised that if she let me do this, I would buy us each a complete outfit and pay in cash."

"Oh my God! You didn't really tell her that did you?" I blushed.

"Sure. When we were checking out, she asked if I was forgiven. I told her I was, thanked her for her hospitality, and gave her a considerable tip." He winked.

We were walking along the sidewalk, when I stopped and turned to face him, "Edward, I want you to know that the things you said up there really hurt me. It is going to be really hard for me to get past that. I think we need to sit down and talk about what you said and why you said it. Once we discuss it, we can find out what the real problem is and then we can work on fixing it. Just because we messed around in a dressing room doesn't mean that everything is back to normal. Sex doesn't fix things; it is just a temporary distraction."

He reached up and put his hand on my cheek, "Bella, I really am sorry about what I said. I don't want you to be hurt. I love you."

I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Edward. I know we can fix it if we both try. Now let's get some shopping done before we have to get on the bus."

As we walked through the shops, we held hands and enjoyed each other's company. I bought some things for my dad and he bought some things for his parents. We even posed for a picture with parrots on our heads. _ Thank God we didn't get pooped on!_

When we made it back to the boat, we found a VERY intoxicated Jasper singing karaoke while Alice stood there laughing. The DJ looked like he was ready to sweat bullets. He had his hand on the switch to the microphone, ready to turn it off if Jasper got out of hand. Jasper was smiling ear to ear as he sang "I'm on a Boat" by Lonely Island.

"…_I__got my swim trunks_

_and my flippy floppies_

_I'm flippin' burgers_

_you at Kinko's straight flippin' copies_

_I'm ridin' on a dolphin_

_doin' flips and 'beep'_

_The dolphin's splashin',_

_gettin' everybody all wet_

_But this ain't Sea-world_

_this as real as it gets_

_I'm on a boat mother'beeper' don't you ever forget._

_I'm on a boat and_

_it's goin' fast and_

_I got a nautical themed Pashmina afghan…."_

Edward turned to Alice and said, "Did he just say mother beeper?"

She giggled, "Yes. He insisted this was a good song to sing on a cruise but the DJ said it has too many bad words. Jasper promised that he could sing the entire song without using a single bad word! It's hilarious!"

Jasper continued singing, editing the words along the way by replacing every bad word with the word "beep". I was impressed that he could do this completely shit faced drunk. I wouldn't have been able to do it sober!

"_Never thought I'd see the day _

_when a big boat comin' my way._

_Believe me when I say, I 'beeped' a mermaid."_ He winked at Alice.

When he finished the song, I saw the DJ let out the breath he had been holding. He was glad it was over. The small crowd that had gathered around while Jasper was singing applauded. He took a bow then came over to us.

"Hey, Bella. Where have you been? Did you go to the Mexico outside?" He smiled really big, like he was proud of himself for asking a valid question. _Right!_

"Um, yes? I went hiking, zip line riding, and rappelling down waterfalls. Where did you go?" I asked with a giggle.

"I didn't go to those places. I went to Mexico! What about you, Edward?" he said putting his arm around Edward's shoulders.

Edward laughed and said, "I went with Bella."

Alice piped in, "We did a little submarine ride. It ended early so we went to one of the bars. Jasper found some really smooth tequila that I fully expect he will see again tonight when it's time to lay down for bed." She crinkled her nose.

"Holy BEEP, Edward. What happed to your face? It looks like someone kicked your BEEP!" Jasper said poking at the purple bruise on Edward's eye.

"Shit, Jasper, don't touch it, it hurts!" Edward winced.

Jasper turned to me and said, "What happened to your hand?"

I smirked and said, "Edward got mouthy and I had to put him in his place! I can't go having my men getting mouthy on me!" I gave Edward a wink.

Alice laughed, "That's the way to do it, Bella! Set him straight!"

Jasper looked at me with his mouth hanging open for a moment and then said, "If I wasn't so drunk… my dick would be hard right now! I like women who take charge!"

We all laughed. We helped Alice drag her drunk ass husband up to their room and then Edward and I walked up to my room. I invited him inside. It was time we had that talk.

**A/N – Happy Tuesday! I hope you enjoyed this one. It is drama with a touch of lemon. I absolutely love writing drunken Jasper! Edward may be sexy as hell but Jasper is definitely the coolest guy ever!**

**Stats update: 804 people following though favorites and alerts and 576 reviews, as of this morning. It absolutely thrills me to know that so many people out there are following my story! I read every single review. Unfortunately I don't have much time to respond to all the reviews, so please know that I do read them and I do appreciate all you kind words of encouragement. Thank you to everyone that takes time to post a review.**

**As always, I want to thank Vicki (NoWayWithWords) for being my wonderful beta and support system. She is the peg leg to my Long John Silver. Without her I wouldn't get very far. Not to mention that I would look kind o stupid trying to sail my pirate ship from a lawn chair on the deck. **

**Don't forget to post reviews on all of your favorite stories!**


	13. Chapter 13 – Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters, but I bet I could sure rake in some serious cash if I could rent Dante out for the evening!**

**Chapter 13 – Confessions**

**EPOV**

It has been years since I have seen Jasper that wasted! I forgot how hilarious he is. Listening to him singing that obnoxious song, and edit out the foul language as he went along, was quite possibly the funniest thing I have seen in a long time. I wish I had a video camera!

It was surprisingly easy convincing him it was time for bed. He put up a fight at first, but then Bella gave him a stern look and said, "Jasper, come on. You are going to your room so we can tuck you in, right Alice?"

Alice gave her a wink and said, "Yes, Jasper, don't you want Bella and I to tuck you in?"

Jasper got a huge smile on his face and practically ran to his room. When Alice unlocked the door, he went inside and flopped across the bed mumbling something that I couldn't make out. Bella and I talked to Alice for a minute then helped her turn him the right direction on the bed, since he was already passed out cold.

When we left Alice, I walked with Bella to her room. I expected to just give her a good night kiss and be on my way back down to my own room, but she invited me in. I admit, the first thing that crossed my mind was, _"Yes! Time for round two!"_ but then she said, "We need to talk." And I thought, _"Shit! Can we do it after round two?" _Of course I didn't actually ask that. I already had one black eye. I didn't want another.

We went inside and took a seat on the little sofa. "Edward, I want to talk about what happened today. I think it is best to just go ahead and get it out in the open. I think we are both calm now, so there is no reason we can't talk like adults. In order for this to work, we both need to be completely honest and we need to keep an open mind. It is important that we listen to each other. Do you think you can do that?"

I turned so I could look her in the eye and said, "I will do my best."

"Thank you, that's all I can ask for." She leaned over and kissed my cheek. "The fist thing I wanted to ask you about was why you ran when you saw my tattoo."

I picked up a pen from the coffee table and started playing with it nervously. "Your tattoo was what made me realize that you and Izzy are the same person. I needed to get away so I could think."

"Why didn't you just ask me about it?"

"I don't process things like that. I needed time to get my own thoughts straight before I spoke to you. I intended to talk to you about it tonight, after I had had a day to figure out how I felt about things."

"But when you saw me, you blew up. Why is that?"

"I hadn't had time to finish composing my thoughts. I didn't expect to see you and when I did, you seemed angry with me. I guess it kind of hurt my feelings."

"I was angry with you. I was angry that you ran away and didn't talk to me. It made me feel abandoned." She said putting her hand on my knee.

I can't believe I am doing this. I am not the kind of guy that talks about stuff. I think about it for awhile and then I either get over it, or I decide that I can't and I move on. That's just the way I work. I don't talk things through with people, but Bella is important and if this is what she wants, then this is what I am going to do.

I took a deep breath. "When that tour guide kept hitting on you, I kind of got jealous."

"Did you think that I was interested in him?" she asked softly.

"No, I wasn't thinking that you might want him. I was just thinking that he wanted you and…" I tried to find the best way to word it, "Then I started thinking about other guys wanting you, which led to thoughts of other guys seeing you, and thoughts of what the other guys were doing when they saw you…. I guess it snowballed and I blew up."

She looked down at her feet and said, "So it was ok when you thought you were watching someone else but not ok now that you know that it was me?"

I shook my head, "No, Bella, that's not what I said. It wasn't about me knowing that I was watching you. I admit, I still haven't quite wrapped my head around that one yet, but that's not what got me upset at the time. It was the thought that a bunch of other guys saw you and… got off while watching you. That is what made me upset. When I thought of Izzy being a totally different person, it didn't bother me at all. I didn't really think of her as anything but a sex object that I had a crush on. Now that I know that you are Izzy… it feels… dirty. Like those men are defiling you in some way and you were letting them do it." I paused for a minute and said, "I don't think I am explaining it right."

"No, I think I understand. Your feelings were hurt because I was mad at you and you got mad at me because you thought that I was purposely letting men defile me." She sounded like she was in deep thought.

"I guess that's kind of right. Basically what it comes down to is that I was suddenly jealous of all those men that have ever seen you naked. I was upset that you let them see you like that. Like I said, if it would have been Izzy, or any other performer for that matter, I wouldn't have cared because that is who they are. Bella, on the other hand, is a woman that I cherish, so the thought that Bella would let someone do that to her disturbs me immensely. She is too precious to me. I don't want other men seeing her like that or thinking about her that way."

Her eyebrows furrowed together and she said, "Edward, I think you are under the impression that I have performed for hundreds of different guys."

I leaned back against the couch and looked up at the ceiling, "I wouldn't say hundreds, but in my head, I picture it as… at least 30." I try to gage her reaction from the corner of my eye. I could see her roll her eyes and shake her head.

"Edward, I did two performances before Wolf Boy became a regular. I did the group performance which had a total of three guys in it, including you. Then I only performed for you and Wolf Boy. That makes a total of five guys that have seen me perform, until the dual thing with Dante. So you know about those guys because you were there."

"Heidi never told me how many people there were in the rooms." I said looking at her.

"The two center rooms each contained two heterosexual couples. The room on the right contained a lesbian couple and the room on the left contained another heterosexual couple. So that makes a total of five men, all whom had women with them. In situations like that, you don't know for sure if it is the man who is watching, or if the man is there to watch the woman who is watching. You would be surprised how often it is the woman who is interested in dual sessions because she is living vicariously through the performer. The man is just there to get her off, nothing more than an interactive toy."

"Really?" This surprised me. I always figured it was the guys that were interested. "I never thought about it like that. So you're saying that those women were most likely there pretending they were you, so they could imagine themselves fucking me?"

"Yes, Edward. Heidi says that the majority of her dual customers are women. They just bring men with them to the performances for physical stimuli. So that gives me a grand total of ten men that have seen me perform." She put her hand on my cheek to make me look at her. "Now, I want to talk to you about some more important numbers… I started dating Mike Newton when I was in Junior High. We never broke up and I never cheated. He was the first man I ever had sex with. Other than Mike, the only other guys that I have ever had sex with are you and Dante, but since you ARE Dante, then that reduces the number of total lovers to two. So, including Mike, 11 men have seen me naked and I have had sex with only two of them. How about you, how many women have seen you naked? With your performance as Dante, you had seven. So how many more and how many women have you had sex with? You're obviously no amateur!"_ I am only her second lover? Really? The only guy she has ever fucked was Mike? No wonder she felt like a virgin!_

I cleared my throat and gave her a nervous smile, "I guess you could say that the number of women that I have had sex with is slightly bigger than the number of men that have seen you naked." I felt myself blush. I suddenly felt ashamed of something that I was once proud of.

"Numbers, Edward. I gave you mine, so you can give me yours. How many have you done and how many have seen you naked?" She said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Umm, well… Including you… well…You were my fourteenth lover." She didn't look surprised. "As far has the naked part, I honestly couldn't tell you. Of course there was the fourteen, and the seven from the performance, but there were a few parties in college where everyone went skinny dipping. I have no idea how many women were there, but I don't think that's the same thing. I mean I wasn't jacking off at the party in front of them I was swimming… well there was one time when I was cooking burgers on the grill for Jasper while he snuck off with Alice, but that shouldn't count either because I was holding a dish towel up to protect myself from the heat coming off the grill."

She snickered "Only a man would do something like that!"

I laughed, "You should have seen Jasper trying to cook the bacon to put on the burgers!"

She shook her head and laughed, "Good old Jasper!" When she calmed back down she said, "Ok so even if we don't count the party stupidity, twenty one women have seen you in action and you have fucked fourteen of them. I think over all I have much better numbers than you. You were practically calling me a whore with my 11 to 2 when you have a whopping 21 to 14! You have twice the number of viewers and SEVEN TIMES the number of sexual partners! I should be calling YOU a whore!" She gave me a wink.

We sat in silence for a few minutes so I could process this information. I guess it wasn't as bad as I was making it out to be. Now that I knew the facts and was not making assumptions, I could see that I was wrong. It still didn't make me feel any better about the idea of her performing. "Bella, why did you become a performer?"

She thought a moment then said, "Sexual frustration. I wasn't getting any satisfaction with Mike. He never wanted to have sex and when he did, it was over before I realized we even got started." She rolled her eyes, "Anyway, he refused to take me out for my birthday, so I decided to go dancing by myself. I ended up at Volterra because I thought it was a dance club. I was standing there in shock watching the dancers when Aro approached me, thinking I was there for amateur night. Before I knew it, Heidi had me backstage in a bikini with my hair and makeup done, ready to go out on stage. I panicked when it was my time to dance. She took me for a walk to calm me down. We ended up sitting on a loveseat watching the end of one of Jane's performances. All the sexual tension built up and had me precariously on edge. Heidi took me to a solo room so I could take care of myself. When the green light came on and I knew I was being watched it all seemed to intensify. I thought of how much Jane seemed to enjoy it and how she affected the viewers. I felt a sense of control that I had never had before. I felt sexy and erotic for the first time in my life. When I made myself cum, it was the best orgasm I had ever had up to that point. For the first time in years I felt relief. I wanted to do it again and again."

I didn't know how to take that. "So you do it because it gets you off?"

"That was the original reason, yes. The money was great too, but primarily it was my only form of sexual release. I thought it was the only way I could climax. I had only had five orgasms with Mike in the years we were together and those were only because I secretly touched myself until I was right on the edge then jumped him to finish the job. If it wasn't for the fact that I was attracted to men and not women, I would have thought that I was a lesbian. Dante – you were the first man that ever gave me a real orgasm."

_Really?_ I didn't know if I should feel bad for her or happy for myself. _I had conquered uncharted territory!_ I could have kicked Mike's ass for almost ruining sex for this woman. If her only sexual release was found in a performance room at Heidi's, no wonder she kept going back for more! "So, now that you know what it's like to have a real man… Is it the same? Do you still want to be a performer?"

"I only performed with Dante because I needed the money for this trip. After Dante, I knew what I was missing and wanted more of it. I made the decision that I was going to find some way to talk to you, Edward Cullen, not Dante," she blushed, "because I have had a major crush on you for years. If I was going to get into a relationship with a guy, it was going to be with someone I really liked and not someone like Mike Newton. I figured I would keep performing until I found a way to interest you. You took me by surprise by approaching me first, and then when Jasper invited me to ride with you guys, it felt like the stars had finally aligned in my favor or something. It all seemed to be perfect… well until the tattoo thing." She looked down and scowled.

"I'm sorry about that." I said as I pulled her into a hug. "Don't be mad at me. I was just shocked. It was just an uneducated reaction. I understand now." I pulled back so I could look her in the eye. "Bella, do you realize that our relationship has gone completely out of order? You liked me before I knew your name. I saw you naked before I ever talked to you. We had sex before we became friends and I told you that I loved you before I ever asked you if you would be my girlfriend… Will you be my girlfriend, Bella?"

She gave me a strange look, "Your girlfriend?"

"Yes, my girlfriend…. an exclusive relationship between the two of us." I smiled. "I won't date other women. I will take you out on dates. I will buy you presents on your birthday, Valentines Day, Christmas, and any other day you deem appropriate. We will have an anniversary to celebrate. I can guarantee that I will do a MUCH better job at satisfying your physical needs…" I smirked.

She laughed and said, "I don't know, you have to pretty big shoes to fill..."

"Seriously Bella, I can safely say that we have similar sex drives, the same tastes in movies, we have the same sense of humor, we work at the same place, we like the same music, I think we could be great together."

Her eyes sparkled, "Ok, Edward, you give a pretty good sales pitch. Yes, I will be your girlfriend."

I felt my heart swell. I am sure I looked like a grinning fool. I leaned forward to give her a kiss but then remembered one more thing. "Wait. Before you say yes, I only have one stipulation…" I tried to think of a nice way to say it, but just couldn't, so I went with the direct approach. "I want you to stop performing."

She thought about it for a few minutes. This made me a little nervous. _Was she concerned that I wouldn't keep her satisfied enough? _Finally she said, "Edward, I would like nothing more than to be your girlfriend. I agree that we would make a good couple. I believe whole heartedly that you could satisfy my sexual appetite. I only have one problem with your stipulation..." She paused and took a deep breath. "This cruise is going to deplete my savings account and I really need a new car. Before I thought we had a chance of getting together, I kind of assumed that I would do some more performances to help save up for a down payment… I guess I could get a second job somewhere else…"

"I could help you." I said rubbing her back. "I get a trust fund payment every quarter. I could set aside some money and help you with your down payment."

Her eyebrows scrunched together, "Absolutely NOT! I am not going to let you pay my way, Edward. If you paid for my car, I would be no better than a gold-digger. With a few performances, I can get a car. My salary at the school will pay the car notes, so I should be able to quit after that… Or if I take a second job and work at nights for the next six months I should be able to get something. I may need a ride to and from work if my car breaks down again during that time."

I thought about it for a few minutes. She wouldn't let me pay her way. She was too proud for that. She could take a second job, but that would mean that I couldn't see her very much and the only place in Forks that is even hiring right now is Mike Newton's parents' store. I definitely don't want her working up there with that ball sack. I came up with an idea that would allow me to help her get her car and not interrupt my time with Bella. _I know. I am a selfish bastard…_

"Bella, what if I made a small exception to my stipulation. If we performed together, as Dante and Izzy, we could make much more money than you could by yourself. Plus, you just lost your regular customer so you would have to find a new client anyway. Do you think we could ask Heidi to only invite her female clients? This would help me feel a little more confident that the guys attending the performance are there to be with their women and not there because they lust after you." I kissed her on the nose.

"I think that would work." She said with a smile. "With the two of us working together, we can make money much faster. When we get back, I'll call her to set it up." She thought about it briefly and said, "Edward, thank you for doing this for me. I know this is hard on you."

"I love you, Bella. I just want to help." I said kissing her softly. "Is there anything else you would like to talk about now?" She shook her head.

I went out onto the balcony and she followed me. We looked out at the water sparkling in the moonlight and listened to the sound of the boat passing through the water. It was very soothing. All the tension that I had during our conversation blew away with the warm breeze. I could stay out here forever. The balcony stateroom was well worth the extra money. It gave you a place to relax and get away from everyone without feeling cooped up inside a tiny room.

Bella was standing with her elbows on the railing looking out at the water. No words could describe the way she looked in the moonlight. Beautiful is not good enough. With the dark sparkling ocean as a backdrop and the wind blowing in her hair, she was stunning. I will forever remember her just like this.

Seeing her like that warmed my heart. I did a very bad thing today and she had every right to be angry with me. She would have been completely justified in telling me to go to hell and never speak to me again but she didn't. She chose to talk to me and help me see where I was wrong. She chose to forgive me and give me a chance to make things right between us. All of this gave me an overwhelming need to hold her.

I stood behind her and wrapped her in my arms, nuzzling my face into her hair at her ear. With the silky strands caressing my face, her warm body in my arms, and the smell of her filling my senses, I felt whole. She leaned back against my chest and sighed. She didn't have to say anything. I knew exactly how she felt.

Holding her in my arms made me realize that I could never intentionally hurt this woman again. I also realized that I needed to accept her for who she was. This sweet, loving, beautiful woman that I held gently in my arms had a sexy, seductive side that needed attention too. Just thinking about it made me want her.

"Mmmm, Bella," I said softly into her ear, "don't you love the way the wind feels on your skin?" I ran my fingers lightly up her exposed arms and moved her hair out of the way so I could nibble her ear. She tilted her head giving me better access and moaned softly. I kissed my way down and bit her neck softly, making her gasp and giving her goose bumps.

"Oh, baby, that feels so good!" Her hand slid behind her to stroke the growing bulge in the front of my pants.

I slid my hands back around her waist, then up to her breasts to caress her nipples. They were hard already. She let out a moan as I used my fingernails to lightly scrape across the buds through the material of her dress. I slid my hands down and untied the bow that held the dress closed. "Wouldn't you like to feel the wind on the rest of your skin?" I let the dress fall open exposing one of her breasts. I cupped it in my hand and began teasing her nipple while my other hand untied the hidden bow on the inside that held the dress on. Once it was untied, I slipped the dress from her shoulders and laid it across one of the chairs sitting on the balcony.

There were thin privacy dividers between each room, so none of the neighbors would be able to see us if they stepped out on their balconies. Each floor was slightly thinner than the one below it, so people above us would be able to see us if we were standing against the railing and they happened to look down, so I pulled her back toward me, away from the railing.

"You look so beautiful in the moonlight, Bella." I said as I continued to kiss her neck and caress her skin.

I ran my hands up her arms, over her shoulders, down her chest, across her breasts, down her stomach, to her hip, slightly down her thighs, and then back up again, stopping to tease her breasts some more. "Do you feel exposed out here with no clothes on? Does it make you nervous? I don't think so. I think you feel exhilarated. I think you feel alive. But most of all, I think the exhibitionist in you feels aroused." I gently slid a single fingertip between her thighs to lightly caress her outer folds that were already wet with anticipation.

"Oh, Edward, I want you so badly," she said, turning her face to take my lips into hers.

We kissed with unbridled passion as she stoked me harder through my pants. I stepped back a little further and sat in one of the chairs, bringing her with me, to sit on my lap with her back against my chest. She tilted her head back on my shoulder as I fondled her breasts and whispered in her ear. "I'm going to make you cum with my fingers, and then I am going to turn you around and let you ride my cock so you can cum again. Would you like that, Bella?" I spread her legs and hung one over each armrest of the chair.

"Oh god, yes. Make me cum baby!" She said softly as I began circling her clit with the fingers of one hand, while I taunted and teased her nipples with the other. I did this while I sucked and nibbled the sensitive skin beneath her ear, making her moan softly.

"You've got to be quiet, baby. We don't want the neighbors hearing us, do we?" I said as I slipped two fingers deep inside.

"Fuck! Oh, yes, I can be quiet. I can be quiet." It sounded more like she was giving herself a pep talk than making any promises.

I didn't waste any time, I started pumping her with my fingers then circling her clit and pumping her again, just the way she liked it. I had watched her do this many times, so I knew exactly what her body needed. I could play her like an instrument. In a matter of minutes, her body was shaking with her orgasm and she was breathing heavy.

We stood up and I spun her around for a passionate kiss. She was still slightly out of breath, but my dick was rock hard and ready, so I was in no mood to wait for her to catch her breath. I pulled my pants down and sat back in the chair while she climbed up on my lap, putting a leg over each arm rest. It was the same position as before, but now she was facing me instead of facing away from me.

She used her legs to lift herself upward so I could position myself at her entrance. With her lifted up like this, I was in perfect position to take her nipples in my mouth and suck them firmly, making her moan again. "Oh fuck!" she said throwing her head back.

Her hips began to gyrate while I sucked her nipples, allowing just the head of my dick to slip inside her. I couldn't hold back anymore, so I let her nipple slip out of my mouth and grabbed her shoulders slamming her down on my dick.

"Fuck, Bella! Oh shit, that feels fucking fantastic" I said as she used her legs to lift herself back up and did it again. I moaned and let my head fall back against the chair.

"Do you like the way my pussy feels, Edward? Is it tight enough for you? Can you feel the way you fill me completely?" she was whispering softly as she rode me hard.

I couldn't just sit there anymore, I had to move. I started trusting up to meet her thrusts causing my balls to slap against her ass and her clit to slam into my pelvis. "Yes, Bella, don't stop! It feels so good when you fuck me like that. Oh god! I'm so close, Bella." I said desperately as we continued slamming into each other.

"That's right, fuck me, Edward! Give it to me hard! I love the feel of your dick inside me. Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum! Edward! Oh fuck, Edward! I'm cumming!" When I felt her pussy clamp down around my dick, I couldn't hold back anymore. I made one last thrust and held her still as I rode out the waves of my own orgasm.

When we recovered, she led me inside so we could clean up. "Edward, would you like to sleep here with me tonight?" she asked sweetly.

"I would love to, Bella." I took off my clothes and set them on the couch before climbing in the bed. We slept in each other's arms. It was perfect... She was perfect. _I guess Jasper was right._

**A/N – Happy Tuesday! I hope you enjoyed their little talk and some make-up goodness on the balcony! At least they didn't waist the entire cruise being mad at each other. Tune in next week for some more time in Mexico.**

**Stats update: 891 people following the story through alerts and favorites. 647 Reviews! Wahoo! Keep 'em coming!**

**Hugs and kisses for of you who diligently post reviews. It really makes my day and lets me know how much you care. As a treat for all of you that love the story, I will be posting chapter 14 on Valentine's Day (the 14****th****) then I will go back to my regular Tuesday schedule, so chapter 15 will be posted on Tuesday the 16****th****. **

**A very special thanks to Vicki (NoWayWithWords) for being such a wonderful beta and a great friend. If I am Cupid's arrow, she is definitely the bow, because I would never have been able to get the story this far without her.**


	14. Chapter 14 – Tequila is Stupidity in a B

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I wish I did, but I don't.**

**Chapter 14 – Tequila is Stupidity in a Bottle**

**BPOV**

I awoke to gentle kisses on my shoulder, neck, cheek, and ear. Edward was snuggled up behind me with his arm around my waist. "Wake up, beautiful." He said softly.

I turned over so I was facing him. His hair was even more of a mess than it usually was. He needed to shave and the bruise on his eye had darkened overnight to a reddish purple but the swelling had gone down. "Good morning." I said with a rough voice as I stretched.

"Do you have any excursions booked for today?" He asked as he brushed a lock of hair out of my face and traced the shape of my ear with his fingertip.

"No, I planned on taking it easy today, maybe do a little shopping and find a nice place to do some reading. What do you have planned for the day?"

"I was hoping to spend it with you." He said with a smile. "I thought maybe we could get up and head out into the city for breakfast. We could do some shopping, have some lunch, and look for something interesting to do. We have to be back on the ship by 5:30 so we will have a little play time after lunch to do whatever."

"That sounds like a good plan to me. I guess you need to go to your room to get ready. I'm going to hop in the shower. Will you come back up and get me when you're done?"

"Ok," he said kissing my forehead as he climbed out of bed. "I'll be right back."

I watched him as he walked around the room getting dressed. _Damn, he's beautiful!_ I could see myself waking up with him every morning and getting ready for work. I would be at the mirror brushing my hair while he stood over the sink shaving. The image made me smile. _I know it's too soon to start thinking like that, but we can dream, can't we?_

It didn't take long for us to get dressed. He wore faded jeans, a Green Day concert t-shirt, and an old pair of black Sketchers. He looked like a college student, not a history teacher. I was wearing a denim miniskirt, some sandals, and a red tight fitting t-shirt that said Angel on the front in rhinestones. The "A" in Angel had little devil's horns coming out of it. I thought it was cute. I had my hair pulled back in a ponytail tied with a thin red ribbon. At a glance, I looked a lot like I did in college as well.

Edward thought my shirt was funny. "That shirt is perfect for you! Everyone thinks you are such an angel. Only I know about the horns!" He teased and pinched my ass.

I just blinked my eyes, giving him a sweet smile and said, "Why, Mr. Cullen, I have NO idea what you could possibly be talking about."

He threw his arm around my shoulder and said, "Come on, Angel, let's get off the boat before I change my mind and keep you locked in the room all day."

As tempting as that sounded, we did manage to get off the ship and go find something for breakfast. We had some Mexican pastries that were quite delicious. It really helped that Edward was fluent in Spanish because he was able to ask some of the locals for recommendations.

I usually despise shopping, but Edward made it fun. We went into shops and he would point out some of the most obscure things and suggest we buy them for people. He found a leather draw string coin purse made from the balls of a goat and suggested we get it for Emmett. He said, "This would be perfect for Emmett! Since he apparently turned his balls over to Rosalie when they got married, I thought he might appreciate being able to tie this around his dick, so he can pretend he still has a pair!"

I admit, I snickered a little but was predominantly disgusted by the idea of carrying anything home in my luggage that was made from some animal's nut sack. Instead, he settled on a set of "his and hers" shot glasses that had writing inside. His said, "One more and she'll look better." and hers said, "See… I knew you could swallow!" I bought them a nice picture frame made out of stone that could be found locally.

I bought some hand-crafted wind chimes for my dad. We watched a lady weave a huge blanket. It was fascinating. I ended up buying three of them. Edward haggled with a man in a jewelry store and bought me a pendant and a pair of earrings. They were beautiful! He said he didn't like the chains the guy had, so we went to a different shop for a chain to put the pendant on.

We stopped at a little cantina for lunch. Everyone told us that it was the best place for margaritas. They were right! The margaritas were fantastic. They were really smooth. You couldn't taste the tequila in them at all. I had two of them while we were waiting for our food to be cooked. The food was pretty good, I guess. I was fairly tipsy from the margaritas, so I don't think I paid much attention to the food. Edward was laughing at me for getting drunk, so I ordered him a shot of tequila so he could catch up. That led to us both doing a few rounds of tequila shots.

The rest of the afternoon gets a little foggy after that. I remember stumbling out of the bar and complaining about how bright the sun was. I remember laughing at Edward as he peed in a back alley somewhere. I remember a young woman helping me change clothes and letting her play with my hair. I remember Edward talking to me in Spanish and kissing me while I giggled. I remember taking a taxi to the ship and standing in line to get on the boat.

Apparently I went to bed when I got back on the ship. I woke up in my room with no clothes on. It was still dark outside but I had no idea what time it was. I had a bandage on the front of my left hip and a splitting headache. I stumbled into the bathroom to find Edward asleep in the shower, also naked, with a matching bandage on his hip. I noticed some black smudges on his skin around the bandage. _Oh shit! That looks like ink._ I gently pulled my bandage back revealing a brand new tattoo! _Shit! Shit! Shit! Where the hell did this come from? _It was some kind of symbol that looked like it could be Japanese. I had no idea what it said but it was pretty.

I was curious what Edward had on his. I gently pulled the bandage back. He had a Japanese looking symbol too, but his was much simpler. You could draw his with four strokes of a pencil. Mine would take more like ten strokes.

_When did we get tattoos and what did they say? Why would we get Japanese symbols in Mexico? That makes no sense._ Edward shifted a little then mumbled something about being cold. I shook him a little to wake him up. "Edward, wake up and come to bed so you can be more comfortable. You are going to end up with neck cramps and a backache in here."

He shifted around then finally came to enough to stumble to the bed. Once I got him situated, I took the opportunity to empty my bladder and take some aspirin, before I went back to bed myself and didn't wake up until morning.

I opened my eyes to see Edward sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the bandage on his hip. He pinched the bridge of his nose then ran his fingers through his hair.

"Good morning." I said as I sat up.

He looked stressed. "I got a tattoo?"

"Apparently. I got one too, see." I pulled back the blankets revealing my bandage.

"When did we do that?" he asked, pulling the bandage back to see what was underneath, "And what does it say?"

"I was hoping you would know." I said honestly.

"What does yours look like?" he asked. I pulled back the bandage and showed him. "Wow, yours looks like it hurt worse than mine, judging on the amount of ink used. I have never wanted a tattoo before. I wonder what possessed me to get this one." He said standing up to look at it the mirror. It was situated on his left hip right next to the sexy V created by his abdominal muscles. "I guess it looks ok. What do you think?"

He turned so I could see it directly. "I think it looks fucking hot!" I said with a sexy smile. I got up and stood beside him in front of the mirror and pulled my bandage off. "I guess mine looks ok too. What do you think?"

"I think it looks very sexy on you, Bella. Have you always wanted a tattoo there?"

"No. The only time I have ever wanted to get a tattoo was when I got my swan and that was a celebration."

"What were you celebrating?" he asked as he ran his thumb over the black swan on my butt.

I blushed, "I got it the first time I went to Heidi's. I was celebrating my first real orgasm." I laughed at myself.

"Ok, so maybe we were celebrating something. I wonder why we went with something like this instead of something Mexican or more symbolic of the event."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Who knows? I guess we need to go down to the gift shop and see if we can find some ointment to put on these things while they heal. If we don't, they will scab up really bad and can mess up the design. It looks like the artist did a pretty good job. I would hate for it to scab up and look like crap later."

I remembered how to take care of it properly from when I got my swan done, so I explained it to Edward. We bought some ointment in the gift shop and got ready for Cabo. We were only going to be in Cabo from 7am until 3pm. I was taking a whale watching excursion that would run from 8am to 10am. He was going scuba diving from 7:30am to 11am. We agreed to meet for lunch. Afterwards we would hang out on the beach together and relax.

The whale watching tour was a blast. I went out in this big Catamaran and leaned about the whales, the sea lions, and the ecology of the area. I saw a few dolphins and sighted some whales. The sea lions were hanging out on the beach basking in the sun. Overall, I probably took about 50 pictures.

When the tour was over, I bought some souvenirs and strolled along the beach taking pictures of the ocean and picking up shells. Edward found me at about 11:30. We ran into Alice and Jasper at the restaurant, so we ate with them.

Alice was telling me about the tour they took of the mountains of Sierra Madre while they were in Mazatlan. She asked what we did. Edward was the one that answered. "We went shopping and pulled a Jasper." Alice laughed.

Jasper piped up, "Hey, I wasn't that bad!... Well, OK. I guess I was that bad. So did you end up singing karaoke?"

I shook my head and said, "Worse! We got tattoos."

"Shit, man," Jasper laughed, "That tops all my stupid stunts. We may just have to change it to 'pulling an Edward and Bella'!"

Alice said, "Can I see?"

I showed her mine "I have no idea what it says. Edward's is different." He pulled his shorts down a little showing his. "Edward doesn't know what his says either."

"Looks like Kanji." Alice said. "That should be pretty easy to look up."

"We have a few books in the library at school on Kanji. I will look through them when we get back." I said.

Edward pulled me into a kiss and said, "That's my little bookworm."

Alice snapped a picture of us kissing then turned to Jasper and said, "I am so glad they're not fighting anymore. They make such a cute couple." Jasper agreed.

We spent the afternoon hanging out with Alice and Jasper on the beach. The guys were goofing off and playing catch with some kids. Alice and I stretched out on beach towels and tried to get some sun while we talked. Apparently we had missed the formal dinner with the captain. It happened on the night that Edward and I went to the movies. They were going to have another one tonight. Alice was glad that she had brought two dresses. I was relieved that I missed the first one, because I only brought one dress.

When we got back on the ship, Edward whisked me off to my room, "Come on Bella, maybe we can get in a little 'nap' before we have to get ready for dinner." He winked.

"Mmmm, sounds good." I said as we walked down the corridor toward my room.

When we got there, my room steward was just leaving. She asked if we had a good time in Mexico. I told her that we had. She told me that she had put my blankets and bags of souvenirs on shelves in the closet to hide some of the clutter in the room. I thanked her. She was great. I wish I could bring her home and let her take care of my apartment.

When she finally left, Edward pulled me into a slow passionate kiss. "I missed you today." he said.

"We were together all afternoon." I said with a giggle.

"I know, but it wasn't enough. Scuba diving just wasn't fun without you and I wanted to snuggle with you on the beach. I have decided that I officially hate any time that we are not together." He kissed me again.

"Why don't you bring your stuff to my room? We only have two more nights before we get back to LA. We can spend it together." I said between kisses.

He moved us to the bed, "Are you asking me to move in with you?" he teased.

"You could always go back to your little room, all by yourself." I said as I nibbled his neck and ran my fingers through his hair.

"You are much too generous, my love. You are offering to let me move into your room and share your bed, just so I can have the maximum amount of time with you as possible?"

"You said that you hate all of the time away from me and I would hate to ruin you cruise, so it seems like the only logical solution." I whispered as I nibbled his ear.

"Thank you for thinking about me." he said and he rolled us over so he was on top of me. "Now, let me show you just how appreciative I can be."

He kissed my forehead, my eyes, my cheeks, my nose, and my chin before kissing my lips. The trail of kisses continued from my ear down to my shoulder where the trail ran down the length of my arm, including my elbow, all the way to my hand, where he kissed each finger. Starting at the other ear, he followed the same path on that arm, kissing his way to my fingers. He kissed a trail from my chin, down between my breasts to my belly button, removing my clothing as he went. He kissed down the front of each leg to my feet where he kissed each of my toes then worked his way back up the back of my leg.

I found out that I was much more ticklish than I realized. He would give me a stern look when I would start giggling then wink so I would know that he was just playing. He kissed every inch of me and whispered soft words of love and adoration. When he rolled me over to kiss my back, he started at my swan and covered my butt cheeks with kisses then worked his way up the small of my back to my ribs. He kissed my shoulder blades then moved slowly up to the back of my neck. Each kiss was like a well-placed drop of fuel and when he took the back of my neck in his mouth and bit it softly, allowing his teach to scrape against my skin, the sparks ignited my body into flames of passion.

My breathing sped up and I could feel my eyes dilate. Every hair on my body was standing on end. I could feel his breath on my skin, the warmth from his body hovering over me and his erection as it grazed against the back of my thighs.

He used his knee to part my legs and positioned himself between them. He moved my arms so my hands were together above my head. He reached beneath my hips and lifted me so he could place a pillow beneath my hips. My upper body was still laying flat on the bed but my lower body was now angled for better access. He kissed his way back up my spine as he slid a single finger up the inside of my thigh to dip into the moisture between my legs.

"Mmmm, you're so wet, Bella, so ready for my cock." he whispered as his lips made their trail and his finger played in the moisture.

As his kisses reached the spot between my shoulder blades, he removed the hand between us and slid it up to hold my hands above my head. He placed a gentle kiss on the spot where his teeth had grazed. I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck and when I felt the tip of his tongue drawing patterns on the sensitive flesh, I wanted to squirm. I was incredibly aroused. My whole body wanted him. I gasped when his teeth clamped down on the back of my neck at the exact same time he entered me. The dual sensation was almost more than I could take. He continued to suck and nibble the sensitive skin as he thrust inside me. _Oh god that felt good. _Every inch of his skin was against mine. I was consumed with passion.

Sounds were coming out of my mouth that I didn't even recognize. I could hear his grunts as he continued thrusting into me harder and faster. "Fuck, Bella, I love fucking you! You feel so damn tight! It's so fucking good!"

I wanted to push back into him, to encourage him, but I could not move. I was completely immobilized. The sensation was beyond words. Without being able to move, I closed my eyes and completely focused on what he was doing, the sound of his voice, his breath on my skin, and the feel of him pushing into me followed by the loss when he pulled out. It was like drowning in a sea of sensations. He started thrusting madly "Oh, Bella, I can't wait anymore. Cum with me baby! Let me feel that beautiful pussy milk the cum out of my dick!"

"Oh yes! Feels so…. Oh my… Edward! I'm… I'm… Fuck! Edward!"

"Yes, baby, just like that! Yes! Bella!" I could feel every muscle in his body clench as he climaxed, and then relaxed. He collapsed on the bed beside me and pulled me to him so he could kiss me softly before he fell asleep. I snuggled up to him with my head on his chest and fell asleep thinking about how much I loved this man.

When I woke up, he was gone. I was confused. I looked at the clock and realized that it was time to start getting ready for dinner. I figured he must have gone to get cleaned up, so I went ahead and hopped into the shower. While I was in there, I heard some noise coming from the room.

"Edward, is that you?"

"Yes, it's just me. Are you almost done in there?"

"Yes, just rinsing off. I'll be out in a minute." I told him.

"Ok, I'm next, so don't worry about shutting off the water."

When I stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, I found him stacking his luggage in one of the closets. "What are you doing?" I asked.

He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a soft kiss. "I was just moving in with you. You said I could, remember?"

I pinched his butt and said, "Of course I remember."

He jumped in the shower while I put gel in my hair and scrunched it to make it curly. I pulled out the garment bag that held my dress and undergarments. I slipped into a pair of sexy black silk panties, slipped the black thigh high nylons up my legs and had just finished hooking the forty tiny little hooks that held the corset in place when Edward stepped out of the bathroom.

His eyes bugged out of his head, "Fuck, Bella, you look sexy! Do you want to just skip dinner and stay here the rest of the night? I could so do that!"

I giggled, "No silly. This is what I am wearing under my dress. Can you come tie the strings of the corset for me?" I asked as I turned my back to him and handed him the bundles of the strings. "First pull the bottom bundles, then the top. I will tell you when to stop." Once he got it adjusted correctly and tied the strings, I turned around and said, "What do you think?"

The corset made my waist look thinner and my breasts mound up and look bigger. He placed a kiss on each of my breasts and said, "I think this is going to be a really short dinner. I suggest we leave right after the salads."

I rolled my eyes. "Silly boy! Put your clothes on." I sat down on the bed and put my make-up on. I put it on dark. Not quite as dark as when I was performing, but close. I stepped into my dress and managed to get it zipped up without any help. It was a black strapless dress that dipped low in the front, showing off my cleavage. The material was flat black and had a pretty cherry blossom pattern in a shinier black. The pattern was accented with shiny black and iridescent sequins. It was beautiful. I stepped into a pair of black strappy heels, put on the fake diamond pendant on a thin silver chain with matching earrings, took one last look in the mirror and was ready to go.

I turned around to look at Edward sitting on the couch. His green eyes were sparkling as he looked at me with a sexy half smile. He was dressed in a dark grey suit with a white shirt and a black tie. He was incredibly handsome, even with the bruise on his eye that was starting to fade to a lighter shade of purple. I was tempted to take him up on the offer to skip dinner and spend the rest of the night in bed, but we had promised Alice and Jasper that we would go dancing after we ate.

I smiled at him and asked, "What are you thinking?"

He reached for my hand and gave it a kiss. "I was just thinking that we are going to shock the hell out of poor Jasper."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"He has never seen you looking like Izzy. I think he is up for quite the surprise when he sees just how sexy you really can be." He got up and placed a kiss on my bare shoulder. "I have seen the way you move when you dance. I honestly believe you will have every man in the room enchanted. It will be very difficult for me to keep my hands off of you, especially knowing what you have on underneath." He kissed my neck in the spot that made my knees weak.

"Mmmm, that feels good." I said as I slipped my arms around him. "Would you prefer that I wash the make-up off my face and put my hair up in a bun?"

"Absolutely not!" He scoffed, "I am going to show you off tonight." He put his arm out and said, "Shall we go? It's almost time for dinner."

I took him by the arm and we stepped out into the hall. On our way Edward confessed that he had told Jasper about my night job as Izzy and about him performing with me as Dante. He said that Jasper was not offended at all. He even insisted that I was still the perfect girl for Edward. That surprised me. A small part of me was upset that Edward had said something to Jasper, especially since he is my friend too and we work together, but another part of me was relieved that Edward had someone that he could talk to. It felt good not to have to keep the secret for once.

I sat at Edward's table with him. The food was delicious. The waiters did a little dance and sang for us, but neither of us paid much attention. We were both so focused on each other that everything else just blended into the background. There were photographers working through the room, taking pictures of people. They came around and took our picture. The photographers also had several booths set up taking pictures of people in front of various backgrounds. Edward and I went to one of the booths and had a few pictures taken. The photographer took a picture of us facing each other, looking into each other's eyes, that turned out perfectly. The way we were positioned, you could not see his black eye.

We went to the club to meet Alice and Jasper, but they weren't there yet. Edward found us a table. I left him there to wait while I ran to the restroom. When I came back, they were all sitting around with their drinks. Alice smiled and gave me a wave then said something to Jasper. Jasper looked around, but didn't recognize me. Edward got up and came over to give me a kiss. When he stepped out of the way, I smiled at Jasper who was sitting at the table with his mouth hanging open.

I approached the table and gave Alice a hug as she said "Shit, Bella, you look gorgeous!"

"Thanks Alice. You look gorgeous too! I love your dress!"

She hopped off her barstool and spun in a circle showing off her little red dress. It was tight fitting and made her legs look longer. "Jasper says I look like a little fireball."

"Hey Jasper, you look good, too." I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bella?" His voice squeaked. We all laughed at him. He still looked dazed.

I gave Alice a quick wink to let her know that I'm just playing and then stepped up so my body was almost pressed up against his. I looked him directly in the eyes and said, "That's Miss Izzy to you!"

Edward and Alice both started laughing at the same time. Edward grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into his arms, "Bella, stop picking on poor Jasper. I told you he would do this." He gave me a kiss then turned to Jasper and said, "Dude, shake it off and stop drooling over my girlfriend."

Jasper shook his head, then looked at me, and shook his head again. "Bella, you are NOT allowed to come to work looking like that! You would never get the guys to leave the library! Hell, most of the male teachers would be taking their classes to the library just so they could look at you!"

Alice giggled and said, "Think about it, Jasper, not only does she look like sex, but she gave Edward a black eye, and is quite the talented performer. At least that's what Heidi tells me."

Jasper leaned over to beat his head on the table chanting, "Bella is a good girl! Bella is a good girl! Bella is a good girl!" while we all laughed.

Alice pulled my camera out of my purse and started snapping pictures of us as we sat around talking and laughing. When she and Japer hit the dance floor, I took some pictures of them dancing. Edward and I took a few pictures of each other. Alice and Jasper came back to the table when Edward decided he was ready to dance. Alice took a few pictures of us then started fiddling with the camera while Jasper got up to go get everyone another round of drinks.

When Jasper made it back, Edward and I headed back to the table. We were laughing and holding hands. I looked up at Alice. She looked shocked. She was holding her blackberry in one hand and the camera in the other.

As she approached, she said, "I think I figured out what your tattoos mean." She turned the camera around and there on the screen was a picture of me in a white dress holding a bouquet of roses, with a veil in my hair, kissing Edward who was wearing all white. She turned her phone around to show us a picture of Edward's tattoo beside a picture of mine. The caption below the symbols said, "Husband and Wife"

We both looked at each other and said, "OH SHIT!

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Naughty Secrets. Since this is not one of my regular weekly chapters, I'm not going to update you on all of the stats. You will get that on Tuesday, when I post the next chapter.**

**I wish you all a Happy Valentine's Day! May the love of your reality be just as good as the love of your dreams. **

**If you have someone, make them feel special and let them know how much you care. If you don't have someone right now, give yourself a treat and remember that you are special and you deserve it. **

**When I read the great reviews that you post, it really makes me feel special. For those of you that are writers, you probably know what I mean. For those of you who have never posted a story, try to imagine how it would feel to get letters of recognition for a job well done from people all around the world. I have readers from here in the US, from Canada, the UK, Australia, Germany, Spain, Mexico, and loads of other great places. Knowing that people from all over the world read my story, and love it, makes me feel better than you can imagine. **

**So, keep me smiling and make my Valentine's Day even better by posting a review. You don't have to have an account to do it. Just click on the button and tell me what you think. **

**Thanks to Vicki (NoWayWithWords) who is probably doing something great with her wonderful hubby and the kids. Hopefully he did something special for her. She deserves it.**

**Until Tuesday…**

**A Little Distracted**


	15. Chapter 15 – We Did What?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I am honored that I have the opportunity to utilize such wonderful characters in the way. **

**Chapter 15 – We Did What?**

**EPOV**

When I came out of the shower and saw Bella dressed in a corset and stockings with her hair all curly, I couldn't help but think of Izzy. Watching her sit there and put her make-up on, touch up her hair, slip into that dress, and step into her shoes helped me in a way that probably doesn't make sense to most. You see, it was hard for me to think of Bella and Izzy as the same person. I knew they were, but mentally I still thought of them as separate women. Witnessing the transformation process helped me tie the two together.

When I told Bella that I told Jasper everything, I expected her to be furious, but she surprised me and took it well. She was glad that I had someone to talk to. She really is the perfect woman for me. I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend.

She looked stunning in that dress. I could barely keep my hands off of her. The difference between Bella from school and Bella on this cruise is pretty impressive, but when you compare Bella from school with Izzy, the difference is unfathomable. I knew Jasper was going to be shocked by the change. Not only does her appearance change, but the way she carries herself changes too. She seems much more confident and is considerably flirtier.

Dinner was nice. I can honestly say that Bella was the most beautiful woman in the entire dining room. The waiters were all falling over themselves trying to help her. If she took a sip of water, they were there to refill it. It was almost funny watching them.

When we went to meet Jasper and Alice, Bella stepped out for a minute. Jasper and Alice came in and sat down at the table with me. I complimented Alice's dress and listened to Jasper brag about how lucky he was to have such a beautiful wife. He was telling me about what he had for dinner when Bella came into the room. Alice was the first to see her. She waved and told Jasper, "Look, Jazz, Bella's here."

Jasper looked around but didn't see her. I looked up and couldn't miss her. She had just stepped around a group of people standing by the door and headed our way. I got up and gave her a kiss. When I turned back around, Jasper's mouth was on the floor. He couldn't stop staring at her. At first, I was worried that Alice would be offended at his reaction but she didn't seem to mind it at all. She knew that no matter who else he looked at, his heart belonged to her and he would never risk losing her by cheating with another woman.

When Jasper said, "Bella?" he sounded like he wasn't sure it was her.

I almost fell out of my chair when Bella walked right up to him and said, "That's Miss Izzy to you!" I swear Jasper almost came in his pants right there in the middle of the bar!

Alice and I couldn't hold back our laughter anymore. When I pulled Bella into my arms and told her to stop teasing poor Jasper, she gave him a wink to let him know she really was just teasing. I could see him let out a sigh of relief.

Bella and I sipped our drinks while Jasper and Alice danced. Bella was taking pictures of them. It was fun. I took a few candid shots of Bella and she took some of me. When they came back to catch their breath, a good song came on, so I drug Bella out on the dance floor. As we danced, I glanced over at Jasper. He fanned himself and mouthed, "She's hot!" I nodded my head and smiled.

Jasper went to get a round of drinks while Bella and I danced. It took a little while because the bar was pretty full. Alice looked bored. She was flipping through the pictures in Bella's camera and typing on her cell phone. I saw Jasper head to the table with our drinks, so I led Bella back to the table.

As we approached, I noticed that Alice looked exceptionally pale. I wondered if she was feeling well. She said, "I think I figured out what your tattoos mean." She held up the camera showing us wearing white and kissing. Bella was holding flowers and looked like she was wearing a veil. I thought to myself, I don't remember going to one of those dress up places for pictures. You know, the ones where you could dress up as cowboys or pirates, or whatever. That has to be what we were doing, right?

Then Alice turned her phone around. On it was a picture of our tattoos. Beneath the picture it said, "Husband and Wife"

Bella and I looked at each other and said, "OH SHIT!"

Jasper turned to Alice and asked what she showed us. When she showed them to Jasper, he said, "It is now official. All stupid drunken references will forever be deemed 'pulling a Bella and Edward!' I don't want to hear any more shit about stupid things I do when I get drunk. This one takes the cake! Do either of you even remember getting married?"

We looked at each other and shrugged. Bella said she remembers a woman helping her change clothes and play with her hair. She also remembers me saying something to her in Spanish and kissing her. Jasper asked what she heard me say. Bella tried to recall my words. From what we can decipher from her memory, I said, "Para siempre mío. Te quiero" which means, _Forever Mine. I love you._

I tried to think about the memories I had of that afternoon… We were drinking at the cantina. Bella wanted to go walking. We bought some candy and shared it. Bella kissed a baby on the head. I asked her if she wanted to have my baby. She told me we would have to get married first. A teller at a bank handed me money. Bella signed a piece of paper. A man said something to Bella that she didn't understand. Bella was wearing a white dress. A woman whispered something into Bella's ear making Bella smile at me and nod her head. The man told me to "Love my woman." I handed him cash. I remember unlocking Bella's room and bringing in bags of stuff, while Bella collapsed on the bed. Then I remember Bella waking me up.

When I shifted my attention back to the conversation at the table, Bella and Alice were looking through the pictures on the camera seeing if they could jog Bella's memory. Alice said, "According to the internet, there is a two to three day waiting period from the time you get a marriage license to the time you can get married. They also require a blood test. Did either of you have blood drawn?"

We both looked at our arms closely. It was dim in the bar, so I picked up the little candle from the table and held it to Bella's arm. Sure enough, there was a tiny needle hole. I rolled up my sleeves and checked my arms. I had one as well. _Shit!_

Bella said, "It looks like we did the blood test. We weren't there for two days so we couldn't have really gotten married, could we?"

Jasper put his hand on her shoulder. "Bella, things in Mexico are not the same as they are back home. If you have enough money, city officials can be very lenient." Jasper looked at me and asked, "What do you remember, Edward?"

I turned to Bella and said, "You kissed a baby and I asked you if you wanted to have my baby. You said we needed to get married first. From what I can tell from my memories, I think we went to the bank and took out some cash, probably for the bribe. I remember you signing something. You were wearing a white dress. An old man said something that you didn't understand and a woman whispered in your ear. You smiled at me and nodded. He told me to love you and I paid him. Then I remember us being back in the room on the boat."

Bella turned to Alice and Jasper and said, "If we really got married, wouldn't we have the marriage license in the room somewhere?"

Alice said, "No, Bella, they mail it to your address once it's filed with the courts."

"There has to be some kind of evidence that it really happened, right?" She asked.

She and Alice went up to the room to look through our bags while Jasper and I went for a walk on the deck so I could clear my head. Jasper knew me well enough that he didn't bother asking me questions. He knew I would talk when I was ready. Twenty minutes later, I sat down on a window seat in one of the quiet hallways and said, "Jasper, what the hell am I going to do?"

Jasper thought about it for a moment and said, "Edward, before we start analyzing this, I want to say a few things. First off, you owe me a HUGE favor for letting you take Emmett's place that night. Bella as… Miss Izzy is lust on legs! Second, I can't believe you were only going to see her once a week! My ass would have been there every night and twice on Saturdays! Third, I love Alice and I love you, man. Even though Bella might possibly hold a spot in at least one of my fantasies, you need to know that I would never try anything with her. Are we clear on that?"

I nodded my head. I knew he was just trying to keep things from getting awkward between us over his discovery of Bella's secret persona. "Thanks, Jasper. We're clear."

"Ok, now that I have that off my chest, let's get into some more important details here." He thought a second and asked, "Do you love her, Edward?"

"I think so. I was kind of hoping to have a little time to figure that out before I went and married her. We just said I love you for the first time two days ago."

"And you apparently married her yesterday." Jasper said with a smile, "It sounds like your mind was pretty made up. I have never known you to be impulsive, Edward. You were always the guy that needed to think about everything and make a plan. You never just got up and said lets go do something. You were always reserved like that with women too. Do you remember how you used to plan out your dates down to the minute? You would even have back up plans just incase something ran over your allotted time limit."

"That's not funny, Jazz. I wasn't that bad." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes you were, Edward. You didn't start lightening up until you moved to Forks, but then you became every woman's friend. I thought you were going to be the eternal bachelor. Never having a serious relationship with a woman and growing up to be a fat old man sitting on a couch, in his underwear, obsessed with ESPN."

"There is nothing wrong with ESPN, Jasper. I don't see where this is going."

"What I am saying is that Bella has changed you. One look at her, at that club, and you knew right at that moment that you wanted to see her again. You impulsively booked up her Thursdays. Even though Emmett and I had been trying to convince you to talk to Bella for months, you never even considered it, then one day, you happen to be walking with me when Bella asked for help with that Valentine's Day banner. I know you only stayed to be polite, but she made an impact on you. You started going back to talk to her without being pushed. Oh a whim, you decided to be generous and took her shopping then took her to and from work for almost a week, even though it was out of your way."

He paused, giving me a minute to let it all sink in. Was I being more impulsive with her? Has she changed me? Is the change for the better? I guess I was being a little less structured than I usually was with relationships.

Jasper waited until I looked up at him to continue. "Edward, I think you love her, and I think that she is very good for you. I think you know subconsciously that she is the one."

This thought scared me. "Ok, so maybe she is good for me. Maybe I really do love her. What do you think I should do?"

"Edward, you know I don't usually give direct advice. I usually just point out details to lead you in the right direction and then let you make your own decisions. I can not make the decision for you, but I can tell you a few key facts. Assuming you are married to her, if you divorce her, it is going to put a strain on your relationship. She will always wonder if you divorced her because you were not serious about your relationship or if you divorced her just to undo a drunken mistake. That marriage license is just a piece of paper. No one has to know it even exists if you don't want them to."

"What are you saying, Jasper? Please just spit it out. I am just a little too overwhelmed here to decipher puzzles and try to make sense of your reasoning." I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose and squeezed my eyes shut.

"I'm just saying, as long as you two are dating, it doesn't hurt to just let it stay the way it is. You can divorce later, if the relationship doesn't work out. If it does work out, you can always get married again. You could have a big ceremony in front of all of your friends and family. No one would have to know that you're just renewing your vows."

Could Jasper be right? Could we just pretend we weren't married and continue to date like any other couple? It would be much easier for both of us to just set it aside and deal with at a later date. I needed to talk to Bella and see how she felt about the idea.

"Thank you, Jasper. Thank you for being such a good friend and not rubbing my nose in my mistakes. I think I need to go talk to Bella and see how she feels about all this." I got up to walk away but Jasper stopped me.

"Edward, before you go, you need to think about how you are going to say things. If you go in there saying that this was just a mistake, you are going to hurt her feelings. This was no accident, Edward. This took planning. You put enough thought into it to go get the blood test done, find a bank, take out some cash to bribe the official, get something to wear, get married, and get a tattoo afterwards. This has intent written all over it. You may not remember it, but you were serious about this when you did it."

I felt my knees get weak. I had to sit back down and catch my breath. He was right, this was no accident. I planned this. Jasper said I was always a planner and even though I hate to admit it, he is right. I do prefer having a plan before I act. I would have written something down. I wonder what Bella and Alice have found in our things…

"You're right. This was no accident. It may have been tequila induced stupidity but it was not an accident. It is possible that I planned this and took advantage of Bella. She doesn't speak Spanish. The only thing I remember saying to her was in Spanish. Maybe she didn't realize she was marrying me. I have go to go talk to her."

Jasper and I got up and went to the room. Alice was still there. They had bags of stuff spread out on the bed. Alice was laughing but Bella looked a little green.

"Hey Edward," Alice said, "You are one hell of a shopper!" She picked up another bag and brought it over to Bella, so they could go through it. "Some of this stuff is hilarious! I can't believe you actually bought a draw string pouch made from a goat's ball sack!" _I did? I thought I put that back._

Bella and Alice sorted through that bag, placing the contents into various piles on the bed. Jasper took a seat on the sofa. I went over to look at the piles.

Bella looked at me nervously and said, "This is stuff that I remember buying." She pointed to a small pile of stuff. "This is stuff I remember you buying." She pointed to a larger pile. "And this is stuff I either remember seeing, but not buying, or don't think I have ever seen before."

I looked through the pile of unknown items and remembered a few of them, so I sorted them into our piles accordingly. "So, did you find anything from the… wedding?"

"I found our clothes and some papers." Bella said as she turned and picked up the little stack of papers behind her. "It looks like we wrote our own vows on bar napkins. So we must have made the decision to get married in the cantina." She handed me the bar napkins. The first one I looked at was written in my handwriting. It said:

_Isabella Marie Swan, you are the center of my world. Your smile brightens my day. Your laughter fills my heart with joy. You are all I think of day and night. I promise that I will never let another person come between us. I will stand by your side and proudly hold your hand through the rest of the days of our lives. I am honored to call you my lover, my friend, my equal, and most of all, my wife. I love you._

Wow! I am pretty smooth when I'm drunk! Who would have guessed? The other said:

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you are the sun that warms my skin on a cold winter day. You are the brightness that holds the darkness at bay. You are the guide to direct me and show me the way, and the shelter to help me weather each day. Words cannot describe the love I feel for you. You are everything I have always wanted and so much more. I will hold my head high and stand by your side, no matter what life throws at us. I promise you my love, my life, my loyalty, my support, and my faithfulness, for you are my husband and I love you._

Well, that definitely shows that we planned this out together. I didn't trick her by saying things she did not understand. She wrote her own vows and I wrote mine. It is just so strange that neither of us remember writing them.

"I found a bank receipt for one thousand dollars. I checked and it's not my bank account number. I also found the receipt for the tattoos." She handed me the receipts, one from the bank, and one from a tattoo parlor.

I glanced at the hand written receipt from the tattoo parlor. It showed that we paid in cash but not much else. I looked at the bank receipt. It was time stamped for 2:34pm. So we must have gotten married sometime between then and whatever time the Civil Register Office (Oficina del Registro Civil) closes. The amount on the receipt showed a withdrawal of $1,000 USD and then calculated the conversion to Mexican Pesos_. That's strange. I don't have $1000 in my bank account. I wouldn't have been able to withdraw that much money… unless I… OH SHIT! _ The receipt only showed the last four digits of the bank account number, but that was all I needed to know that things just got a lot more complicated. I felt my world tilt on its axis. I took a seat on the foot of the bed.

Bella blushed and handed me the last item in her hand. "Umm, I doubt it's important, but I found this as well."

It was a brown paper sack with writing all over it. It looked like I was writing in black ink and she was writing in blue. I had written my name, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Below it she had written Isabella Marie Swan. I signed Edward A. Cullen, like I usually do. She signed Bella Swan and then Bella Swan-Cullen. Apparently she didn't like that, so she signed Bella Cullen a few times. I wrote Mrs. Edward A. Cullen. She wrote Mr. Bella Cullen. It looks like I scribbled that out. I wrote EC+BC and drew a heart around it. She wrote 4ever beneath it. I wrote my address down. She practiced writing Bella Cullen and my address like she was addressing a letter. Then she practiced it several times like she was trying to memorize it.

I pictured two newlyweds sitting at a picnic table in a park talking about their new lives together. The image in my head was sweet. I wished I could have remembered it. It took a lot of thought to write out our vows, plan the bribery of a government official, practice writing an address and getting a tattoo. I know tequila can be some pretty stout stuff and I do remember being quite drunk, but I have NEVER had memory loss like that before. This just wasn't right.

I don't know how long I sat there deep in my own thoughts. I was jarred out of my bubble when Jasper sat beside me on the bed. I looked around and the room was clean. Everything had been put away and Bella and Alice were gone.

"Edward, are you ready to talk about this yet, or do you still need time?" I handed him the papers that I was holding in my hands. He glanced through them and said, "This doesn't look like an accident. This looks pretty damn intentional if you ask me."

"I was thinking thing the same thing, Jazz. You were right. We apparently put some thought into it. What's bothering me is that neither of us remembers it. Something must have happened to make us not remember. Do you think we could have been drugged? I don't think we could have done all this planning while we were so drunk that we wouldn't remember what we were doing."

"I agree with you. I have seen you get pretty drunk before and you have never lost memory like this. Even at my worst, I only forget maybe the last ten minutes before I pass out. The tattoos alone would have taken more than ten minutes and you were still functional enough to make it back to the ship, stand in line to board, go up to the room, and get undressed. Someone must have slipped you something."

"Yes, but why." I pulled out my wallet and checked. All the credit cards were there. Nothing was missing. I still had some cash in my wallet.

Jasper looked a little uncomfortable but managed to say, "Do you think they did something to Bella? I mean some guys drug women to take advantage of them. I have heard that the women can't remember what happened when it's over."

"Oh my god, Jasper, I hope not! Where are they anyway?" I suddenly felt frantic. _If someone had done something to Bella, I would… I would… I don't know, but I would do something!_

"They went downstairs to get some pizza. They will be right back."

"Jasper, I did something else really stupid." I handed him the bank receipt.

"I would say so, that's a lot of fucking money, Edward." Jasper said looking at the total.

"No, the amount isn't what worries me. What worries me is the bank account number. When I moved to Forks, my mother sat up an emergency funds account for me, just in case something bad happened and I needed cash fast. That's where I got the money. I am sure by now my parents have been notified that I took out $1000 in Mexico. My dad is going to shit!"

"You don't think he's going to show up at the school like he did last time, do you? Because that shit was totally embarrassing!"

"You're telling me! I couldn't get him to leave. He just sat there, in the back of my classroom, watching me teach all day. I swear he told everyone that would listen how proud he was that I was 'helping the less fortunate'. You would think I was in the Peace Corps!"

Jasper laughed, "I think the only good thing that came from that day was the hefty donation he gave to the school for new computers."

The door to the room opened. The ladies had returned with pizza and drinks for us. We all started eating when Jasper piped up with, "Hey, Bella, have you checked to see if you were robbed?"

She swallowed her bite of pizza and said, "Yes, I checked but nothing's missing."

Jasper said, "Do you think someone tried to do something to you… um… something inappropriate?"

With a serious face, she said, "Besides this guy?" she pointed to me and everyone laughed. "No. I'm fine."

Alice was busy typing on her blackberry. "Other than at the bar, is there anywhere else you could have had anything to eat or drink?"

I told her, "I remember buying Bella some candy from a street vendor. She had a couple pieces but said it was too sweet, so I finished it."

"Where were you?" Alice asked as she steadily typed on the device.

"I don't know. Near a park, I think. It was sometime after we left the bar, but before we found the bank."

Bella said, "I think I remember you asking some people for directions to the bank. There were little kids around. We may have been in a park."

Alice said, "Ok, here is my theory. I think you planned your wedding at the bar. You left the bar to go find a bank. You went into the park to ask for directions. Someone may have overheard you and decided to drug you so they could rob you after you left the bank. I think it was probably the guy that sold you the candy. Kidnapping is a serious problem in some areas of Mexico. They take kids from parks, or wherever, and hold them for ransom. That is probably what the guy was doing in the park with drugged candy. He probably gave you the candy and followed you to the bank, knowing it would take a little while to kick in. What he didn't account for was that you were heading to the Civil Register Office which just so happens to be directly across the street from the bank. You probably went directly there from the bank, so the guy didn't have an opportunity to get to you."

"But, wouldn't that just knock us out? How did we make it back to the ship?" Bella asked.

"Not necessarily. He probably used rohypnol or GHB. That wouldn't necessarily knock you out, but it would make you very susceptible to suggestions and mess with your memory. If he used it on a kid, he wouldn't have to grab them and make a scene. He could simply tell the kid to get in his car and drive away with him. When the drug wore off, the kid wouldn't remember who took him."

Jasper said, "That would explain why Edward ended up with the tattoo. He has never wanted one before, but if Bella suggested it, he would have said yes because of the drugs. It is possible that the tattoo artist asked what you were celebrating and suggested the husband and wife symbols. You probably just went with his recommendation. Being drugged by someone in the park would explain why you don't remember the bank, the wedding, the tattoo, and the trip back to the ship, but it doesn't explain why you don't remember discussing it at the bar and writing your vows."

Bella asked, "Do you think it's possible that we were drugged at the bar and someone told us we should get married?"

I said, "I don't think so. I remember asking you if you wanted to have my baby and you said that we would have to get married first. If you were under the influence of the drug at the time, you wouldn't have added the stipulation. You would have just said ok. I don't know why we don't remember planning the wedding, but I doubt it was drugs. Maybe it was the tequila."

Bella came over to stand in front of me. She bit her lip and took a deep breath. She seemed unsure of herself. "Edward, deep down inside, do you think you wanted to marry me? I mean… is it something that has ever even remotely crossed your mind at all, over the last few days?"

I wasn't sure what to say. What did she want to hear? Would she be mad if I said yes? Would she be offended if I said no? I tried to read her expression, but all I could see was concern. I heard a click and realized that Alice and Jasper had left the room. They knew that this was a private conversation that they really didn't need to witness.

"Umm… Bella, I don't know how to answer that without getting in trouble. I don't want you to be mad at me." I looked down at our hands.

"I won't be mad at you, Edward, just tell me the truth. Have you thought about marrying me or maybe thought about us being together long term?"

"Well… I guess so… I mean, I have thought about how much I would miss you when we got back to Forks and you go back to your apartment. I had a random thought that we were perfect together and I never wanted to let you go. When I was having my jealous moment, before the fight, I had a rather possessive thought that you were mine." I could see the slight smile building on her face. "Each morning I wake up holding you, I have wished that I could wake up like that everyday. I am not sure that I have actually thought about 'marriage' but the general idea of togetherness has been there. How about you? Have you been thinking about it?"

Bella nodded her head slightly and said, "My thoughts have been very similar to yours. I didn't want to say goodbye when we went home. I wished I could wake up with you everyday. I wished that we could stay together, so we could have sex whenever we felt like it. I have to admit, I was worried that you wouldn't want me anymore when we got back to our lives and reality set in."

I pulled her into my arms, "Bella, I will always want you. Don't think for one second that I don't." I kissed her softly.

"I want you too, Edward. I have always wanted you. Before you knew me, back when I was just a silly librarian with a crush on a history teacher, I used to daydream about being married to you. In my daydreams, you would come home from work and kiss me passionately then scoop me up and carry me into the bedroom and make love to me all night long." I smiled listening to her confession. It sounded perfect. "Of course, in my daydreams we never needed to bother with things like showers, food, or using the restroom." I laughed at her silliness.

"Bella, I think I know how we ended up getting married." I told her. She gave me curious look so I continued. "You must have told me about your fantasy of being married to me! When you said it, just now, I remember hearing it before. I remember telling you that I would make sure we stopped to eat and have bathroom breaks, but we could take a shower together and pick back up where we left off."

Her eyes lit up as her memories came back to her, "And I told you that you could wash the goop out of my hair!"

I laughed, "I said I would be washing more than your hair."

"Oh shit, Edward! We actually got married! It's still a little fuzzy, but it's starting to come back. I remember buying the clothes on our way to the park. I was holding them when we walked to the park!" She was excited. I could see her eyes sparkling.

I stood us both up and turned around to face her. She looked confused. "Bella, our entire relationship has happened out of order. I know we are already married, but I never properly proposed, so…" I dropped to my knee. "I know we haven't been together very long but I love you, Bella, and I can't imagine my life without you. Would you please do me the honor of being my wife?"

She swiped at a happy tear that slid down her cheek and nodded her head, "Of course, Edward. I would love you be your wife."

She almost knocked me over as she threw herself into my arms and kissed me passionately. Her hands were tangled in my hair as her tongue explored my mouth. I shifted backwards so I was lying on my back, on the carpet. Her hands slid down the front of my shirt and unbuttoned it slowly. I felt her silky fingertips slide along my stomach as they made their way down to my belt. She was still wearing that sexy black dress. I reached around behind her and opened the long zipper at the back. With the dress unzipped, I was able to pull it up over her head and toss it across the room. I moaned at the sight of her in that corset. I let my fingers trace the swells of her breasts. _So soft! So beautiful!_ My hands trailed down the silky corset and slipped inside the back of her panties to squeeze that luscious ass of hers.

"Oh Edward, I want you so bad!" She whispered as she nibbled my ear and ground herself against me. "I want you naked and sitting on that couch, NOW!" She didn't have to tell me twice. I quickly got to my feet, completely undressed, and parked myself on the couch wearing nothing but a smile.

She moved the small coffee table so it was in front of the door, giving herself a little bit of floor space. She then pulled her iPod out of her bag, made a selection and handed me the ear buds. _Mmmm, she is going to perform for me!_ I started to get even harder just thinking about it. The dark menacing sounds coming from the little device were "Tempus Vernum" by Enya. She was standing with her back to me running her hands slowly along the length of her body, in time with the music. She reached back and untied the stays of the corset, then turned around and looked me straight in the eyes as she started unhooking the tiny hooks, one by one in time with the music. Each hook released allowing it to open further. The song ended just as she dropped the corset to the floor.

She maintained eye contact with me as the next song started to play. It was "2 Wicky" by Hoover. The slow and sensual sounds flooded my ears as she began to sway her hips and dance with the music. The sight was hypnotic. I started to slowly stoke myself as she ran her fingers up her body to cup her breasts and lick her lips. Still looking into my eyes, she bent at her waist as she slid one of the nylons slowly down her leg and removed it from her foot. She tossed it to me and then removed the other and did the same. She turned around, so her back was to me, and slowly slid her panties down as she swayed her hips with the music. I let out a moan at the sight. When she bent over to step out of her panties, I could see that she was wet. I wanted her badly. A drop of my own moisture surfaced at my tip. I ran my thumb over it and spread it around the head as I continued to stroke myself. I had seen her dance before, but never a slow striptease.

When the song ended, she climbed up on my lap. We locked eyes as she took my hands and held them to the wall above my head with one of her hands. The next song started, "The Panties" by Mos Def. I moaned as I slipped inside her and she began slowly moving up and down in time with the song. I was completely enchanted by the emotions that were welling up in her eyes as her body took me slowly up then slowly down. I could feel her muscles flexing as she moved, her nipples grazing against my chest, and her heavy breaths on my skin. I wanted to move. I wanted to shift my hips and thrust into her, but I knew that was not what she wanted. All I could do was sit there completely mesmerized as my senses were engrossed with the sensuality of her movements.

Her pace sped up in time with the song as it changed. I was moaning. The music in my ear was telling me to "slow down" and "take it slow" but the feeling of her muscles contracting around me were telling me to do just the opposite. I knew that it had only been a few minutes, but her face was flushed and she was moaning. I was so completely caught up in her reactions that my body was mirroring hers. As she moaned, I moaned. As her head tilted back slightly, so did mine. I could feel her orgasm building fast and hard and mine was building right along with it. As the song was ending, she closed her eyes and threw her head back. The sudden loss of eye contact and the feel of her body clenching and trembling around my throbbing cock was enough to push me over the edge. I let out a loud moan and let my head fall back as my orgasm overtook me.

Bella let go of my hands and wrapped her arms around me. She tucked her head under my neck and cuddled in my lap while I listened to "Such Great Heights" by Iron & Wine. The song was light and sweet with lyrics of people that are made for each other. It was the perfect song for me and Bella. We were perfect for each other.

When the song was over, Bella turned the iPod off and said, "Take me to bed, Mr. Cullen."

"As you wish, Mrs. Cullen." I picked her up and placed her on the bed with a gentle kiss. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

I climbed into bed and snuggled up behind her. I watched as she drifted off to sleep. I can't believe I actually married this beautiful woman beside me. How could I be so lucky? Tomorrow would be our last day at sea. The following morning we would land in LA and start the long drive to Mt. Shasta, California where we would spend the night in a little bed and breakfast Alice found on the internet. Monday morning we would head back to Forks to face our new lives together.

We would arrive in Forks at approximately 7pm. I wonder if she would want to start moving her things out of her apartment right away or if she would like to wait until her lease was up, whenever that was. She had mentioned before that she was really close to her father. How would he feel about me eloping with his daughter? He is the chief of police. If he doesn't take this well, I am sure he could make my life a living hell.

Speaking of fathers, I wonder if mine will be waiting for me in Forks or if he will simply just call and ask if I am alright and why I needed the money. Oh god! What is he going to say to Bella? Honestly, I don't care if he really likes her or not, I just don't want him talking to her. He really knows how to offend people. He could hurt Bella's feelings with just one glance and he wouldn't think twice about it.

Maybe I'll get lucky and mom won't tell him about the money. She was the one that set it up for me. He's not even on the account. Maybe I should just call her in the morning and let her know that everything is alright, so she doesn't worry and tell dad. Yes, that definitely sounds like a good plan. _Call mom in the morning!_

**A/N: Happy Tuesday!!! I hope everyone had a great Valentine's Day! Well, now all that mushy stuff is over, it's time to get back to our regular updates. First I wanted to take a moment to thank all of you who posted reviews on Sunday. That was really sweat of you to go out of your way and take the time off of your busy weekends to read and review my story. It made my day. Of course, my husband was pretty sure it was all his fault that I was smiling…. We won't tell him any different.**

**Stats update: Can you believe that we have ****1005**** people following this story through updates and favorites! I never would have imagined that I would have such a following. When I originally started posting this story I never thought more than 10 people would be interested in reading. Boy was I wrong! We are now up to ****798**** reviews and I am happy to say that most of them have been positive. Thank you all for taking the time to let me know that you care.**

**A special thanks to Vicki (NoWayWithWords) for being such a great Beta. She is diligently working on her own story right now. She is not quite ready to post it yet, but believe me; it's going to be great. I have had the privilege to read some parts of the story and I am already hooked. When she finally gets it posted, I will let you all know. She is the C3PO to my R2D2 (But a lot less dorky). Without her, no one would understand what I was saying.**


	16. Chapter 16 – Chill!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do greatly appreciate having the ability to borrow the characters, though.**

**Chapter 16 – Chill!**

**BPOV**

It's hard to believe I really married Edward! I have dreamt about it for years and now it has finally come true. When Alice showed me the picture of us kissing and the translation of the tattoos, my first reaction was, "OH SHIT!" I couldn't believe it.

When she found the picture, she had started at the most recent picture and went backwards. So when Alice and I started looking through the pictures together, we started at the oldest picture and looked at them in order.

What I saw took me by surprise. There were at least 150 pictures in the camera. I had taken some on the road on the way to San Francisco of Edward, Alice, Jasper, and the scenery along the roadside. There were a few that Alice had taken without me knowing. One was of me and Edward sitting in the backseat talking. You could really see the love in his eyes as he smiled at me.

The pictures taken between San Francisco and LA were the same. You could tell that we loved each other. Our body language said it all. I had taken a few pictures of the ship and some of the people from work, nothing new or exciting there. When I looked at the pictures from our first excursion, most of them were of scenery. There were a few pictures that I had taken over my shoulder of something behind me. In one of them you could see Edward in the background with a scowl on his face. He looked awful. He had dark circles under his eyes and they were bloodshot. He looked like he was getting ready to cry. I didn't take any pictures later that day.

The next day, shopping in Mazatlan, I took several pictures of Edward. He made funny faces for the camera and posed for me. There are a couple pictures of us together, that we had someone else take for us. He took some pictures of me. We looked like we were having a good time.

Then we got to the pictures I didn't remember taking. One was taken of our reflection in the mirror behind the bar. Edward had his arms around me and was kissing the side of my head while I took the picture. There was a picture of our table, with two full margaritas on it. Next was a picture of our table with two margaritas that were almost empty, four empty margarita glasses, and seven empty shot glasses. _Shit! I don't think I have ever drunk that much alcohol! It's a miracle that I wasn't throwing my guts up._

There was a picture of me brushing my hair, sitting at the table in the cantina, one that looked like Edward was holding the camera taking a picture of us kissing, one of me walking into the bathroom, one of Edward writing his vows on the napkin. He was smiling ear to ear. There was one of me with three napkins. Two had been torn up and I was writing on the third one. The next picture was taken of me, Edward, and the bartender standing together smiling.

I took random pictures as we walked along the road. Apparently we shared a dressing room when we tried on the clothes for the wedding. I took some pictures of Edward in his underwear when he was changing clothes. Alice got a kick out of those. I also took a picture of Edward on his knees kissing my panties and looking up at me. That was a seriously sexy picture. Alice actually took the camera out of my hand to look at that one more closely!

"Shit, Bella, did he really go down on you in the dressing room?" Alice asked.

"No, he did that the day before. I think he was just teasing me in this picture."

The next picture was of Edward wearing white pants, putting on his shirt, with a sizable bulge in his pants.

Alice giggled, "Yup, looks like no nookie going on in that dressing room or he wouldn't be putting clothes ON."

Edward had taken a picture of us standing in the mirror, both wearing our wedding clothes, and then another one of me walking down the street carrying our wedding clothes over my shoulder. There were a few pictures of me talking to a baby girl and kissing her on the top of the head. She was a cute baby.

There was a picture of Edward wincing while a nurse drew blood and one of me rolling my eyes while my blood was drawn. _He is such a baby! _There was a picture of my cleavage that Edward must have taken by sticking the camera down the front of my shirt. Alice thought that was funny.

I took a picture of him buying candy for me, but the guy he was buying the candy from was partially obstructed by someone walking in front of the camera. We had a picture taken of him pushing me on a swing in the park with little kids all around. We looked happy and in love.

The next few pictures were taken by someone else. The first one was of me sitting at a mirror while an old lady attached a veil to my head. I was blushing. The next one was of me and Edward holding hands in front of an older gentleman. We were both dressed up and I was holding some red roses. My veil was over my face and Edward was lifting it. The next picture was of Edward reading from his napkin and I was smiling. I had a tear on my cheek. In the picture of me reading from my napkin, Edward was beaming. There was a close up of us kissing and another of us standing on the steps outside the building, holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes.

There was a picture of me laughing as I was walking in the door of a tattoo parlor. Apparently we had changed back into our regular clothes. Edward had taken one of me lying on a table while they put the stencil on my hip, another of me when they were half finished. I didn't seem to be fazed. I was making a funny face for the camera.

I apparently took three pictures of Edward, one of him looking terrified as he got stenciled, one of him wincing like a he was in horrible pain when they were about half way done with his simple little tattoo, and one of him looking triumphant as they bandaged him up.

There were a bunch of pictures of sea lions, the boat, and the whales from Cabo, some more random pictures of us shopping again and then pictures we had taken of Jasper, Alice, and each other at the club. Alice had snapped one of us dancing, looking hopelessly in love. It was so pretty I planned on framing that one.

Edward panicked when he saw the picture, as I expected, and completely closed himself off. Jasper and Alice tried to reassure me that he would be fine and I should just give him some time. I couldn't just sit there and wait for him to get his shit together. I needed to do something, so Alice and I went to look for more evidence.

We sorted through the loads of crap that we had purchased. I wondered how we managed to haul all that stuff around. It was ridiculous! I sorted stuff as Alice pulled it out. She laughed at the stupid stuff we bought. I was appalled when she pulled the coin purse made of a goat scrotum from one of the bags. _I can't believe he actually bought that shit!_ That is NOT going in my luggage!

I almost fell over when she pulled out a black box with red writing that I couldn't read. It had a picture of a banana being pulled out of a mold then a picture of the banana and the matching rubber banana beside it. Alice said that it was a "mold your own pleasure device kit." _They made that? I wonder whose idea this was! Was it for us or did we buy it for someone else? Hmmm!_

We found the receipts, napkins, and paper bag. Alice and I sat together to look at them. We started with the least intimidating, the receipts. The tattoos were pretty damn cheap compared to what I paid for my swan! Alice almost fainted when she saw the total on the bank receipt. She said we could have easily bribed the guy for half that. The paper bag was strange. I had a vague memory of watching Edward writing on something dark, but I couldn't exactly say that it was this bag. My handwriting was all over it. I chuckled when I saw the "Mr. Bella Cullen" that I had written and he had scratched out. I could see myself picking on him like that. The little heart with our initials in it was sweet. Maybe I will cut that out and put it in the corner of a frame of us together.

Alice picked up the napkin I had written on and read it. "Bella, that is so sweet. You really do love Edward. You can see it in your pictures and in the things that you have written for him."

I was afraid to look at it. What if I said something too personal? What if I lied? "I can't read it Alice. It's just too much! I don't know that I'm ready for this."

"Well, you need to get ready for it, and fast. You already jumped in with both feet. Now's not the time to realize that you can't swim." Alice patted me on the shoulder and said, "Bella, Jasper is really good at reading people's emotions. He can always tell when they are angry, nervous, happy, or in the case of you and Edward… in love."

I looked up at her, "Do you really think so Alice? I have always loved him, even when he didn't know my name. Do you really think he fell in love with me enough, in just a few days, to want to marry me? It just doesn't make sense Alice. Why would he want to marry me?"

Alice shook her head and said, "Bella, don't think that way. I think he has loved you for longer than just a few days. I could see it that day in my house when you came over for brunch. He was already in love with you then."

"How do you know, Alice? How do you know if it is real or if it just a passing infatuation?"

Alice smiled and said, "I know, because I know Edward. We have been friends for years. I have seen him date other women. I have even seen him when he thought he was in a serious relationship, but NEVER have I seen him look at any of those women the way he looks at you. He has never been this happy with any of the other women. Listen to what he wrote to you…"

She read his vows to me and I felt my heart flutter. I took them from her hand and read them again. If only I could hear him say these things to me! I took the other napkin from her hand and read my vows to him. I said it all exactly the way I feel it.

I tried to choke back the tears. "Do you think I did the right thing, Alice?"

"What, marrying Edward? Hell yes! He is a great guy, Bella. He is charming, romantic, charismatic, good looking, wealthy, and well equipped, if you know what I mean." She gave me a wink.

"Alice!" I blushed.

"Oh, please, Bella. I have seen him skinny dipping a few times. He really made some of the other guys feel uncomfortable." She laughed.

"Jasper didn't have a problem with you seeing his best friend naked?"

"Hell no, Jasper and Edward have very similar builds in that department. When they shared a dorm room in college, someone wrote 'Donkey Boys' on their door. Can you believe neither of them understood what that meant?" She threw her arms up in the air in mock frustration.

I was laughing when Edward and Jasper came into the room. As soon as I saw the defeated look on his face, my heart dropped. I thought for sure he was regretting marrying me. I wasn't sure exactly how I felt about it, but I knew that I wasn't ready for him to regret it.

We talked about what we found. He seemed to have a hard time processing what we were talking about. When he drifted off into his own world, Alice and I started cleaning everything up. It was getting late and we were getting hungry. Alice and I went down to get pizza for the guys while Jasper stayed with the catatonic Edward.

When we came back, I was relieved to see that they were finally talking. Jasper gave me a wink and a little smile of encouragement. When Edward and I started talking, Jasper and Alice slipped out the door quietly. We remembered how we ended up getting married and admitted that, even though this was scary as hell, we were both kind of ok with it. We had both been thinking about it in some form or another. We liked the idea of being together - we were just a little shaky on the details of how it happened. The more we discussed it, the clearer it became.

He really took me off guard when he knelt down and proposed to me. It made everything right again. That one simple act took all my worries and tossed them out the window. He loves me and he wants me to be his wife!

I wanted him more, at that moment, than I have ever wanted him before. I attacked him on the floor and then had an idea. I had started a new playlist of songs for a performance before we left Forks. It only had a few songs in it, but it would work. I told him to undress and sit on the couch for me while I made room and gave him the iPod. Even though he was wearing the ear buds, I could still hear the music enough to know what he was hearing and follow along with the songs.

I slowly stripped for him, watching his eyes sparkle the entire time. When he took his dick in his hand and started slowly stroking it, I almost stopped what I was doing just to watch. Damn he was beautiful. Watching his hand sliding up and down his length made me want to feel him inside me. Now I knew why the windows at Heidi's were mirrored. Watching someone touch themselves, knowing they are thinking of you, is an incredible distraction.

By the end of the song, I was so aroused, I couldn't wait anymore. I climbed up on his lap and positioned myself above his dick. I placed his hands above his head and held them there while I rode him slowly. I could feel his dick throb and pulse as I slid up and down its rock hard length. _Fuck! It felt amazing!_ I continued at a painfully slow pace until the music changed, then I sped up slightly, to keep time with the music. I was so worked up and his dick was rubbing right on my g-spot, making me want to come as soon as I started to speed up a little but I was holding back, waiting for him. I could see the fire in his eyes as they remained locked onto mine, drinking in all the lust, desire, passion, and love that I had for him. Our bodies were reacting as one. We responded together, simultaneously, as we gave into our passion and let our orgasms take us.

Afterwards we snuggled and held each other while we listened to the song that makes me think of him. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit he pillow. It has been an emotionally exhausting day. So much had changed in the last three days that I wondered when it would finally settle down.

I awoke to an empty bed. A quick look around told me that Edward had gotten up, taken a shower, and was now sitting on the balcony talking on his cell phone. I couldn't make out what he was saying but he seemed a little agitated.

I climbed out of bed, took my shower, and got dressed for the day. I was wearing some old jeans that rode low on my hips and had gold tribal designs embroidered on the pockets and the bottom of the legs. I put on a black sleeveless shirt that was short enough to show off my stomach. It had thin gold pinstripes woven into the material and black and gold beads around the scooped neckline.

I straightened my hair and pulled the front back into a black barrette at the back of my head. I put on some gold hoop earrings, a thin gold chain, stepped into some black sandals, and topped it all off with a little make-up.

Edward was still on the phone. I opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony with him. "…I know you would have, mom… We haven't exactly talked about it yet… Don't worry, I'll let you know in plenty of time… Hey, mom…. Mom…. Mother! I have to go, ok? I'll call you when I get home…. Ok…. Ok… I love you, too…. Ok, bye mom." He hung up the phone.

"I take it, that was you mother?" I said giving him a soft kiss.

"You look beautiful!" he said as he kissed me again. "Yes, I called my mom to let her know that I was alright. Apparently I pulled the money out of an account that she set up for me a few years ago. It was supposed to be used for emergencies only. The bank told her I took the money out, so I called to let her know I wasn't in jail, or a hospital, or anything like that. She tends to worry."

"Moms can be that way, I guess. My mom was never one that worried about me. She just assumed I was fine until I told her otherwise. My dad is the one that worries about me, but he gives me my space so he doesn't really know when there is something to worry about."

"Bella, I think we need to sit down and work through some of the logistics to our…marriage. I mean, we are talking about combining two lives here. That is going to take some planning. We kind of jumped past all of this so we need to go back and decide on a few things. Maybe after breakfast we can sit down?"

"Sure. That sounds good. I'm starving. Let's go get something to eat." I said as we walked out of the room.

We took the stairs down to the level where all the restaurants were located. We were holding hands and talking about what we wanted to eat when we ran into Brittany and her group of friends. One of her friends giggled and whispered something to Brittany, who in turn walked up to me and said, "Hey Miss Bella, are you and Mr. Cullen 'a thing' now? Emily said she saw you two kissing the other day."

I blushed and Edward laughed. He looked at her and said, "Isn't a man allowed to kiss his wife every now and then?"

Brittany's eyes almost popped out of her head, "Holy Shi… I mean…Really? Wow, that's cool! I have to tell my parents!" She ran off down the hall with her friends in tow.

"You really did it now." I told him, "She is going to tell her parents, who are going to tell their friends on the cruise. Phone calls will be made back home. Monday morning, we will be the talk of the school and we won't be there to squash the rumors that I am pregnant; my dad found out we were sleeping together so he held a gun to your head and forced you to marry me; I am blackmailing you with dirty pictures of you and a farm animal of some sort; the list goes on and on." I teased.

"A farm animal?" He laughed. "People don't think I like farm animals, do they?"

"I don't know. You haven't shown much interest in the female population in town. Hell you haven't even paid any attention to the male population. There was a rumor going around that you and Jasper were having an affair behind Alice's back but that faded away when you asked Jessica out. Now they don't know what to think of you."

He put his arm around my waist and said, "Now they can all think that I am a happily married man." I kissed him and smiled. He is the greatest!

We had a quick breakfast, grabbed a pen and some paper, and headed to the coffee bar to start our "planning". We were just about to get started with Jasper showed up.

"Hey guys. Y'all look well rested this morning." He gave me a wink.

Edward smiled and said, "I don't know about rested, but definitely less stressed."

Jasper looked at me, shook his head and said, "I don't even want to know what magic voodoo you did to get this man to not be so stressed!" We all laughed. "So, I take it you have made a decision about how things are going to work?"

Edward nodded his head, "Bella and I have come to the conclusion that we got married intentionally. Some of our memories are starting to come back. We knew what we were doing when we planned it, so it would be wrong to pretend it didn't happen. We love each other and we got married. People can just deal with it."

"Well, I am happy for you. Have you figured out how you are going to tell your families?" Jasper asked giving Edward a strange look.

"We were just getting to that part." Edward said holding up the pen and paper.

Jasper gave me a sympathetic look and said, "Bella, I sure hope you have the patience of a saint because you are going to need it." He turned to Edward and said, "Take it easy on her. She can toss your ass overboard if you don't watch it!" He gave me a wink. "I guess I will let you two lovebirds get to it then." He grabbed his coffee and walked away.

I turned to Edward and said, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing, Jasper is just giving me a hard time. He hates planning things. He claims that I tend to obsess a little too much, where he tends to just do random things without any forethought, so I would say he is not a good person to judge."

"Ok, I won't worry then." I said as I took a sip of my coffee.

Edward started asking me how I felt about things. It was simple at first. "Would you like to move into my house? When is your lease up? Would you be opposed to putting your furniture in the guest room? Can we use your living room furniture in the media room?..."

Then he started going into other topics, "Since we work together, would you like to ride to and from work together or do you want to take your car? Are you opposed to Jasper riding with us to work? We usually leave early on Fridays to get breakfast on our way to work, is that ok with you?..."

Eventually he started asking more detailed questions. "Do you want to keep your own bank account or do you want a joint account? How many credit cards do you have and how much is on them? How much is your car insurance? Do you pay your bills online or do you mail checks?..."

It just kept going. He had completely filled the front and back of five sheets of paper and was still asking questions. "How do you feel about children? When would you like to start working on having a baby? What method of birth control are you currently using? Does you family have any genetic flaws that could potentially be of concern when we decide to have children?"

We had been going at it for hours! He had asked me questions all morning, all the way through lunch, through the afternoon, and now it was coming up on dinner time. Jasper was right - he doesn't stop and I was getting really close to losing it and tossing him overboard!

"Edward! Stop for a minute!" I said trying to keep my patience. "You don't have to figure everything out in one sitting. We can do it as we go. First step, get me moved to your place and get situated. Next step, review our finances and see where we could eliminate duplications."

"Duplications?" He started flipping back through his notes.

"Yes, if we can combine our cars on one insurance plan, we can save money and only have one bill. We can do the same thing for our gym memberships. It is much cheaper to have a family plan than two individual plans."

"Oh, I see. I didn't think about that." He wrote more notes.

"I can talk to the manager of the apartment complex to see if I can get out of my lease. I believe there is a clause in my lease that talks about how I can do that, I just don't remember it off the top of my head. The worst that can happen is that I end up paying rent on an empty apartment for the next five months. Once I talk to my dad, I can see if I can borrow the old truck to move. If it's not running, we might have to rent one."

Edward said, "I was planning on calling a moving company to come out and do it for us. They will move it all and set it up so we don't have to mess with it. The only thing they won't do is pack the stuff in boxes for us but we can work on that for a couple of hours each night until we are done. I figure we can go by your place, when we get home, to grab some of your clothes and other things you use every day. We can start going back and packing a little each day until it is finished, then we can call the movers."

"I have some things at my dad's house that he has been holding onto for me. I wouldn't mind picking those up too."

"What kind of things?"

"A hope chest, a rocking chair, some pictures, and a box of things that used to belong to my mom. Nothing really big."

"Ok. We can arrange to have them moved with your stuff." He said making a note. "Bella, how do you plan on telling your father?"

"I was going to stop over at his place when we get back and tell him. He is probably going to be a little upset, so I think I should do it by myself. When he calms down, he is going to want to meet you. Don't be surprised if he gives you a hard time about not asking for my hand in marriage or some stupid shit like that. He's not really old fashioned, he just pretends sometimes to make people feel uncomfortable."

"He's not going to pull a gun on me or anything is he?" he asked nervously.

I laughed, "No. He may think about it or threaten it, but he won't do it." Edward pretended to wipe the sweat off his brow. "How about your parents? How are you going to tell them?" I asked.

He suddenly became very interested in the notes on the paper. "I told my mom when I talked to her on the phone. I asked her not to tell dad, but I am sure she will anyway."

"Why don't you want your dad to know?" I asked confused.

"He is kind of… well, let's just say he is a little overbearing. He says he is just a doting father, but everyone says he an obnoxious ass. He speaks his mind and not everyone appreciates what he is thinking. Add that to the fact that he has a lot of money and people are too intimidated to stand up to him… He tends to say rude things to people, but he honestly doesn't realize he has offended them because no one will say anything."

"Ok, so you dad's an ass. He still should know that his son is married. What about holidays? Don't you see your family over the holidays? I usually cook Thanksgiving dinner for my dad and we watch football together. He usually works on Christmas to give the other guys at the precinct some time with their families, so we usually celebrate Christmas a few days later. If you want to go see your family for Christmas, we can."

"No, that's alright. I haven't spent a holiday with them in five or six years. They just mail me my presents or send me a check."

We continued to talk about holidays. I told Edward that we should either invite his parents to our place for Christmas, or we should go see them. He told me he wouldn't want to ruin our holiday like that. I would have to press the issue again in early fall.

Jasper and Alice found us in the evening. It was our last night at sea so they wanted to hit the piano bar one more time. This time, we watched how much we had to drink. None of us really wanted to travel with a hangover. We had a great time laughing and singing. The piano guy was absolutely fabulous! We gave him an excellent tip before we headed to our room.

Edward and Jasper were singing funny songs in the elevator while Alice and I laughed. When it stopped on Jasper and Alice's floor he bent over and picked her up, making her yelp and giggle as he carried her off down the hall. We were laughing as the doors closed and the elevator continued to ascend to our floor. Once it stopped, I turned to Edward and said, "Don't even think you are going to pick me up. I may be a little tipsy but I can walk fine by myself." I was laughing.

He took me by the hand and said, "I wouldn't even think about it."

We walked to the room, snickering quietly. Edward held the door open for me. "After you, my love." he said with a suspicious grin.

When I went inside, I was shocked to find a huge bouquet of roses, a bottle of champagne chilling in an ice bucket, and chocolate covered strawberries sitting on a little silver plate.

"Oh, Edward, it's beautiful! When did you have time to do this?"

"I made the arrangements this morning, while you were sleeping. I hope you are in the mood for something sweet." he said with a devilish grin as he picked up a plump juicy strawberry and held it to my lips so I could take a bite. "I know I sure am." He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a familiar looking little bottle and set it on the table. He opened a drawer as I picked up the bottle to take a better look. It was caramel body paint! I felt Edward lifting my shirt up over my head and then I felt the silky strands of a paint brush ghost down my spine. _I am going to love this!_

He unhooked my bra and slid it off my shoulders. He let the silky strands of the brush trail back up my back to my neck and then down the front of my chest, as we walked around to the front of my body. He kissed me softly and whispered, "Take off your pants, Bella. I'm feeling creative. I want to paint you."

I stepped out of the rest of my clothes and positioned myself in the center of the bed. Edward sat beside me and poured a glass of champagne. He offered it to me. I took a few sips then he fed me another strawberry. _Mmmm!_ I handed him the glass and leaned back on my elbows so I could watch him.

He opened the little container and dipped the brush inside. He started at my left knee and drew a curvy line up to my hip. The paint was cool. It gave me goose bumps. He went back and drew leaves and some tiny swirls. He added another small line off of the main one and started making tiny circles in a group. When he finished the circles, he leaned down to blow on it and I realized that he had painted a grape vine on my leg. His warm breath blowing across the wet paint, making it colder was incredibly erotic. I looked down at his work. I now had a bundle of grapes, about the size of my palm on the inside of my thigh.

He continued to paint, placing a bundle of grapes on my hip. The vine then turned and cut across my stomach diagonally placing a bundle of grapes over my belly button. It forked right at my ribs. One side of the vine trailed up between my breasts then curved back down placing a bundle of grapes on my left nipple. The cool paint made my nipple harden. As he painted the small circles, he licked his lips. The sensation of silky threads of the paintbrush making tiny circles across my flesh was incredible.

The other side of the vine curved around the outside of my right breast then made its way up to the left side of my neck adding a bundle of grapes right at the spot on my neck that he likes to nibble. He went back and added the leaves and a few more off shoots of vine. He painted a butterfly on my right nipple and another on my right hip.

He leaned back and looked at his work of art. It looked really good, considering that he was only working with one color. He decided that he needed to add another vine coming off of the vine that crossed my stomach. This one dipped down so he could paint a bundle of grapes between my legs.

He closed up the paint and went to rinse the paintbrush. When he came back, he was naked! _Yum!_ He fed me another strawberry and poured me some more champagne. "You look absolutely scrumptious, Bella. I can't wait to taste you! But first, I made a promise to Alice that I would take a discreet picture of my art work so she could use it in her store." He retrieved the camera and came over to the bed. "I was thinking about taking one of your neck and another of your stomach. Is that alright with you, love?" I nodded my head. He took the two pictures and sat the camera on the night stand.

He traced the vine with his tongue, from my knee up toward my hip, stopping to place warm wet kisses on each leaf along the way. When he reached the bundle of grapes on my thigh, he stopped to run his tongue through the painted grapes, savoring the flavor. He placed an open mouth kiss over the area and licked it again before sucking it lightly and licking it some more. Shit that felt good! I let out a soft moan. He looked up at me and gave me a sexy half smile and licked his lips. "I love to lick you, Bella."

He continued to trace the vine up my body until he reached the grapes on my hip. He looked so sexy tracing the little grapes on my hip with his tongue. I reached over and grabbed the camera took a picture of him. I was definitely keeping that picture for myself. We could crop it down so it only showed his mouth and my hip for Alice to use.

His tongue traveled across to my belly button but didn't stay very long before it followed the trail up between my breasts then around to my neck. "Mmmm, Bella, you taste so good." His hands were gently caressing every inch of skin that had not been painted, but he had painted all of the parts I wanted him to touch. As his fingertips brushed along the underside of my right breast, I arched my back in an attempt to get him to touch the caramel butterfly painted over my taught nipple.

"Oh, Edward, I want you so bad. I need you." I begged.

"Patience, my love." He whispered as he continued to taste my neck and caress my body.

From my neck he began working his way back down the vine tasting and nibbling as he went. As he kissed, licked, and nibbled at the outer edge of my breast, his fingertips traced up the inside of my thigh but stopped just short of the painted area between my legs. I whimpered a shifted my hips trying to find the friction I so desperately needed.

His lips made it down my ribs, across my stomach, back to my hip, and down my thigh while I writhed and moaned in blissful torture. "Edward, please…" I said with a breathy voice as his lips found the vine from my ribs up between my breasts.

"You sound so needy, Bella… so horny. Do you need me to taste the grapes?" his fingertip lightly outlined the grapes on my left breast, "Or do you need me to kiss the butterfly?" he lightly traced the outline of the butterfly's wings with his fingertip.

"I don't care! Either… Both… Now…I need you now!" I trust my chest toward his mouth. He just chuckled and blew my nipple lightly before backing away and reaching for the glass of champagne.

"Would you like some champagne, Bella?" he said as he offered me the glass.

_Is he serious?_ Every nerve in my body was standing at attention. I wanted to scream! He held the glass to my lips so I could sip some of the bubbly liquid then he held a plump strawberry to my lips so I could take a bite. It was good, but it wasn't what I wanted. I wanted him!

He took the rest of the strawberry and spread its juices on my stomach, around the outside of my bellybutton. _What the hell is he doing? _I could see the pink strawberry juices on my skin. He then tipped the glass and poured some of the cold bubbly liquid filling my little navel. I gasped at the cold, causing some of the liquid to drip down the side of my stomach.

He chuckled, "Now Bella, we can't have you making a mess, now can we?" He bent down and licked the drop off of me, before it reached the bed. While he was down there, he stopped to lick and taste the butterfly on my hip before he added some more champagne to my belly button then lapped it up. "Mmmm, Delicious!" He kissed his way up my body and said, "Now, where were we?"

"Butterfly!" I quietly commanded. He lips hungrily encased my nipple and he began to suck lightly as his tongue circled and flicked the hard little nub. I let out a loud gasp then a moan as my fingers tangled in his hair holding him to me tighter. He kissed and licked his way over to the other breast to do the same. "Oh yes, baby, that feels so good!"

He reached up and took my hands from his hair and placed them on my breasts as he kissed his way down my stomach then licked and tasted his way along the vine that led down to the last bundle of grapes. "Mmmm, Bella, since we _do_ need to get some rest for the long drive tomorrow, I'm only going make you cum with my tongue twice and then I'm going to fuck you until you cum at least two more times. Is that alright with you love?" _He is promising me FOUR orgasms and he is asking if I'm alright with that? What is he fucking crazy! Of course I'm alright with that!_

"Yes, baby, make me cum!" I moaned as he placed a soft kiss just above my clit.

He started at the top, licking and tasting the grapes painted on my smooth skin, and then he let his tongue dip down into my moisture so he could taste some of me mixed in with the caramel. His tongue swirled lightly around my opening, teasing it before he stiffened it up and dipped it inside me. _Oh, yes!_ He pulled it out and dipped it in again, this time, he swirled it around inside me, like he was French kissing my pussy. _Oh fuck yes!_ I caressed and pinched my nipples lightly and let out a loud moan as my hips started to move of their own accord. He let his tongue slip out and circle my clit, teasing it, before he went back down to dip it deep inside my opening. I was panting hard and my hips were thrusting toward his face. He brought his talented tongue back up to the front. He circled my clit again, "Oh fuck, Edward!" He wrapped his lips around my clit and started to suck it gently while he gave it feather soft flicks with his tongue. I cried out and pressed myself harder into his mouth but he would not give me the sensation I wanted. "EDWARD NOW!" I growled. I could see the smile in his eyes and he started sucking harder and giving my clit firm strokes with his coarse tongue. I cried out as my body clenched and I rode out my orgasm.

I was gasping for air and my entire body felt tingly. Knowing my clit was still too sensitive, Edward kissed his way back down to my opening. When my hips started to move and I started to moan again, his tongue traveled back up to my clit. The added sensitivity made my body a little jumpy. He smiled when he flicked my clit making me yelp. He circled and teased it until I was ready, and then slid two of his long beautiful fingers inside me. He pumped them inside while his tongue teased my clit until I was moaning for more. My body was wound up tight and ready to cum when he finally started pumping his fingers inside me roughly while flicking my clit with a firm tongue, driving me over the edge into another screaming orgasm.

I was panting and still out of breath when he climbed up and positioned himself between my legs. He didn't wait for me to calm down. I was drenched from all of his efforts and he was hard as a rock. He slid into me easily, gloriously stretching me to sheath him completely.

"Oh fuck, Edward, your dick feels so good inside me!" I moaned as he started thrusting in me.

"You're so fucking tight! It's hard to hold back when it feels so good like this." He grunted through clenched teeth as he kept pushing into me faster and faster.

I was still wound up from my previous orgasms, so when he started making firm hard thrusts, slamming his body into me, while he grunted and moaned, I couldn't hold back. I threw back my head and managed to say, "Oh yes baby, don't stop! Yes!... Fuck me hard, baby!" He started thrusting faster. "Oh, baby! Oh… oh… I'm gonna… Edward!"

I could feel my heart trying to pound through my chest. Everything around me seemed to dim. All that mattered was this man above me and how it was making me feel. Even though my body clenched and came hard, he still did not slow his movements. "Yes, Bella, cum on my dick! Squeeze me with that tight pussy of yours!"

When my body relaxed, he pulled out of me and quickly flipped me over so I was on my hands and knees. I was so weak I almost fell over when he pushed into me again. He held my hips steady while he pounded into me. From this angle it felt totally different. I could hear his grunts and breathing. I started pressing back into him, in time with his thrusts. "Oh, you're greedy tonight. You want my dick? Do you want it hard and deep? Do you like the way it feels inside your pussy, Bella? I think you do. I think you like it."

I shook my head, "No, Edward, I don't like it. I fucking LOVE it!" I heard him moan loudly as he started slamming into me faster. I could feel his grip on my hips get tighter and his dick started to pulse sending me into my fourth orgasm of the night.

We collapsed together on the bed. I looked down at my body. I was flushed from multiple orgasms, but not a hint of body paint in sight. _Damn, I love this man!_

**A/N: Happy Tuesday!!! OK, I need a cold shower now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We are more than half way through the story. As of right now, there will be 22 chapters and an epilogue total. I am also working on some outtakes. I'm not sure when those will be ready though. **

**A lot of people have asked if I have this story posted somewhere else, incase I am forced to remove it from this sight. Right now, I only have the first chapter up on twilighted(dot)net. They have much higher standards, so I have to clean up all of my punctuation and grammatical errors before I can submit more chapters to their website. Hopefully I can make the corrections and start getting more chapters added soon, so we are not too far behind if anything happens here. I really hope it doesn't, though.**

**Stats update: 1085 people following through favorites and alerts! 888 reviews!! I am truly honored that so many people like the story and are following it each week. I love to read the reviews that come through, even though I don't usually have much time to respond. Thanks to all of you that take the time to post reviews.**

**As always, special thanks go out to Vicki (NoWayWithWords) for taking time out of her busy schedule to beta for me. She is the best! I can't wait until April! The Twilight Convention is coming to Houston and we already have our tickets!!! Yippee! **


	17. Chapter 17 From Home to Hell

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight nor have any rights to anything associated with Twilight. I do enjoy toying with the lives of the characters and appreciate that I am able to do so. No copy write infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 17 – From Home to Hell**

**EPOV**

By the time we woke up, the ship had already docked in Los Angeles. Bella and I rushed around making sure everything was packed and ready. We really should have done that the night before but we were a little preoccupied. I love being preoccupied like that with Bella. She is by far the sexiest woman I have ever met. I think what makes it even hotter is that no one else suspects just how sexy she is.

Thankfully Bella thought to buy two duffle bags from the gift shop on the ship to carry all of our souvenirs. Looking at it all, I was beginning to wonder if we would be able to fit it all in the car. My Volvo has a pretty nice size trunk capacity, but not that nice.

It took us longer to get off the ship than I expected. The boat makes people debark according to the floor their room is on, so Bella and I exited before Jasper and Alice. Customs was a nightmare. We had to itemize the things that we purchased and list the value of the items. That's really tough to do when you don't remember how much you paid for things. We ended up giving rough estimates on the prices. It took a long time to get through the line to see the customs agent. Thank god they didn't ask to look inside our luggage because there is no telling what we actually had in there.

Bella and I sat on a bench outside the terminal and people watched while we waited for Jasper and Alice to make it through customs. We had to wait 45 minutes for them to join us but somehow it didn't seem that long when I was waiting with Bella. She was keeping a runny tally of men wearing Hawaiian shirts while I counted women wearing sunglasses and big hats. When Jasper and Alice finally made it through customs and came out to find us, Jasper was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and Alice had a big hat and sunglasses. We almost fell off of the bench with laughter.

Luckily the wait for the shuttle to take us to our car wasn't that bad. Loading everything in the trunk of my car took the creativity and organizational skills that only Alice can possess. I have no idea how she did it, but she managed to get it all inside the trunk and still have our overnight bags for the stay in Mt. Shasta on top so they would be easy to access.

When it was time to leave, Alice and Bella decided to sit in the backseat together. Alice had given us a scrapbook kit as a wedding present. She had also taken the camera and had a bunch of the pictures printed before we left the ship. The two of them sat in the back seat of the car working on the scrapbook together. It was kind of cute listening to them discussing what caption should be written for each picture.

Jasper and I sat in the front listening to them and laughed. It was comfortable. Jasper and Alice had been my best friends for years. I was glad that Bella seemed to be getting along so well with Alice. I knew she and Jasper were already friends, but Alice can be a little hard for some to take. She is a compact little ball of energy waiting to explode and when she does, there is no stopping her. Bella didn't seem to mind, though.

Since it took so long to get off the ship, we were running several hours behind schedule. I probably could have made up some of the time by going a little faster, but I didn't really feel like I was in a hurry. To me, it felt just like we were a bunch of friends on a road trip, having a good time, not worrying about where we were going and when we could get there.

The drive to Mt. Shasta was nice but we ended up arriving at the bed and breakfast later than we originally planned. I was looking forward to spending some time wandering around the town and enjoying the scenery with Bella, but it was already dark outside when we arrived so we missed out on the scenery.

The couple that owned the place was really friendly. Alice told them that Bella and I were on our honeymoon so they went out of the way to make sure our room was nice. Bella was thrilled when they showed us to our room. They had given us one of the largest rooms. If it wasn't so dark we would have had a breathtaking view of the mountainside.

The place looked like an old lodge. Our room was cozy and comfortable. It had a fluffy queen size sleigh bed with a matching dresser and a cushioned bench seat in the windowsill. I thought it was charming. Bella said it was the kind of room that she dreamed of having when she was young because she could sit in the window and read. Only Bella would judge a room based on her ability to read in it.

When it was time for bed, I reached in our overnight bag and found that Bella didn't bring in anything to sleep in. This excited me because I assumed that she was interested in… not exactly sleeping, if you know what I mean. Unfortunately, I was wrong.

Bella was absolutely exhausted from the trip. When I took my t-shirt off, she put it on to sleep in. She said that she liked it because it was already warm, it was comfortable, and it smelled like me. Sometimes simple things like that can really make you feel good. I know it was probably nothing to her, but it meant a lot to me. I think I fall more and more in love with this woman each day.

Bella fell asleep as soon as she climbed under the blankets. It was chilly up in the mountains, so I added a quilt to the bed before I snuggled up next to her. I lay there watching Bella as she slept. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. I must have done something really good in my life to deserve someone like her. She was every thing I needed and so much more. I couldn't help but smile and kiss her softly.

I tried to relax and get some sleep, but it wasn't working. I just couldn't get my brain to slow down. I stared at the ceiling for a few minutes thinking about how I would love to come back here for a vacation someday, and then I heard Jasper and Alice in the room beside us. Alice was talking. I could almost make out what she was saying. I concentrated on her voice and finally realized she was reading from that damn book! I tried to ignore her, but certain words were coming in loud and clear. I could hear Jasper saying something and Alice giggled. Apparently the book was rather inspirational, because a few minutes later, I heard their mattress squeaking and them moaning. I put my fingers in my ears and tried to wait it out. _We are definitely NOT vacationing here - the walls are too thin! _With my fingers in my ears, the sounds were muffled, but my overactive imagination knew exactly what was going on in the next room and wasfilling in the blanks with images of Bella and the big guy downstairs was pointing out that Bella was not wearing any panties. He was standing at full attention trying to convince me that I should wake Bella up but I wasn't going to do that. She was sleeping so soundly…

Bella shifted in her sleep. _Does that count as being awake? Can I touch her now?_ She snuggled up to me, with her head on my chest and her arm draped across my stomach. I took deep breaths trying to think of something that would kill my raging hard on but nothing was working. She mumbled something and threw her leg over my thigh just inches away from brushing against my… she shifted again. _Ooops, she hit it._ I remove my finger from my ear and slid her leg back down my body, away from the big guy.

She made a face when I moved her leg. The sounds generating from the room next door were still going on strong. I could punch Jasper for his stupid stamina. Couldn't he just finish up and be done with it, already? Bella made a face and shifted again, this time her hand slid down my stomach. I tried to lie perfectly still. Her hand slid even further, bumping in to the big guy_. Shit!_ She mumbled something and moved her hand again, cupping me through my sleep shorts. _Oh god yes!_

I could tell by her breathing that she was still asleep but her hand started to move stroking me just slightly. I bit my lip to keep from moaning and waking her up. Her hand kept moving. It felt so good. _Apparently my wife gives hand jobs in her sleep! Who knew? _ I pulled my fingers out of my ears. I wrapped one arm around her, stroking her back while I used the other to untie my shorts and slide them down just a little. When her soft hand came in contact with my skin, I think my eyes rolled into the back of my head. Her strokes started getting longer and he fingers wrapped around my shaft. I noticed her eyes flutter open when my hips involuntarily thrusted into her stoke.

In a scratchy voice, she said, "I'm sorry. Was I teasing you? Here let me make it better." Then she slid under the covers and down my body so she could take me into her mouth.

"Fuck, Bella that feels so good!" She didn't hesitate. She took me all the way in and started firmly sucking as she teased the head of my dick with her tongue before taking it all the way in again. "Fuck! I'm close!" She started sucking even harder and faster while she ran her fingernails gently along the underside of my balls. The sensation pushed me over the edge and my entire body tensed. "I'm cumming, Bella! I cumming!" I bit lip and my body shook with my release. Bella swallowed it all down and pulled my shorts back up before sliding back up my body and appearing out from under the covers.

"There, now maybe we can get some sleep." She said as she turned over, pulling my arm with her so I was snuggled up against her back. The room was silent. Jasper and Alice had finally settled down for the night. I held her close and within minutes, I was out for the night. _I definitely love this woman!_

The next morning, we awoke to the smell of bacon. The lady that owned the bed and breakfast had fixed bacon, eggs, toast, and pancakes for us. It was wonderful. We sat around the table enjoying breakfast like a large family. It was nice.

We were loading up the car to leave when my cell phone started vibrating. _Shit! _ It was my father_!_ I had no choice. I had to answer it or he would just keep calling and calling and calling. I took a deep breath and answered the phone. I hadn't even had a chance to say "hello" when he started in on me. I figured mom would break down and tell him!

"Edward, what is this I hear about you tying the knot over spring break! Is it true son?"

"Yes, it's true dad." I said as I walked away from the others. "Her name is Bella."

"Is she pregnant?"

"No, dad, she's not pregnant."

"I take it she is one of those poor local people? You always did have a soft spot for the underprivileged." He said sounding more like he was talking to himself than to me.

"Yes, Bella is from Forks. Her father is the Chief of Police."

"Oh, that's nice. People like that need boundaries." He can be such an ass!

"Everyone needs boundaries, dad, especially the wealthy!" I snapped at him.

"Oh Edward, you always were the passionate one. So back to this…Bella. You said she's not pregnant. I assume she has small town morals. Is her father pressuring you two to get married? Is that what is going on here?"

I felt my blood start to boil. "NO, DAD! Her father is just as clueless as you are. No one is pressuring me to doing anything against my will." I was pacing back and fourth outside the car.

"Then I don't see what the rush is. You are only 26 years old. You could wait another 10 years or so. Have you really thought about this? Maybe we should sit down and talk about it before you make a rash decision and throw away your life."

"Dad, I love her and that is all that matters! We were married last Wednesday, in Mazatlan, so there is no point in discussing it now."

"You should have told us, son. You know your mother and I would have dropped everything to go down there for your wedding. You are our only son! It hurts your mother's feelings that you didn't even send us an invitation."

"No one was invited, dad. We eloped. When we get everything settled, we may have a small reception for our friends and family. We haven't decided yet. I will let you know when we decide."

"So, when do we get to know our new daughter-in-law? You know your mother can't wait to meet her."

"Bella mentioned something about having the two of you down for Christmas." It was only March, so that would give me nine months to talk Bella out of it and make arrangements to do something else, instead.

"That's too far away. How about summer? We can get that nice place in the Hamptons again. The two of you can come spend a few weeks with us."

"I don't know, dad. I will have to talk to Bella about it and see what she has planned." I had no plans on actually going, but I knew it would shut him up.

"OK then… I guess I will let you get back to your little…bride."

"Bye dad." I said as I hung up the phone.

Jasper, Alice, and Bella were already waiting in the car. Jasper was going to be driving the last half of the trip. Alice was sitting up front, so I sat in the back with Bella. No one asked me about the phone conversation with my father. I am sure Jasper probably knew who I was talking to, so he knew better than to ask me about it.

Bella still looked tired, so I put my arm around her and covered her with the little blanket so she could nap while Jasper drove us home. I must have dozed off, because next thing I knew, Alice was tapping me on the leg asking what I wanted for lunch. They were just pulling into a drive through to pick up burgers.

The afternoon drive was pretty uneventful. Bella and I talked about where we could get boxes and tape so she could move. We played Jasper's trivia game, which Jasper won, of course. Bella plugged her iPod in and let Alice pick music to play. Alice was impressed with Bella's music collection. When she played "The Panties" by Mos Def, I almost choked on my drink! Alice looked back at me and gave me a suspicious look while Bella giggled and blushed. "I take it this song has a little history?" She said looking back and forth between the two of us. We didn't even have to answer. She laughed and said, "Ok, let's pick a different song then." Of course, the next song she picked also had history. Bella and I just laughed.

We stopped at a truck stop near the border between California and Oregon to fill up with gas and take a necessary bathroom break. I was standing outside filling up the car and talking to Jasper while Alice and Bella went inside.

"Alice really likes Bella." Jasper said, "She is really happy that Bella is moving next door. I have a feeling that those two are going to be inseparable." He said as he watched the two women through the window.

"I think you're right, Jazz. Look at the two of them in there." I said watching them laughing and carrying on inside the store. "They look like best friends already." Alice looked up at us and stuck out her tongue while Bella laughed and blew us a kiss.

"Come on, we had better get in there before they buy out the store." Jasper said laughing.

We went inside and bought some drinks and snacks. Alice bought a magazine because she thought the actor on the cover was good looking. Bella picked up a postcard to add to the scrapbook and asked if I could get two dollars in quarters. When I paid for our stuff I handed her the change. She went over to one of the gumball machines by the door and made her selection while I stepped outside to talk to Jasper. She came out wearing a victorious grin.

"What are you so happy about?" Jasper asked.

Bella walked over to us and said, "I got what I wanted." She took my left hand and slid a fake gold band on my ring finger. "Now we have temporary wedding rings." She held her hand up and showed me her identical ring. I looked down at the thin golden band on my finger and was surprised at just how right it felt. I was never one to wear much jewelry, but this simple little ring made my hand look complete.

I pulled her into a kiss and whispered, "Thank you, Bella. I love you. You don't know how much this means to me. I promise not to make you wear this fake ring very long. I will buy you a real wedding ring when I get my check in April."

Bella's eyes sparkled. "No rush, Edward. We have all the time in the world."

Jasper interrupted, "You two may have all the time in the world, but I sure as hell don't. I'd like to make it home early enough to relax before work tomorrow, so do you mind getting in the car so we can get out of here?"

I pulled Bella into my arms and kissed her one more time before we climbed back in the car. Jazz made some pretty good time as he flew down the highway. We managed to make it back to Forks at 7:30 pm.

Bella insisted that she be dropped off at her apartment, so she could pack up some essentials and go see her dad while Jasper, Alice, and I went home. She gave me a kiss and said, "Wish me luck with my dad. I don't think he's going to take this very well."

"I can always come with you, if you like." I offered.

"No, this is probably something I should do on my own. I'm just going to run inside and grab a few things then head to dad's house. I will see you at home in a few minutes." _She called my place home!_

I gave her one more kiss and told her that I loved her before she climbed out of the car and we headed to the house. I made the quick grocery store trip, started laundry, and finished moving things around in the closet, so I tried to call Bella's apartment phone at 9:00 pm but got the answering machine, "Hi, it's me. Sorry I'm not able to come to the phone right now, so please leave a message and I will call you back when I get a chance." _Maybe she's still at her dad's place_. I tried her cell phone but got no answer on that one either. _Hmmm. That's strange. Maybe he was really upset._

At 9:15 pm I called again… Still no answer. I was starting to get worried.

At 9:30 pm I tried both phones again but still got no answer. _It's been two hours, where could she be?_

9:40 pm – Nothing.

9:52 pm – Still nothing.

10:07 pm I got in my car and headed to her apartment. I had no idea where her dad lived, but this was the best place to start. When I pulled up, I was relieved to see her car parked outside. _Maybe she just didn't hear the phone_. I ran up to her apartment door.

The door was partially open. There was a foot print on the door and the door jam was splintered in like someone had kicked it. _Oh shit! What is going on?_ I pushed the door open so I could see inside the apartment.

"Bella? Bella are you here? Bella?" I yelled into the door. Her purse was on the floor and her cell phone not far from it. _No, this can't be. She has to be alright!_ I quickly stepped inside to see if she was in her room. Nothing looked out of place. I noticed that the chain had been latched on the door and was ripped from the doorframe.

She must have been inside the apartment and had the chain locked when someone kicked in the door! _What the hell is happening?_ My heart was pounding and the world was spinning. I looked at her cell phone. I could see that she dialed 911 but hadn't hit 'send', so the call didn't go through. My head was spinning. _What is going on? Where the hell is Bella? _I saw the light blinking on the answering machine. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I hit play. There were two hang ups, a telemarketer, and then a message from Heidi.

"Bella, this is Heidi. Please call me as soon as you get this message! It's very important! Someone broke into Aro's office at the club. It's really weird. All they took was your file. They didn't touch anything else. They even left the money that was sitting on the desk. I don't know for sure, but I'm worried that it was your client… You know the creepy one we threw out. Anyway, call me when you get this message. I'm worried about you."

The next two messages were from Heidi just telling Bella to call her back. The next four messages were hang ups. The next message made my hair stand up. "Izzy, pick up the fucking phone and stop avoiding me!" A man's raspy voice came across the line. "Do you really think some steroid jockey at the club is going to keep me away? I'm not one to give up that easy. You are mine! Pick up the fucking phone, Izzy!"

The messages after that were all ones from me. I started crying. With shaking hands, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911. When the operator came on the line and asked what my emergency was, between sobs, I told her, "I think my wife has been kidnapped! She's gone! Someone kicked in the door and she's gone!"

"I need you to calm down sir. You said your wife has been kidnapped?"

"Yes. She's gone. Someone kicked the door in and took her." I said frantically

"I am sending an officer right away. What is your address?"

Suddenly I couldn't remember Bella's address. I looked around and found a piece of mail sitting on the kitchen counter. "The address is 210 Fir Avenue, apartment 618. It's the Peninsula Apartments."

I heard the dispatcher say the address on her microphone to the squad cars. "They'll be there is just a minute. Did you see the person that took her?" The operator asked.

"No. I just got here and she was gone. The door has been kicked in and her purse and phone are on the floor. I looked at the phone and it looks like she was trying to call the police but didn't get the call to go through. Then there was a message on the answering machine…"

"Calm down sir. You need to take a deep breath. The officer just radioed that he just pulled into the complex. Can you go meet him outside so he can find the unit?"

I got up and ran out the front door. I made it to the parking lot just as the police car turned the corner, heading my way. I stepped out into the driveway waving my hands in the air. "They're here! They're here!" I told the operator.

"Ok, I'll hang up the phone so you can talk to them. Good luck."

"Thank you." I said as I hung up the phone. Two officers approached me as I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes. "She's gone. Someone took her."

There was an older officer with blondish white hair and a young one with sandy blond hair. The older officer said, "Hold on a minute, son. What seems to be the problem?"

"Someone took my wife. The door has been kicked in and she is gone."

The old man pulled out a notepad and said, "What is your name, son?"

"Edward. Edward Cullen."

The old man wrote it down. "And what is your wife's name, Mr. Cullen?"

"Bella. Her name is Bella Swan. We just got married, so she hasn't had a chance to change her name yet."

"Wait a minute! Did you say Bella Swan, as in Police Chief Swan's Daughter?" I nodded my head.

The younger guy picked up his radio and began talking on it frantically. The old man and I quickly walked to the apartment so he could see the damage and take my statement. He seemed to be rushing through as many details as he could in a hurry. He sent the younger officer to the car for a camera. In the meantime, he started snapping pictures with the camera on his cell phone.

He took pictures of my hands and my face. "Wait, why are you taking pictures of me?" I asked as he snapped the pictures.

"Believe me, son, this is for your own good. Charlie is going to go ape shit when he finds out you eloped with his baby girl. This is proof that you were in good shape when we got to you. Not much can get old Charlie riled up, but where his daughter is concerned… Well, let's just hope and pray he is going to jump straight into the investigation and not straight on your ass."

Within a matter of minutes, the entire police force was standing outside the apartment. No one dared to enter and mess with the crime scene. Some guys from Port Angeles had been called to look for evidence of who might have taken her but they weren't going to be there for a couple hours. Officers knocked on doors and asked everyone in the neighborhood if they saw anything suspicious.

Charlie Swan flew into the apartment looking pale and disheveled. He had been asleep when someone called him to tell him the news. He wasted no time asking the older officer for a full report.

"Mr. Cullen called dispatch to report his wife's kidnapping. At the time of his call, she had been missing for two and a half hours."

"Wait," Charlie interrupted, "They said Bella was missing."

"Yes, sir, it is Bella." The old man said giving me a nervous glance.

"But you just said…" Charlie's words trailed off as he turned to face me. I could see a combination of fear, anxiety, anger, and betrayal. "What the hell are you trying to pull here, son? Is this some screwed up practical joke you are playing on the police department? I don't know who you think you are but you have some nerve feeding my officers some line of bullshit…"

"It's not like that, Chief. We corroborated his story. Apparently your daughter and Mr. Cullen eloped in Mexico earlier in the week."

Charlie looked dead into my eyes and said, "What the hell have you done with my daughter? Why did you wait two and half hours to report her missing?" I could see his face turning red.

"I didn't know she was missing sir. We dropped her off here at the apartment so she could pick up a change of clothes, then she was going to go to your house to tell you that we got married. I wanted to come with her but she insisted that she do it alone. She was supposed to come back to my house after she left you. When she didn't call or show up, I started to get worried. After calling a few times, I stopped by here to see if maybe she came back here to get more stuff. I found the door kicked open, her phone and purse on the ground and a creepy message on the answering machine so I called the police right away." I stood up so I was standing face to face with him.

I am sure all my anger and frustration was obvious in my tone. "Sir, I am sorry you had to find out about it this way, and I will gladly go into more detail later, but can we please just go look for Bella? It seems like the entire fucking police force is standing outside the apartment. Shouldn't they be out trying to find Bella? I would be out there myself, but they tell me I can't leave! What the hell is up with that? They won't let me fucking leave to go look for her but they won't go look for her either!" I was so upset tears started running down my face again. "I just want my Bella back! Please…" I sobbed, "Please bring my Bella back!"

I collapsed back onto the couch. Charlie barked orders to his officers. There was a flurry of commotion and people scattered everywhere. The younger of the first two officers on the scene drove me to the police station to take my finger prints for elimination samples. He put me in a waiting room and brought me a cup of coffee.

Jasper and Alice showed up a few minutes later. They brought the camera with them so current pictures of Bella, taken just today, wearing the clothes she went missing in could be downloaded from the camera and distributed to all the officers.

The young officer took their statement. They corroborated my story about our marriage, the time that Bella was dropped off, and what she was planning to do when we left her. They even showed the officer our wedding pictures.

Jasper sat beside me with his arm around my shoulders. "Edward. I think you need to call your dad. I know they aren't accusing you yet, but it doesn't hurt to have someone ready if they do."

"No, Jazz. He will just make everything worse. That's all I need is for him to come down here spouting off about the poor people and how unruly they can be. He would cause even more problems than he's worth.

Alice came over and sat down on my other side. "Edward, you said that there was a message from Heidi, right?"

"Yes, she was calling to warn Bella about her personal information being stolen from the club." I said nodding my head.

"You know they are going to try to get in touch with Heidi. They are going to ask why Heidi has Bella's information. It's going to come out that Bella was performing at the club."

Jasper covered his face with his hands and said, "Fuck! If this information gets out, she is going to lose her job at the school. They have a morality clause in her contract. They could keep her from ever working with kids again, at least in this town, anyway."

"Oh shit!" I said shaking my head, "What am I going to do? Bella loves her job!"

We sat in silence for a few minutes trying to come up with some ideas when Alice suddenly spoke up. "You need to tell Charlie everything. Get him alone and tell him in confidence. He doesn't want his daughter's good name drug through the mud. Besides, he is an elected official. This could be bad for him if this gets out, too. Let him decide how best to approach this from the legal end."

"I can't do that Alice! He hates me enough as it is! He'll shoot me if I tell him that!" I said giving her a crazy look.

"It's the only way, Edward. Trust me!" She said with determination. "He's not going to like it, but it's the only way it will work. Play up the part that you talked her into quitting when you got back. Leave out the part that you were a client. Play it up that you were trying to save her from that life."

"But if they go poking around at Heidi's they will find my information. They kept a copy of my application and my driver's license…. OH SHIT! Alice, you are the best!" I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Heidi has the info on the guy that took Bella! I have to talk to Charlie!"

**A/N – Happy Tuesday!!! I hope you weren't expecting a happy ending quite yet. You can't have a great story without a little drama. **

**Stats update – 1152 people following the story through alerts and favorites and growing by the week. We are now at 972 reviews. We are almost to the 1,000 review mark! I am so excited! Thank you all for taking the time out of your busy schedules to read and review my little story. I am glad that most of you seem to like it.**

**I have been asked by several people if I am posting somewhere else if I get pulled from this site. I have started cleaning up and posting the previous chapters to Twilighted and The Writer's Coffee Shop. I will continue to post on this sight until I am asked not to. Hopefully we can make it through the entire story with no interruptions.**

**A special thanks to NoWayWithWords for being my beta and helping me go back and clean up my punctuation errors. She is the library to my Sony E-Reader and the cord to my IPod. Without her, my life would be a much quieter place… literally.**


	18. Chapter 18 Help

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from the story. I do enjoy manipulating them in my own twisted way.**

**Chapter 18 – HELP!**

**BPOV**

The drive to Forks was long but it went by pretty quickly. We were just outside of town when I told Jasper to drop me off at my apartment. I needed to pick up a few things and I wanted to stop by and tell my dad about Edward. I knew that rumors would be flying about Edward and I and I didn't want my dad finding out about this from some idiot who couldn't keep their mouth shut. He was going to be hurt enough as it is.

Edward kept trying to convince me that he should come with me but I insisted that I do this on my own. I knew Dad was going to be upset. I didn't need him blowing up at Edward and starting a life long feud between the two of them. As we pulled into the driveway to the apartment complex, I was already making a mental list of the things I needed to pick up. I already had some of the basic stuff in my luggage from the cruise. The main things I needed were work clothes, comfortable work shoes, and a few other necessities.

My apartment was on the side of the building that faced away from the parking lot, so I walked around the corner of the building as Jasper drove away. I notice a huge guy sitting on the stairs that let up to my apartment. This was nothing unusual. The guys that lived downstairs always had friends over. They would sit around on the stairs to smoke and talk sports but this guy was sitting by himself and he wasn't smoking!

As I approached, the guy looked up at me and smiled. He had beautiful teeth. He was Native American. He looked somewhat friendly but his eyes were dark, like he had something sinister going on in his mind. Something about him just wasn't quite right. It made me uncomfortable so I didn't go up the stairs. I walked past him and circled back around the other side of the building to see if maybe Jasper had stopped. No luck. I looked over my shoulder and saw the big guy coming around the corner toward the parking lot, where I was. _Shit! This is bad! This is real bad!_

I ran back around the building and up the stairs to my apartment. My hands were shaking, so it was hard to get the key in the door. I just got the door open when I heard him. He was just coming to the foot of the stairs, "Izzy, where do you think you're going? Did you really think you could run from me?"

_Shit!_ I slammed the door and turned the lock. He started beating on my door. "Izzy, open the door. You know who I am. Open the fucking door!" He was starting to sound really angry. I put the chain on the door and dug into the bottom of my purse to get my cell phone. "I said, OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" I heard a loud BOOM and the door shook. _Shit! He's going to kick it in! I have to call my dad!_ I found my cell phone but it was turned off. I hit the power button so it could turn on and then started looking for my house phone. _Why don't I ever remember to put the damn thing on the charger where it belongs! _BOOM! The guy kicked the door again.

I ran back over to the door to try to hold it closed with my back. The maniac on the other side of the door was trying to sound sweet, "Izzy, please open the door. I don't want things to start off like this. We could be great together. Just open the door and I will take you away from all this. What do you say, Izzy? Be a good little whore and OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" I recognized the voice. It was Wolf Boy! He was irate again.

The phone finally powered up enough to make a call. I had just dialed 9-1-1 when BOOM! The door jamb splintered into pieces, slamming the door into my back, knocking me to my knees. My phone slid across the floor, out of my reach. The man grabbed a handful of my hair and lifted me up.

"Izzy, why couldn't you just open the fucking door like I asked? Now you have to be punished!" I felt something hard slam into the side of my head and my world went black.

I don't know how long I was out. All I know is that it was dark outside when I woke up. I was in a big shed, or maybe it was a garage. There were car parts lying around and it smelled like oil. My head was throbbing and it took a few minutes before I could focus my eyes. I reached up to touch my head and realized that I was now wearing a metal collar around my neck, that was padlocked to a chain, that led up to a winch, that was fastened to the roof of the shed. The winch looked like something you would see on the front of a wrecker.

All the clothes I had been wearing were gone. All I had on was an old ladies oversized housecoat. It looked like it used to be white with tiny baby blue flowers on it. It had two large pockets and little pearl snaps down the front. It was obviously very old. The material was worn and soft but it was not warm.

I had shackles on my wrists and ankles that had metal loops on them, but they were not chained to anything… yet. I looked around the room, to see if I could find something to break the lock with. I realized that the chain was just long enough to allow me to walk around a little bit or lay on the ground if I was directly below the winch, but I couldn't reach anything else in the room.

I had been lying on a thin pile of hay in the middle of the room, so I went back over to sit and wait. I could feel tears starting to well up in my eyes, but I managed to choke them back. Crying was not going to get me out of here. I needed to keep a clear head and not give up. Dad would find me! Edward would find me! They would come get me out of here and this idiot would pay for what he's done.

I started thinking about what the maniac could have done to me while I was out. I looked inside the housecoat at my body. I didn't see any bruises. I reached underneath to see if there was any tenderness or any other indication that I was sexually assaulted while I was knocked out. Thank god there weren't any. I felt the knot on my head. It was tender and I could feel a little dried blood in my hair. He must have hit me pretty damn hard!

I heard the door open behind me, "Oh good, you're awake. I brought you some Tylenol for your head." The huge man approached me with a kid sized juice box and two Tylenol. "Open your mouth." He said as he held the two little pills up. I shook my head and turned my back on him.

He didn't like that very much. He grabbed me by the arm and spun me back around. "I said OPEN YOUR MOUTH!" His eyes were wide and angry. I was afraid that he was going to hit me again, so I did as he instructed. He dropped the two little pills in my mouth and held the straw to the juice box to my lips so I could drink.

"That's a good girl, Izzy." He said as I swallowed the pills. "If you be a good girl, I won't have to punish you. If you start screaming and trying to get away, you will regret it, do I make myself clear?" I nodded my head. "Good. Now just so you understand that there is no point trying to get away, I am going to show you something."

He walked over to the door and put a key in a little box mounted to the wall. When he turned the key, the winch started releasing chain. He reached up and grabbed the chain so he could lead me out the door to the shed. I was only able to take two steps out the door before the winch stopped.

I looked around and all I could see were trees. It was dark, so I couldn't make out much. I could see a dim porch light coming from an old rundown wooden house in the distance. From this side of the shed, I couldn't see any cars and no other lights anywhere in sight.

"You see, Izzy, there is no where to go from here. Even if you managed to get free, you would never be able to find your way home from here. No one will think to look for you here and even if they did, they don't have the authority to step foot on this property! It's the perfect place for the two of us to get started."

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He was smiling like a lovesick fool. Something in the back of my mind told me that it would be better if I just played along. "It's very nice." I said with a fake smile.

"It's not half as nice as the place we'll live once I get you tamed." This sent chills down my spine.

"What do you mean tamed?" I asked with a shaky voice.

He laughed and said, "Right now, you are too wild. If I unlocked your chain right now, you would run out of here screaming. Once you've been tamed, you won't even consider leaving my side." He stepped back inside the doorway and turned the key causing the chain to retract. As it pulled me back inside, he said, "I will bring your food and drinks out here. Until you get more trustworthy you will sleep in here too."

"What if I need to use the bathroom?"

He gave me a strange look, like I just said something repulsive. "Women don't do that! Women powder their noses and check their hair. They don't actually use the bathroom!"

_Great! The man is delusional!_ "Umm, I hate to break this to you, but I actually use the bathroom. I will need to have access to the bathroom and I will need toilet paper."

This seemed to stress him a little. He paced back and forth a few minutes then said, "Ok. I will bring you a bucket and some toilet paper. I guess I can dump it when I bring your meals. Is there anything else you need?"

"I am going to need to take a shower, I will need a brush, and I will need some clothes."

He laughed, "No, Izzy. I will take care of you. You don't need those things. I will wash you in the mornings and brush your hair. You will see. I'll take good care of you. If we get sunny days, I'll even let you out the door for a few hours, so you can work on your color. You would look so much better with a tan."

I didn't answer. Hopefully the police will get here long before this idiot has a chance to come anywhere near me. I wonder where I could be. Surely we couldn't have gone very far. My dad would have the entire state looking for me. Someone's bound to come all the way out here.

The man looked at his watch and said, "It is past your bedtime. I will come wake you up in the morning." He turned and walked out the door, shutting the lights off on his way out. I stood there in complete darkness trying hard not to freak out. I could hear the sounds of a rat scurrying across the floor. I hate rats! What if a nasty rat climbed on me while I slept? If I screamed would he hear me? Would he come chase the rat away or would he get mad at me for screaming?

I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I stood there and sobbed like a scared little girl. I heard some sounds outside the shed. It sounded like animals. I had no idea how many of them, but it sounded like a lot. There was some growling. I heard the man's voice telling them to hold their horses. There was another sound and then the animals started to howl. _They were wolves!_ From the sound of it, there were at least seven of them, maybe more. I heard the man howling along with them. It gave me chills.

I didn't sleep at all that night. In the morning the man came back and brought me some blueberry pop tarts and another juice box. He told me that I would be eating finger foods until he felt he could trust me with silverware. It was a sunny day, so he decided I could use some time in the sun.

He opened the door to the shed and let the chain out, so I could stand outside in the sun. "Here you go, Izzy, now you can work on your tan." I stood there, just outside the doorway looking at the forest around us, trying to figure some way out of this mess. "Izzy, I told you to work on your tan!" The man barked.

I gave him a crazy look. _What was he expecting?_ He stomped over to me and grabbed the front of the housecoat and ripped it open. I quickly grabbed it and pulled it closed!

"Keep your hands off of me!" I yelled. He glared at me and marched inside the shed and came back with a steel bar that had a clip on each end. What the hell does he think he is going to do with that? In one quick move he grabbed my wrist and clipped the bar onto the loop on the shackle around my left wrist. I tried to pull myself free but he brought the bar around behind my back and managed to get the other end clipped to the shackle on my other wrist. Now I was standing with a bar behind my back holding my arms slightly apart. He tried to reach for the housecoat again. I kicked at him but missed. "I told you to keep your fucking hands off of me! I am not your fucking puppet!" I yelled as she stepped back inside the shed.

He came back with another bar, just like the last. "You are whatever I want you to be, Izzy. This attitude of yours is going to get you nowhere!" He yanked the chain, causing me to fall backwards and clipped the bar onto my ankle. I began kicking and screaming wildly, trying to get away.

I felt his big hand slap me across the face. "STOP OR I WILL REALLY HURT YOU!" He screamed in my face. I was momentarily stunned. It was just long enough for him to clip my other ankle to the bar.

He stood me up and yanked the housecoat open and off of my shoulders. I was now standing in the sun naked. The housecoat was hanging behind me, around my wrists. There was a bar holding my arms apart and another holding my legs apart. My cheek was throbbing from the force of his slap and tears were running down my face.

"Please, don't do this!" I begged, "Please! I just want to go home. I won't tell anyone. I promise. I don't even know your name. You could blindfold me and take me back. I don't know where this place is. No one would ever come looking for you out here. Please, just let me go home!"

"I can't do that, Izzy. You're mine now. This is your home. None of the others understood you like I do. None of the others can give you the structure and discipline that you need. Sam told me all about it. He told me exactly what I needed to do."

"Who's Sam?"_ Great! Just how many maniacs are there in these woods?_

"You'll meet him soon. He will come see you tonight. He wants to make sure you're worthy so you have to be especially good tonight. If Sam doesn't like you, he'll kill you on the spot!" The man said as he ran a finger down my cheek. "If you're good, and he likes you, I just might give you a special treat!"

His eyes traveled down from my face to take in the rest of my naked body then back up again. It made me feel dirty. I didn't want him looking at me like that! I didn't want anyone looking at me like that, except Edward!

"You really are a beautiful one, Izzy." He said as he eyes traveled down the length of my body again. "I really hope Sam likes you. It would be a shame to let such beauty go to waste." I was trying not to notice his erection when he reached down and shifted himself. "Just think, someday you are going to be tame enough to share my bed, Izzy. Just think of all the different things we could do together." He reached out as if he was going to grab my breast but I pulled away. He licked his lips and said, "Soon."

He reached behind me and pulled the chain up over the top of the door and closed it. He turned the key in the lock, so I was stuck standing outside the door, in the sunlight, while the chain was coming through gap above the door.

"You stay right there and work on your tan. I'll be right back." He started walking toward the house. "Don't try anything stupid. I'll be watching!"

I stood there for a minute looking at the side of the building closely. It looked like someone took two large sheds and pieced them together to make a garage. Looking down the outside of the building I could see a rickety garage door that I had not noticed before. Something must have been blocking my view of it from the inside, or maybe someone boarded it closed.

There wasn't much else I could see. There was a rusty back end of some dead car sticking out from around the opposite corner. I couldn't tell what kind of car it was but I could tell that it had no wheels. It was up on blocks. I turned toward the house. I could see most of the front of the house from where I stood. It was relatively small, maybe two bedrooms and one bathroom. There was a small porch on the front of the house with a few dead potted plants sitting on it.

I could feel the sun beating down on my face and chest. I didn't usually get much sun. It felt good at first, but it was starting to get really hot. I turned my back to the sun to give my front a rest. I hadn't been standing there very long when I heard howling coming from inside the house. I knew what that sound meant. Wolf Boy had apparently disappeared inside the house to jack off! The thought that he was inside touching himself and probably watching me through that grimy window made me want to throw up!

I had always pictured him to be some sweet young man. I never imagined he would be this huge muscle bound psychopath! I tried to think back to the times I performed for him. He seemed a little strange but nice enough at first then he started getting more and more demanding. Only recently did he start really acting weird, up at Heidi's anyway. Hell, he could have always been weird and I wouldn't know it. I wondered what could have happened that would make him go crazy like this.

I stood there for a while with the sun beating down on me. There was nowhere I could go to get away from it. I was stuck standing in front of the shed door. With the bar holding my legs apart, I couldn't really go anywhere. If I stood on one leg, I could pivot but the chain wouldn't let me get anywhere. I would face the sun until I started to get too hot then turn around and let my back bake until it got too hot. I could tell from the tingling in my skin that I was getting sunburned and dehydrated.

"Hey! Can you hear me in there? I need to get out of the sun and I'm thirsty! Hello!! Did you hear me? I'm getting sunburned! Please come open the door!" I yelled.

I couldn't see inside the windows to know if he was still in there or not. It was too bright outside and too dark in the house. I stood there a few minutes longer then the front door opened. Wolf Boy came strolling out with a tiny juice box and a sandwich.

"Here, it's time for lunch." He said as held the sandwich up to my mouth.

I took a bite and mumbled, "I need to get out of the sun. I think I'm sunburned."

He pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. "Izzy, you're all sweaty. You need a bath. Come on, let's get you clean." He unclipped one of my ankles so I could walk. He led me back inside the shed. Being out of the sun, my skin felt much better but I could still feel that I was burnt.

He clipped my loose ankle back to the bar and went over to a cabinet in the corner. He brought back a bucket and a large sponge. It looked like something you would use to wash a car. He went outside. I could hear him walk around the corner of the shed to fill up the bucket with water. I heard him walk away, and then a few minutes later he came back in the shed with the bucket, sponge, a towel, and a small bottle of lemon scented liquid dish soap. _What is he planning on doing with that?_

He set all the stuff on the ground beside me. He squirted some of the soap in the bucket and swirled it around with his hand. "This stuff smells pretty good. I think it will work." He dipped the sponge in the water and squeezed it on top of my head.

I gasped "That's FREEZING!"

He rubbed the sponge on the top of my head and completely ignored me. When he added more soapy water to my head and it started running down my body, I started shivering. It felt like ice water. Apparently the well taps into a cold spring.

"Y-y-y-you are g-g-g-going to have t-t-t-to use your f-f-f-fingers to wash my h-h-h-hair." I managed to say through chattering teeth. "Or I c-c-c-can do it m-m-m-myself."

He used the sponge to add more soapy water to my hair then sat it down and started scrubbing my hair with fingers. He was scrubbing me like you would scrub a dog. When the soap started to lather up, he seemed pretty pleased with himself. Once my hair was completely soapy, he used the wet sponge to scrub my skin clean. The sponge was rough on my burnt skin. I winced and whimpered as he scrubbed me.

"Stop complaining! I don't have to do this, you know! I could leave you filthy. Be happy that I care enough to make sure you are clean and comfortable." He said sternly as he continued to scrub me. "Izzy, I want to make it clear that I will not tolerate you getting any more tattoos. The bird on your butt was ok but these scratch marks on your hip are just stupid. A woman shouldn't be covered in stupid stuff like that. You're lucky that this is easy to hide. If it was too obvious, we would have to get rid of it!" _Get rid of it? What does he mean?_

Once he had me completely soapy, he carried the bucket outside to dump out the soapy water and filled it with clean water. I was shocked when he just walked up and dumped the cold clean water over my head to rinse my hair. He had to go outside and bring in another bucket of water to rinse the rest of me. He scrubbed my hair with the towel and tried to dry me off a little before he unclipped one of my wrists to pull the soaking wet housecoat off of my arms. Once it was removed, he clipped the bar back to my wrist.

"We need to hang these out to dry." He said as he walked out of the shed with the towel and the housecoat. A few minutes later, I heard him go inside the house. I thought he would come back and bring me something to wear but he didn't. I stood there on the pile of wet straw shivering from the cold and still wet.

The chain attached to my collar was so tight, I couldn't sit down. My legs were aching and starting to cramp from the cold. From the crack above the door, I could tell that the sun was going down. I could also feel the temperature dropping. March in northern Washington is much different than it is in Mexico. In Mexico I could have spent all night naked and been fine, but here, being wet and naked all night could easily lead to hypothermia. I needed to find a way to convince him to let me finish drying off and give me some warm clothes.

I heard the door open a few hours later. Wolf Boy came in with another bucket and a roll if toilet paper. "See, I was thinking about you. I brought you these." He sat the bucket at my feet and handed me the toilet paper. "I am going to let you use this while I wait outside." He walked toward the door.

"Wait! Can you unhook my hands? I can't use the toilet paper like this."

He thought about it for a minute then came over and unhooked both my wrists and my ankles. "You have been a good girl Izzy. I think you can go without the bars for right now. Of course I will have to hook you back up when Sam comes. He would want it that way." He walked to the door and made the winch release just enough of the chain for me to sit on the bucket. "I'll be waiting right outside. Let me know if you need anything."

When he shut the door, I stretched my arms and legs. With the chain being a little looser, I was even able to bend and stretch my back. It felt good to sit down on the bucket, so I purposely took longer than necessary to take care of my business. Eventually he got tired of waiting and opened the door.

"Damn woman! What the hell is taking so long?" He sounded irritated.

"I'm done." I said as I got up. The bucket was starting to hurt my backside anyway. He made a face of disgust as he carried the bucket outside.

I could hear him mumbling as he walked out the door, "I don't care what she says. Women do NOT do this! Why did I have to pick a woman that's messed up. How do you teach them not to do this? It's nasty!" _What an idiot!_

He came back a few minutes later and said, "You will get dinner after Sam comes. That way we won't waste the food if he decides to kill you." He looked at his watch. "He should be here in an about an hour."

"Can I have some clothes? I'm freezing." I begged.

"Not until Sam's gone." he said as he rummaged through some boxes against the far wall of the shed. "He wants to see all of you. He doesn't like it when you hide yourself behind clothes. You're going to love him! If he doesn't kill you, you can help me take care of him and his friends. They stop by every now and then. He might bring some of them with him tonight."

"Are you telling me that I have to meet this guy and his friends naked? When I used to perform for you, you told me that you didn't want anyone else seeing me like that. You said you didn't want anyone else to touch me. Why would you want Sam and his friends to look at me naked like this?"

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Sam is different. He is not just anyone. He is the leader and if he wants to see you with no clothes on, he will see you with no clothes on. That's just the way it is. I don't ask questions, I just follow his orders."

He dug in another box and pulled out some thick tow straps. He looked rather pleased with himself as he walked out the door. I could hear him walking around outside and doing something with the straps. I could hear the ratcheting sound of the mechanism as he fastened the straps to something. He came back a few minutes later and attached my wrist and ankles to the bars before he pulled out the key and unhooked the lock that held me to the chain.

"Sam is going to be here any minute. It's time to get you ready." He picked me up and carried me outside and around the side of the house. I could see that he had fastened the tow straps around a couple of trees. He sat me on the ground and attached a tow strap to the bar between my ankles. He used the lock on my collar to attach the other strap to my neck. As he started tightening the straps, causing me to lie on my back, I started to panic! I was stretched between straps hooked to my neck and ankles, with a bar under my back, holding my wrists apart.

"Wait! What are you doing?" I was trying to struggle free. "STOP! Let me go!" I know I was naked before, but I suddenly felt much more vulnerable than I did a minute ago. "Please, let me up!" I pleaded. The tears started to fall. "Please, let me go! I don't like this. I want to go home." I couldn't stop crying.

"Stop that!" He shouted. "Sam doesn't like it when you beg like that! Sam likes total silence. When he gets here you had better be quiet or he will kill you on the spot! I've seen him do it! I once saw him take a man's hand clean off his body!"

_Oh my god! This murderer is coming to see me… like this! What am I some kind of sacrifice or something? No, this can't be happening! Not to me! Not now! _Wolf Boy looked up and smiled. "He's coming!" he said happily. "He is going to love you! All you need to remember is to be quiet and be still. If you survive this, I will give you some dinner." He reached down and patted my head, like I was a little kid, before he turned and ran back into the house.

I could hear sounds in the distance coming closer. Was it footsteps? I clenched my eyes closed waiting for someone to say something. I could hear breathing coming from somewhere near my feet. I cracked open my eyes and screamed "HELP! HELP!" I started thrashing about madly! There was a huge black wolf standing just a foot away from my right leg! His nose scrunched up showing his sharp teeth as he growled. Two other wolves approached growling at me!

The door opened. The man was standing in the doorway naked. In a soft voice he said, "Izzy, be quiet! Sam doesn't like it when you're noisy!" _What? Where is Sam? What is he talking about? Is there someone here? Did Sam bring the wolves?_

The man stepped out onto the porch. The big black wolf turned and snarled at him. The man sunk to his knees and bowed his head. "I'm sorry Sam. I told her to be quiet and to be still but she didn't listen. Please forgive her. She hasn't been trained yet." _Is he talking to the wolf? Is this black wolf named Sam?_

This man is definitely crazy! He believes he is actually talking to this wolf and this wolf understands him! The wolf stops growling but circles me cautiously. I lay perfectly still. Silent tears are falling down my face. Mentally I am chanting, _"Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me!"_

More wolves have joined us. They are starting to bicker among themselves. I wonder if they are fighting over who gets to eat me first. The man gets up and walks back inside. He comes out with a tray of raw meat. He starts tossing the meat to the big black wolf that he calls Sam. Sam gobbles down the meat and eventually stops eating it and moves out of the way so the rest of the pack can jump in and grab the meat.

Wolf Boy, in all his insane brilliance decides to throw the rest of the meat right at my feet while he turns his attention back to the big black one. The other wolves lunge forward and start fighting for the meat. I can't even make out which one is which. It is a big mass of snarling fur, claws, and teeth. One of them steps on my leg. He is not heavy enough to break it but his claws scratch my skin. Another one lunges for him and they both fall upon my body. I'm too terrified to scream! I lay there as they fight above me praying that the idiot will do something to stop them.

The big black wolf charges forward snarling at the two wolves that were fighting on top of me, causing them to cringe and back away. He comes over and sniffs at the scratches on my abdomen. I hold my breath. _Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me!_

One of the other wolves starts to howl. This starts a chain reaction. The other wolves become more animated. Some start to howl while others make soft barking noises. The big black wolf licks one of the bleeding wounds on my stomach. _Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me!_ He looks up at the others and runs off into the trees while the others follow!

The naked man smiles at me and says, "Sam likes you. I can keep you now!"

I squeeze my eyes shut and pray that someone finds me soon!

**A/N – Happy Tuesday everyone! I hope you are happy to see that Bella is still alive. **

**FYI… This story has been targeted by the group that is trying to get all the smut removed from this website. They are currently complaining to the website administrator asking that my story be pulled or I be forced to delete all smut from the storyline. I have not heard anything from the website instructing me to do anything yet, so I will continue posting until I am told otherwise. **

**I am working on getting the story posted to twilighted(dot)net and thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com. If my story gets blocked here, come find me there. It will be posted much faster on The Writer's Coffee Shop because they have less stringent submission rules. Twilighted requires quality writing, so I have to proof my stuff and fix some punctuation errors before I can submit my chapters there.**

**Ok, since I wasted your time with that, I'm not going to bother with updating you on the status. Just know that we are well over 1200 strong and over 1000 reviews! **

**I humbly appreciate all the encouragement and support I have received while writing this story. Your reviews always make my day and I could really use some positive words with the story being attacked like this. I won't even tell you the mean things they said before I started blocking their members from contacting me. (That is why I had to stop accepting anonymous reviews.)**

**Special thanks to NoWayWithWords. She putting by previous chapters under the microscope, helping me clean them up for submittal to the other sites, and I am incredibly grateful. She is amazing!**


	19. Chapter 19 – About Your Daughter…

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight, but I sure wish I did. Maybe someday I will write something original so everyone can write fan fiction with my characters. That would be great!**

**Chapter 19 – About Your Daughter…**

**EPOV**

I was sitting in the waiting room at the police station when Charlie came through the door. He looked angry and somewhat terrified. The lady sitting at the desk had called him and told him I wanted to talk to him personally.

"What the hell do you want, Cullen?" he barked as he entered the room.

"Is there somewhere we can talk privately, sir?"

"We can go into the interrogation rooms if you like." he said giving me an odd look.

"No, those have two way mirrors and video cameras. I was thinking somewhere where we don't run the risk of anyone overhearing what we are saying." I whispered.

He looked at me suspiciously and said, "Why do you want to do that? Is there something you wish to confess?"

"Sir, please, can we do this somewhere else. I think I know how to find Bella." I know I was sounding desperate.

"Then why don't you want anyone hearing you?"

"Believe me! This is better for both of us." I said confidently.

He looked around and said, "Ok, let's go sit in my car." We stepped outside and walked toward the police cruiser. "I swear if you try anything funny, I will kill you right there in the parking lot. I don't give a shit who sees me do it either."

"I imagine you could, sir." I climbed in the backseat of the car and he shut the door.

"You're damn right, I can!" he said as he sat up front. I have never been so thankful for a metal grate between the seats as I was at that moment. I knew that it was all that was going to protect me from him strangling me when he heard what I had to say. "Ok, we're alone, now spill it. What did you do with my daughter?"

I took a deep breath and said, "It wasn't me, sir. Did you listen to the messages on Bella's answering machine?"

"Yes, we are searching for a lady named Heidi. We thought she worked in administration for the school district, but they have never heard of her. She called from a disposable cell phone. Do you know who she is?"

"Yes sir. She and her husband run a club in Seattle called Volterra."

"The strip club!" he yelled, "Why the hell would somebody like that be calling my Bella? I know my daughter and she would never get mixed up with someone like that!"

I took a deep breath. _Ok, here goes!_ "Sir, your daughter has been working there for the last six months."

"You don't know anything about my daughter! How dare you come in here and tell me that my daughter has been working at a…"

"Sir!" I said with a stern voice "I believe I know your daughter better than you think. I am the one who married her!"

His face was bright red, "Where did you meet my daughter?"

"We have been working together at the school for the past two years." I said calmly.

"She has never said anything about you. How long have you been seeing each other?"

Thank god he didn't ask how long we have been dating. Bella said he could read a lie just as easy as reading the morning paper. I could be honest with this one. "I have been seeing her for the last five months."

"So you're saying that she was doing this before you two started dating? You knew about this all this time?" He was still angry but he calmed down slightly.

"She started performing up at the club when she was dating Mike. He made her feel… inadequate. She was looking for a way to prove him wrong."

"Bullshit!" He said giving me a hard look. "Don't lie to me, boy! I know when people lie to me. If you think you are man enough to talk to me face to face, you had better be man enough to tell the truth!"

_Shit! He is good._ I ran my fingers through my hair and took a deep breath. _Bella is going to kill me. Ok, here it goes_… "You want the truth then I'll tell you the truth, but you aren't going to like hearing about it." He nodded his head for me to continue. "Mike was not satisfying Bella's needs."

"Needs?" he said, indicating that I should explain.

"He wasn't giving her enough attention and he wasn't satisfying her… sexually." Charlie cringed. "Like, at all."

"Ok! Ok! I get the picture." he said with a repulsed look on his face. "Mike was always a little… off. But that doesn't explain why Bella started working at a strip club. Please tell me she was just waitressing!"

I shook my head, "No, she wasn't. That's why I wanted to talk to you privately. This is a small town and people talk. If they found out what Bella was doing at that club, it could cause big problems for both Bella and yourself. I don't want that to happen, sir. I love Bella too much. It would kill her to know that her actions caused her dad to lose respect in the community."

Charlie's face turned white. "Volterra is a very busy place. I know several people that have been in there." He sounded defeated, "Half of Seattle has probably seen my baby girl naked."

"No sir. Bella wasn't dancing on stage. She was only doing private performances. Only eleven people have seen her perform. I think that's how she met her abductor. One of the guys she performed for regularly started getting weird, so they kicked him out of the club. He kind of went crazy."

"So he broke into the club and stole Bella's personnel file." he said excitedly.

"I believe so. The club keeps records of the people that pay for private performances, so they must have record of him."

Charlie started the car and put it in reverse. "It looks like we are taking a road trip to Seattle." I let out a sigh of relief. "Do you think you can convince these people to let us look through their files, or do we need to get a warrant?"

"I don't think they will let us rummage through the files, but Heidi likes Bella enough that she tried to warn her. I don't think she will have a problem turning over the information on the person we need."

We drove in silence for about an hour. The only sound in the car was the static and chatter on the police radio. We just passed Port Angeles when Charlie turned the volume down and said, "What else don't I know about my daughter?"

He was looking at me through the rearview mirror. I could feel the heat of his stare. "She has two tattoos."

He looked over his shoulder quickly and said, "What? Where?"

"She has a black swan just above her right buttock. She got it six months ago and a Japanese Kanji symbol on her hip that she got while we were in Mexico."

"So I take it that you two have…." He looked uncomfortable, "Been intimate."

"She's my wife." I said bluntly.

"And you are pretty confident that she is not going to have anymore problems like she did with Mike?"

I couldn't believe he was asking me about this. _Does he really want to know about our sex life?_ "Extremely confident."

"She's a lot like her mother." He said as he looked out at the road. "Renee always was a feisty one. She never did slow down, you know. Even when she got sick… Still feisty."

I wasn't sure how I felt about this information. Was I happy that potentially Bella could have a hell of a sex drive that could last until she was old and gray? Was I sad that someone with so much life could get sick and die? Was I repulsed at the thought that Charlie ever had sex? Or maybe I was honored that he felt he could divulge this information to me. I just kept my mouth closed and nodded my head.

"I have one question for you, Edward." He looked at me through the rearview mirror again, "If you love her so much, why did you let her dance like that? Don't you have any respect for her at all? If she was only doing it to get back at Mike for being inadequate, why did you let her keep doing it when the two of you got together?"

"She was making quite a lot of money. When she was performing she could be a totally different person. It made her feel confident and alive. When I was first seeing her, I didn't want to take that away from her. When we got married, I told her that I didn't want anyone seeing my wife like that. I told her that I could take care of her financially, so she wouldn't have to worry about the money. I convinced her to give it up. She said she was going to quit, but she was taken before she had a chance."

"So the guy on the answering machine leaving a message for Izzy wasn't a wrong number then?"

"No, that's her stage name."

"That's what I figured." We continued to drive in silence for a little while then Charlie said, "Hey Edward, thanks for being honest with me. I may not be happy with the things that you said, but the fact that you came forward and told me the truth means a lot."

"You're welcome, sir. I just hope it helps us find Bella."

"Me too, son." He gave me a glance and said, "You know she's going to kill you when she finds out you told on her, don't you?"

"Yes, I'm afraid of that." I said looking out the window. It was really late. At the rate we were going, we would make it to the club right at closing time. "Hey Charlie, do you think we could go a little faster? I don't want them to close before we get there." Charlie stepped on the gas and we were on our way.

When we arrived at the club, I led Charlie in the front door. There was no way I was going to take him directly to Heidi's Parlor. He had the impression that she worked directly for Volterra and that is where her files were stolen from, so I assumed that would be where the other files would be too.

Charlie's eyes just about popped out of his head when we walked in the door. I saw Aro talking to some men it the VIP area. When he saw us come in he started walking in our direction. "Gentlemen, my name is Aro. How may I help you?"

"Aro, I'm Edward Cullen and this is Police Chief Swan from Forks PD. We are here about Bella Swan. You may not be aware but Bella has been kidnapped. We believe she was taken by one of her customers here at the club. Heidi left a message for Bella saying that someone broke into your office and took Bella's file?"

"Yes, it happened about a week ago. That was all that was taken. Heidi was worried about poor Bella. She said she has been trying to call her. We were under the impression that she was on vacation. When did she go missing?"

Charlie spoke up, "We think she was taken at approximately 7:30pm when she got home from her honeymoon."

Aro gave Charlie a strange look. "Honeymoon? I wasn't aware that Bella was engaged."

Charlie gave me a look and said, "Neither was I and I'm her father. Bella and Edward here decided to take it upon themselves to up and elope in Mexico."

Aro turned to me and said, "Congratulations on your wedding and I am sorry to hear about Bella's disappearance. How may I be of assistance?"

"Bella mentioned a regular client that she had on Monday nights that was kicked out of the club and banned, because of his erratic behavior. Can we have a copy of his file and drivers license? We think he would be a good place to start looking for her."

Aro looked at the two of us and said, "Our customer files are completely confidential, but since this is Bella we are talking about, I don't think I have a problem making a copy of one little file for you. I am only doing this because I agree that this could be a person that is worth looking into." Aro led us to a seat near the stage and said, "Please wait here. I'll be right back with the information."

Charlie looked a little uncomfortable. A waitress brought us some water and asked if we would like anything else. Charlie asked if she could get him a cup of coffee. I saw him glance up at one of the dancers and then quickly look down at the table. When new dancers came out on stage the ones that were up there came out on the floor.

I looked over at Charlie. He had an almost painful look on his face. "Sir, are you alright?" I asked.

"Call me Charlie." he said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Ok, Charlie, are you alright? You look a little…"

"Hell no, I 'm not alright! My daughter is missing. I find out that she got married without even letting me walk her down the aisle. She has tattoos that I didn't know about and she has been doing THAT!" he pointed to a woman giving a guy a lap dance in the corner. "It's just hard for me to sit in here knowing that my daughter was rubbing herself all over some total stranger for a few bucks!"

"Charlie, that's not what she was doing. She wasn't a cheap dancer like these girls. They come out on stage naked, they swing from poles, and they do lap dances. That is it. There is nothing left to the imagination. What you see is what you get with them. Bella wasn't a dancer, she was a performer. She performed in a private room with glass between her and the person she was performing for. They never touched her. She never danced around a pole, and she never did lap dances." I wasn't about to tell him what she really did.

When he looked up at me, I swear he looked like a wounded child. "So she never did… that?" He glanced back over to the lady who was now giving someone else a lap dance.

I shook my head, "No, she has more class than that."

Charlie nodded his head and downed his coffee as Aro walked up with an envelope. "Gentlemen, here is the information I promised. I copied the application and the attendance record. I also included a copy of the ID used to open the account. I hope this helps. I looked through the record of her other clients but this is the only one that we have had any problem with. Please contact me if I can be of further assistance."

Charlie shook Aro's hand and thanked him for his assistance before we headed out the door. When we got to the car, Charlie let me sit up front with him. He opened the envelope and pulled out the papers.

A look of shock came across his face, "This can't be! There's no way!" He tossed the papers up on the dash. I picked up the application and read the name, _"Jacob Black"._ The address on his driver's license said he lived in La Push which is not far from Forks.

Charlie shook his head. "That has to be wrong! I have been friends with his dad Billy for as long as I can remember! I was at the hospital when Jake was born! Jake and Bella have been friends since they were little kids. There is no way he would do something like this to Bella." He picked up one of the sheets of paper. "I just can't see him coming here to see her… it looks like every week for I don't know how many months! He never even tried to date her!"

He's right, that didn't make any sense, but the records clearly show that he was her regular Monday client. There was even a note on his application listing that his membership was revoked due to ungentlemanly conduct and suspicious behavior.

It was 2am by the time we left Volterra and headed back to Forks. Charlie considered calling the station and having them bring Jacob in, but then he would have to explain why he thought it might be Jacob, so he decided it would be best to just show up at Jacob's house and take him by surprise. He said he wanted to look him in the eyes and ask him what he was doing going up to the club to see Bella like that.

I don't know if it was the caffeine or the adrenaline, either way, he didn't seem all that tired but I couldn't keep my eyes open. I slept in the car all the way home. I woke up when Charlie hit a pretty deep pot hole. I looked around but didn't recognize where we were heading. We were on a dirt road deep in the forest.

"Where are we?" I asked as I wiped the sleep out of my eyes.

"We are at Jake's place. He lives in that clearing up ahead." As we turned the corner, I saw a dark haired woman hanging clothes on a clothes line. The house was nice, but it needed a coat of paint. There was a barn behind it and a couple of old cars out front.

As Charlie parked the car, the woman walked over, smiling. "Charlie! What brings you all the way out here?"

"I was just dropping by to see your brother. Is he here?" Charlie said in a friendly tone.

"Sure, he's inside. Would you like to come in?" the lady said as she headed to house.

"That would be great." Charlie replied as I followed him up the steps to the front door. As he walked he was looking around at everything for any sign of Bella. "So, Rachel, I didn't know you were back in town."

"I'm only here for a few days. I came out to spend some time with dad but Jake talked me into helping him clean up the house. I leave tomorrow."

"He always was a sweet talker. Hey, where is he anyway?" Charlie asked.

"He must have snuck back out to the barn. You know how he is when he starts working on a car. You can't make him put the tools down. Let me go grab him for you." she offered with a smile.

"No, that's ok. I'll go get him myself, thank you." Charlie said as we stepped back out of the house and headed for the barn.

When Charlie opened the barn door, I could see a big guy bending over under the hood of an old car. He was wearing old faded jeans that had grease smudges on them and a worn white undershirt that was just as dirty. He looked like he worked out a lot. The man had more muscles than most guys I know.

"Jake, what are you working on?" Charlie asked as he stepped up to the man.

"Hey, Charlie, I didn't hear you pull up. I was just putting a new starter in this old Camaro. What brings you all the way out here?" He stood up and wiped his hands on a rag. The guy was a good five or six inches taller than me. He would have been very intimidating if it weren't for his bright smile.

"Umm, well, I needed to ask you a few questions about Bella." Charlie gave Jacob a stern look. "Do you know where she is?"

Jacob shrugged, "No, I haven't seen her in a few weeks, why?"

"Bella is missing. We think someone may have kidnapped her."

Jacobs expression changed to terror, "WHAT? NO! We have to go look for her!"

Charlie put his hand on Jacob's shoulder. "We are son. We have half the state on lookout. During the investigation, your name came up as a person we should talk to. Since I've known you your entire life, I thought I would come out here and talk to you, rather than drag you into the station."

Jacob looked stunned. He sat up on a bench against the wall. "Why would anyone think that I had something to do with this? Bella is my best friend!"

"I know, son, but you have to admit that it looks kind of strange that you spent all that time and money going up to see her in Seattle."

Jacob looked confused, "Seattle? What are you talking about?"

I handed him the papers and said, "It shows here that you were a regular at Volterra. Here is the application and a copy of your driver's license showing that it was you."

"You mean Heidi's?" His eyes got big and he blushed as he glanced at Charlie, "Umm, no one knows about that. I still don't know what this has to do with Bella."

Charlie rolled his eyes and said, "Cut the crap, Jacob. I know Bella was working up at that club and those papers show that you were a regular customer of hers for months."

Jake looked terrified, "What? No, hold on just a minute." He looked at the papers again, "I admit I was going out there pretty regularly for a while, but I never saw Bella."

I told him, "She was performing under the name, Miss Izzy."

Jacob shook his head, "No, I was out there watching Jane. This petite little blond with nice legs and a…" Charlie cleared his throat. Jake blushed and said, "Sorry. There is no way that they could have ever been mistaken for each other. Bella was working at Heidi's? Bella? I just can't imagine that!" He looked genuinely confused.

Charlie pointed to the dates on the page, "Don't bullshit me, Jake. It shows right here all the times you went to see Bella at the club!"

Jacob shook his head, "No, that wasn't me. I was only a regular for Jane. I saw this lady named Tanya once, but she sucked. When Jane said she wasn't going to do private shows anymore, I stopped going. I swear, Charlie, if I ever saw Bella even step foot in that place, I would have drug her ass back home!"

He was so sincere I could tell he was telling the truth. I turned to Charlie and said, "So where does that leave us? This was the only thing I could think of." I was getting desperate. "Can you check at the station to see if they have any leads?"

Jacob looked at me and said, "Who the hell are you?"

Charlie said, "Jake, this is Edward Cullen. He and Bella eloped last week in Mexico."

Jake looked shocked, "I thought she was with that loser, Mike Newton!"

Charlie shook his head. "Apparently not."

Jake said, "That just doesn't sound like something Bella would do. She has been with Mike for years. It's not like her to just dump him and marry the first guy that comes along. She has a better head on her shoulders than that."

Charlie looked down at the ground and said, "Well, it looks like neither of us knew Bella as well as we thought."

Jake picked up the papers again and started looking through them, "I just don't understand why they show that I was still going out there."

Charlie called in to the station to see if they had any progress over night. The crime lab came out and pulled evidence from the apartment and took it back to their lab to analyze it but it was going to take a while. Since no one had any other clues, Charlie and I decided to go back up to the station and wait for the lab to call with the results. Jake said that he was going to ask around the reservation to see if anyone knew anything. If he heard anything he was going to call Charlie and let him know.

Sitting at the station was hell. I felt so helpless. I wanted to go out and search every house from one side of the town to the other but Charlie pointed out that it would be better if we waited until we had a lead first. He was pretty sure that the person that took her didn't keep her in Forks. The town was too small to hide secrets, let alone a person against their will.

By lunch time, neither of us could stand the wait any longer. Charlie called the crime lab to find out what was taking so long. He was ready to shoot someone when they told him that they just started processing the evidence. Apparently they had spent all morning working on a murder/suicide. He screamed into the phone, "What the hell is wrong with you people? Both people involved in that case are already DEAD! They can wait! This is a LIVING girl that has been taken. She doesn't have time to waste!" He told them he wanted a call to update him every time they got something processed.

An hour later he got a call saying that the trace on the footprint was dirt and motor oil. Charlie wrote it on a whiteboard and radioed his officers. Twenty minutes later they called to say that the fingerprints on the doorknob were inconclusive. An hour after that, they called to say that some black hairs they found in the doorway of the apartment were not human, they were wolf. Charlie wrote it on the board and notified the officers.

A few minutes later, Jacob called. Charlie put him on speaker phone. "Charlie, have you found anything yet? I have been asking around here but no one was in town yesterday. They haven't seen anything."

Charlie said, "No Jake, we still have no idea where she is. The idiots at the crime lab just started working on her case a few hours ago. So far, we know that the perpetrator had dirt and oil on the bottom of his shoes, but he could have gotten that walking through a parking lot somewhere. We have no good fingerprints, and somehow they found a black wolf hair in her doorway. I can't imagine how that got there. Maybe the guy has a pet wolf or something."

Jake was silent for a minute and said, "Charlie, let me call you back. I need to check on something." Then he hung up the phone.

"That was strange." Charlie scowled as he looked at the phone. "Hopefully he thought of something."

A few minutes later Jacob called back, he sounded out of breath, "Charlie, I think I know who took her… It was Paul."

"Paul?" Charlie said, "Isn't he in the hospital or something?"

"No, he got out about six months ago. When they released him, he stayed with me for a few weeks. I told him about how disappointed I was that Jane wasn't going to be performing and that I wasn't going back out there. I think he took my key, because it's not in my dresser drawer. Anyway, when he got out of the hospital, he got the money his dad left him. He must have been using that to pay for his Seattle trips."

There was a pause and then he said, "Charlie, he's really messed up. The hospital didn't help him much and I don't think he is taking his medication anymore. I don't think he would intentionally hurt her, but… well, I'm just worried. No one has seen him in a couple of weeks, so we don't know where he is. We have every available man searching for her out here. We are pretty sure he would have stayed on or near the reservation, so if you want to send your guys out here, you can."

Charlie was on his feet immediately. "Thanks, Jacob. We're on our way!"

Charlie called his officers as we ran out the door. On our way to La Push Charlie told me about Paul. Apparently Paul's father was one of the elders in the tribe that told the stories about their people and the legends, so Paul grew up listening to stories about the tribe being descendants of wolves and how their elders used to be able to change into wolf form. Paul's dad talked about it all the time. Paul's mom died when he was a little boy so it was just him, his dad, and his older brother, Sam.

Two years ago Paul's dad died from a heart attack and was cremated. He wanted his sons to spread his ashes around the forest where he used to hunt. When Paul and Sam went out to spread their father's ashes, they were attacked by a pack of hungry wolves and Sam was killed. His throat was ripped open and his hand was completely mauled off. For some reason Paul wasn't touched.

When he came out of the forest two days later, he told everyone that Sam had turned into a wolf and was now the leader of the wolf pack. Of course people went out and found Sam's body, but they couldn't convince Paul that his brother was dead. He ended up in a mental hospital and that's where he was living for the last year and a half.

It was dusk when we arrived back out at Jake's house to start the search. There were a bunch of guys from the reservation already there. They knew the area much better than the police officers. They divided everyone up into groups and assigned a guide and an officer to each group. Charlie, Jake, and I stayed in one group. Billy, Jacob's father, stayed back at Jacob's house to man the phones. He thought it would be the best way for him to help since he was in a wheelchair.

The sun was setting fast. Our group headed to Paul's dad's old house first but found no trace of him. One of the other groups tried the woods where his dad used to hunt but found nothing. The other groups started at First Beach and worked their way through the forest toward the reservation boarder and then moved over and worked their way back toward the beach. They were going to continue searching the grid like this until every square foot of the reservation had been searched. Jacob took us to the place where the teenagers go to make out and then to the old tree house that he, Paul, Sam, and some other guys built when they were kids but we found nothing.

We went up to the school and to the church but found nothing there. The other group that was doing random checks called in and said that someone spotted Paul at the gas station just a few hours before Bella went missing. This was a good sign. At least we knew that he had been staying somewhere in the area.

The search was taking a long time. It was dark and the temperature had dropped considerably. Jake drove back by his house and grabbed jackets for me and Charlie. While we were there, someone called in and told Billy that they found some clothes that they thought belonged to Bella in the woods. Charlie told them to stay where they were and not touch anything. We would come to them.

We tore out of the house and headed in the direction of the search party. When we got there, it looked like someone had tried to bury her clothes. Everything was there, her shirt, pants, bra, panties, shoes, even the little fake ring. The police officer took pictures of the clothes and bagged it all for evidence.

We heard wolves howling in the distance. Jacob said, "It sounds like they're out at Dad's old place. It's been abandoned since I moved out and dad moved to town. Paul practically lived with us when we were kids. Maybe he's there."

My heart started to beat wildly as we rushed back to the car. _Please let her be there. Please let her be alright!_

**A/N – Happy Tuesday! So, were you surprised that it wasn't Jacob? I have to admit, I did giggle every time I saw reviews with people complaining about Jacob being the crazy one. I thought it would be fun to try to switch it up a little. I hope you aren't too upset with me. We are coming near the end… There will only be 3 more chapters and an Epilogue. I have some ideas for a few outtakes but they aren't typed up yet.**

**Stats update… Can you believe there are 1330 people following this story through Alerts and Favorites! I am honored that so may people are interested in what I have to say. I think I have the best readers out there. We are up to 1178 reviews! I love reading them and thank every one of you who take the time to actually post them.**

**Ok, I have been telling you about my beta NoWayWithWords from the very beginning. Well, I am proud to say that she has finally started posting her story that I have been reading. It's called "My Imaginary Friend". She just posted the first chapter last week. I have already read a few chapters ahead and strongly recommend it to someone who it looking for a great sweet story. It's not lemony right now but has some potential in the future. For those that like music, she has even put together a playlist that you can listen to online by following a link in her profile page. If you are interested in checking out the story, you can find it at… www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5808299/1/ **

**On another note, I have not heard from anyone at the website that I need to do anything to the story. I will continue as scheduled until I am told otherwise.**

**Thanks for your support.**

**A Little Distracted**


	20. Chapter 20 The Rescue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I simply borrow the character and put the in interesting situations for my own warped pleasure.**

**Chapter 20 – The Rescue**

**BPOV**

The man walked inside the house. I saw a light come on but I couldn't see in the window from my position on the ground. My body was shaking violently from the cold. I could feel the sting of the scratches on my stomach as it shook. Since I was stretched between the trees, I couldn't look down at my body to see how bad the damage really was.

A few minutes later, the man came out wearing some jeans, a sweatshirt, and some boots. He was carrying a cup and a spoon. He sat down on the ground beside me and gave me a creepy smile. "When I was good, I always got a treat. You were good, so I think you deserve a treat. Open your mouth."

He scooped something from the cup. I could feel the cold metal touch my lips. It was ice cream. _I am already freezing! Is he trying to make me cold from the inside too?_ I turned my head away. "I'm too cold to eat that. Can you please unhook me and give me some clothes or a blanket?"

The man looked angry. He scooped up another spoonful of the ice cream and pressed it to my lips. I turned my head again, causing him to spill the ice cream down my cheek. "NO! That's bad!" I felt his big hand smash into my face as he slapped me. He grabbed my cheeks making my mouth open and shoveled a spoonful of the chocolate ice cream in my mouth. I could taste the blood from my split lip mixed with the chocolate. "You are going to eat this and like it Izzy! It's not every day that you get a treat. You need to learn to appreciate it." He shoveled another bite into my mouth.

When the ice cream was gone, he went back inside the house and brought out a juice box for me to drink. He held it to my lips and waited for me to drink the entire thing. "Izzy, you look sleepy. It's late. I think you need to get some rest. You look comfortable there, so I will let you sleep right here tonight. OK?" He patted me on the head right where my knot was, making me wince.

"Can I please have a blanket?" I asked, "I have been a good girl. Sam even liked me!" I was trying to play up to his insane fantasy. I even gave him sad eyes.

He scowled and looked at me, and then his face seemed to soften. He went inside and brought out a small towel. "I don't want to get the blanket dirty." He draped the towel over me lengthwise, from my shoulders to my upper thighs. It was wide enough that it just barely touched the ground on each side of me. He stepped back and looked at me with a grin. He was proud of himself.

He turned and went inside the house. A minute later the lights went out and the house was dark. He must have gone to bed because I didn't hear anymore movement. I lay there shaking uncontrollably from the cold. The sky was clear. I could see a thousand stars in the sky. The moon was bright casting a dim blue-gray glow over the earth. I took a good look around. I knew this place. It had been years since I had been here. When I was a kid my dad used to take me out here to play with Jacob while he played cards with Billy and some of the other guys. Back then the place was warm and fun. Now it was cold and scary. The house was in pretty bad shape. It must have been empty since Billy moved to town six years ago. No wonder it was in such bad shape.

I heard a noise coming from behind my head. I tried to look but it was just out of view. There was a soft crunching noise, like dried leaves being crushed. I tried to lay as still as possible while shivering and shaking. I prayed that the wolves had not come back. The temperature must still be dropping because I started to see the fog of my breath. _This was not good! Even if I didn't freeze to death, I was definitely going to come down with something._ I cold tell that hypothermia was starting to set in because I was feeling really lethargic, like I wanted to just close my eyes and fade away.

I felt something moving on my ear. I shook my head but it didn't go away. It was moving to my face. I shook my head frantically then felt a sharp pinch on my cheek. _Oh Shit! ANTS! _They must have been attracted to the ice cream that spilled down my cheek. I could feel them moving in my hair, on my ear, and on my cheek. When they got near my mouth I blew at them trying to get them off. I quickly realized that when I moved, they would start to bite. _Shit! Do I scream for the guy to come out here and help me or do I just sit still and hope that they clean the ice cream away and leave?_

I heard sounds from the driveway. Someone was coming! It was dark. They must have their lights off. They were still a ways from the house when they stopped. I couldn't see them but I could hear the faint sounds of the doors opening and closing then the sounds of footsteps coming my way.

I was afraid to scream. I didn't want to wake the psycho or cause the ants to start biting again. I saw a quick flash of light shine on the car and heard faint whispers say, "He's here. That's his car."

I could hear them coming around the house but they were down toward my feet so I couldn't really see them. A quick burst of light shone on my body and people started running my direction.

Edward was the first to reach me. "Bella!" He knelt down beside me and said, "She's alive." as Jake and my dad ran up behind him.

Dad said, "Where is he, Bells?"

"In the house. I think he's asleep." I whispered.

Jake and dad quietly climbed the front steps and slipped inside the house while Edward brushed the ants off of me and tried to get me free. He was crying, "Oh Bella! What did he do to you? You're naked! Here take this. You're freezing!" He took off his coat and tried to cover me up. "Where is the key?" he asked while trying to figure out how to set me free.

"He has it on a key chain he keeps in his pocket." I said.

Edward managed to unhook the straps from the trees but he couldn't unhook them from me. He lifted me with the straps, bars, and all and carried me to the car. "We need to warm you up." He shoved me in the backseat and tried to cover me as discreetly as possible with the towel and his jacket before he jumped in the front and started the car to turn the heat on. He was still crying, "Oh Bella, I was so worried! I thought I lost you for good!" He got out and climbed in the back with me to look me over. "What did he do to you? You look horrible."

He was frantically rubbing my fingers on the side that was closest to him, trying to get the color to come back. I could barley keep my head up. I was struggling to stay conscious. Dad came out to the car with a dingy blanket to wrap me in.

"How is she?" he asked.

"I don't know," Edward said, "she looks pretty bad. She had ants all over her face when I found her. Her skin looks strange. Its red in some places and blue in others. She has some strange bruising and scratches on her stomach and legs. It looks like she's getting a black eye. I'm afraid that she is getting frostbite in her fingers and toes. She is definitely hypothermic. I'm going to try to warm her up. See if you can find the keys so we can get all this shit off of her. She said that he keeps them in his pocket"

Dad turned and went back inside the house. I could hear sirens in the distance. Edward was talking to me telling me to hang on. I wanted to respond but I couldn't. Edward pulled his own shirt and pants off, so he was sitting in his boxers and pulled me onto his lap so his body was touching as much of my skin as he could. What he couldn't touch he covered with the blanket. The temperature difference between our skins made him gasp. His skin felt so hot to me that it almost stung.

Dad came back out with two key rings. He tried several keys before he was able to unlock the collar. A few more keys later and he managed to unlock my wrists and ankles too. It took both dad and Edward working together to get the metal bands off my wrists and ankles. The one around my neck came off pretty easily. They had just managed to get me free when the ambulance and police pulled up.

Charlie flagged the ambulance driver over to the car and gave him a rundown of what he and Edward suspected my condition was. They promptly pulled a stretcher from the back and headed toward the car. Within a few minutes I was strapped to the stretcher and stuffed into the back of the ambulance with Edward by my side. He put his clothes on before getting in the ambulance, of course.

Before they closed the doors and drove away, I saw Jake helping the police wrangle a very angry Wolf Boy into the back of the police car. He was kicking and flailing about making the entire car shake! One of the old men from the reservation yelled at him and he settled down.

The man in the ambulance covered me with an electric blanket and started an IV while we were on our way to the hospital. Edward kept telling me to hold on and stay awake but I started to drift off anyway. I don't know if it was from the hypothermia or the lack of sleep. Either way, I didn't wake up until I was being transported into the emergency room. The doctors looked me over closely and barked out orders to the nurses who were frantically writing notes on my chart.

They took my temperature and wheeled me into a room with a big tub. They put me in the water to slowly bring my temperature back up. One of the nurses gently rinsed the mud, straw, and leaves from my hair so the doctor could get a better look at my lump. He decided the wound needed to be cleaned and it needed a few stitches.

The solution he used on my head burned and I managed to yelp and move a little. This made everyone in the room smile. They had been worried about my lack of response. The doctor said, "Looks like she is starting to warm up a little."

They kept me in the water for a little while longer as they monitored my heart and temperature. The nurse that had been working my hair managed to get the rest of it cleaned for me while the doctor asked me common sense questions to make sure I was alert and my brain was functioning correctly.

After pulling me out of the tub and drying me off, they gave me a hospital gown to wear. They cleaned and bandaged my scratches and put something on my ant bites to make them stop itching. I was transferred into a bed and covered with heated blankets before anyone was aloud to see me.

The head nurse said I could only see two people at a time, so Edward and Dad came in together. "Hi, Pumpkin." Dad said, "I know you are probably not ready for this yet, but I need you to answer a few questions."

I nodded my head. "I know. It's procedure. Do you need me to write my statement?" Growing up as a police chief's daughter, I knew a lot about the procedures of Forks PD.

"Not at this time. I just need you to tell me everything you can remember. I will take some notes for the file. We can worry about the official version later. Right now we just need to know what all to charge him with. I am sure his lawyers will say that he is mentally unstable and ask that he be sent back to the hospital but…"

"He is unstable, Dad. He needs help." I said as my dad scowled. "I really don't think he meant to hurt me. He wasn't really mean or sadistic, he was kind of child like."

Edward sat on the edge of the bed and said, "The doctors told us about your strange injuries, can you tell me how they happened?"

"Sure." I pointed to my head and said, "When he busted into the apartment he hit me with something on the head. I don't know what it was. When I woke up I was chained and shackled in the shed wearing an old housecoat. I checked and I don't think he did anything sexually to me while I was out. I tried to fight him off when he took the housecoat off of me and he slapped me. I think that's how I got the black eye. He made me stand in the sun because he thought I needed to get a tan. He left me out too long and I got sunburned. He tried to bathe me and got the housecoat wet so he hung it out to dry and wouldn't give me anything else to wear but then it got really cold."

I involuntarily shivered and said, "He talks to the wolves, Dad. He calls the black one Sam. He has been feeding them, so they come out to the house at night time. He tied me down because he thought the black one needed to approve of me or something. When he was feeding them, they starting fighting right on top of me. I have bruises and scratches from being stomped on and trampled during the fight. The black one made the others stop fighting and they all ran off. The guy tried to feed me ice cream to celebrate that the wolves didn't kill me and I tried to refuse to eat it, which caused it to spill down my face and in my hair. This made him angry and he slapped me, splitting my lip, and then forced me to eat the ice cream anyway. The ants came for the ice cream and bit me."

Dad kissed my forehead and said, "I love you, Bells. I'm glad your back. I don't know what I would have done if we lost you for good."

"I love you too, Dad." I said with a smile.

Dad looked over at Edward then back at me, "We wouldn't have even known were to start looking if it weren't for Edward here. He is a brave man and loves you very much." Edward smiled sheepishly. "I really wish you would have given me a chance to get to know him before you married him and I'm disappointed that you didn't let me walk you down the aisle."

"I know, Dad. I'm sorry. His parents are pretty hurt by it too." I said taking Edward's hand. "I guess we weren't thinking very clearly."

"Well, love will do that to you." Dad said patting Edward on the shoulder.

I smiled at my two favorite men in the world. I truly am a lucky woman! Edward looked toward the door and said, "Jacob is outside. He wants to see you. He was the one that figured out who took you. We wouldn't have found you if it weren't for him. I'm going to step outside so he can come in." He kissed me softly and said, "I'll be right outside."

When he left, Jacob came in and took his place on the edge of my bed. He leaned down and tried to give me a hug, being careful not to touch the sunburn. "Gee Bells, frostbite and full body sunburn in one day! That has to be some kind of freaky record or something." I laughed. "So, I hear that you went off and got hitched."

I nodded my head. "Yup, looks like I did."

"He seems like a good enough guy, I guess. Much better than that loser you were dating. Does this mean you are going to stop baking me cookies for my birthday?"

"No, Jake, it means that you are going to have to come over to my house for a birthday dinner followed by cake, ice cream, and maybe cookies." I teased.

Jake smiled. "I love you, Bells. You are the best friend a hungry guy could ever ask for." Then he got a serious expression and said, "I only want to make one thing clear though. If you think that I am going let you step one foot in the door at Heidi's you have another thing coming! I can't believe you drove all the way up there to do that!"

I saw Dad's eyes bulge and he quickly exited the room. Obviously he knew exactly what Jacob was talking about. "Who told you, Jake?" I snapped.

"Your Dad and your husband, that's who. Apparently Paul stole my key to Heidi's and was using it to see you."

My head was spinning, "Paul? You mean the guy that took me… That was Paul?"

Jacob nodded his head, "Yes, you remember Sam and Paul don't you? Sam was older. He was kind of big, like me now. Paul was the short skinny little kid that always followed his older brother around. He only played with us when Sam wanted to play."

A light came on in my head. I remembered playing hide and seek with Sam and Paul. Jacob was counting and I couldn't find a good place to hide so Sam let me have his spot. He was a nice kid. I remember Paul getting mad that Sam gave his spot to me. He said I was cheating. He was a little brat. I haven't seen him in years!

"Jake, isn't it kind of creepy that someone I knew from my childhood was using my best friend's membership key to watch me perform in a secret place that's hours away from where we all live? The fact that we were all secretly going to the same place in Seattle makes me wonder how many other guys from Forks have memberships." The thought made me queasy. "Being so far away, I was pretty sure there was no chance in hell that I would ever run into anyone from Forks."

Jake laughed and said, "Just be thankful that I didn't run into you there. I would have busted through that glass and yanked your little ass right out of that place! It's just not right for someone like you to be doing something like that on stage."

I was getting irritated at his demeaning attitude. "What's up with the double standards, Jake? It's ok for you to have a membership but not ok for me to perform? You can waste half your paycheck to watch a woman in a little room but I can't perform and get paid?" My temper was flaring now, "You don't get a very big paycheck, Jake. How many bills did you have to postpone just so you could go to Heidi's? How often did you put off buying things you needed because you wasted your money? Well, I will have you know that I paid for my car repairs, paid for my cruise, bought tons of new clothes, and still have a little money sat aside. If it weren't for Edward convincing me to stop, my next purchase was going to be a new car!"

Jake's mouth dropped, "Geez, Bella, I didn't realize how much money a person could make at that place. Why don't the other dancers do it then?"

"Because Heidi is very picky about whom she will allow to perform. Anyway, it doesn't matter. I'm not going back. I promised Edward I would stick with my day job at the school. Being a librarian isn't that bad."

"You have a teaching degree, why don't you get a job teaching English, like you wanted?" Jake asked.

"The English department is full, Jake. There are no openings. Until someone quits or retires I'm stuck in the library."

"You could change schools, you know."

"No, I want to stay in Forks. I couldn't imagine living anywhere else." I said feeling nostalgic. "Besides what would you and Dad do without me? You'd starve to death!"

Jake was laughing when we heard a little knock on the door. Jasper and Alice were waiting to come in. Jake left, saying he would come see me when I got out of the hospital. Alice brought me some clean clothes so I would have something to wear when they let me leave the hospital. I was grateful for that. Jasper apologized profusely for not walking me to my apartment and making sure I was ok before leaving. I told him that it was not his fault and that I didn't blame him one bit.

The doctor came in to check on me, kicking Jasper and Alice out of the room. He told me that he was ready to release me but he wanted me to come back in a few days for a follow up visit. Edward came in and listened to him explain about treating the scratches so I didn't end up with any scars and what I should take for pain. He recommended that I take the rest of the week off so I could relax and gave me the number to a counselor if I had nightmares or anxiety due to the trauma.

By the time we got checked out of the hospital and headed home I was exhausted. Edward told me that Jasper, Alice, Kate, and Garrett had taken the day off from work to move all my stuff from my apartment to the house so I wouldn't have to go back there. I was thankful that I had such good friends. Edward told the school that we were both taking the rest of the week off to recoup. They were very understanding considering the circumstances.

Edward lay down with me when we got home and held me until I fell asleep. Thankfully I didn't have any bad dreams or anything so I was able to get some good, restful sleep. I awoke to the sound of Alice barking orders in the living room. Edward was gone. I assumed they were bringing some of the stuff from my apartment. I got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom before heading out to see if I could help. When I flipped the light switch on and saw myself in the mirror I was shocked at how bad I looked.

There were dark purple bruises under my eye and on my swollen lip. My skin was bright red and there were places on my shoulders, back, and nose that had blistered from the sun. Because of the way the housecoat had been hanging, my forearms, butt, and the backs of my thighs were white but everything else was red. My neck, wrists, ankles, and knees were scraped up. I had greenish purple bruises on my calves, thighs, and stomach. The ant bites on my face were red and swollen. I didn't remove the bandages on the claw marks to see how they were looking. I was sure it was going to be pretty bad.

I went into Edward's closet and pulled out a pair of his sweatpants. Apparently my clothes hadn't made it to the house yet and I didn't feel like wearing the jeans I wore home from the hospital. They were a little rough on the front of my sunburned legs.

After tying the sweatpants, I had to roll the waistband a few times so they would stay on. They were actually quite comfortable. I pulled on the softest t-shirt I could find and a pair of his socks that fit me like knee highs. I brushed my hair carefully so I wouldn't pull the stitches and left it down.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward said softly as he tapped on the door to the bathroom.

I opened the door and said, "I'm fine. I was just getting dressed so I could help."

His green eyes sparkled as he looked me up and down with a sexy half smile. "I think I like you in my clothes. You make them look so… hot." He kissed me softly.

"Edward, there is nothing hot about me right now. I look like hell!"

He gently ran his fingers up my back, "You're not wearing a bra. He whispered in my ear before kissing my earlobe.

"Because my nipples are sunburned and my shoulders are blistered." I turned and gave him a stern look, "Edward, you don't have to pretend to think I'm sexy just to make me feel better. I know I look like shit right now. I will be back to normal soon."

He stopped my ranting with a kiss as and placed my hand on the bulge in the front of his jeans. "I'm not pretending, Bella. I really do think you look hot in my clothes. I miss you." He held me gently and said, "Hopefully you will start feeling better soon so I can show you just how much." _Have I mentioned that I love this man? Well I definitely do! _

When we came out of the room Jasper and Garrett were carrying my bed in and taking it to the guest room while Alice and Kate were unpacking my kitchen stuff. "Edward," Alice said, "You have two toasters now. Are you planning on keeping both of them or donating one to charity?"

Edward looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. I turned to Alice and said, "Most of my stuff was hand me downs so you can donate any of my duplicates except my mixer. I love that mixer and will break the fingers of anyone that tries to make me part with it." Everyone started laughing. If they only knew how attached I was to that old KitchenAid they would be quivering in fear!

Edward leaned down to my ear and said, "I feel the same way about my Bunn coffee maker so I'm glad you're not too attached to yours."

Having everyone help out was a lifesaver. We were able to get everything moved and mostly unpacked in one day. I guess it also helped that I didn't have that much stuff. My bedroom furniture was set up in the guest room. My comfortable living room furniture was set up in the media room. My little dinette set was put in the garage to donate, along with some of my small appliances and some old clothes. Kate and Garrett bought my washer and dryer. They were finally moving into an apartment together. They compromised and found a place that was half way between his work and hers. We were all happy to hear that they worked things out. _It's about damn time!_

Dad came by the next day to check out the house. I think he was a little impressed, but it's kind of hard to tell with him sometimes. He grilled Edward about how he could afford a nice car and a house like that with only one teacher's salary. I thought Edward was going to be offended by my Dad's insinuations but he wasn't. He went in the office and pulled out some paperwork and handed it to Charlie. What ever it was, it made Charlie almost choke on his beer.

"Damn, Edward! You shouldn't spring something like that on a man just after he takes a drink! You really should make them sit down and take away anything they could break or spill for Christ's sake!" Dad looked at the paperwork again and said, "And it wouldn't hurt to have an ambulance on stand-by!"

Edward just laughed. "Sorry, Charlie, I'll be more careful next time." He took the papers back into the office. Dad looked stunned. I was curious about what Edward showed him but I didn't want to discuss it in front of my Dad. When Edward came back into the living room he asked if we wanted to order pizza.

Dad said, "Sure, but you're buying!"

Later that evening, Edward pulled the papers back out and sat down with me to discuss our financial situation. Apparently Edward had quite a large inheritance that he received in quarterly payments. Since he wasn't going to be wasting his money at Heidi's anymore, we would have plenty of money to put down on a new car for me.

Within a couple of weeks, Edward and I settled into a comfortable routine. We woke up and I snoozed while he took a shower. He cooked breakfast while I was showering. By the time I was dressed and ready, Jasper was at the house. The three of us would eat breakfast together and then pile into Edward's Volvo to head to work.

All the excitement had finally died down and people weren't just stopping in the library to see if I was ok anymore. A newspaper reporter came to the school to interview me for the local paper. He was shivering in the library so we ended up having to do the interview in the hall. He commented in his article that he suspected that the only reason I didn't freeze to death outside while being held in captivity was because I had grown accustomed to working in an arctic environment since the school library had no heat. I think that was what it took to finally get the school district to decide that they would work on the heating problem over the summer. _Thank God!_

Jake stopped by on the evening of April 1st. "Happy April Fools Day!" he said as Edward opened the door. "I am running a fool's errand. Is Bella around?"

"Sure Jake, come on in." Edward led Jake into the kitchen where I was working on dinner.

"Hey, Jake, what are you doing here? Are you staying for dinner?"

"No, I was just up at the hospital visiting Paul and he asked me to bring you this." He pulled a folded up piece of paper out of his pocket and sat it on the kitchen counter. "You don't have to read it if you don't want. Now that he's back on his meds and thinking a little more clearly, his doctors have been talking to him about what he did to you. I think they finally realize how serious his condition is. Anyway, he asked me if I would give this to you and I told him I would."

Edward picked up the paper and looked at it then folded it back up and sat it on the counter while I went back to cooking. "Thanks, Jake. I'll look at it later." I said, "Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner? We are having stir-fry."

He scrunched up his nose and said, "Do you think I got this body eating like a rabbit? I need some meat!" He posed like a body builder.

"Ooooh, mister muscle man, you're so strong!" I teased

"You know it, baby! Besides, I already have plans. I am meeting some friends for a few beers, so I had better get going." He gave me a hug and Edward walked him out.

After dinner, Edward put the dishes in the sink and brought the piece of paper to me. "Here. I think you should read it." I tried to prepare myself for the worst, took a deep breath, and then opened the letter.

_Dear Bella,_

_They say that I took you and tied you up and hit you and made you cold. I don't know why I would have done that. You were just a little girl that played with us sometimes. You were one of those outsider kids that didn't live with my people but came around a lot. I never had any mean thoughts of you or anything. I can't believe that I would have hurt you on purpose. The last time I remember seeing you we were only 13 years old._

_Jake helped me remember seeing a woman in Seattle. I remember her being my girlfriend but Jake says she wasn't. My mind says she loved me but they kept her locked away, like a wild animal at the zoo. I remember thinking that she needed to be rescued and trained how to not be a wild animal. I don't know. It's all mixed up in my head. Jake says that the woman was you, but I swear it wasn't but sometimes I get confused._

_I hope that you are ok and that you are warm and that you are free. If I did it, I'm sorry!_

_Paul_

**A/N: Happy Tuesday!!! Ok, I am sniffling a little. They found Bella and she is safe. Paul is completely insane and it kind of breaks my heart a little that he seems so broken. He did some fucked up things but he though he was trying to save her and make her better. **

**Stats update – 1,387 People following through favorites and alerts. 1,270 Reviews. Thank you for all of you who take the time to submit reviews. I read every single one of them, even if I don't get a chance to respond like I should. I appreciate all of your kind words and encouragement. It means the world to me.**

**A special thanks to NoWayWithWords for being my ever faithful Beta and concert buddy. Muse rocked! Next up, Blue October!!!! (Give me a minute while I do my little happy dance… Ok, I'm back now.) She is the best! She has come such a long way in such a short time. All this time, she has been telling me that she could never write because she has no imagination. Boy has she proven herself wrong. Her first multi-chapter story is currently being posted. She updates on Thursdays. It is fantastic. It is called My Imaginary Friend. Now it's my turn to be her beta. (He-he-he!) Vicki, I know you are reading this… Don't you think you have a story to work on? Your fans are waiting! **


	21. Chapter 21 – Better Late Than Never

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story. If I did own the characters, I can think of a few that I would lock up in my bedroom and never allow them to see the light of day. Others would be dropped off at the local shelter for stupid characters (if such a place existed). Oh well, as they say, you wouldn't appreciate the good if you never knew the bad.**

**Chapter 21 – Better Late Than Never**

EPOV

I know it may sound strange, but I clearly remember the day I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Bella, and of course it wasn't until after we were already married. It was April 1st. Jacob brought Bella a letter from Paul. I read it and gave it to her to read after dinner. It was obvious that Paul was still confused, but he seemed a little better now that he was taking his medication again.

Bella read the letter and started to cry. I tried to hold her but she pulled away. She went into the guest room and dug through some of her boxes that hadn't been unpacked yet. Later, I found her sitting at desk in the office typing a letter to Paul. She had scanned a picture out of an old photo album and added it to the top of the page. The picture was of four kids in a row boat. They were all smiling.

"The two in the back of the boat are Sam and Paul. Jake is sitting up front with me. I think we must have been about seven years old. Sam talked us into going fishing. My dad thought it was pretty funny because I always hated to fish. We got all the way out into the middle of the lake and sat there for about five minutes before we got bored. We ended up swimming instead." Bella said with a smile.

She typed the letter to Paul, printed it out, and signed it. I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Paul,_

_It has been a long time since our childhood. We had a lot of good times back then. I know you must miss Sam just as much as I miss my mom. It's important that we remember the happy times we had with them. When I think of Sam, I remember how he used to take care of you. He was always the strong one. Do you remember how he rowed the boat all the way out into the lake by himself, because we were all too weak to do it? I had fun swimming that day. I hope this is a good memory for you too._

_I know that things have been tough for you since the loss of your father and brother. I am sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed a friend. I know you never meant to hurt me. You didn't know it was me and I didn't know it was you. I guess we have both changed a lot in the last ten years or so. You have changed from a skinny little boy with messy hair that always hid in his big brother's shadow to a big strong man that was ready to rescue someone you thought was being held in captivity._

_I have changed too. I am no longer a freckle faced little girl with frizzy hair and her nose buried in a book. I am a grown woman now. I look more like a lady than a little kid. I am married to a great man and don't work at night in Seattle anymore._

_I know you never meant to hurt me and you really are sorry for what you did. I accept your apology and really hope that you are able to get better. I wanted to write to let you know that you did no permanent harm. I am happy and I am free._

_Thank you for being concerned for me._

_Bella_

The level of compassion and forgiveness that this woman has is astounding. I don't know that I would be so forgiving. After she wrote the letter she called Jacob and asked if he would take it to Paul next time he went out to see him. Jake said he would take it by there in a few days.

She hung up the phone and said, "Ok, I am putting all that behind me now. I am officially ready to move on with my life. Edward, are there any loose ends still left for us to clear up? I know I need to get in there and go through those boxes and I need to sort through my clothes to get rid of things that don't fit. Is there anything you can think of that you would like to do?"

I picked up the scrapbook from the coffee table and flipped to the picture of us kissing at our wedding. "I would like to have a wedding I can remember clearly."

She put her head on my shoulder and ran her finger over the picture. "It's strange that most of our memories have come back except that moment. We remember the bar, shopping, the park, the bank, and walking across the street but not actually getting married."

I wrapped my arms around her and said, "Bella, what do you think? Can we get married again? This time we can invite our friends and family. It doesn't have to be anything big. We can do it however we want."

"I think I would like that." she answered. "When do you want to do it?"

"How fast do you think we can plan a wedding?" I said with a devious grin, "Today is April 1st. Do you think we could get it all planned and put together for say… the end of July? That would give us a couple weeks in August for our honeymoon, before school starts back up."

Bella pulled out her note pad and said, "Only if you let ME plan it. You overanalyze everything. Let me take care of it. I will let you know what I want you to do."

She sat down a made some notes on the notepad. The next morning, she brought her notebook with her to school. She made phone calls when she wasn't busy in the library. By lunch time, she already had four pages of notes. That evening, she had the date planned. We were going to get married on August 8th. This date was important to her because it was her mother's birthday.

She called Alice and Kate to ask them to be in the wedding. Of course both ladies were thrilled. I called Jasper and Jacob and got shit from both of them. Jacob complained that he would have to dress up but said he would be happy to do it. Jasper accused me of just trying to "stake my claim" so no one would mess with Bella again but agreed be my best man after Alice punched him in the shoulder and told him to stop being an ass.

The following Saturday Bella and the ladies went to Port Angeles to find dresses. I was shocked when they actually found something in one day! I always thought there was some sort of unwritten rule that a woman had to look at literally every store within a 500 mile radius before they made a decision. Thank god I was wrong.

Bella and I sat down together and decided what we wanted written on our invitations. She was going to save some money and print them up herself. She picked up some really nice card stock from a craft shop and printed the invitations at home. Originally Bella was pretty insistent that it was going to be a small wedding but once she started printing the invitations I realized that my idea of small and her idea of small were two totally different things. She sent invitations to everybody that worked at the school with us, everyone that worked with her father, all of her family, all of her friends, she even invited the old lady at the grocery store because she has known her all of her life.

When it came time to prepare invitations for my family, the only people I could think of were my parents. Bella called my mom and within a few hours another twenty five invitations were printed. Most of them were for people that were friends of my parents. Mom was thrilled that we were having another wedding. She insisted that they help pay for it. Bella refused at first, but my mom was pretty persuasive. By the end of the week, a wedding fund account was set up in Bella's name at the local bank.

I was tasked with five simple things… Find rings, show up for the tux fitting, show up for the wedding, determine where we were going for our honeymoon, and stay out of the way until I was told otherwise. This sounded simple enough. Boy was I wrong. I looked at the local jewelry store but didn't like any of the rings there. I went online and searched but found nothing. I decided to focus my attention on the honeymoon instead.

With my parents pretty much paying for the entire wedding, Charlie insisted on helping out with the honeymoon. I knew he didn't have a lot of money to spend, so I was looking for something reasonable but romantic. I tried to think of things she would enjoy. I could take her somewhere with a nice beach, but I figured she had already had her share of sunburns for the year. I could take her to a big city with fancy museums and high dollar restaurants but I wanted something with more privacy. I found the perfect place and made reservations for a private cabin at the Kantishna Roadhouse in the heart of the Denali National Park in Alaska. It was a bit out of Charlie's price range so I paid for the difference, but I didn't tell him that. I let him believe that they gave specials for honeymooners and he paid for almost all of it.

The time flew by and next thing I knew, Jasper, Jacob, Charlie, and I were on our way to Port Angeles to try on tuxes. I had been so preoccupied teaching summer school that I didn't realize how quickly the wedding was approaching. Jacob and Charlie met Jasper and I at the tux place. We tried on three different tuxes and found one that we all looked good in. Bella's only requirements were that I NOT wear a white tux. None of us liked the idea of wearing cummerbunds so settled on vests instead. Alice and Kate were wearing deep blue dresses, so I got ties and vests for the guys that matched. I wore a white tie and vest with my black tux. I thought it made me look like a maestro. Charlie chose a dark grey tux to walk Bella down the aisle. It actually looked really nice on him.

Afterwards, we stopped for lunch. Jacob and Jasper were joking about who looked better in their tux while Charlie and I laughed. Charlie took a sip of his beer and said, "I was looking over Bella's checklist. She seems to have taken care of all of her part. I am assuming she gave you a list of things to do. Have you finished with your stuff yet?"

"Next week we go back for the final fitting on the tuxes and sometime between now and the wedding I have to find her a wedding ring." I confessed.

Jacob shook his head, "Damn, Edward, aren't you supposed to have that already? I mean you ARE already married, aren't you?"

"Yes, but we didn't have rings when we married in Mexico. We were waiting until this ceremony for the rings. The only problem is that I just can't find anything I like. I want her to have something special but I'm having problems finding the perfect rings. She said that she doesn't want huge diamond, so I have been looking at smaller sets, but they all look so plain. I want her to have something that is as special as she is."

Charlie nodded his head and said, "I know where you can find the perfect ring." We all looked at him, "It is a gold band with a pretty design on it. It has a nice diamond on it, but it's not set really high up, so it doesn't look gaudy. Bella has always loved it."

"That sounds perfect." I said, "It's just the kind of thing I'm looking for. Where is it?"

Charlie took a deep breath and stared off into the distance, "In my drawer at home. It was her mother's. Before she died, she told me that she didn't want to be buried with it on. She wanted Bella to have it. I was holding onto it until the time was right and I guess this is it. I don't even think Bella knows that I have it. She has never asked about it or anything."

I could feel my chest tighten with emotion. This was absolutely perfect. When we got home, I followed Charlie to his house to look at the ring. It was exactly as he described. The ring was beautiful and in excellent condition. The ring was narrow at the bottom and got wider toward the top. There was a filigree pattern on the sides and across the top of the ring. The narrow part at the bottom of the ring was decorated in tiny infinity symbols. While I was looking at it, Charlie handed me another ring. "Here, Edward, try this on and see how it fits."

It was Charlie's ring. It was a small gold band that had the same infinity symbol design that was on the bottom of the other ring but this one was all the way around. "Charlie, I can't take your ring. This means a lot to you."

I tried to hand it back but he refused, "No, you take it. I haven't worn it in years. Besides, it would look pretty strange for me to be wearing a wedding ring that matches my daughter's." We both started to laugh. I tried on the ring and it fit perfectly.

Charlie looked at it and said, "Looks good on you, son. You know Renee used to tell me that the symbols meant forever but it would also serve as a reminder of when her birthday was, because she was born on August 8th and the symbols look like little eights on their sides. Since you are getting married on her birthday, it can act as a reminder of your anniversary, too."

"Thank you, Charlie, this means a lot to me and I am sure it will mean a lot to Bella, too." I truly was touched.

Charlie and I decided NOT to tell Bella about it. We thought it would be a nice surprise. On my way home, I was thinking about how we still keep doing things out of order. It is supposed to be the bride's family that helps pay for the wedding. If the groom is going to give his bride a ring that has been in the family, it usually comes from his family. Heck, here we are planning a wedding after the marriage has already begun! I guess we just can't seem to get anything in the right order. It's just our style.

When I got home, I found Bella taking a nap on the couch. She looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake her, so I snuck into the bedroom and hid the rings in a place where she wouldn't find them, and went into the kitchen to pour myself something to drink. On the counter was the tablet of Bella's wedding planning notes. I started to flip through them and realized that I could only read about one third of what was written. _What the hell? Is she losing her mind? Some of the letters are even written backwards?_

I was honestly concerned. I went into the living room and knelt down beside her. I gently put my hand on her forehead… no fever. _Hmmm._ I looked at her closely to see if I could see anything physically wrong. Of course I couldn't see anything wrong with her. I leaned over kissed her cheek. She stirred and said, "There's my prince charming."

"Bella, are you feeling ok?" I asked as she moved over to make room for me to lay down behind her and wrapped her in my arms.

"Yes, I was just a little sleepy, why?"

I held up her notes and said, "Bella, my love, this doesn't make any sense. Do you even know what you were writing?"

She laughed and said, "I know exactly what I was writing. I wrote it like that so you wouldn't be able to mess with it. I know how you stress over the details. I figured if you couldn't read it, you couldn't try to correct it."

I scowled. "I don't like you using some secret code to keep things from me. Your dad said he read through the notes. Does he know this code too? Is it a police thing?"

She laughed, "Edward, there is nothing secret about Russian."

"Charlie knows Russian?" I was honestly shocked. He was so… small town. _ Crap, I'm starting to sound like my dad._

Bella sat the notebook on the floor beside the couch and rolled over so she was facing me, "Yes, he knows Russian. His family, on his mother's side, was from Russia. His mom was the first to be born here in the US. He was raised bi-lingual so he taught me when I was young, plus I took it in high school as my foreign language."

I pouted. "I have to admit, I am impressed, but I still don't like you keeping secrets from me. This is my wedding too. I think I should be able to know what is going on."

"Edward, you know you will just stress over it. All you need to know is that you go for your final tux fitting next weekend and the weekend after that we get married." She rolled so she was facing me and kissed me softly.

"Do we have a caterer yet?" She didn't answer. She just kissed me softly. "How about music?" She kissed me again. "How many people are going to be there?" She slid a hand up under the back of my shirt and started stroking my skin as she kissed me. "Bella, are you trying to distract me?"

"No, I'm trying to inspire you." She whispered as she kissed me again, this time I felt her tongue softly trace my upper lip. The sensation sent chills up my spine. She had been so preoccupied with the wedding plans lately that we haven't had much time to be intimate with each other so this little bit of attention was a rare treat.

I kissed my way down her neck as my hand slid up the front of her shirt. Her fingers were tangled in my hair and she hitched her leg up over my hip. My hand reached her breast and teased her nipple through the lace of her bra as she gasped. She was tugging at the back of my shirt, trying to pull it off, so I lifted myself up, letting her. Her hands were now at the buttons of my pants. She set up and pulled on them, so I lifted my hips to make it easier for her to slide them down my legs. Before she resumed her position on the couch, she removed her shirt and pants so she was just in her brown lace bra and matching panties.

Her hand slid inside the front of my boxers and began stroking me. She was wild and horny. She wanted me NOW. She slipped off the couch and kissed her way down my body, licking and nipping at me along the way. She pulled my boxers down and took me into her mouth.

"Fuck, Bella, I love it when you do that!" I said as my fingers slid into her hair at the back of her neck to encourage her. She continued to suck as I slid my hand from her neck, down her back, to stroke her ass.

I pulled her toward me slightly. "Come here, love, I want to taste you." I pulled her up on top of me, so that her legs were on either side of my head, while she continued to suck me. It was difficult, because her body was smaller than mine, but I propped my head up on the arm of the couch to put me right where I needed to be. I shifted her panties to the side and started to lick her drenched pussy. She moaned loudly, sending vibrations through my dick, all the way to my spine.

Within a few minutes, her hips were rocking on my face, and she was moaning. She lifted up, letting my dick fall out of her mouth and said, "Fuck, Edward, I want your dick." She climbed off of me and said, "Get your ass in that bedroom, NOW!"

I jumped up and started heading to the bedroom without hesitation as the doorbell rang. _Fuck!_ I turned to look back at Bella who pointed toward the bedroom, giving me silent directions on where she expected me to be, as she walked toward the front door. I heard her mumble something but I couldn't tell what it was because I was already on the bed with my boxers kicked off. She was just peeling off her bra as she stepped inside the bedroom door and pulled it shut.

She stepped out of her panties and crawled up the bed like a predator. She sucked me once more and then kissed her way up my body to kiss my lips. "Fuck me, Edward! Fuck me hard!" she purred.

She positioned herself over me, so my tip was just barely inside her, then bent down and took my nipple in her mouth and started to suck and tease it with her tongue. The sensation was quite distracting. It tickled and felt good at the same time. She clamped down on it gently with her teeth as she slid down my cock, taking me all the way inside her, "Oh Fuck, Bella, that feels so good, baby! Don't stop!" I shouted out as she lifted herself and plunged down on me again.

"Fuck me, Edward. I want to feel your dick slamming inside me!"

She lifted herself back up and stopped. I grabbed her and flipped her over, so I was on top. I lifted her silky legs up over my shoulders and started pumping hard into her. She was screaming and pinching her nipples.

"Yes, Edward, just like that! Don't stop baby! Give it to me, just like that!"

I could feel her pussy starting to tighten around me. "Fuck, Bella, your pussy is so tight!"

"You like it tight, I'll show you tight!" she said as her pussy muscles clamped down on me squeezing my dick.

"Oh shit! That feels so good Bella. Don't stop! Squeeze me baby! Squeeze me with that beautiful pussy of yours."

"Don't stop, Edward! I'm gonna…. Oh Shit! I'm cumming!" Bella screamed out as I continued pumping in her. Seconds later, I let out a scream of my own as I shot off inside her.

We lay there panting and breathless for a minute then Bella sat up. "You need to get dressed. You were supposed to go to the driving range with Jasper and Emmett. They are waiting in the living room."

"They're WHAT?" I said as I jumped out of bed and ran to the bedroom door to peek outside. Sure enough, there, sitting on the loveseat, was Jasper and Emmett trying to look casual. "Geez, Bella, you could have warned me… Hell, you could have sent them to Jasper's house and told them I would come by in a few minutes!"

She laughed and said, "I guess I wasn't thinking very clearly. They were standing at the door, asking for you. I told them that we were busy fucking but it shouldn't take too much longer."

"Did they have to wait inside?"

"Emmett said they would wait in the living room, so I opened the door to let them in, and came in here to you."

"You could have told me to be quiet, at least!" I said as I started grabbing clothes and throwing them on. Bella started getting dressed while I stepped out into the living room. "Umm, hi guys. I didn't know you were here." I said with a blush as I started picking up our scattered clothes.

Jasper laughed as Emmett sat there with a dumb look on his face. "I think poor Emmett here has been scarred for life." Jasper said as he waved a hand in front of Emmett's face.

Bella walked out of the bedroom. She was dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She took the clothes out of my hands and said, "I'll go put these away." When she walked back into the bedroom, Emmett looked up and watched her walk away.

"Emmett, stop drooling over my wife." I teased.

"Dude!" he said, shaking his head. "I thought she was joking when she said you were busy… you know! Then she opened the fucking door and… well, I don't think I will ever be able to look at the color brown again without thinking of… that!" He pointed toward the bedroom.

Jasper was laughing so hard I thought he would fall out of the chair. "Shit, Emmett, the look on your face! It was fucking priceless! You would think that you never heard anyone going at it before!"

Emmett flipped him off and said, "Shut up Jasper. It was just a little unexpected, you know. First off, I didn't expect Bella to be standing in the doorway in all her chocolate hotness, and then I didn't expect to hear all the rodeo action going on in the other room. It was just a little… unexpected!"

Bella came walking back into the room and said, "Emmett, what is it you always used to tell me growing up… Oh yea, that's right... You used to tell me that I needed to stop being such a prude. I guess I finally took your advice. Oh, wait a minute… Maybe it was all the times you told me that I might actually like it if tried it a couple times."

Emmett eyes got big and he blushed, "That's bullshit! You're twisting my words around. I told you to stop being such a prude when you were in the fourth grade and tattled on me for saying the word 'bitch'!" Bella was laughing, "And I was telling you to try my mom's squash casserole!"

Bella tousled his hair and said, "I know, Em, I just wanted to see you squirm. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I guess I kind of got carried away. I didn't even tell Edward you guys were even here until we were done."

Jasper changed the subject by reminding us that if we were going to go to the driving range we had better get going. That changed Emmett's focus back to sports. Nothing can redirect Emmett's focus like sports. I kissed Bella and we took off out the door. By the time we got to the driving range, everything was back to normal.

The next two weeks were filled with Bella running around finalizing details and me sitting around wondering what was going on. The wedding party had a practice run on the Wednesday before the wedding, but I was not invited. I didn't even find out about it until it was over. I have to admit, my feelings were hurt that I didn't even get to go to my own wedding rehearsal, but Bella promised that it was only because she didn't want me stressing and she wanted everything to be a surprise. I tried to tell her that I don't like surprises and not knowing was causing more stress than knowing ever could have, but she knows me too well to fall for any of that.

On the Thursday before the wedding, my parents arrived. They flew into Seattle and drove down to Forks. They booked a room at a hotel in town. Thank god they didn't try to stay at my house! Bella was at the grocery store when they showed up at the house.

"Edward!" My mom beamed as she wrapped me in a bone crushing hug. "Look at you! You look so good! I see you have been eating well." _ What is it with mothers always worrying about how their children are eating?_

As soon as she let me go, my dad wrapped me in a hug. "Edward, my boy, It's been much too long! We checked in at that little place they call a hotel and came straight here. We were thinking about grabbing something for dinner but thought we should check with you first so you can tell us what's safe."

"Dad, this is Forks. The entire place is safe." I said flatly. "You run a much bigger chance of getting mugged in Seattle than you do here."

My mom smiled and said, "He knows that, dear. He's just being difficult. Carlisle, you promised that you would watch your tongue!" She gave him a playful poke in the chest. He pretended to be in pain then kissed the tip of her finger. Sometimes their affection for each other can be kind of nauseating.

I heard Bella pull up in the driveway. _Shit!_ I was hoping to have a chance to prep her before she had to meet my dad. She had been talking to mom on the phone for a while but my dad… well that's another story all together.

She came through the door with her arms full of grocery bags. "Edward, can you go get the… Oh, I didn't know we had company."

"Bella, this is my mom, Esme, and my dad, Carlisle. They just got here. Mom, dad, this is Bella." I said as I took the bags out of her hands just in time for my mom to wrap her up in a hug. I think I saw Bella's eyes bulge from the pressure.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Bella!" Mom gushed.

"It's nice to meet you, too." She turned her attention to me and said, "Oh, Edward, can you go grab the rest of the groceries? I don't want the ice cream to melt."

I went out to the car to bring in the rest of the groceries and came back in the house just in time to hear my father say, "So, Bella, you must feel pretty proud of yourself, landing someone like my son. I'm sure all the other women in town are quite jealous."

Bella smiled and said, "Edward is a good man. I love him very much."

"Of course you do." Mother said as she gave dad a stern look.

Apparently dad didn't notice because the next words out of his mouth were, "So, what was it that you did, exactly, to get my son to marry you? I thought he would have been smarter than to fall for one of you people's tricks."

Bella gave him a look that could cut through steel and said, "I don' know, Mr. Cullen. How did you trick your wife into marrying you? Did she marry you for the money, or was it the sex? I honestly can't see her falling for your personality."

Dad seemed stunned at first. He looked over at mom like he hoped she would come to his rescue but mom just sat there looking smug. "I… Ummm…. I…."

Bella put her hand on her hip and said, "Apparently it wasn't your intelligence either. Maybe you didn't understand the question. Maybe English is not your first language. Вы понимаете это? No, you don't know Russian? Ok let's try Polish… Sposób rozumie Pan tego? Ok, maybe Italian… Lei capisce questo?" she put her finger up and said, "Apparently the only language you speak is ASSHOLE, so let me speak your language, so you understand exactly what I am saying."

She turned to my mother and said, "Esme, please pardon my language. I hope this doesn't offend you too much." Then she walked over so she was directly in front of my father, looking him directly in the eye, and said, "I don't know how an asshole like you managed to trap a wonderful woman like Esme into marrying you, let alone putting up with your obnoxious attitude and insinuations! You must have some secret talent that we are not aware of, and to be perfectly honest, I could care less. Either way, you need to keep in mind that this is MY house, just as much as it is Edward's, and I will NOT tolerate your attitude here! You don't have to like me, and you damn sure don't have to love me, but you WILL show me respect and while you are here you will also be respectful to my friends and family or I will personally kick your pompous ass out of this town! Do I make myself clear?"

Dad stood there with his mouth hanging open. I am sure I had a similar expression on my face. Mom looked at me and gave me a wink, letting me know that everything was going to be ok. Dad closed his mouth and took a hard swallow before he spoke.

"Maybe I didn't word that correctly. Let's try again, shall we?" He looked around nervously and said, "So, Bella how did you and Edward meet?"

Bella smiled and said, "We both work up at the school. I am the school librarian."

I could see Dad thinking really hard before he spoke. "Did you always want to be a school librarian?"

"No, actually I have a degree in English Literature and another in Biology. I wanted to be a teacher but the school here in Forks didn't have any openings in either of those fields so I took the job in the library until a teaching position opens up." _Wow, I didn't even know that! Bella has two teaching degrees?_

"What made you want to become a teacher?" Dad asked.

"The kids that are in high school right now will be the surgeons and doctors that treat me when I'm old. They will be the law makers that run the country and the financial advisers that manage my retirement funds. I want to make sure they have a strong knowledge base, since my future will ultimately be in their hands."

Dad smiled and nodded his head. He seemed to accept that answer. Bella insisted they stay for dinner, so she and mom went off to the kitchen to cook while dad and I watched TV in the living room. Soon we were all sitting at the table eating dinner and talking about all of my parents' friends that were going to be coming into town the next day. Apparently quite a few of them were coming for the wedding. I was surprised.

That evening, as I walked my parents to the door, my dad said, "You have a good woman there. She has a good head on her shoulders and she's not bad looking either."

After they left, Bella confessed that my mom had told her to stand up to dad and put him in his place. Mom said it would be the only way she would get his respect. I was glad that it actually worked! I sure didn't want world war three to start at my wedding.

The next morning, Bella told me that she would be spending the day at the spa and then she would be spending the night at her dad's house. The guys were going to be picking me up and taking me out. Apparently Alice made plans for my bachelor's party. _Great!_ _The one thing I didn't want was to be puking my guts up and suffering from a hangover on my wedding day!_

The guys picked me up at noon in a limo that took us to a spa in Port Angles to soak in some mud that smelled pretty good, take a hot shower, and get a hot rock message. It felt great! The spa fed us a delicious steak dinner and then trimmed our nails and did something to my feet that made them feel softer. Jasper loved every minute of it. Apparently Alice gave him a spa day like this once for their anniversary. Jacob was totally freaked out when he saw how much dirt and grime they were able to get off of his hands. They practically had to sand the calluses off of his rough hands but they somehow managed to make them soft again. It was funny to watch him rub his hands together and touch his face when no one was looking.

Emmett met up with us as we were leaving the spa and joined us for the rest of the night. The next stop was a dance club in Seattle where we had a private area to sit. Our waitress kept our drinks filled, but we were doing a good job of pacing ourselves, so no one was getting too hammered. The music was playing and we were having a good time. We could see the dance floor clearly from where we were sitting. The DJ sat on an elevated platform against the far wall. On either side of him were small elevated stages with white screens in front of them. The screens were back lit, so you could see the silhouettes of the women that were dancing behind them. Emmett said it made him feel kind of like he was spying on them, but he liked it anyway.

The DJ made an announcement, "I have just been told that we have a bachelor's party in the house tonight." Everyone cheered. "This next song is for the future groom and his buddies. Let's get these guys out here on the dance floor." The four dancers came out from behind the screen and came over to where we were sitting. They each grabbed one of us and pulled us out to the dance floor directly in front of the screens where four new dancers had just come on the stage. "We're going to dust off an oldie for you. I hope you enjoy it." The guy started playing, _"Do You Wanna Touch Me?" _by Joan Jett. The women behind the screen started dancing, making suggestive moves as they danced together looking like they were rubbing up against each other. The crowd flooded the dance floor. The dancers that drug us out there were dancing with us, but made sure we were paying attention to the screen.

Just as the song was about to end the screens lifted and we just about tripped over our jaws. There, dressed in practically painted on black leather, dancing on the stage in front of me and Jasper was Bella and Alice. On the other stage in front of Emmet and Jake were Rosalie and Jane in the same outfits. The ladies danced off of the stage and came to join us on the dance floor as the DJ started playing _"Chemicals Between Us"_ by Bush. Emmett, Jasper, and I danced with our respective wives and Jacob danced with Jane. _He owes Bella big time for this one!_

We spent the rest of the night dancing and partying with the ladies. It was by far the best bachelor's party any married guy could have asked for! When we finally left the club to go home, we dropped the ladies off at Charlie's house and the guys all headed back to my place. I was so tired from partying that I fell right to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of Jasper barking orders at Jacob to get in the shower. I managed to crawl out of bed before he came in to yell at me to do the same. Jasper was already dressed in his tux. Emmett was over at his place getting cleaned up and dressed. Apparently Jake and I had overslept and we were running a little late. I managed to take my shower and climb into my tux while Jasper was helping Jake do his tie. I looked in the mirror. Thankfully I didn't look too warn out. I had some small bags under my eyes but other than that I looked good.

Jasper came in the bathroom and pulled a little tube of cream out of his pocket. "Hold still," he said as he squirted some of the cream on the tip of his finger and spread it under my eyes. "Alice said this was going to make the bags go away so you look good for the pictures." He was washing his hands when I asked him what it was. "Hemorrhoid cream… Alice told me to tell you that you are not allowed to wash it off."

"Shit, Jasper! That had better be a brand new tube! If that shit came anywhere near anyone's ass I am going to…"

"Settle down. It was brand new. I put some on Emmett and Jake too." Jasper said as I grabbed the rings and we headed out the door. I started to get a little nervous as we approached the church. The parking lot was already full. Thankfully they had some parking spots roped off for us up front. Charlie was standing outside as we approached. He shook my hand and told me that the photographer wanted to go ahead and take pictures of me and my family so he took me around to the side entrance to find the photographer and then disappeared into the bride's room. I posed for pictures with my family and the guys. I met the ring bearer that I didn't even know I was going to have. He was a cute little boy named Danny. Apparently Bella used to babysit him when he was a baby. He was carrying a pillow that had two fake rings tied on it with ribbon.

I made Danny promise that he was NOT going to lose the pillow, or let Bella see it, before I took the fake rings off and tied the real rings on it. The photographer took pictures of me tying the rings and pictures of me and Danny with the pillow. Danny took his job very seriously once he knew he was carrying the real rings. He wouldn't let anyone near the pillow. He even brushed off his own mom who wanted to look.

Emmett and Seth were doing a good job of seating people while Rosalie and Leah handed out what looked like programs. I asked my mom what they said. She told me that it just welcomed everyone, gave them a little information about us, and told the names of the wedding party.

A few minutes later, Jasper came over and told me it was time to take my place. The Reverend came out and told me that he was just going to have a brief prayer and the rest would be up to us. _ Crap!_ Once we were done, he would introduce us to the crowd and we could leave together. I tried to remember the last time I went to a wedding. It had been years. I don't think I have ever paid that much attention. _What was I going to do?_

Jasper and Jacob came to stand beside me as the music started and the doors at the back of the church opened. I could see Kate standing in the doorway with a huge arm full of red roses. Each one had an individual white ribbon tied around it. As she walked down the aisle, she stopped at each row and passed roses down the row so every woman in the church had a rose. When she reached the front row, she handed a small bouquet to mom, sat one on the empty bench on the other side and kept one for herself.

Alice stepped in the doorway next. She carried a bouquet, and three frames. As she approached the front row, she turned and placed one of the frames on the empty bench beside the roses. It was a picture of Bella's mom with a big smile on her face. I had to take a deep breath to keep my emotions in check. This must be really hard for Bella without her mom being here. Alice took her place beside Kate and turned to face the door as Danny and a little girl came through. She was wearing a pretty white dress and carried a basket of rose petals. Danny carried the pillow as she walked down the aisle, sprinkling the petals on the floor.

When they reached the end of the aisle, the girl went to stand beside Kate while Danny came to stand beside Jasper. On his way past me, he whispered, "Don't worry. She didn't see the rings."

I smiled and whispered, "Good job! I knew I could count on you."

The music changed and everyone stood as Bella and Charlie stepped up to the door. She was breathtaking. She was wearing a simple but elegant looking strapless gown with tiny pearls sewn in the bodice. She was wearing a veil and had white flowers in her hair. I recognized the huge sapphire that hung from a simple white ribbon around Bella's neck. It belonged to my mother.

Charlie held his arm out for her as they slowly made their way down the aisle. He kept his head held high and walked proudly beside his daughter. Through the sheer material of the veil, I could see the smile on Bella's face. She was beaming. I had to reach up and wipe away a tear of happiness from my eye. When they reached the end of the aisle, Charlie lifted the veil and Bella kissed his cheek. He shook my hand and put her hand in mine, before he turned to take his seat. When he sat down, he picked up the frame and whispered, "Our baby's all grown up, Renee. Isn't she beautiful?" He wiped at a tear and sat the frame back down on the seat beside him.

The reverend gave a short sermon and led everyone in prayer and then he stepped back. Bella took my hand and turned to face the crowd. "We all gather at weddings to celebrate the joining of two people in holy matrimony. My mother taught me that we should celebrate the love of the two people that have chosen to bind themselves together. Weddings should also remind us of our love for each other as spouses, family, and friends. We should recognize and celebrate the love we have for each other at every opportunity because you never know how long that person will be in your life. Before we exchange our vows and make our promises to each other, we encourage you to show your love for the people around you by looking them in the eye and shaking their hand."

People started turning to each other and shaking hands. I could hear some of them telling their family members that they loved them. Jasper, Jacob and Danny met Kate, Alice, and the little girl in the middle to shake hands before returning to their places. The little flower girl went over and kissed Charlie on the cheek before going back to her place beside Kate. When everyone settled down, Bella turned to Alice and handed her the bouquet she was holding and took the two frames. When she turned back to me, she handed one of the frames to me. Inside it was the napkin from Mexico with my vows written on it. I couldn't have been happier. Those words said exactly how I felt then and even more now.

The reverend stepped up and asked if I had the rings. Danny came up and held the pillow up so I could untie Bella's ring from the pillow. She looked down as I held it to her hand and her mouth fell open. I saw tears welling up in her eyes as she turned and looked at her father. He smiled and gave her a nod. Her hand was shaking as I read my vows and slid the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly.

Alice passed her a tissue and had to help her untie my ring from the pillow because Bella was too emotional. Bella had to take a few deep breaths before she could read her vows to me. They couldn't have been more meaningful. I loved every word. When she slipped the ring on my finger I couldn't wait anymore, I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a kiss.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

The reverend cleared his throat, so we stepped away from each other and smiled shyly. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please join me in congratulating Mr. and Mrs. Edward and Bella Cullen. May the rest of their lives be just as happy as it is today."

As the music started again, Jacob and Kate walked down the aisle toward the back of the church together, followed by Jasper and Alice. Danny and the little girl walked with me and Bella. When we reached the front door, we stood and shook hands with everyone as they exited the church. The photographer was snapping pictures right and left as people stood around outside in the parking lot. Everyone started leaving for the reception while we stayed behind to take more pictures. Once we finally finished with the photographer, we all loaded up in the limo and headed to the reception.

I was surprised when we got to the reception that it was not a fancy sit down dinner and stuffy dancing in a dance hall. It was a huge picnic at the park. Most of the people had changed out of their church clothes into something more comfortable. Old men were playing horseshoes, people were standing around laughing or sitting in lawn chairs in the shade, kids were swimming in the lake and playing on the playground equipment. A large tent was set up with tables inside. People were showing up with different dishes and setting them up on the tables. There was a table set up with a large traditional four tier white wedding cake and a large chocolate groom's cake that was decorated with the school mascot on it.

Another table had been set up for gifts. I was surprised how fast that table filled up. I asked Bella if we were registered anywhere, because I sure didn't want to have to return all that stuff. She said we were and that made me feel a little better. She led me around so we could greet everyone and then led me back out to the limo. When we got inside, she grabbed a bag from beside the seat and handed it to me. It was the white linen clothes I wore when we got married the first time. She also pulled out the white sundress she was had worn for the Mexican wedding.

"Will you unbutton me please?" She asked as she turned her back to me. There must have been at least a hundred buttons on the back of that dress. I teased her that she must have had a crew of twenty people dressing her. Somehow we managed to get changed and rejoined the party. My dad primarily spent his time talking to his friends who all seemed to be having a good time. Everyone had plenty to eat. We cut the cake and took more pictures. Bella insisted that I NOT smear cake on her face when I fed her a bite, but I got a little on her nose anyway.

Over all, the wedding was a great success. It was relaxing and fun. Danny and I played catch and ate cookies while Bella talked to his mom. The flower girl got mad at a little boy and pushed him down in the sandbox. Her mom had to go make her apologize. Most of my students were there, even the old lady from the grocery store made it. It impressed my father that I was that well known in the community. I couldn't bring myself to tell him that those people were there to see Bella, not me. Mom had a good time and actually made friends with Rosalie's parents. By the end of the day, they had exchanged numbers and Rosalie's parents were planning on flying out to see my parents in the spring.

When it was time for us to leave everyone crowded around to throw birdseed at us as we ran for the limo. "Where are we going now?" Bella asked.

"Right now, we are heading to the house to get our luggage." I said smugly.

"Then where are we going?"

"To the airport." I said with a smile

She smacked me in the arm and said, "Edward, don't make me kick your ass. Where are we going for our honeymoon?"

"We have a cabin reserved in the middle of the Denali National Park, in Alaska. We are going hiking, mountain climbing, animal watching and simply enjoying spending time together. I think it will be fun."

Bella smiled and said, "I think it sounds perfect. I always wanted to go to Alaska."

"I don't really care where we go, as long as you are there by my side." I said with a kiss.

"Oh, Edward, you are so sweet." She nuzzled up to me and said, "Thank you for my ring. I thought it was buried with my mom."

"It was your dad's idea. He said she wanted you to have it. Did he know that you were including your mom's picture in the wedding?"

"No. He said he wished that she could be there so I found a way to include her. It meant a lot to me too. I know that it was just a picture, but deep down inside, I believe she was watching over me."

"I'm sure she was." I said as I held her close. "I just hope she stops watching while we are in Alaska! I have some plans for you that I am sure your mom wouldn't want to witness." I pulled her into a kiss and slid my hand up her dress.

The limo driver took us to the house. Bella double-checked her luggage to make sure we didn't forget anything before we left for the airport. As we boarded the plane, it struck me that I was officially starting my happily ever after with the woman of my dreams. _How did I ever get to be such a lucky man?!_

**A/N – Happy Tuesday! Ok, I need a moment to blow my nose and check my make-up. It doesn't matter how many times I read this chapter, it always makes me cry like a baby. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be the honeymoon then we will have the Epilogue. There will be some out-takes that will come after the Epilogue, but I can't guarantee they will happen on my regular Tuesday schedule. I guess you will just have to watch for them.**

**Stats update, for all of you who are still sticking with me… 1457 people following through alerts and favorites. 1363 reviews. Thank you for all of you who have stuck with this story from the very beginning and continue to send me words of support through you wonderful reviews and comments. It warms my heart and puts a smile on my face when I receive them.**

**I can never thank Vicki (NoWayWithWords) enough for her words of encouragement and continued support as my beta and my friend. She is the best. I don't know where I would be without her. She is the noodles to my Pad Thai. Without her, I would have a flavorful mess with no body or real substance. **

**As you probably already know, our roles are currently reversed. Since I have finished writing this story, it is my turn to beta for her. If you get a chance, read her story. It is called My Imaginary Friend. It is a sweet story that is beautifully written. I think she is doing a great job.**

17


	22. Chapter 22 – Honeymoon

**Disclaimer – I don't own the characters form Twilight, I just play with them.**

**Chapter 22 – Honeymoon**

BPOV

I would have never guessed that Edward would pick Alaska as a spot for our honeymoon. I knew he wouldn't stick to my dad's budget, but I expected him to pick something… normal, like Jamaica, Hawaii, or somewhere tropical like that. But then again, somewhere tropical in August is probably going to be pretty miserable when you come to think of it. Warm places become pretty damn sweltering in the heat of the summer. Even ruling out something tropical, he could have taken me to London, Paris, Venice, Greece, or just about anywhere overseas. What possessed him to pick Alaska?

I didn't want to hurt his feelings, so I decided not to complain until I at least had a chance to see what it's all about. I always wanted to see Alaska someday, I just never thought of it as a honeymoon spot. The drive from Forks to Seattle was four hours. From there, we flew into Fairbanks, Alaska, which took three hours. When we got there, we had to take a train to Denali, which took another four and a half hours. Finally we had to take a bus to the Kantishna Roadhouse. The bus ride alone was another SIX HOURS!

Now, I have to admit, I liked the short flight. The train ride was comfortable, and the scenery was amazing, but by the time it was over I was pretty much done with the whole travel thing. The thought of getting on a bus and taking a six hour bus tour to the roadhouse was miserable. Unfortunately the roadhouse is only accessible two ways, by bus or by charter tour plane.

We left Forks at 7pm and arrived at the Kantishna Roadhouse just before 8pm the following day. That is TWENTY FIVE hours of travel!!! _Remind me to NEVER trust Edward with making travel arrangements again! _When Edward booked the trip, he thought it would be a good way for us to sightsee. He didn't realize it was going to take us that long to get there.

By the time the bus pulled up to the roadhouse, my legs felt like rubber and I was starving. We got checked in and grabbed a bite to eat before we headed off to our cabin. The cabin was actually a duplex but Edward paid the manager not to fill the other side of the cabin unless he absolutely had to. This way we wouldn't have to worry too much about being quiet or dealing with nosey neighbors. Our cabin was the furthest from the main house and had a spectacular view of the mountains.

By the time we got settled into our room we were both too exhausted to even think of trying to do any "honeymoon" type activities. We took a quick shower together and climbed in bed. Our heads barely hit the pillows before we were fast asleep. I awoke some time in the early morning to the sound of rain on the roof. I got up and made a quick trip to the restroom then climbed back in bed to get some more sleep.

I am not sure what time Edward got up, but somehow he managed to acquire us a fruit basket, some champagne, and some breakfast. I awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs as he sat the tray down beside me on the nightstand.

"Wake up, sleepy head! It's time for breakfast!" He said cheerfully. _Ugh!_

I could still hear the sound of the rain coming down in a steady rhythm outside. "Five more minutes!" I mumbled.

"No, you said that three times already. You need to get up and eat this while it's still hot. There are no microwaves in here, so we won't be able to heat it up later." He said as he started nudging me. I pulled the blanket up over my head and rolled onto my stomach. Next thing I know, Edward yanked the blankets off of me and tossed them on the floor near the foot of the bed.

"HEY!" I protested, "Give that back!" Without the blankets I could feel the cool air on my naked skin. "I'm cold!" I scrunched up my face and pouted.

I felt warm hands slide up the back of my calves, followed by random kisses that followed in their path. "Bella, my love, you look so beautiful laying here like this. I could kiss every square inch of you!" I felt open mouth kisses travel up the back of my thighs as his hand slowly slid up and drew a heart on my butt cheek with his fingertip before he smacked me on my ass making me yelp!

"Hey!" I shouted as I rubbed the stinging red hand print on my ass.

He was laughing, "Aw, come on! It didn't hurt that bad!"

I sat up and crossed my arms giving him an evil scowl. "You are not funny, Edward!"

He nodded and said, "You know, you're right. I'm not funny. I'm hungry so, now that you are up, let's eat!"

He put the tray between us on the bed and grabbed a fork to dig in. I thought about refusing to eat, just for the principle of it all, but it looked and smelled delicious so I gave in. By the time we finished breakfast, the gentle rain turned into a downpour. It was coming down in waves. _Just what I hoped for in a honeymoon… rain!_

Edward took the tray and set it on a little desk in the corner. When he turned back toward me he gave me a sexy half smile and said, "You really look beautiful, Bella."

He licked his lips as his eyes traveled slowly from my face all the way down to my toes then back up again. He was still standing by the desk with his hands on his hips. His eyes locked on mine as his hand slowly slid up his stomach then back down, "Do you know what you do to me, Bella?" His hand slipped over his belt and down the front of his jeans to give the bulge a light grab as he bit his bottom lip and let out a soft moan. "Just seeing you like that awakens the animal in me."

He dipped is head down to look at his hand as he slowly lifted the front of his t-shirt. He looked up at me through his lashes as he ran his thumb down his beautiful abs with his other hands. "You're the reason I exercise, Bella. I want to look good for you. Do you like that? Do you like the way I look?" _Oh shit! He is performing for me!_

My voice cracked as I said, "Yes! You're gorgeous."

"Mmmm, I love to hear that." I watched his muscles ripple as he slowly slid his shirt up his body and over his head. "You make me so hot, Bella." He tossed the shirt to me. I caught it and held it to my nose. It was warm and soft and smelled like Edward. His scent alone made my nipples hard.

I looked back up as his hands slowly made their way down his chest, over each defined muscle of his abdomen and finally stopped at his belt. He looked sexy as hell standing there in jeans and no shirt. "You consume all my thoughts, Bella." He reached back and pulled out the chair from the desk and sat down. "Sometimes when I am sitting at my desk in class, I think about how I would love to lay you across my desk and lick that beautiful little pussy of yours." He pulled off his shoes and socks.

"Sometimes I wish that we lived further away from town so I could get you to suck my cock in the car on the way to work in the mornings." He leaned back in the chair and lightly stroked the front of his jeans as his head tipped back slightly and he moaned.

I could feel the moisture building up between my legs and my nipples were hard. I couldn't take my eyes off the path that his hand was taking. I wanted to touch it. I wanted to taste it. I wanted it inside me! My body shivered a little with anticipation.

With one hand he unbuckled his belt and slowly slid it out of the loops of his pants. "You can't imagine all the different ways I have fantasized about taking you… All the things I want to do to you… with you… for you…" His eyes were blazing with passion as he slowly slid the belt up his chest, around the back of his neck then back down again before letting it fall to the floor. I have never considered anything having to do with belts as sexy, but I think I may have to reconsider! That was hot as hell! Images of Edward dressed in black leather pants flashed through my mind. _Hell yes! Sign me up!_

As he slowly unbuttoned the top button of his jeans he said, "You have to know that I would do anything to please you, Bella… anything… anytime…anywhere. All you have to do is ask. Your wish is my command. If you wanted me to play with your nipples in the library when no one was around, I would do it." _Hmmm, sounds like a great idea to me!_ "If you wanted me to slide my hand up your creamy thigh, under your skirt, in a crowded bar to play in your wetness, I would do it."

I let out a moan at the thought of him dipping his fingers inside me with everyone around and no one suspecting anything was going on. I started to caress my nipples as he slowly slid his zipper down. _Fuck I was horny!_

"If you wanted to ride my face all night long and never once touch my dick, I wouldn't mind." His hand slid in the front of his jeans and cupped the very dick he was just referring to. _Right, like I could pass up an opportunity to get some of that!_ "But, if you wanted me to bend you over the hood of my car and slowly slide my dick in and out of that tight pussy of yours… I would LOVE to do that!"

He stood up and started to slide his jeans down inch by inch. "If you want to scream out in pleasure while I give it to you hard and fast against the wall, I'm perfectly ok with that. If you want to be tied up and teased I would do that for you." He let the jeans fall to his ankles "If you want to dress up in leather and show me what a bad… bad boy I have been…" he brushed the clear liquid off the end of his cock with his thumb and spread it down his length. "I would be ok with that."

He stepped out of his pants and started moving toward me. He moved like a cat stalking his prey. My heart was pounding and I was breathing in short pants. I let two fingers slip into my wetness and almost came right then. "If you want lotions and creams, costumes and play toys, or paddles and chains, I will get them for you. Whether you're wearing latex and high heels or pigtails and knee socks, either way I am ok with it."

He reached the end of the bed and slowly crawled up toward me. "I will tempt you, tease you, touch you, taste you, and finally I will take you. You will whimper, moan, pant, and scream in pleasure. There is no part that I won't kiss, lick, or suck." He picked up my foot and placed a kisses on the tip of my big toe before his tongue came out and circled it, making me gasp. _I always though the foot thing was gross. No one ever told me that the nerves in my big toe were directly connected to my clit!_

He placed my foot back on the bed and stood on his knees between my legs as he stroked his rock hard cock. "This is yours, Bella. You can do whatever you want with it. You can have it however you want… in your mouth… in your pussy… between your tits… in your ass… in your hands…. However you want it." _And boy did I ever want it!_

He leaned forward so his lips were brushing against my ear as he whispered, "You will be left sweaty and breathless but satisfied in every way imaginable."

My eyes rolled back as he placed a string of delicate kisses from my ear down to the base of my neck. All of my senses were heightened. My body quivered as I felt his breath caressing my skin. "I need you, Edward. I need to feel you inside me." I whispered softly as I turned my head to kiss his neck. I placed three soft kisses then bit down on the sensitive flesh!

He let out a load moan and pulled back looking into my eyes with his sexy half smile, "Feeling a little feisty, are we?" I could see the fire and passion in his eyes as he shoved me roughly back onto the pillow and pinned my wrists above my head.

"Fuck me, Edward! I'm already so close… Give it to me hard and fast… Push me over the edge." I said just before his lips crashed into mine.

"I have to admit, Bella, I rather like this side of you." With a shift of his hips he was able to position himself at my entrance. "Are you ready for me, Bella? Are you ready to be fucked?" With one hard thrust, he slid all the way into me and then pulled all the way out.

I screamed out, "Fuck, Edward! Don't stop!"

He thrust back into me again, hard. "So tight… always so fucking tight!" He mumbled through clenched teeth as he started pumping deep into me in hard fast strokes. I felt his balls smacking against my ass and the head of his dick tighten inside me. I knew he was close. My tits were shaking and the headboard was slamming against the wall with every thrust of his hips.

"Oh Fuck, Edward, it feels so fucking good! Yes, baby! Fuck me hard!" I could feel my orgasm building. He shifted his thrust slightly causing him to hit directly on my g-spot, sending me over the edge. "Oh yes! Right there! Don't stop! I'm… Fuck! I'm gonna…" I threw my head back and screamed, "Oh fuck, Edward, I'm cumming! Edward! Edward!"

"That's it, Bella! I love to watch you come on my dick!" I used my muscles to clamp down on his cock. _All those kegel exercises were coming in handy!_ His eyes rolled back as he threw back his head, "Shit! Oh god! Yes! Squeeze my dick!" All the muscles in his body started to tense up, "Oh fuck! I'm gonna… Bella!" His orgasm sent tremors throughout his body as he collapsed on top of me. He was right; we were sweaty, breathless, and completely satisfied!

We lay tangled in each other's arms for the rest of the morning, kissing and caressing to the sound of the rain on the windows. The rain stopped just in time for lunch so we reluctantly put on some clothes and headed to the main house to get something to eat. We sat across the table from each other, holding hands and making small talk while we waited for our food. As the waitress arrived with our meals, Edward surprised me by ordering some sandwiches and chips to-go.

"Going hiking, eh?" the waitress said as she took his order. "I'll have the cook package it up for you. Will you be needing any bottled water to go with that?"

I saw a sparkle in Edward's eyes as he said, "Yes please, four bottles."

As I ate my lunch I felt the toe of Edward's shoe gently caressing my calf. As I looked into his eyes, there was no doubt in my mind that this man was completely and unconditionally in love with me. It warmed my heart and my soul. I wanted nothing more than to go back to the cabin and wrap up in his arms for the rest of the day.

After we finished our lunch, and our sack lunches and water arrived, we headed back to the cabin. I picked up a trail map in the gift shop and was looking through it as we walked in the door to the cabin. "So, which trail are we taking today? There are a bunch of them." I assumed we were going to be changing into our hiking boots and grabbing our packs but I was wrong. As soon as the door closed behind us, he grabbed me and pulled me into his kiss.

"I want to stay right here." He said as he pulled my shirt up over my head and tossed it aside. "I never want to let you go, Bella. Forever's not even long enough." He unhooked my bra and tossed it by my shirt before undoing my shorts slipping them down my legs. "I want to be on you… under you… inside you." He picked me up and carried me to the bed where he spent the next several hours kissing, caressing, and making love to me. It was not frantic or rushed. It was slow, sensual, and passionate. Every touch, every kiss was a testament to our love for one another. It was beautiful.

We spent the next three days like this, only leaving our cabin to eat. When we weren't making love we talked about our hopes, dreams, and fantasies. We discussed having a family of our own and agreed that it would be best to wait a few years before we started seriously working on having children. He asked if I wanted to move into a different house, one that I helped pick out. I told him no, but I reserved the right to paint and decorate the one we were currently living in.

A week after our wedding, I called my dad to check up on him. I had asked Seth and Leah to keep an eye on him while I was away because he had been acting strange before the wedding. He didn't answer the house phone so I called his cell…. No answer. _It's nine o'clock at night, why isn't he answering the phone?_ I tried both phones again but still got no answer. I started to panic. _What if something happened to him?_

I scrolled through my address book and found Leah's cell number, "Leah, hey this is Bella."

"Bella? Aren't you still on your honeymoon?"

"Yes. Hey, I am trying to reach dad, but he's not answering. Are you still in town or have you already headed out to La Push?"

"I was just leaving the store." Leah managed a store in Forks that sold hand crafted goods made out on the reservation. "I can run by the house and check on him for you."

"That would be great! Thank you so much! He hasn't worked the night shift in a few years, so it's not like him to not answer the phone. It sits right next to his recliner. Even if he did get called into the station, he would still answer his cell phone."

"You're right. It is strange. Let me pop by there. I'll call you in a few minutes."

I paced back and forth in the cabin as Edward tried to reassure me that everything was going to be fine. He figured that dad had probably lost his cell phone or maybe the battery was dead. I knew he was right, but I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong. Dad had been living alone since I got my own apartment, but I always checked on him. I either talked to him or stopped by the house every evening. If something happened to him no one would know because he was by himself.

Twenty minutes later, my phone rang. "Leah, is he ok?" I said as soon as I hit the answer button. I could hear laughter on the other end of the phone. "Leah, what's going on? Is my dad alright?"

She finally calmed down and said, "Bella, you are never going to guess what your dad has been doing!"

I plopped down on the bed as images of my dad going a variety of stupid things, like trying to fix the roof, trimming the trees, or paint the house flashed through my mind, all kinds of things that he could hurt himself doing. "I have no idea. What is he doing?"

She snickered and said, "My mom!"

"WHAT?" I said as I jumped to my feet. Edward gave me a look of concern as he approached to put his ear next to mine on the phone.

"I went over to check on him, like you asked. All the lights were off in the house, except for the kitchen light. I figured I would peek in the kitchen window to see if he was in there. When I came around the house to look in, there was your dad and my mom having sex on the kitchen table!" She started laughing again.

Edward put his hand over his mouth to muffle his own laughter. "No fucking way!" He managed to mumble.

Leah heard him and said, "I'm not shitting you! You should have seen them! I was so surprised that I just walked away. I mean, I didn't want to interrupt. They seemed to be getting a good groove on!" She started laughing again.

I shook my head and said, "My dad doesn't have sex! I think the last time he had sex was when mom got pregnant with me!"

Leah said, "I thought the same thing about my mom! I didn't even know she knew how to do it anymore."

I mumbled, "I didn't even know his parts still worked." We all started laughing. Edward shook his head gave me a funny look. "Ok, thank you for checking on him Leah. Sorry you had to see that."

"No problem. Oh, and Bella… your dad has the whitest ass I have ever seen in my life!" She broke out in another fit of laughter then managed to say good-bye before hanging up.

To tell the truth, I was quite irritated that my dad was hooking up with Sue, Leah's mom, while I was out of town. I felt like I should go straight home and… and… I don't know… yell at him or something! I was still pacing back and forth. It was getting late but the sun was still out. Alaska has really long days in the summer. I suddenly felt like I needed some air. I stepped into some shoes and headed out the front door.

The air was cool on my skin but not cold. I started walking away from the main house, down a trail that I didn't know. I was mumbling to myself as I walked. "Grown man acting like some hormone crazed teenager… He's too old to be pulling stunts like this… I thought I could trust him to stay out of trouble… I'm not even gone a full week and he goes and pulls shit like this!" I wasn't watching where I was going. I was just walking and blowing off steam. The trail forked a few times and I made random decisions which way to go. Eventually I made it down to a river. I stood on the bank of the river looking out at the cold water still trying to make sense of the things bouncing around in my mind, when I heard someone approaching from behind.

"Are you ready to talk about it yet, or do you need more time?" Edward asked as he sat down in the grass behind me.

I stood there in silence for a few minutes and finally went over to sit beside him, "I'm mad at him. I feel like I should call and yell at him or something."

He put his arm around me and pulled me close. "Why are you upset?"

"He is a grown man! He knows better than that!"

I felt his fingers brushing through my hair, soothing me. "You are right. He is a grown man… a grown man with needs."

I spun and gave him a dirty look, "He is my father, Edward! He doesn't have needs!"

Edward gave me a concerned look and said, "Bella, do you remember when you told me how delusional Paul was for thinking that women don't use the restroom? You do realize that you are doing the same thing, right? Just because you don't see older people have sex, it doesn't mean that they don't. My parents have sex all the time. It doesn't bother me to know that. I am glad that they are still happy together after all these years."

"My parents didn't…" I started to say.

"Yes, they did." he interrupted. "Your mother had quite the sex drive."

"SHE DID NOT! You never met her! How would you know?" I was furious that he would say something like that about my mother!

"Your dad told me about her. When I told him about you performing at Heidi's he said you took after your mom. Apparently she was a very sexual woman, all the way to the end." He pulled me back to him again and kissed the top of my head. "I can see you being like that when you get old."

"She wasn't old. She was only 39 years old when she died."

Edward pulled me into his lap and caressed my cheek, "You are right. She was very young, but so was your father. What is he now? Like 50 years old?"

"He just turned 48." I corrected him.

"He is still young. Why do you treat him like he is in his nineties? You do all of his cooking and cleaning. You even help take care of his bills. He is perfectly capable of taking care of himself."

"My mom used to do those things. I just took over her duties when she died." I said.

"He needs more than just a caretaker, Bella. He needs companionship, both physically and emotionally."

"He loves my mom!" I said shaking my head.

"Yes, I know he does, but it doesn't mean that he can't find someone else to love while she is gone. Would your mom want that? Would she want him to give up on love?"

I knew he was right, but it still hurt. She was the love of his life. They were supposed to be together forever. He doesn't need some other woman in his life… does he? I sat there thinking about my mom and all the things that have happened in the six years that she has been gone. Six years is a long time for my dad to be lonely, maybe too long. With me out of the house and married, he has the right to finally live his life for himself.

"He still shouldn't be doing that shit on the kitchen table." I pouted. "Do you know how old that table is? Someone could have gotten hurt!" He laughed and shook his head as I continued. "I sure hope he doesn't think I'm going to be eating off that table anytime soon, either! Not until he scrubs it down with bleach!"

We sat there for a little while watching the water pass by. The air was getting cooler as the sun was somewhat starting to set. It never got really dark at night. It just seemed to make it to dusk before the sun started to come up again. I took a glance at Edward's watch and realized that it was now close to midnight. "We should head back." he said.

"I was just thinking the same thing, but I honestly have no idea how I got here in the first place." I admitted. "I guess we could try to retrace our path."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a little GPS. "I bought this for the trip. I stopped to grab it before I left to follow you." He messed with the little device. "On our first morning here, I saved the coordinates of the cabin so it could route us back when we went hiking."

"I take it you weren't really planning for us to spend an entire week locked up in the cabin doing nasty things to each other." I teased.

"No, but I am glad we did." He said as he took my hand and we started the walk back. "It has been an amazing week. We only have three more days. What would you like to do with them?"

"I guess we should actually do some hiking and take some pictures of the scenery so we have some pictures for the scrapbook."

Edward snickered and said, "I like the pictures we have taken so far!"

I rolled my eyes, "We need to take pictures that we can show our friends and family… ones with our clothes ON." I laughed remembering the "photo session" and how we took turns positioning each other in different sexy poses. There were definitely some steamy looking shots!

We made it back to the cabin and had a quick romp before calling it a night. With only three days left, we agreed that we needed to actually spend some time enjoying Alaska. The next morning, we took a guided hike down to a stream to watch bears. They were gorgeous! We took lots of pictures. We also came across a herd of mountain goats and saw some bald eagles. Edward took some pictures of some really interesting rock formations and a few additional pictures of my backside as we were hiking. _Men!_

The tour guide, Eleazar, was nice enough to take our picture together a few times. He was really great. As he led us around the park, he explained all about the wildlife, the flowers, and the history of the park. We took a picture of him to put in the scrapbook.

The next day, we took a tour in one of the small airplanes. It was scary but well worth it. We were able to take aerial pictures of the mountains, rivers, and animals. The view was breathtaking! Most of the pictures turned out ok. Thankfully Edward has a good camera!

The third day we went fly-fishing and panning for gold. Edward had no trouble learning how to fly fish. I, on the other hand, sucked at it! I just couldn't get my stupid fly to go in the right direction. The instructor that was trying to teach me eventually gave up and handed me a regular fishing pole. Even then, I still couldn't catch any fish.

I had much better luck panning for gold. Edward had no patience for it, but I thought it was fun. Within a few minutes, I found my first tiny speck of gold. After that, I was hooked. Edward took a nap on the shore while I was slumped over in the water collecting my treasure. By the time I was done, I had enough little gold bits to fill a small vial that I bought in the gift shop. While I was in there I picked up a few other souvenirs and post cards.

Edward made arrangements for us to catch a ride on one of the planes the next day, rather than take the six hour bus ride back. This put us in Fairbanks much earlier than necessary, so we were able to spend the afternoon strolling through the streets and having a good time. We took pictures and bought more souvenirs while we were there and still had time for a nice dinner before we had to be at the airport. It was nice.

We took a late flight back to Seattle. When we settled down in our seats, Edward requested a blanket and put it over the both of us. I put my head on his shoulder assuming he wanted to get some sleep, and then I felt it. His fingertips were lightly brushing up against the side of my breast. I squirmed a little because it tickled.

"Shhh" he said softly, as he kissed the top of my head. "You have to be quiet."

His fingers continued making small circles and patterns, each one getting closer and closer to my nipple. I had to bite my lip to hold back a moan as he finally made contact with the hard little nub. He started circling and teasing it as I struggled to remain silent. I almost lost it when he started pinching and rolling it between his fingers.

I slid my hand down and stroked the hard bulge in his pants. This time he was having a hard time being quiet. He leaned over and whispered, "Unbutton your pants and slide them down a little so I can get my hand in there."

Under the cover of the blanket, I did as he asked. I slid my pants down just below my hips, so he could have easy access to reach inside. I couldn't stop the quiet moan that slipped out of my mouth as his long fingers slipped in to my pussy.

"Shhh, you have to be quiet, love." He whispered, "You don't want to wake the people around us." I looked around and most of the people sitting around us were either asleep or involved in a book.

His fingers dipped inside then came out to tease my clit then dipped back inside, pumping me some more before repeating the process. He knew exactly how I liked it and could read my body like a book. He knew exactly when I needed clitoral stimulation and when I wanted him inside me. Within minutes, he had me spiraling toward one hell of an orgasm. I was teetering right on the edge when he stopped!

I shot him a look to tell him that he needed to keep going but he leaned over and whispered, "Bathroom at the back of the plane."

He shot me a crooked grin as he got up and made his way toward the bathroom. I had to shimmy my pants back up and button them before I could follow him. When I got to the back of the plane, I noticed there were four bathrooms. I was trying to determine which one he was in when the door opened and he grabbed my hand, pulling me inside. The bathroom was so small that we could barely even stand inside. Without saying a word, he spun me around and sat me on my knees on the closed lid of the toilet. This gave him room to stand behind me.

He made sure the door was locked and then reached up under my shirt to unhook my bra. He pulled me back against his chest and started kissing and nibbling the side of my neck while he played with my breast. He didn't try to take off my shirt or bra. He just slid them up, out of the way.

"Bella, you're so beautiful." he whispered in my ear. "I want you so badly."

I slid my hand back behind me and started rubbing the hard bulge in his pants. "I want you too, baby."

"Undo your pants for me, love. I want to be inside you." I did as he asked, pulling them down around my thighs. His lips brushed against my ear as he said, "I hope you are ready for me, because this isn't going to take long."

His pants were open and hanging from his hips and his erection was now brushing against my ass as he played with my nipples a little more, pinching and rolling them while I tried not to moan. "Bend over and brace yourself." He said as he grabbed my hip to steady me while he positioned his cock at my entrance.

I was already soaking wet and ready. My body trembled with anticipation. I needed him badly. I put my hands against the back wall to brace myself as he thrust up into me, filling me completely. I herd him moan quietly. _Fuck!_ I wanted to scream out in pleasure but I held it inside. His pace picked up quickly. We were both wild with need. He was holding my hips tightly and he slammed into me faster and faster.

He shifted his hips slightly, so he was hitting my g-spot, and started fucking me harder and faster than before. I couldn't hold back. I threw back my head and let out a near silent yell as I came hard. The quakes of my body sent him over the edge and soon he was filling me with his hot cum.

We sat there for just a few seconds before he pulled out of me and used paper towels to clean us both up. He righted his clothes and whispered. "I'll head back to the seat. Wait a few seconds then come on out."

He opened the door and stepped out. I turned around and locked it behind him. I took a moment to look at myself in the mirror. There was no doubt about it. I looked like I had just been fucked! I fixed my bra and tried to splash cool water on my face, but it didn't help much, so I finally gave up and headed back to my seat just as the captain came on the intercom announcing that we were beginning our descent into Seattle.

People started waking up and shuffling their things. As I approached our seat, Edward was grinning ear to ear. "Perfect timing, don't you think?"

I sat down beside him and put my seatbelt back on. "Everything about you is perfect." I said as I kissed him. "I must be pretty darn lucky to end up with a husband like you."

"No, Bella, I'm the lucky one!" he said with a sparkle in his eyes. "And if I could go back and do it all over, I wouldn't change a thing. I know we went about everything a little backwards and out of order, but I couldn't ask for a better woman to have as my wife. I love you more than you will ever know and I fully intend to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much you mean to me."

Even though we were heading home, the honeymoon was definitely not over. Our love and passion for each other would carry us through the years. _Damn, I'm a lucky woman!_ How many women out there can have smoking hot sex, complete love and adoration for each other, and a happily ever after with the man of their dreams?

**A/N – Happy Tuesday! I hope you liked the honeymoon. The Epilogue is next. I have already written one of the outtakes and plan on at least two more. I will post them on this same thread, so you don't have to look for them. I have written Mike's view of his relationship with Bella. I plan on writing one of them giving their gifts to Rose and Emmett, and of course I plan on writing another performance at Heidi's. If you can think of something you may be interested in, let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

**Stats update: 1538 followers through alerts and favorites. 1447 reviews. I want to take the time to thank every one of you who have stuck with the story the entire time. I really appreciate all of your support and encouragement.**

**Of course I would also like to thank NoWayWithWords for her never ending patience and beta-ing expertise. She is an amazing writer and an even better friend. Check out her sweet story "My Imaginary Friend". It updates every Thursday. She is getting quite the following on Twilighted and she deserves every bit of it. **

**I wouldn't be here without her. She has been my cheerleader and drill instructor through this entire trip and I couldn't have done it without her. She probably owns the costumes to play the part too. She is secretly a kinky freak like that, but don't tell anyone.**

**We are going to by partying at the Twilight Convention in Houston this weekend! If you happen to live in the area and are going to the convention, maybe we will see you there! We will be the crazy women in their 40s, leaving their husbands at home, so they can act like teenagers drooling over fictional characters that are half our age. **

**See ya!**

**A Little Distracted**


	23. Epilogue

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, but I did take a lot of really great pictures of some of the actors at the Twilight Convention in Houston last weekend! Yummy!**

**Epilogue**

**EPOV**

Things were a little tense between Bella and Charlie when we got home from our honeymoon. He had stopped by the house for Sunday lunch when Bella confronted him about his relationship with Sue, Leah's mother. When he admitted that they had been seeing each other off and on for about six months, Bella lost it. I have never seen her so angry. She laid into him, telling him that he was being an ass and that she was offended that he was keeping things from her.

"Maybe I was afraid you would act like this, Bells!" He said, "I wasn't happy about it, but I respected your decision when you got together with that weasel, Mike Newton! I wasn't happy about it, but I accepted that you got married behind my back to Edward. I wasn't happy about it, but I accepted that you worked nights at a strip club. There are a lot of things that I have accepted, even though I didn't like it, just because I respect you and want you to be happy. I can't believe that you would be so narrow minded not to do the same thing for me!" He stomped out the door and drove away.

It took me a good couple of hours to get her to calm down. Later that afternoon a car pulled up in the driveway. It was Sue. She was dragging Charlie back to the house to see Bella. I have to admit, my first reaction when I saw Sue force Charlie out of her car and drag him up to the front door was "Oh shit!"

I let them in and led them into the kitchen where Bella was doing dishes. The doorbell rang, so I went to answer it. It was Leah and Seth. "Mom said we needed to come over here right now." Seth said, "She never says right now, so we came right over. What's going on?" He looked confused, but Leah just snickered.

Bella, Charlie, and Sue had moved into the living room, so I led Seth and Leah in there. Once we were all seated, Sue spoke up. "Bella, Leah, Seth… I wanted to get the three of you together to get this over with. I only want to say this once, so listen up!"

She looked at each one of them before she continued, "Charlie loved Renee more than life itself and I felt the same way about Harry, but the fact of the matter is that they are both gone. They have been gone for a long time. We will always love them and miss them but the cold hard truth is this… When they died we DID NOT die with them. We are alive so why shouldn't we live our lives and be happy? Charlie and I are happy together. We know that some part of our hearts will always belong to someone that is gone and we accept that from each other."

She looked at Bella, "I am not trying to replace your mother. She was a good woman and a great friend. If I thought that loving your father was in any way disrespectful of Renee I wouldn't do it." She turned to Leah and Seth, "Kids, you know how much I loved your father. I am not kidding myself that Charlie is ever going to take his place. They are two separate men. I know that and I love them both."

Leah was trying to stifle a laugh but Seth and Bella both looked ill. Apparently Seth wasn't taking things well either. Seth opened his mouth to speak up but his mother gave him a look that clearly told him to keep quiet.

Sue turned to Charlie and said, "Charlie is there anything you would like to add?"

Charlie looked at Seth and Leah, "Kids, your dad was my best friend. I loved him very much and never once had any improper thoughts about your mom while he was alive. She was my best friend's wife and that's it. After he passed away, your mom and I became friends and that's all it was for a long time, but over the course of the last four years things started to change. Six months ago we decided not to fight it anymore. We didn't want to say anything to you guys about our feelings until we understood it ourselves. I wish we could have had this talk under better circumstances but I am glad we are finally having it, because I love your mother and I don't want to hide it anymore."

Leah turned to Sue and said, "Mom, if you want to be with Charlie, I don't have a problem with it. Your happiness is important to me. I don't want you to be lonely. I have known Charlie my entire life. He is practically already family. That is the only thing that bothered me a little. He has always been Uncle Charlie, now he is your boyfriend. That just kind of seems strange to me. It almost feels dirty, like you are messing around with a relative."

Sue took Charlie's hand and said, "I can see how you would feel that way. He has been around for a long time, but look at our hands." She held their entwined fingers up so Leah could see. "Do we look like we are even remotely related?" The contrast between Charlie's white hand and Sue's golden brown hand looked distinctly different. "Charlie could never be mistaken for a Quileute."

Leah started laughing. She glanced up at me. I knew she was thinking about the color of Charlie's ass, which was even whiter than his hands. I couldn't help it, I started laughing too. Pretty soon Bella caught on to what we were snickering about. Once she started laughing the tension in the room seemed to crumble. Charlie and Sue had no idea what we were all laughing about but they were laughing anyway.

By the time they left, Sue and Charlie were both in an open relationship that their kids were accepting, though not 100% comfortable with yet. I knew they would get over it eventually. It was just going to take some time.

By Christmas, Sue moved into Charlie's house. Leah and Seth started calling Bella their fair skinned sister. Everything seemed to be going well. Bella no longer felt obligated to cook and clean for Charlie but we still went over to their house every Sunday for lunch, along with Seth and Leah. We were becoming a close knit family. It was nice.

Bella's car finally died at the end of January so I bought her a new one for Valentine's Day. She was shocked when she stepped out the front door to find a shiny black Vanquish sitting in the driveway with a big red bow on top. She loves to drive it on the weekends, but during the week she still rides to school with me and Jasper in the Volvo.

During the summer, we went up to visit my parents. Dad loved showing Bella off at the country club. She impressed all of his friends. Mom took Bella shopping so we ended up coming back with three additional pieces of luggage full of clothes and other stuff. I guess mom has always wanted a girl, so now she has a daughter-in-law she feels like she can spoil her rotten. No, Bella could never be rotten.

When school started back up in the fall, a position finally opened up in the English department. Bella took the position and convinced her best volunteer, Paula, to apply for the position as school librarian. Bella's classroom was on the other side of the school, but we had the same conference period, so we still found time to see each other almost every day.

Alice forced Bella and Kate to go with her to Las Vegas for a conference that specialized in adult products and clothing. Jasper and I stayed at home. He had been the last three years. He said it was just a bunch of booths with people selling stuff. "It's like a giant sex shop flea market." He said, "I mean, how many different lubes, vibrators, and panties can one person look at in a day? Imagine spending an entire weekend walking through crowds of people as they try to get you to buy their handcuffs, leather underwear, or stripper shoes. It's a mess."

Bella called me late Saturday night from some party that the convention was sponsoring. She was shit faced drunk. "Edward, I bought something for you that I think you'll like. I am not going to tell you what it is. It will be a surprise. Do you miss me?" I could hear her walking and a door open.

"Bella, where are you?"

"I just walked into my room. Where are you?" I could hear rustling in the background.

"I'm at home. What are you doing?"

"I was digging through the bags of the things I bought today looking for batteries."

"Batteries? What do you need batteries for?"

"Oh, wait… I found them. Ok, just a second, let me open them really quick… Damn, why do they have to make it so hard to get into these things?" She dropped the phone and cussed. Finally she picked it back up. "Sorry about that. I dropped the phone, but I got the damn batteries open. Go in your office and turn on your computer."

I did as she said. She had emailed me a link to the convention website. There were webcams stationed around the convention floor so you can see the different booths. The convention was larger than I expected. There were even a few webcams in the ballroom where the party was still going on. I clicked it and saw people drinking and dancing. They looked like they were all having a good time.

"Ok, the computer's on. I got the link you sent. I'm looking at the party going on. There are a lot of people there. Are you having a good time?"

"Yes, it's been great. Ok, you should get another email in just a second. Let me know when it comes in." Just as she said that, a new email appeared in my mailbox.

"I just got it." It contained another link. When I clicked on it, I had to enter a username, password, and conference code. Bella told me how to log in. When the screen opened, I could see Bella lying on the bed in her hotel room. She was wearing only her bra and panties. "Bella, I see you." She looked drunk but adorable.

"I bought this wireless webcam. It has this cool base that attaches to anything. I have it stuck to the lampshade right now." She reached for the camera. I could see the image move around on the screen through the cracks in her fingers. When her hand moved away, I could see her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She was holding the camera up so I could see the mounting bracket. "See how it works? It's cool."

She carried me back in the hotel room and stuck me to the wall above the headboard then went to dig in the box again. "This is the best feature." she said as she held up what looked like a little car remote on a cord. She put it around her neck and pressed the button on the remote. The camera instantly readjusted itself so she was in the center of the screen. "Check this out. As long as I am wearing this, the camera follows me." She stumbled around the room and the camera followed her movements. There was a slight delay from the time that she moved to the time the camera moved to follow her, but it was not really noticeable as long as she didn't move quickly.

"Wow! That is pretty cool." I said as she went over to her bag and pulled out a sock that I knew contained a rubber cast of my penis. She had made it from a kit we brought back from Mexico. It was one of those strange items that we had no idea how we ended up with. She took off her bra and panties and dropped them to the floor before she flopped on the bed. I smiled, "Looks like someone misses me." I said with a chuckle.

"You don't even know." she slurred. "I wish you were here, Edward."

"I know, love. I wish I were there too." I said.

She smiled and blew me a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bella."

I watched as her eyes drifted closed and she fell asleep. _Oh well, so much for hot webcam action._ I sat there and watched her sleep for a little while. She looked so peaceful laying there naked snuggled up with a pink rubber penis. I was just about to turn off the computer when I heard the door to the room open. Kate and Alice appeared on my screen.

"Damn it, Bella! We are all sharing this room, remember! Put some fucking clothes on!" Kate yelled as she stumbled past the bed to dig in Bella's bag. She pulled out a sleep shirt and a pair of shorts for Bella.

Alice was laughing. They sat on the bed and propped Bella up so they could put the shirt on her. They slipped her shorts on her legs and pulled them up as far as they could before rotating her and sitting her up on the edge of the bed so they could pull them up further. It was funny watching them try to dress her while she mumbled complaints.

Alice took the remote off of Bella's neck and went to put it on the dresser, when she noticed the webcam. "Shit, this thing is still on." She approached the webcam and said, "Edward, are you still there?"

I let out a laugh and said, "Guilty as charged."

Alice smiled and said, "Thank god! I was afraid she had accidentally ended up on some strange website or something. How's it going there? Have you seen Jazz?"

"Yes we were hanging out today. He's good. Thanks for getting her dressed. She was pretty drunk. How's it going there? Have you found anything interesting for the store?"

Alice nodded her head. "Yes, there are a few products that I am thinking about carrying. I will have to negotiate the prices down some, but I think it will work out."

Kate was trying to straighten out the blankets now that they had Bella situated correctly on the bed when she came across the pink rubber penis. "Holy shit, Bella! That thing had better be clean or I'm not moving it!"

Alice turned to look at what Kate was complaining about. "Hey, Edward, did Bella actually use this?" She pointed to the object in question.

"No, she had just got it out before she passed out." I said uncomfortably.

Alice picked it up and tossed it into Bella's luggage without giving it a second thought. I could hear Kate saying, "Damn, that thing's big! Garrett would be pissed if I had a toy that big. He would be intimidated by the competition. Isn't Edward worried about her getting stretched out or something?"

Alice said, "No, that is a cast of Edward's Johnson. Bella picked up the kit to make it in Mexico. I am still trying to find a distributor, so I can carry them in my stores. It's pretty good quality. I think it would sell."

Kate gave the pink thing another glance and mumbled, "I should have gotten some of that when I had the chance!"

Alice laughed and said, "Hello! Edward can hear you! Who do you think I am talking to on the webcam?" She pointed to the device on the wall.

Kate blushed and said, "Shit! Sorry about that Edward."

I laughed, "No problem. I guess I had better let the two of you get ready for bed. Jasper and I are going with Emmett to the driving range in the morning, so I should get some sleep. Good night, ladies." They both said good night then Alice turned the webcam off.

As I lay in bed that night, thinking about my life, I couldn't fight back the smile. I was happier then I have ever been in my life. Bella was everything I could ever want in a woman and more. I couldn't imagine myself ever loving anyone as much as I loved that woman! I missed her terribly when we were apart and couldn't get enough of her when we were together. I just knew that it would be that way for the rest of our lives.

I drove to Seattle to pick up Alice, Kate, and Bella from the airport. With all three ladies in the car with me, there was no room for Jasper, so he stayed home. Alice was telling me about the products she intended to put in the store. Kate was laughing and telling me how Bella reacted to some of the displays. Apparently Bella spent a lot of time blushing and snickering. Bella just rolled her eyes and told me to ignore her.

After dropping Kate in Port Angeles, we headed home. Jasper helped unload the luggage from the car. He wasn't even trying to hide how happy he was to see Alice. She giggled and told him that she had a ton of new products for them to sample. He was smiling like a Cheshire cat as they went inside.

I carried Bella's bags inside and sat them on the floor in our room, before snatching her up for a kiss. "I missed you so much!" I said honestly.

"I missed you, too." she said between kisses.

"It was very mean of you to tease me with the webcam then pass out like you did." I said playfully.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you hanging like that." Her eyes lit up and she said, "Hey, let's use the webcam to tape ourselves! I think it will be fun! What do you think?"

"If that's what you want." I said with a smile. "You know I aim to please."

She dug through her things and pulled out the webcam. I filled out the warranty card and put it in the pile of stuff to be mailed. Bella got impatient, saying that we could do that later, so she took the thing away from me and started setting it up on her own. I had only read through half of the instructions when she was done. She put it on top of the TV in our room. She had it routed to her laptop and set to record.

"Ok, the laptop will record everything and then I will burn it onto a DVD so we can watch it on the TV whenever we want." she said with a smile. "Now, go change into something sexy!"

"What would you like to see me in?" I asked as I headed to the closet.

"Leather!" she said as she dug through her dresser drawers for her own outfit. We didn't always get dressed up for sex, but when we did, it was usually pretty hot.

When I came out of the closet, Bella had a surprise for me. Our bed now contained restraints! There were four black straps, one for each corner of the bed. One end was attached with Velcro around the leg of the bed and the other end contained a black cuff that was lined in black faux fur.

Bella was wearing a black leather corset that pressed her breasts up into delicious mounds, some black fish net thigh high stockings, her tall leather boots, and tiny leather shorts that laced up the back. Her hair and make up were done and she was wearing the lace blindfold. Every nerve in my body tingled! I love it when my sweet sexy Bella lets Miss Izzy come out to play!

I stood in the doorway wearing the black leather pants she bought me a few months ago. They fit tight and were low on my hips. The front had two rows of buttons holding the front panel of the pants in place. I wasn't wearing any underwear, or course, so the flat panel in the front showed off the bulge of my erection. I was wearing black leather boots that had silver chains around the ankles, a black bandana, and a tight black sleeveless t-shirt. She looked at me and licked her lips. She tossed my sunglasses to me as she turned the webcam on and hung the sensor around her neck.

She walked toward me slowly, like a cat on the prowl. I stood perfectly still with my hands behind my back. The camera followed her as she moved.

"I bring gifts for you, Dante." she said as she ran a finger from my lips, down my neck, down my chest, across my stomach, and hooked in the front of my pants. "I believe you will enjoy my gifts. Come look what I brought you." She pulled me toward her.

We reached the dresser. There were three bags sitting on top. She reached inside the first bag and pulled out a black leather collar and a silver chain leash. _Oh, so this is how she wants to play. Ok, I'm game!_ She ran her fingertip along my chest as she walked around behind me to attach it around my neck. Once she made her way back to the front, she attached the leash.

"I think I like you like this, Dante." she said as she gave the leash a gentle tug.

She reached in the second bag and pulled out a little velvet box, like something you would expect to contain jewelry.

"I think you are really going to enjoy this, but first you need to take off your shirt."

She unclipped the leash from my collar. I slowly pulled the shirt up over my head, making sure to flex all of my toned muscles as I did. When I tossed the shirt aside she reattached the leash. The chain was cold where it caressed the center of my chest. She opened the little box. Inside were a bag with tiny black rubber bands and a little suction devise that had a clear top and a black rubber bulb. It looked like a larger version of the thing people use to clean babies' noses.

"These are nipple enhancers." she said as she pulled a black rubber band out of the bag and slid it on the clear end of the device. "I know you are not particularly fond of nipple clamps, so this is the next best thing." she said as she squeezed the black bulb and placed the clear end over my nipple. When she let go, it created a vacuum, sucking my nipple into the clear end. She slipped the black rubber band off of the device onto my nipple and then released my nipple from the device. She did the same thing to my other nipple. Now my nipples were sticking out with tiny black bands keeping them hard. They didn't hurt like the other nipple clamps Bella had. I swear those other clamps were designed to crack walnuts! These were more like tiny cock rings for my nipples. The sensation was… titillating!

She reached in the last bag and pulled out a blindfold that was leather on one side and faux fur on the other. "This will help enhance everything." she said as she stepped between me and the camera to take my sunglasses off and replace them with the blindfold.

She led me to the bed and had me lie down in the center while she put the cuffs on my wrists. She pulled my boots off and sat them aside and then attached the cuffs around my ankles. I was tied to the bed wearing leather pants, a bandana, a blindfolded, a collar, and nipple things! _My dad would shit if he saw me like this!_

I felt her gently kiss my lips. I almost jumped out of my skin when her hair brushed across my nipples. I couldn't hold in the moan when she started flicking them with her tongue. I was enjoying it.

"Mmmm, I think you like your new toys!"

I felt the bed shift. She was now kneeling on the bed between my legs. I felt her hands run up the inside of my legs and across my dick. I let out another moan and lifted my hips to her touch. It had been too long.

"Your cock is so hard, Dante. Have you missed me?"

"Yes!" I could hear the desperation in my voice.

"Good." she said as the bed shifted again. "I missed you too."

I heard some shuffling beside the bed and then the bed moved again. She kissed each fingertip on my left hand then kissed her way up my arm to my shoulder and started making her way down my chest. The bed shifted again as she stopped to lick and tease each nipple then continued kissing, licking, and nipping her way down my abdomen. She had a knee on each side of my head but stayed too high above me for me to be able to reach her. I could feel her body heat and smell her skin. I turned my head to the side and started kissing her inner thigh. It was the only place I could reach.

"That feels nice, Dante." she said as she started unbuttoning my pants. "I just may let you have something else to kiss on, would you like that?"

"Yes." I moaned as I felt her slide the front panel of my pants down, freeing my dick.

I felt her warm breath on me just before her tongue flicked the tip of my dick. "I love the way you taste Dante." she said as her tongue circled the head of my dick.

"Fuck, Miss Izzy! That feels so fucking good!"

She giggled, "You like that, do you? Well let's see how you like this." She wrapped her lips around me and slid slowly down my length, taking me all the way in. I let out a moan. It felt so good and I wanted her so bad! As her head bobbed back up then went back down again I realized that I could feel her breasts on my stomach. She must have taken her corset off. If she took her corset off, maybe she took the shorts off too! I tried kissing my way up her inner thigh but the restraints were holding me down so I couldn't quite get to her.

"I want to taste you, Izzy. Please let me lick your beautiful pussy!" I begged.

"You have been a good boy. I guess you deserve a little treat." she said as she spread her knees further apart, lowering herself onto my anxious mouth. She was wet and delicious. The feel of her mouth around me, providing such glorious suction, and the heightened senses due to the blindfold, and nipple things made me want to grab her and fuck her hard. I guess that is the reason for the restraints. I was so worked up that I didn't even bother lightly teasing her with my tongue. I dove right in and started feasting on her pussy, showing her just how much I wanted her.

"Oh fuck! That feels so good!" she said as she started rocking her hips on my mouth. She was panting hard and moaning while her hand was stroking my cock. Finally she lowered herself back down and took me in her mouth. I was thrusting my hips up to her lips while she was grinding on mine. When she moaned, I could feel the vibrations in my dick which made me want her more. I could feel that I was getting close. She must have noticed because suddenly she stopped and got off of the bed.

I almost cried out from the loss of sensation. I was panting. My dick was twitching and my face was wet from her juices. I pulled at the restraints, but could not get free. All I could manage to do was beg. "Izzy, please! I'm so close! Please let me come!"

I heard a light buzzing sound. _What is she doing? Is she taking care of herself while I lay here begging? _I felt the bed move again.

"I have one more surprise for you, Dante. Well, actually, this is for both of us."

She stoked me a few times then I felt something snug slip over my dick. It felt like a cock ring at first, but when she slid it to the base of my cock, I could feel that there was something vibrating on the front. _Oh, it must have a little vibrator attached to it for her clit! Nice!_ I felt her hot tongue lap at the pre-cum that had bubbled up at the tip of my dick while she fondled my balls. _I love it when she does that! _ Next, I felt her slip something around my balls, holding them forward. It was snug, but not too tight. _What the hell?_ I wanted to look to see what kind of contraption she was putting on me but I was blindfolded.

"Relax, Dante, you are going to love this!" she said as she ran her hands up my chest to tweak my tender nipples, causing me to moan. "That's it. Let go and enjoy it." She was circling the head of my dick with her tongue and caressing my nipples. It felt heavenly. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as my hips started to thrust toward her mouth, silently begging for her to stop teasing and suck me.

"That's it. Relax. Are you feeling better?" she asked seductively.

"Yes." I answered softly.

"Are you ready for more?" I could feel her fingers delicately stroking me, as her tongue lightly flicked at the head of my dick.

"Yes, please!" I wanted to feel her mouth around me again.

She traced little designs on my balls and gave them a little kiss and then turned on another vibrating device that I didn't realize was being pressed against the base of my nuts. I gasped. _What the hell!_

"Shhhh, relax Dante. Just enjoy the sensation." she said as she continued to caress my dick with her fingertips. I let out a ragged breath. "That's a good boy. Are you ok?"

"Yes." It came out sounding more like a question than a statement.

"Good. You tell me if it gets to be too much, ok?"

"Yes, Miss Izzy." I said as she kissed her way up my body.

As her lips reached mine, I kissed her with all of my pent up passion. She moaned in my mouth as she positioned herself above me. We both moaned loudly as she took me inside and slid down my dick. It felt so good and tight. I could never get enough of this woman! She didn't go all the way down. Before she reached the bottom, she lifted her body back up then stopped kissing me and sat up. I heard the sound of the chain leash and felt the tug on my collar as she wrapped it around her wrist.

"Are you ready for me, Dante? I am going to fuck you hard!" she said sounding ferocious. "And you are going to love every minute of it!"

She plunged back down on me, this time going all the way down. I felt the pressure on the vibrating nub in the front, as she took me all the way inside. At the same time, her pussy pressed against my nuts which put additional pressure on the vibrating devise at the back, intensifying the sensation. I swear I could feel it pulsing through my dick. Hell, I could feel it in my teeth! It was… wow!

"Fuck! That feels good!" I shouted.

"Yes, very good!" she said through clenched teeth.

She started fucking me hard and fast, using the leash to keep her steady. I could feel the pull on the collar around my neck. I was definitely going to have to watch this recording. I bet she looked sexy as hell. We were both panting and moaning. Each downward thrust causing a chain reaction of pleasure for the both of us. I couldn't get enough of her. I started thrusting my hips forward in time with her movements, meeting her half way and increasing the sensation even more.

"Oh fuck! I'm going to cum, Izzy!" I shouted.

"Yes, Dante!... YES!... YES!..."

She plunged down and started grinding on my dick, causing constant intense vibrations, as she started flicking my nipples with her fingertips. My brain was so overloaded that I couldn't even form sentences. I could feel her pussy clench down on my dick as she came. All I could do was scream out in pleasure as my body quaked with its own earth shaking orgasm.

She collapsed on me for a moment then sat up to press the button on the remote, turning off the camera. She climbed off of me and kissed me softly before turning the vibrating things off and removed the magical contraption. We would definitely be using that again!

"That was so good!" she said breathlessly as she removed the blindfold. "I am so glad to be home." She reached up and released my wrists from the cuffs. "I hope you liked the stuff I picked up at the show."

"I loved them!" I said as I pulled her into my arms. "And I love you, Bella."

We only lay there for a moment before had to get ourselves cleaned up. We had promised Alice and Jasper we would come over and watch the Mariner's game and we were already running late.

When we arrived next door, Jasper and Alice were sitting in the living room looking a little disheveled. Apparently they had a pretty good welcome home as well.

"Sorry we're running a little late." I apologized as we came in. "What's the score? Did anything interesting happen while we were gone?" I said as I opened a beer and we took a seat on the loveseat.

They both broke out in giggles then Jasper said, "Yes, actually something really interesting DID happen while you were gone. Somehow the signal from the wireless cable router, for my TV, got crossed with some other wireless device preempting EVERY channel on my television. So up until a few minutes ago, we have been unable to watch the game." _Oh shit! Maybe it was a problem with cable. I hope it wasn't the…_

Alice giggled and said, "Nice leather pants, by the way! Oh, and Bella, I loved the boots! Where did you get those?"

_OH SHIT! _I turned and looked at Bella. She was just a red as I was. _Ok, that's one thing we WON'T be using again!_ She told Alice that she found them on the internet. I was relieved when all attention went back to the game on TV! _I hope none of the other neighbors picked up that signal!_

**BPOV**

Edward drove me to the doctor's office on the morning of our second anniversary. We had been talking about trying to have a baby for a few months and decided to finally discuss it with the doctor. _You know how Edward is with planning…_ He wanted to know all the details so he was carrying a notepad with questions he already had written out. I almost felt bad for the doctor. The man could get a little over the top sometimes.

Some of the questions were good, like: "_How long should we wait after Bella stops using birth control before we try?"_ And some were pretty stupid, like: "_When would be the best times during a month to try to conceive?"_ (Like we weren't already doing it almost every night anyway) and "_Which hospital would Bella be going to for the delivery?"_ (There is only ONE hospital in Forks, Duh!)

As typical, when visiting my gynecologist, the first thing they ask you to do is pee in a cup and stand on a scale. It doesn't matter who you are. I am pretty sure if you walked into that office and just asked to use the phone, they would hand you a little cup and send you to the bathroom first!

Edward thought this was the funniest thing he had ever seen. In the two years that we had been married, NEVER had he ever known me to pee in a cup. He questioned the logistics of it all, like, 'How do you aim?' and all that shit. I just sent him off to the exam room that I was going to be in and told him to shut up. When I was done, I went to join him.

He was staring at a poster of the various vaginal diseases. He looked rather green. "Bella, my love, if your pussy ever starts looking like that, I am afraid I am going to have to stop having sex with you. I mean, you could still blow me, but I don't think I would be able to return the favor."

I heard the nurse snicker as she stepped through the door and Edward blushed. "The doctor is running a little behind schedule this morning so, in order to help speed things along, I am going to get the basic information down and answer whatever questions I can while we wait on the doctor. I see here that you are not due for your annual check up for another five months. So, what brings you in today?"

I glanced at Edward and smiled, "We have been thinking about trying to have a baby. My husband had a few questions he wanted to ask before we got really serious and started planning."

"Oh, ok. I can probably answer most of your questions, what do you want to know?" She asked cheerfully.

Edward handed her the notepad. "I wrote them all down."

She flipped through the questions and said, "Ok, most of this is pretty basic. Let me step outside and grab a few pamphlets for you."

She stepped out of the exam room and returned with three pamphlets. She opened the first one and was just about to get started when the doctor came in. The nurse immediately got up and stepped aside.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cullen." she said without looking up, as she was flipping through some paperwork in my file. "Sorry for the wait." She finally looked up and noticed Edward. "Oh, you must be Mr. Cullen." she said with a smile.

The nurse handed the doctor Edward's list and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are considering trying to conceive and had some questions they wanted to ask." She handed the notepad to the doctor who sat down and pulled out at pen and started writing on the paper.

Anxious to see what she was writing, Edward leaned forward. The doctor shifted slightly, blocking his view of the paper. I could see the faint smile she was trying to mask. I had been seeing her ever since I was a teenager, so I knew her expressions.

Finally she turned back to Edward and handed him the notepad. As he read the doctor's notes, he looked confused. I glanced over at the notepad…

_How long should we wait after Bella stops using birth control before we try? _The doctor had written "Don't bother."

_When would be the best times during a month to try to conceive? _She wrote, "My guess is probably sometime last month. Give me a few minutes and I can tell you for sure."

_Which hospital would Bella be going to for the delivery? _The doctor wrote, "Unless you want to risk having the baby on the side of the road somewhere, I would suggest the only hospital here in town."

"I don't understand" Edward said, "What do you mean the best time to try would be sometime LAST month?"

The doctor laughed and said, "Because I suspect that is when you actually conceived. Let's take a look, shall we?"

She pulled a machine over and asked me to lie on my back and undo my pants. She put some cold slimy goo on my stomach and used a device to smear it around. When she found what she was looking for, she used the machine to take some measurements.

"That looks like a peanut." Edward said. "What is it?"

The doctor chuckled and said, "That's your baby." She looked at my chart and said, "I see you have been using the NuvaRing, is that correct?" I nodded my head. "When was the last time you put a new one in?"

With this particular type of birth control, you put a rubbery ring inside your girly parts and left it there for three weeks, took it out for a week, then put a new one in for the next three weeks. I looked at the calendar on the wall.

"This Saturday will be three weeks, so I will have to take it out." I said. "That makes no sense. How can I be pregnant when I have been following the directions carefully?"

The doctor pulled out a paper sheet and said, "First, let's take a look inside and see what's going on. We'll step outside while you get changed."

The doctor came back in and used the ice cold torture device to open me up. Edward was fascinated by the process. The doctor confirmed that the ring was nowhere inside. Apparently it had somehow managed to come out, probably while we were having sex. I am glad the doctor didn't mention anything about noticing it in the bed after we were done, because Edward had become quite fond of sex in public. He liked it at home but he also like it out in the woods, late at night in the car on the side of the road, on the desk in his classroom, and occasionally on stage at Heidi's. There is no telling where we lost that thing!

She gave me some vitamins and some different pamphlets for us to read. She made some suggestions of books that may be helpful and set up my appointment for the next month. Edward was diligently writing things down on his notepad as the doctor spoke. By the time we left, he had four pages of notes written and the pamphlets and book list in hand.

We stopped by the book store on the way home and picked up a book called "What to Expect When You Are Expecting". It gave a weekly play by play of what was going on inside my body and what I should be doing. It was a good book.

Instead of going out on the town for a night of drinking and dancing to celebrate our anniversary, we decided to stay in and call our family members to tell them our good news. Needless to say, everyone was ecstatic!

As we snuggled together in bed that night, Edward commented about us still doing things backwards by getting pregnant before we start trying. I just smiled and gave him a kiss.

**EPOV**

On April 15th, at 10:18 in the morning, my amazing wife gave birth to our beautiful daughter, Marissa Renee Cullen. When I held the tiny baby in my arms for the first time, I cried so hard the nurse had to wipe the tears from my eyes. I never wanted to let her go. Bella did such a great job during the delivery. She only threatened to castrate me twice!

My parents were there, along with Charlie and Sue. Jasper, Alice, Kate, Emmett, Rosalie, and a few other friends all showed up at the hospital after it was over, at our request. It was touching. Jacob came in just as everyone else was about to leave.

"Jake!!" Bella said cheerfully, "I tried to call you earlier, but you didn't answer your phone and the answering machine didn't pick up."

"Sorry, I was on the other line ordering car parts and couldn't switch over. I thought it was Kate, so I called her when I was done. She told me that you had the baby, so I took a quick shower and came straight here."

Kate and Garrett got an apartment together back when Bella and I got married. When their lease was up, six months later, they decided it wasn't working out so they went their separate ways. Garrett took a job transfer to Atlanta. Kate swore she would never get in a relationship with a man again in her life. Working at Intrigue, she had access to pretty much any sex toy you can imagine, so she claimed that as long as she had spare batteries, she didn't need a man.

One night, about three months ago, Jake showed up in the store looking for something. I don't know exactly what it was, but Bella said it was a specialty item made of leather. Apparently Kate was impressed that he knew what it was and how to use it. She recommended some other device of some sort to go along with whatever it was he asked for. He bought it on the condition that she come to his house to properly demonstrate it for him. They have been seeing each other almost every weekend since that day.

Bella handed our baby to Jake. She looked so small in his huge arms. "Jacob," She said, "Edward and I have been talking and we wanted to ask you if you would agree to be Marissa's godfather."

I saw a tear slip down Jacob's cheek as he looked up at me for confirmation. I smiled and nodded my head. He looked down at the tiny little girl in his arms and said, "Hi, Marissa. My name is Jacob Black. I'm your godfather. When you get a little bit bigger, we are going to have lots of fun playing together."

Watching how gentle he was with Marissa warmed my heart. As I looked around the hospital room at Sue and mom hovering over Jacob's shoulder, cooing at the baby, our dads talking in the corner with proud looks on their faces, and the smiles from all of our friends as they shared in our moment of happiness, only one word came to mind… love.

**A/N – Happy Tuesday! First of all, let me say that I have really enjoyed writing this story for all of you. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**I know this is technically the end of this story, but I do have some additional chapters planned as outtakes. They will be posted to this same thread, so don't worry about trying to find them. They will not be posted on any regular schedule. I will post them whenever I get around to writing them. As I mentioned before, I will be doing Mike's view of his relationship with Bella and their break-up, Emmett getting his gifts from Mexico (the goat's nut sack coin purse), and another dual performance with Izzy & Dante at Heidi's Parlor. **

**I asked for some suggestions for additional things you would like to see. Some of the suggestions I am going to try to do are…Jasper and Alice with stuff from her store and drunken Jasper in Mexico. Let me know if you can think of anything else you would like me to consider.**

**Stats update – Here, at the beginning of the Epilogue, we have 1681 people following through alerts and favorites. We also have 1509 reviews! I honestly never expected it to get this big. I have been completely floored by the number of people that are reading this from all over the world. I even received a review from Portugal just recently. That is on my list of places I would like to visit someday! Way Cool!**

**I want to thank all of you that have stuck with me through this entire process and have taken the time to review regularly. I appreciate each and every one of you, but I wanted to especially thank two special readers. First, I want to thank LordXeenTheGreat for making my day, each and every week, in two words or less. (It always made me laugh. When I received your review, I would call my best friend and tell her what the word of the week was.) I would also like the thank webiegirl who communicated with me pretty regularly through PM. I think we have talked so much that I kind of feel like she is family now. **

**Of course I have to get down on my knees and bow at the feet of my humble beta through this entire process, NoWayWithWords, for all of her support and encouragement. Well, maybe I won't actually get on my knees. It's usually dirty down there and people might get the wrong idea… Maybe I will just settle for buying her lunch instead. **

**Oh, One more thing…. I am actually on Twitter now. I live an incredibly boring life, but if you are interested, you can follow me at ALitlDistracted. (I had to shorten it quite a bit to make it fit.)**

**See you in the outtakes!**

**Christine (A Little Distracted)**


End file.
